This Is The Year
by abbierena
Summary: It's the early '90s and best friends Alex, Olivia, and Abbie are learning about life and love during their senior year of high school. Alex/Olivia. Abbie/Serena.
1. Rush, Rush

Alex Cabot was awoken from her dream by the obnoxious ringing from the alarm clock on her nightstand. She was tempted to hit the snooze button, but she knew no matter how much she tried, she would never be able to return to the dream about her girlfriend. While still half asleep, she tried to remember why she had set her alarm for 6 o'clock. She glanced at the calendar hanging on the wall and saw that today's date was circled in red ink.

"No, not the first day of school," she groaned and then closed her eyes again.

"Alexandra," her mom said as she knocked on the door half an hour later. "You're going to be late."

Alex slowly made her way out of bed and glanced at the un-ironed outfit she had laid out last night. She had every intention of ironing it before she went to bed but instead she spent nearly the whole night on the phone with her girlfriend. There was so much she had to do to prepare for the first day of her senior year, but she could never resist Casey. Their phone conversation wasn't important, but Alex didn't care. She willingly stayed on the phone with Casey for five hours as they talked about the new school year and argued over who was cuter.

Alex grabbed a pair of underwear from her drawer, kissed a picture of Casey, and finally made her way to the shower. She knew she wouldn't have time to iron her outfit so she planned to just toss on a t-shirt and jeans and throw her hair back in a ponytail. It was a far cry from how she had wanted to look on the first day of her senior year, but she knew last night's phone conversation with Casey was worth it.

Olivia Benson glances at her watch and notices that her best friend Alex was ten minutes late. It wasn't like Alex to be late, but Olivia knows there was a certain redhead occupying Alex's time.

"You look…nice," Olivia says hesitantly as she gets into the passenger seat of Alex's car and sees that her best friend looks half asleep and doesn't have a stitch of make-up on.

"No, I don't," Alex says as she tried not to yawn.

"Casey keep you up all night?" Olivia asks even though she already knows the answer.

Alex gives her a half smile and Olivia starts looking for something decent to listen to on the radio. She quickly changes all the love songs and settled on Nirvana.

"Casey loves Nirvana," Alex says to Olivia.

"You say that every time we hear one of their songs," Olivia teases. "I'm just glad we don't have to listen to Amy Grant again."

"Oh, and MC Hammer is so much better?" Alex says sarcastically. "For the record, Olivia, it will _never_ be Hammertime in this car."

Olivia and Alex look at each other and start laughing. It had been six months since Casey told Alex she was in love with her and ever since then Alex has been listening to nothing but sappy love songs, many of which contain the words "babe" or "baby." Olivia missed Alex's old taste in music, but she couldn't help but be happy for her best friend. She only wished that she could find a girlfriend of her own, or at least a girl to date. Her girlfriend of ten months had broken up with her at the beginning of summer and although many people thought Olivia was beautiful, she knew that her high school didn't exactly have the largest lesbian dating pool. Every girl she knows was either straight or had a girlfriend. She was reminded of this when Alex stopped the car and her other best friend Abbie hopped in with Serena, her new girl toy.

Abbie Carmichael couldn't contain her excitement when she and Serena got into the backseat of Alex's car.

"It's senior year!" she says. "We've been waiting forever for this moment! Why are you both acting like someone died?"

"Olivia is still heartbroken," Alex told Abbie glumly.

"And Alex was up all night talking to Casey," Olivia informed her.

"Oh," Abbie says and gets ready for the inevitable awkward silence. She starts to hold Serena's hand and Serena pulls her in for a kiss.

"Consider yourself lucky," Olivia tells Serena once she has pried her lips away from Abbie's.

"Why?" Serena asks.

"You're a junior and you're riding to school with us," Alex teases. "My girlfriend is a junior and she couldn't even get a ride with us."

"Alex, Casey lives right across the street from our school. She doesn't need a ride," Abbie tells her. "And we've known Serena since we were in junior high. Stop talking to her like she's some random girl."

Serena smiles at Abbie and pulls her in for another kiss. The two of them continue kissing until Alex and Olivia tell them they are approaching the school. Abbie reluctantly stops kissing Serena and starts gathering her stuff together so she could get out as soon as Alex parks the car. She had hoped to hang out in the parking lot like they did their first day of junior year, but they were running late and they still had to pick up their class schedules.

When she was sure that nobody other than Alex and Olivia was in sight, she kissed Serena one more time.

"This is it," Abbie says as they leave the parking lot and make their way over to the quad. "It's senior year. I think this is the year I finally come out to my family."

"This is the year I finally find a girl worth dating," Olivia tells them.

Alex starts blushing. "And _this_ is the year I'm finally going to make love to Casey."

"This is the third year you've said that, Alex," Olivia teases.

"And she still hasn't let you make it past first base," Abbie adds.

"I know," Alex says. "I was wrong about sophomore year being the year and junior year being the year, but senior year is _definitely_ the year."

Abbie has a feeling Alex won't make it past second base this school year, but she doesn't have the heart to tell her. Instead, she looks at Serena and starts to feel grateful that she's with a girl who let her get to third base on the first date.

Once they get to the quad, Serena heads over to the table designated for the juniors to pick up their schedules and Abbie, Olivia, and Alex head over to the seniors' table. Above the table, there is a banner that reads, "Welcome back, seniors. Class of 1992."

Class of 1992; the sight of those words brings a chill to Abbie. She looks at Alex and Olivia standing in line with her to pick up their class schedules for the last time. Suddenly, it no longer matters to her how unrealistic their goals may be; this is definitely going to be their year.


	2. Basket Case

After Serena Southerlyn picked up her class schedule, she started scanning the area for her best friend Casey. She had no idea what Casey might be wearing, but she knew it wouldn't be hard to find a girl with fiery red hair in the crowd. She found Casey leaning against a wall with a loose beanie on her head and headphones over her ears.

She couldn't help but laugh at how much her best friend's style had changed over the summer. Instead of the trendy clothes she wore as a sophomore, Casey was now dressed like a slacker, but what Serena thought was even worse was that Casey also listened to their music.

"Yo, Serena!" Casey shouted and Serena made her way over to the wall as quickly as possible.

"What the hell has the summer done to you?" Serena asked and Casey just started laughing.

As they're walking over to the seniors' table, Casey is stopped by Mr. Campbell, the principal.

"Good morning, Mr. Campbell," Casey said as politely as possible. "It's so great to see you again."

Mr. Campbell pulled the beanie off of Casey's head and handed it back to her. "Miss Novak, you know there are no beanies or hats allowed on this campus. And the next time I see that Walkman, it's coming with me."

As soon as Mr. Campbell turned his back, Casey put her beanie back on and tied her flannel shirt around her waist. "The school year hasn't even started and he's already picking on me," Casey said to Serena. "Just two more years, Rena. Just two more years and we're done with this place."

Serena smiled at Casey even though she didn't feel the same way. She knew Abbie will probably go to school in Texas next year, so she wanted to enjoy every day she has left with her. She sees Abbie with Alex and Olivia and she can't help but smile at how happy Abbie seems about the new school year. It's one of the many moments she wishes she could go up to Abbie and kiss her, but she knows how her fellow students would react so she just grabbed Casey by the arm and lead her to their girls.

* * *

><p>Casey Novak tried to contain her excitement when she saw her girlfriend, but a whole summer without seeing Alex was almost too much to bear. She ran up to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her.<p>

"I missed you," Casey said as she hugged her girlfriend. "I'm never going to let your family take you on vacation all summer again."

"I missed you too, sweetie," Alex said to her. "And don't worry, I don't think they'll ever want to do that again. All I did was talk about you."

Once Alex pulled away from Casey's embrace, Casey looked around and saw a heterosexual couple kissing not too far from where they are. Casey longs for the opportunity to kiss Alex at school, but she knows she'll have to wait until they get to Alex's house or find a secluded spot. Casey doesn't care what her peers think of her, but she knows that Alex does. Even though Casey thinks her girlfriend is beautiful, the majority of her peers have a different opinion. Alex gets made fun of all the time for being a good student and for wearing glasses. She constantly gets called a geek or a nerd, but their classmates' favorite name for her is "four eyes." The last thing Casey wants is to add "dyke" to the list of names that Alex gets called on a daily basis.

Casey knows her girlfriend is going to get even more beautiful when she's older, but no matter how much she tells Alex that, she won't believe her. To cheer herself up, Casey took her beanie off and placed it on Alex's head.

"I love the way that looks with your glasses," Casey said to her girlfriend.

"Miss Novak, what did I tell you?" Mr. Campbell asked Casey when he saw her put the beanie on Alex.

"Uhh..straighten up and fly right?" Casey asked sarcastically.

"Miss Novak, you just bought yourself one day of detention. I'm assuming you remember where."

"3:10, Math wing, room M12," Casey recited. "The same as last year and the year before that."

After Mr. Campbell left, Olivia started laughing. "You're lucky he didn't see the skateboard strapped to your backpack."

"Five dollars says he'll notice it by the end of the day," Casey told her. "I swear he has it out for me."

"Babe, please try not to get detention tomorrow," Alex said to Casey. "The more time you spend in detention, the less time I have to kiss you."

"You two are disgusting," Abbie said to them. "And it's been over ten years. Shouldn't you do something more than kissing?"

"For your information—," Casey started to say until she was interrupted by a girl she had never seen before.

* * *

><p>Connie Rubirosa looked over her class schedule and the map provided, but she still had no idea how to get to her first period class. She knows she should ask someone for help, but she had no idea who. All of the girls are in cliques and those who aren't in cliques look even more unapproachable. As a cheerleader, Connie should feel more confident on this campus, but the fact that she had just moved from Los Angeles this summer and nearly all of the girls on her squad have known each other since elementary school left her feeling insecure about her social standing. At her old school, she was well-liked and even had a shot at becoming captain of her squad, but at this school she has to start over.<p>

Connie spotted a group of girls who look different from the other girls at the school. Usually the jocks separate themselves from the slackers and the nerds, but this group included a little bit of everything. Two of them are in letterman jackets, one looks like a nerd, one has a skateboard, and the other is dressed like a stereotypical preppy. Connie overheard a fragment of their conversation and realized these are the girls she could approach. She quickly fixed her cheerleading uniform, tightened her hair ribbon, and walked up to them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but do you know where—," Connie started to ask until she laid eyes on one of the girls in a letterman jacket. She looked at the name "Olivia" embroidered on the jacket and the number "92" on the sleeve.

"What are you looking for?" Olivia asked her and Connie tried to remember why she had approached them in the first place.

"Oh, do you know where I can find room 31?" Connie asked her. "This map makes absolutely no sense to me."

"Room 31? Chem?" Casey asked and Connie just nodded. "That's mine and Serena's first period class. Want to walk with us?"

"Yes!" Connie said almost a little too excitedly. "I'm Connie, by the way. I just moved here from Los Angeles in June."

"You moved from LA to this hell hole town? You poor thing," Abbie said and started to introduce herself and her friends. "I'm Abbie. Your two tour guides are Casey and Serena. The blonde over here with the glasses is Alex and my olive-skinned goddess of a friend over here is—"

"Olivia," Connie said and couldn't help but agree with Abbie's description of Olivia. "I read it on her jacket."

Alex and Abbie started to snicker and Connie noticed Olivia was trying not to blush.

"We better go. I think the bell's going to ring soon," Serena said to Connie so she could get her out of that embarrassing situation.

Casey and Serena grabbed their backpacks and walked with Connie to their chemistry class. This town is still a far cry from Los Angeles, but with Olivia there, Connie figures it can't be _that_ bad.


	3. You Oughta Know

**Thanks everyone who has added this to story alerts and favorite stories and an extra special thank you to Jessica, dove in love, and HuddyFan1634 for the reviews!**

Alex looked out the window of the pizza place while her best friends were sipping sodas and waiting for their pizza to arrive. She was usually talkative with Abbie and Olivia, but today was different.

"Lex, what's wrong?" Olivia asked and Alex made an obvious attempt at avoiding the question. She put her head down on the table and covered her face.

"Come on, Lex. What is there to be sad about? Our gooey pizza should be here in ten minutes, you're with your two favorite people in the world, there's Boyz II Men on the jukebox. What more can you want out of life?" Abbie asked Alex.

"I know what we can do," Abbie said to Olivia after getting no response from Alex. "We can do the same thing we've been doing since fourth grade. We can tickle it out of her."

After hearing this, Alex picked her head up and started blushing. "Fine. Since you must know, I have P.E. with Casey."

"And this is bad because...?" Abbie asked.

"Because I'm going to have to change in front of her," Alex said before averting her eyes again.

"You and 60 other girls," Olivia told Alex and put her arm around her. "It's going to be okay. It's no different from every other year you've had P.E."

"I must have failed to mention that the first unit is swimming and Casey's locker is right next to mine. She's going to see me naked when I'm changing into my bathing suit!" Alex said before gently banging her head on the table a couple of times.

"Alex!" Olivia said as she got her by the shoulders and prevented her from banging her head yet again.

"I'm sorry," Alex said. "But you know how I am about changing into my bathing suit in front of other people. Abbie, I've known you since fourth grade and, Olivia, I've known you since preschool and I still can't change in front of the two of you. Now I'm expected to change in front of my own girlfriend."

After hearing this Abbie started to laugh. "Alex, just this morning, you said you wanted to sleep with Casey. You know that when you two finally have sex, you _are _going to be naked."

"Yeah, but the lights would be off and she wouldn't see me," Alex replied. "She'd just _feel_ me."

"You're failing to realize the most important thing, Alex." Abbie urged her. "Yeah, Casey is going to see you naked, but _you_ are finally going to get to see _her_ naked."

"And it's at school," Olivia added. "You're so lucky."

"I'd kill for that chance with Serena," Abbie said to Alex. "You can probably even see her in the shower. The water will be trickling down her toned, naked body. And what if there's not enough showers? You'll get to share one with her. She may even need you to help her wash her body. One thing will lead to another and before you know it, she pulls you in for a kiss and starts feeling you up. Her hands will go lower and lower until she's deep inside of you. Then you'll…you'll…oh my god, I need Serena right now."

Alex snickered and started thinking about her situation again. Maybe it won't be so bad. At least she'd finally get to see Casey naked.

* * *

><p>Casey impatiently waited for the clock to strike four. As soon as she was released from detention, she hurried outside to meet Connie and Serena. She had suggested that Connie and Serena head out to Burger King without her and she would meet them there, but Serena said she would show Connie around campus while Casey was in detention.<p>

"How was it?" Connie asked as soon as she saw Casey.

"Don't ask," Casey said. "I was five minutes late and Campbell gave me another day of detention."

"That's ridiculous!" Connie told her.

"Connie, don't feel bad for her," Serena said. "She was late because she was making out with Alex in the bathroom and lost track of time."

"I'm a political prisoner, Serena," Casey said. "If I were able to kiss my girlfriend in public like all the straight guys can, I wouldn't have had to make out with her in the bathroom after school and I wouldn't have been late."

"You're such a revolutionary, Casey," Serena told her sarcastically and Casey gently shoved her.

"Ready to get going?" Casey asked. "It's quite a walk to Burger King."

"Oh, ladies, we aren't walking," Connie told them with a huge smile on her face. "I neglected to mention I have my own car."

"Oh, hell yes!" Casey said excitedly. "Connie, you have no idea what this means for the three of us."

"There's finally a balance of power!" Serena said to Connie. "Ever since the seventh grade, it's been the five of us and Alex, Abbie, and Olivia are always ganging up on Casey and me because we're younger. But now, there's three of us and three of them! They can't gang up on us anymore and _you_ have a car so we get to hang out where we want to hang out and not where they want to hang out. Unless it's for sex, I never have to see Abbie again!"

"Yeah, Serena," Casey teased. "Like you could go a day without Abbie even when you're not sleeping with her."

Serena wanted to respond, but she knew what Casey said was true so she decided to drop the subject.

"Sorry if this group is a little loud," Casey said once they got into Connie's car.

"And gay," Serena added and Connie started laughing. "We usually aren't that open with too many people, but we figured since you're from LA, you've seen it all. So even though you're straight, you're probably not judgmental."

Connie started laughing again. "You think I'm straight? Really?"

"This is even better," Serena said. "A lesbian cheerleader? I bet you see so much hot action when you're with your squad."

"Gross," Connie replied. "I'm not exactly into the rah rah type. Never have been. I'm more into—how did Abbie put it—the olive-skinned goddess type."

"Olivia?" Serena asked excitedly. "Shut up!"

"Maybe," Connie said and then blushed.

"Casey and I can talk to her for you," Serena suggested.

"I know for a fact that they are hanging out at the pizza place," Casey said. "We could join them."

"Yeah, I suddenly have a craving for pizza," Serena said to Connie.

"No," Connie groaned, but she knew she wasn't going to win once her friends started doing a pizza chant.

"Fine," Connie told them once she couldn't handle their chanting anymore. "But this better not be a set up."

"Oh, no. Of course not," Casey said, knowing full well she and Serena were going to set Connie up with Olivia.


	4. Damn, I Wish I Was Your Lover

**Thanks again for the reviews. Huddyfan1634 and dove in love, I'm glad you're enjoying Casey!**

"Oh, for the love of god," Abbie said as Casey, Connie, and Serena approached their table. "Of all the places, you three just had to come here. I thought you were going to Burger King."

"We were," Serena told her. "But Connie wanted pizza."

"No, I didn't," Connie said and gave Serena a confused look.

"Yes, you did," Serena urged. "Remember?"

"You're right," Connie said and averted her eyes. "I must have forgotten."

"Have a seat," Olivia said to the three of them and Serena gently pushed Connie into the seat next to Olivia.

Abbie knew her fate was sealed once Connie sat on the same side of the booth as Alex and Olivia. "Oh no," she groaned. "Does this mean I have to sit next to Serena?"

"You know you want to," Serena responded. "You're probably going to molest me under the table like always."

After hearing that, Abbie pulled Serena close to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Just make sure you order your own pizza," she said to Serena. "You're not having any of mine."

"Not that you could even if she allowed you to," Olivia said and pointed out that Abbie was already eating the fifth slice out of her six-slice pizza.

"I'm not hungry," Serena said to Abbie. "I just came to be with you, but please don't kiss me on the cheek again. Your lips are so greasy and you have pizza sauce on the side of your mouth."

After hearing that, Abbie kissed Serena on the cheek again and made sure she got pizza sauce on her.

"You two are a couple and you treat each other like that?" Connie asked, confused.

"Oh, we're not a couple," Abbie informed her. "We're just fuck buddies and we have been for a few months now."

Olivia rolled her eyes at Abbie. She knew how much Serena wanted to be something more to Abbie, but either Abbie was afraid of being in a relationship or she was just buying her time with Serena until she could find another girl in college. Every time Abbie talked about Serena to Olivia, it was either to brag about how often they hook up or how she has Serena right where she wants her.

Olivia hoped that Connie wouldn't judge her based on the way Abbie acted. Plenty of girls flirted with Olivia, but she never gave in to them. She had only had one girlfriend before and that relationship lasted around ten months. Her name was Jenny and she was the only girl Olivia had ever kissed aside from one drunken make-out session with Abbie in the tenth grade that they swore they'd never tell anyone about.

Abbie noticed that Olivia was in a daze, Serena was looking disappointed, and Alex and Casey were eyeing each other from opposite sides of the booth. She decided to break the ice by talking to Connie.

"Connie, what happened to your uniform?" Abbie asked.

"Oh, I changed after school," Connie replied. "The squad has some stupid tradition of wearing uniforms on the first day of school even though we aren't required to. But I guess the pleated skirt I'm wearing now isn't too different from my cheerleading uniform."

"I'm sure you'd look great in any skirt," Olivia added and she noticed that Connie started blushing.

"So, tell us about life in LA," Alex told Connie.

"It was fun, I guess," Connie said nonchalantly so as not to brag to her new friends. "I went to Hollywood High, which isn't too far from Hollywood Boulevard."

"You went to school in Hollywood?" Olivia asked. "That's so cool."

"It was alright," Connie replied as she tried to hide her excitement about impressing Olivia.

"Where do you live now?" Alex asked.

"On Pinehurst," Connie responded.

"Oh, no way! That's a couple of blocks from where I live!" Serena said excitedly. "I live on Twin Oaks and Alex lives on Sycamore, which is only a block away from you."

"But you wouldn't know that Serena lives on Twin Oaks because she's always at Abbie's house," Olivia added.

"You see, Connie," Abbie started to tell her. "In this town, rich people, like yourself, live on streets named after trees. Olivia and I, on the other hand, are representing Sixteenth Street and Casey's family is old school and they live on Second Street."

After Abbie said this, she and Olivia flashed a Sixteenth Street sign and Alex started laughing hysterically. "There are no gangs on Sixteenth Street!"

"No gangs as in plural," Olivia informed her. "But Abbie and I are the only gang that street can handle."

"We're hardcore," Abbie added. "We tag up the place all the time."

Alex started laughing again. "That was one time and you were drawing dinosaurs with colorful sidewalk chalk on Olivia's driveway while listening to New Kids On the Block."

"That's so cute!" Serena said to Abbie. "I just love your playful side. Still, don't kiss me on the cheek."

"How could you not think those dinosaurs were hardcore?" Abbie asked Alex, ignoring Serena's statement. "You should have seen Olivia's T-Rex. It was awesome! Olivia is just like a T-Rex. She's freakin' _fierce_!"

"And Abbie drew a velociraptor because she's skinny and can run really fast," Olivia told everyone.

"We even drew a brontosaurus for Alex because she's friendly and likes to eat vegetables," Abbie added and Alex started cracking up.

"What's Serena?" Connie asked.

"Serena doesn't have one," Abbie informed her. "She's a junior. Juniors aren't worthy of a dinosaur alias. Class of '92 only."

"So, I don't get a dinosaur?" Connie asked.

"I think we could make an exception for you," Olivia responded and Abbie kicked her under the table.

"Did you have a girlfriend in LA?" Casey asked Connie in an attempt at changing the subject. She didn't want her girlfriend and her friends to scare Connie away so soon.

"Yeah, but she was two years older and she broke up with me right after she graduated," Connie told everyone. "She said that she didn't want to go to college still dating a high school girl. Plus, I was moving so she said there was really no point in us being together."

"That's harsh," Alex told her. "The same thing happened to Olivia."

"She was my first," Olivia told Connie.

"But she won't be your last," Connie said to Olivia and gently touched her arm. "I mean, you're beautiful. I'm sure you have girls flirting with you all the time."

"Oh, you mean like right now?" Abbie teased and Connie quickly took her hand off Olivia's arm. Once Olivia gave Abbie a dirty look, Abbie went right back to eating and vowed to herself that she wouldn't say anything else to embarrass Olivia.

"How did you and Casey meet?" Connie asked Alex, but Alex urged Casey to tell the story instead.

"I was in kindergarten," Casey started. "And my teacher had called in a couple first graders to tell us about what it's like to be in first grade and what the 'big kid' playground is like. One of those first graders happened to be Alex. She looked so cute with her pigtails and glasses and a blue ruffled dress. I had a crush on her the moment I saw her. I went up to her during a tour of the playground that my teacher was leading and she told me that she liked my Sesame Street shirt. Then she held my hand and I felt like I was in Heaven. Here she was, this beautiful and sophisticated older woman of six and she was interested in _me_. A week later, I went over to her house to play Barbies and that's when she kissed me for the first time. We've been inseparable ever since then, but we didn't make our relationship official until I was in seventh grade. And six months ago, I told her I was in love with her. Eleven years and I still think she's the most beautiful girl in the world."

"She's my everything," Alex said to Connie. "I'm so lucky to have her."

"Maybe you two should consummate your relationship," Serena suggested and Alex and Casey both looked at her.

"It's not just about that," Alex said.

"Our relationship is so much deeper than just a physical attraction," Casey added. "It's mental and emotional, too."

"Yeah, you two are definitely mental," Abbie told them.

"I should get going," Connie said to her new friends once they finished eating. "My parents are expecting me by 7. Serena, do you want a ride home?"

"Yeah, thanks," Serena said and got ready to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Connie said to Casey as she and Serena headed out the door.

The moment Connie and Serena were outside, Abbie started to tease Olivia. "Someone was flirting with that fine, young vixen. Oh, Connie, I'm sure you'd look great in any skirt."

"I was just complimenting her," Olivia said.

"Your eyes practically lit up when she touched your arm. You were even going to let her be a dinosaur," Abbie added and Alex nodded in agreement.

"What bothers me is that she was sitting next to you and flirting with you, but you wouldn't ask her out. Olivia, she was waiting for you to ask her out," Alex urged.

"I'm on the rebound," Olivia told them. "Now isn't the time."

Casey took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Olivia. "It's Connie's phone number. Use it," Casey said sternly.

* * *

><p>As soon as Olivia got home, she grabbed the cordless phone and took it to her room. It was already after 8 o'clock and she was hoping that Connie's parents weren't the type who didn't let their daughter talk on the phone after a certain time.<p>

"Hello?" Connie's mom answered and Olivia suddenly found herself becoming tongue tied.

"Hi," she finally managed to say. "Is Connie there?"

"Consuela!" Connie's mom shouted once she put the phone down.

It took less than a minute for Connie to get to the phone, but it felt like an eternity for Olivia.

"Hello?" Connie asked.

"Hi, it's Olivia," she answered nervously.

"What's up?" Connie asked.

"Nothing," Olivia responded. "How was your first day?"

"Great," Connie answered. "I'm really glad I met you girls."

"Are you doing anything Friday after school?" Olivia blurted out and she could tell Connie was smiling.

"Why? Are the girls getting together?" Connie asked.

"No," Olivia said hesitantly. "I was hoping you and I could go somewhere."

"Like a date?" Connie asked, hoping that was what Olivia was going for.

"Yeah. I mean if you want to," Olivia responded.

"I'd love to, but I can't," Connie told her. "There's an away game Friday and I have to be there. It's one of my obligations as a cheerleader. How about Friday night?"

Olivia started laughing. "I forgot you had to be at the game. Alex, Abbie, and I have a sleepover every Friday night so I can't. I'd invite you, but Mrs. Cabot has a strict 'no hookup policy' in her house. Not that I was planning on hooking up with you Friday."

"Olivia, it's okay," Connie said. "I know what you meant. How about Saturday?"

"Saturday is perfect," Olivia told her. "My mom is letting me borrow her car. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then. I mean, I'll see you then but I'll see you at school, too, before then," Connie replied and then buried her face in her hands for rambling.

As soon as they hung up, Connie ran up the stairs to her room and started rummaging through her closet. It was only Tuesday night, but she wanted to look perfect for her first date with Olivia.


	5. Let's Talk About Sex

**Thanks again for the reviews, everyone. I always like knowing what your opinions are of the story. I do welcome constructive criticism and any suggestions for future chapters.**

Alex spent her entire Saturday afternoon trying to convince her parents to let her stay home. Mr. and Mrs. Cabot had planned a family outing for Alex and her little brother that included going to Chuck E. Cheese's followed by an evening at the movies. Alex's seven-year-old brother Jared was thrilled, but Alex wasn't looking forward to spending her Saturday at Chuck E. Cheese's with a seven-year-old. She had nothing against going to Chuck E. Cheese's; she just wanted to go with Abbie and Olivia instead of her brother. She had asked her mother if she could invite them, but Mrs. Cabot reminded her that Abbie had been banned from Chuck E. Cheese's for hiding in the ball pit and scaring a group of preschoolers by popping up in a Freddy Krueger mask. It may have been two years ago, but the three of them still laugh about it whenever Mrs. Cabot brings it up.

Alex's parents could always see through her pretending to be sick, so she knew faking a fever or a stomach flu wasn't going to work. She had never lied to her parents before, but she figured this was the best time to make an attempt.

"If you don't mind, I think I'm going to stay home today," Alex told her dad when he walked into her room to see if she was ready.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked and Alex tried to come up with a believable excuse for not being able to go.

"I'm not feeling well," she told him.

"But you were fine an hour ago when your friends were here," he told her. "You know family night only comes once a week."

"I know, Dad," Alex said and prepared to give her dad a reason she knew he wouldn't question. "I have really bad cramps. I think I'm going to start my period."

After saying that, Alex could tell her dad was becoming uncomfortable. He gave her a hug and told her that he hopes she feels better soon. Within twenty minutes, her parents and her brother were gone and she finally had the house to herself. She put on some jeans and a crop top and started to get out her make-up and hair accessories. Casey was going to be there in less than half an hour and she was nowhere near ready. She quickly put her hair in a French braid and sprayed her teased bangs to the point where they were as hard as a rock. She put on dark eyeshadow and mascara and, since she was not allowed to wear lipstick, she decided to grab the tube she had been hiding. As soon as Alex was finished putting on her red lipstick, she heard the doorbell ring.

Even though she was nervous, she quickly made her way downstairs to answer the door. In all the years she had been in a relationship with Casey, this was the first time they had actually had the house to themselves and Alex was not going to waste this opportunity.

When Alex opened the door, she saw her girlfriend in a spandex dress and heels instead of the usual t-shirt, beanie, and ripped jeans. Her usually flat hair was teased and the make-up she was wearing made her look more like a hooker instead of an 11th grade girl.

Alex knew she may be overstepping her boundaries, but she decided to pull Casey in for a kiss. She began to run her fingers through her hair and gently pull.

"Let's go upstairs," Casey suggested, slightly out of breath.

As soon as Casey got to Alex's bedroom, she kicked her heels off and laid out on Alex's bed.

"You look so sexy," Alex told Casey as she was getting ready to lie down next to her.

"So do you," Casey told her girlfriend and then started to kiss her.

Casey wanted to continue, but Alex began to pull away.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about," she said to Casey.

"What is it, babe?" Casey asked and started to kiss Alex's neck.

"Monday, we have to start undressing in front of each other for P.E. and not just undressing, but getting completely naked and changing into our bathing suits," Alex said nervously.

"I know," Casey said. "But there will be other girls. Just look at them instead. Okay, that's not what I meant. I just don't want you to be nervous about this."

"I know what will help me, though," Alex told Casey as she started to hold her hand. "What about if we practice today?"

"Practice?" Casey asked, confused.

"Yeah," Alex said. "I don't want the first time I see you naked to be in front of 60 other girls. I want it to be special."

"Then maybe I should take this off," Casey said and then stood up so she could take off her dress.

"Wait! Casey! Are you sure we're ready?" Alex asked.

"Alex, we're just taking our clothes off," Casey reminded her. "We're not having sex yet."

"I know, but we've never done this," Alex said, nervously.

Once Casey's dress was off, she began to remove Alex's shirt and her jeans. "If you want me to, I'll stop," Casey told her, but Alex just shook her head.

"No, this is what I want," Alex said. "I love you, Casey."

"I love you, too, Alex," Casey told her as she was unzipping Alex's jeans.

"This isn't so bad," Casey said once their clothes were off.

"We're still in our underwear," Alex pointed out. "That's not what's going to happen in the locker room."

Casey knew Alex was right so she told Alex that they should both take off their underwear at the same time.

"What do we do now?" Casey asked.

"I don't know," Alex replied. "I'm not really thinking right now. I'm too busy looking at you."

"I want to do more than just look at you," Casey said and then laid down next to her girlfriend.

Alex started to kiss Casey and pull her close enough so that there was no space between their bodies.

"I can't do this," Casey said and even though Alex felt her heart sink, she didn't want to pressure Casey to do anything she didn't want to do.

"I understand," Alex said. "Maybe we should put our clothes back on."

"Babe, I meant I can't just do this," Casey said and wrapped her arms around Alex. "I want to do more with you."

"You mean you're?"

"I'm ready," Casey said. "I love you and I want to take the next step with you."

"Casey, I love you so much," Alex told her. "And I know I've been wanting this, but if you ever want to stop or feel uncomfortable, don't be afraid to tell me."

"Babe, I want this just as much as you do," Casey said and then hugged her girlfriend. "I know it's going to bring us closer together."

The moment Casey held Alex's naked body in her arms, she knew she had made the right decision. She began to wonder why she had waited so long to begin with. Alex was not the type of girl who'd break up with her after they had sex. She'd still be her girlfriend and she'd still love her just the same or maybe even more.

Alex took off her glasses and was about to put them on the nightstand when Casey stopped her. "Honey, leave them on," Casey pleaded with her. "I've never told you this before, but your glasses are such a turn on."

Alex smiled at her girlfriend and put her glasses back on. Wearing glasses had effected her self-esteem ever since she was a little girl, but now that she knew they turned Casey on, she realized getting called "four eyes" on a daily basis just might be worth it.

Casey got on top of Alex and placed her lips on Alex's left breast. She took Alex's nipple in her mouth and while she started to gently suck on her nipple, Alex let out a soft moan.

"That feels so good, Case," Alex told her and Casey gave her a playful kiss on the cheek.

"You have me so wet, baby," Casey said as Alex started touching her breasts.

"I'm wet for you, too," Alex responded. "I want you so bad right now."

"You want _what_ right now, Alexandra?" Alex heard a woman's voice ask.

"Oh, fuck!" Casey said, absolutely terrified. She immediately got off of Alex and hid under the blankets.

"Mom! This isn't what it looks like," Alex said, knowing there were about a hundred better things she could have said in that moment. Before her mom walked in, she was at the point of no return and she wondered if she was more upset about not having sex than she was about her mom walking in.

"I decide to come home early because my little girl is supposedly not feeling well and I find you having sex with your girlfriend!" Mrs. Cabot said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Alex said, but she knew it was too late.

"I've never been so disappointed in you, Alexandra," Mrs. Cabot told her as she looked away from her daughter.

"Mrs. Cabot, I love Alex and we've been together forever and I know this isn't—," Casey started to say before she was interrupted.

"Cassandra, I really don't want to hear anything from you," Mrs. Cabot told her. "I'm giving you girls five minutes to get dressed and say your goodbyes. I hope you enjoyed what you were doing because I can assure you this is not going to happen again."

Mrs. Cabot closed the door and Alex and Casey hesitated to get dressed. Casey wrapped hear arms around Alex and started to cry.

"Baby, I'm sorry," she told Alex.

"It's not your fault," Alex told her. "We had no idea this was going to happen. If I would have known, I would have closed the door."

Casey started to laugh. "I can't believe your mom saw me naked and on top of you."

"I know," Alex replied. "My mom saw my girlfriend naked the same day that I did."

Alex kissed Casey for as long as she could before her mom knocked on the door again. "Casey, I hope you're ready. I'm going to take you home," Mrs. Cabot told them as she waited outside the door.

"You better hurry, babe," Alex told her. "I don't want us to get into any more trouble than we already are."

Casey quickly put on her dress and Alex changed into some pajamas. When Mrs. Cabot saw the way Casey was dressed, she became even more furious with them. "You look like a tramp, Cassandra," Mrs. Cabot told Casey. "And, Alexandra, I want that make-up washed off before the time I get home."

* * *

><p>Casey got into the car with Mrs. Cabot and prepared for their inevitable talk.<p>

"I hope you two realize that things are going to be different now," Mrs. Cabot told her.

"I know," Casey said. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you or your daughter."

"I don't think Alex minded," Mrs. Cabot said and Casey found it hard to tell if she meant for it to be funny.

"I love Alex," Casey told Mrs. Cabot. "We've been together for four years and this is the first time we've ever done anything more than kissing. And we didn't do much this time. We didn't have sex."

"But you would have had I not interrupted you," Mrs. Cabot said and Casey wished the drive home were shorter.

"Yes, we would have," Casey said and started to cry. "I'm really sorry."

They rode in silence until they approached Casey's driveway. "Casey, it's okay," Mrs. Cabot said and pulled Casey in for a hug. "I know you're a good kid and you love my daughter and I know Alex feels the same way. You're both just at that age where you're going to want to start…doing things…with each other. And it's not going to get any better as you get older. It's just important to wait until you're ready; not just physically ready but emotionally ready as well."

"Alex and I thought we were ready," Casey said as she started to calm down. "But I don't think we really are."

"Casey, you're like a daughter to me," Mrs. Cabot said to her. "You make Alex happy and I don't want anything to change between you two so, although there will be consequences, I'm not going to break you two up."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cabot," Casey said and hugged her.

"And, most importantly, what happened today stays between Alex and the two of us. I'm not going to tell your parents."

Casey got out of the car feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She wondered what the odds were that something like this would happen to them, but she was grateful Mrs. Cabot hadn't walked in five minutes later. Regardless, she still had her girlfriend and the image of Alex naked would be forever etched in her memory.


	6. All I Wanna Do

Connie waited impatiently in her living room for Olivia to pick her up. Even though there was fifteen minutes left until Olivia was scheduled to arrive, Connie hoped she would show up as soon as possible because Mr. and Mrs. Rubirosa were fixing dinner and she wanted them to stay preoccupied so she could leave without her parents questioning Olivia's "intentions" with their daughter. She hoped Olivia was the type of girl who came to the door instead of just honking the horn. If Olivia were the latter, Connie's parents would never allow a second date.

Connie was relieved when she heard the doorbell ring, but her feelings of relief turned to panic when she realized her parents were probably as anxious for Olivia to show up as she was. Connie quickly grabbed her purse and raced over to the door.

"Connie, you look—," Olivia started to say until Connie interrupted her.

"I don't want my parents to interrogate you," Connie told her and stepped outside. "We have to go now."

Connie grabbed Olivia by the arm and led her away from the house.

"Mijita, come back here," Mrs. Rubirosa told Connie before they had even approached the driveway.

Connie tried to think of a way to get out of this, but she knew now that she had been caught, there was no way her mom would let her go unless she introduced Olivia.

"I'm sorry," Connie whispered to Olivia before she led her back to the house.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Rubirosa," Olivia said nervously and prepared to shake her hand. Instead, Connie's mom pulled Olivia in for a hug and invited her inside.

"Mom! We have to go!" Connie said anxiously.

"Consuela, don't be so rude," Mrs. Rubirosa said. "I want to learn some more about your girlfriend."

Olivia smiled at the sound of that word, but Connie was mortified.

"Mom! You don't need to learn everything about her today," Connie said. "She gets good grades, she's on the softball team, and she's not hooked on drugs or alcohol. Can we go now? Please? The movie starts at 8 and we're going to eat dinner before that."

"You can eat here," Mrs. Rubirosa suggested. "We're having enchiladas, Consuela. I know that's your favorite."

"Mom," Connie groaned. She wanted to be anywhere but in her house at that moment. She knew she had blown her chances with Olivia and she wouldn't have blamed Olivia for wanting to end this date as quickly as possible.

"Actually, Connie, I wouldn't mind staying," Olivia told her and Connie couldn't help but smile. Perhaps this date with Olivia would be even better than she had expected.

"Please don't embarrass me," Connie pleaded with her mom when they were back inside the house. Mrs. Rubirosa swore she wouldn't, but Connie knew otherwise.

Connie put her purse down on the coffee table and led Olivia to the kitchen to meet her father.

"Dad, this is Olivia," Connie said and Olivia went over to shake his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Rubirosa," Olivia said nervously. She knew Connie's parents were friendly and welcoming people, but it was her first date with their daughter, so she knew she could expect to be questioned.

"So you're Consuela's girlfriend?" Mr. Rubirosa asked.

"Dad, she's not my girlfriend!" Connie said, trying to hide her embarrassment. "We've never even been on a date and we probably won't if you continue to scare her away."

"My little Consuela talks about you all the time," Mr. Rubirosa said to Olivia, ignoring Connie's statement. "You're just as beautiful as she said you'd be."

"Thank you, Mr. Rubirosa," Olivia said, trying not to blush.

"Mr. Rubirosa is too formal. You can call me Carlos," Connie's dad said to Olivia.

"Why can't you two be like normal parents?" Connie asked them. "Normal parents cry about their teenage daughter being a lesbian, not invite the girl she's dating to stay for dinner."

"Normal parents also punish their teenage daughters whenever they talk back," Connie's mom warned her and Connie decided to drop the subject.

Mr. Rubirosa led Olivia to the kitchen table while Connie and her mom started to bring their plates over. Olivia smiled at Connie when she served her plate and Connie wanted nothing more than to kiss her. She thought Olivia had the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Although she liked that Olivia was getting along with her parents, Connie anxiously awaited for an opportunity to get her alone.

Connie made it appoint to sit next to Olivia at the dinner table so she could have as much contact with her as possible. Her parents may have been right next to them, but she thought it would be exciting to hold Olivia's hand under the table or, if she was feeling especially brave, she'd gently caress her thigh. It was a lovely thought, but Connie knew she'd never be able to go through with it.

Connie and Olivia were able to finish their dinner in peace, but the questions continued as soon as they were finished eating. Olivia knew how to answer their questions and Connie was pleased that she hadn't tried to leave yet. Connie knew a girl that voluntarily had dinner with her parents was definitely a keeper.

"So, Olivia," Mr. Rubirosa began, "Conseula tells us you're on the softball team. Do you know our other daughter Carmen? She's a freshman but she made varsity."

"Carmen is a great athlete and a really nice girl," Olivia began. "But Connie never told me she had a sister and neither did Carmen."

"They like to pretend that the other doesn't exist," Mrs. Rubirosa joked and Connie started to become restless. She knew it was only a matter of time before they brought out the baby pictures.

"Mom, Dad, we really have to get going," Connie pleaded. "The movie starts in 15 minutes and we have to drive across town to get the theater."

Connie grabbed her purse and tried to rush their goodbyes.

"You're welcome here anytime," Mrs. Rubirosa said as she hugged Olivia. "But have our daughter home by 10."

Connie breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she was in Olivia's car. "I'm so sorry," she told her.

"About what?" Olivia asked. "Your parents are pretty cool."

Connie smiled wide for the first time that night. "Yeah, I guess they are. I'm just glad I have you all to myself now."

Olivia reached over and gave Connie a hug. Much to Connie's surprise, she also kissed her on the cheek.

Connie started blushing. "Why, Miss Benson, I do believe you're supposed to save that for the end of the date."

"Who says I was only going to kiss you once tonight?" Olivia teased.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the movie theater ten minutes late, so Olivia suggested they go to a diner for some desert instead. She ordered a chocolate shake for the two of them and Connie grabbed two straws. They had wanted to sit next to each other, but a couple of Olivia's classmates were in a nearby booth and they didn't want to out themselves. Instead, Olivia took a seat across from Connie, but she didn't mind. This gave her the perfect opportunity to take in all of Connie's beauty.<p>

"Have I ever told you how beautiful I think you are?" Olivia asked and Connie started to blush.

"No, but feel free to say it repeatedly," Connie teased.

This was the first time the two of them had ever been alone and neither of them knew what to say.

"How's school?" Olivia asked and then immediately regretted her lame question.

"Good," Connie said. "You see me there everyday, Olivia."

"Right," Olivia replied. "What have you been up to with Casey and Serena?"

Olivia's question made Connie laugh. "Oh, I get it," Connie said and paused to take a sip of their chocolate milkshake. "This whole date is just a ploy to get information out of me. I knew Alex and Abbie were behind it."

"You caught me," Olivia said and smiled at Connie.

"You're beautiful when you smile," Connie told her, which made Olivia smile even more. "You're beautiful no matter what, but you're especially beautiful when you smile."

After another fifteen minutes of flirting, Connie decides to take the conversation to a new level.

"So, what's the deal with you, Abbie, and Alex?" Connie asks. "No offense, but you seem like an unusual trio. You're really popular, but you still hang out with them when you can be hanging out with the jocks and the cheerleaders."

"I'm already dating a cheerleader," Olivia teased. "I couldn't handle hanging out with them, too."

"You think you could handle me?" Connie asked and raised an eyebrow.

"We're not going to take it to that level," Olivia responded. "I respect you way too much."

Connie didn't know if she should be happy or disappointed that Olivia respected her too much to want to sleep with her on the first date. She decided it was best to take her mind off of that and ask Olivia a question.

"So, tell me about your little trio," Connie urged.

"I don't know what to say," Olivia responded. "I've known Lex since we were in preschool. It was our first day and our whole class was playing on the playground after lunch. Alex didn't want to play, so she was reading on a bench. While she was reading, some boy went up to her, knocked her book down, and took her glasses. No matter how many times Alex told him to stop, he wouldn't give her glasses to her. He started taunting her, but instead of doing anything about it, Alex just sat there and cried. I felt bad for her so I went over there and asked that boy to give Alex's glasses back. When he refused, I punched him in the stomach and took Alex's glasses from him. After that, Alex and I became the best of friends and that kid never bothered her again."

"How cute!" Connie exclaimed. "And Abbie?"

"I know she's not exactly your favorite person," Olivia told her. "But Abbie Carmichael isn't a bad person to have on your side."

"I bet," Connie said sarcastically.

"It took awhile, but Abbie grew on me," Olivia informed Connie. "She moved from Texas when we were all in the fourth grade and the kids were brutal to her, especially the boys. She was nine years old and already 5'2". She was a child; she hadn't grown into her looks yet. Plus, she was nothing but skin and bones. I find it funny that the same boys who made fun of her in elementary school are the ones asking her out now, especially Trent. He's on the football team. I'm sure you know him. He always made fun of Abbie in fourth grade, but our teacher wouldn't do anything so Abbie took matters into her own hands. She brought a thumbtack from home and placed it on Trent's chair. When he sat down, it pierced his skin, and he started crying in front of the whole class. Our teacher knew it was her, but Abbie was able to talk her way out of it. That girl can talk her way out of anything, which is why my mom calls her Eddie like Eddie Haskell from _Leave It To Beaver_."

Olivia looked at Connie and saw that she wasn't amused. "I know you're trying to get me to like her," Connie said.

"I can't help it," Olivia admitted. "She's one of my best friends and she's always been there for me."

"She's okay sometimes," Connie told her. "But she's a jerk to Serena and Serena is becoming one of _my_ best friends. Serena is so into her and all Abbie does is use her for sex."

"Abbie isn't upfront with her emotions," Olivia informed Connie. "Maybe she loves Serena and has a different way of showing it."

"You're sticking up for her?" Connie asked.

"No," Olivia responded. "But I want you to know that I'm nothing like that."

Connie didn't care who might have been watching. She started caressing Olivia's hand. "I'd never think anything like that about you," she said and then suggested that they get out of there so they could be alone.

* * *

><p>When they approached Connie's driveway, Olivia offered to walk Connie to the door, but Connie told her it wouldn't be a good idea. "If you walk me to the door, you won't be able to give me a goodbye kiss," Connie informed her.<p>

Olivia took this as her invitation to gently kiss Connie on the lips. She reveled in the innocence of their first kiss. She knew Abbie would tease her for not doing anything more, but she didn't care.

"I should go," Connie said even though she wanted nothing more than to stay in the car with Olivia.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Olivia said and Connie started smiling uncontrollably.

"I really like you, Olivia Benson," Connie said as she got out of the car.

Once Connie was safely inside her house, Olivia drove away feeling happier than she had in awhile. Her breakup with her ex-girlfriend seemed like a distant memory. She now had Connie and she couldn't wait to see where things were headed with her.


	7. I Don't Wanna Cry

girlnextdoor15: I'm glad you're enjoying the story and Liv/Connie. I'm glad I'm not the only one who is a fan of them together. Perhaps I can make you a fan of Alex/Casey as well. :D

* * *

><p>Serena reluctantly walked into Trent's party with Casey in tow. Trent was a popular senior and his party was supposed to be seniors-only. Luckily for Serena, Trent had a crush on Abbie and he let Abbie invite her two favorite juniors: Casey and Serena. Serena wasn't all too interested in going to this party, but it gave her an excuse to see Abbie and mingle with all of the seniors. Plus, after she had heard what happened to Casey earlier, she knew her best friend needed a night out.<p>

"I feel bad for being here," Casey told Serena the moment they arrived. "I shouldn't be having fun while Alex is grounded."

"We're not staying long," Serena urged her. "I just want to see Abbie really quick and then we can leave. Besides, what you went through today was traumatizing and you need to get your mind off of it."

"It wasn't that bad," Casey told her. "Alex's mom let us stay together and I got to see Alex naked. Just admit the real reason you wanted to come here is so you can get drunk and hook up with Abbie."

"Is that wrong?" Serena asked and Casey rolled her eyes at her.

Casey grabbed Serena by the arm and led her to where everyone was crowded around the beer keg. "Let's hurry up and find her so we can leave," she told Serena.

Casey spotted a girl she knew from the softball team and decided to ask her. "Hey, Michelle! Do you know where Abbie is?"

"Carmichael?" Michelle asked. "I haven't seen her, but I just got here twenty minutes ago. Do you know where Trent is? That asshole is missing his own party."

"It's Trent," Serena said. "He probably has some sleazy girl upstairs in his bedroom."

"You're probably right," Michelle responded. "Five dollars says it's Lisa."

"Ten dollars says it's Jamie," Casey told her and Michelle started laughing.

"Serena, Trent's friend Claudia Perez is here somewhere," Michelle informed her. "She was asking about you."

Serena was surprised that Claudia even remembered her. They had played tennis together, but Claudia graduated with the Class of 1991 and Serena hadn't seen her since her graduation party in June. Serena had a crush on Claudia during her freshman and sophomore years, but Claudia never saw her beyond being a teammate. After Michelle left to talk to some of her other friends, Casey pleaded with Serena not to talk to Claudia for fear it would open a wound.

"Casey, I have a girlfriend," Serena said. "Besides, Claudia is a college girl. She'd never be interested in me. It's just an honor that she'd even remember me. But first we need to find Abbie."

"I think Claudia is the lesser of the two evils," Casey said to her, but Serena refused to listen. She also refused to listen to Casey's reminder that Serena didn't actually have a girlfriend.

"Rena!" Claudia said excitedly and went over to give her a hug.

"Claudia! I missed you!" Serena responded. "You remember Casey, right?"

"Of course I do. How's it going?" Claudia asked Casey.

"Good," Casey responded. "How's Yale?"

"Can't complain," Claudia told her. "I'm so busy with pledging, but our Pledge Mom gave us a weekend off so I decided to come over and see everyone."

"I thought I recognized that pledge pin," Serena responded excitedly. "My mom was in that sorority when she went to Yale. She wants me to continue the legacy."

"You should," Claudia said to Serena. "We could live in the same sorority house. But what's up with you, Casey? Are you still with Alex?"

"Yeah, it's almost been four years," Casey said proudly. Everyone knew about Claudia's sexual preference and Claudia knew about everyone else's. Casey and Serena wished they were able to be as out and proud as Claudia, but they knew it would never happen. Claudia was best friends with Trent and if anyone gave Claudia problems for being a lesbian, they had to answer to him.

"How are the girls at Yale?" Casey asked.

"Bitches," Claudia replied. "I should have gone to Sarah Lawrence or Smith."

"Then why do you want me to go there?" Serena asked.

"Because I might actually like Yale if you were there," Claudia said as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind Serena's ear. "What are you doing tomorrow? Maybe we can go the movies or something."

"I'd love to, but I can't," Serena said glumly. "I have a date with Abbie tomorrow."

"Abbie Carmichael?" Claudia asked in disgust. "You're dating Abbie Carmichael?"

"Yeah," Serena said, confused.

"That lanky girl on the track team?" Claudia asks. "Are you sure you're dating her?"

"Yes," Serena said, getting frustrated. "Why?"

"I hate to break it to you, but your girl has been with Trent for the past hour…in his bedroom," Claudia informed her.

"I'm sure it's completely innocent," Serena told Claudia even though she knew it wasn't.

"Right," Claudia said to Serena. "It's probably nothing personal. I mean, Trent takes a girl up to his room at every one of his parties. This time, he just chose Abbie."

After hearing Claudia's statement, Casey couldn't tell if Serena was enraged or about to cry. "I think we should go," Casey told Claudia.

"I'm sorry," Claudia said to Serena. "You're beautiful and you can do so much better than Abbie. She's not even pretty and she's shaped like an adolescent boy."

"Yeah," Casey agreed. "Rena, you can do so much better." After giving Claudia a second glance, she knew she was exactly what Serena needed.

"My number is still the same," Claudia told Serena. "Don't be afraid to use it tomorrow."

Serena just nodded and led Casey outside to Trent's front porch. She wanted to be strong in front of Claudia, but when she was finally alone with Casey, she started crying.

* * *

><p>As soon as she dropped Connie off at home, Olivia headed over to Trent's party. She wasn't into the party scene, but there was nothing better to do in their small town and she had promised Abbie she would at least make a cameo appearance.<p>

"What's going on?" Olivia asked Casey when she saw her holding a crying Serena on the porch.

"Abbie," Casey said and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Where is she?" Olivia asked.

"Trent's bedroom," Serena answered even though she was still sobbing.

"What?" Olivia asked, now feeling furious with Abbie.

"Claudia Perez saw her go in with him," Casey informed her.

"I'll go get her," Olivia told them and started heading inside.

"Wait!" Serena said. "Tell me something happy. How did it go with Connie? Did you kiss her?"

"I'll let Connie tell you that," Olivia said and smiled at Serena. "I know how you have three-way phone conversations every day. I wouldn't want to take that story away from her."

"That means yes," Casey told Olivia and she saw that Serena finally smiled.

Olivia didn't want to flaunt her happiness in front of a newly heartbroken Serena so she decided to leave it at that and go inside to find Abbie. She had been to Trent's house many times before when they worked on science projects together, so she knew where his bedroom was.

"Abigail!" Olivia said as she knocked on Trent's door.

"She's not here," Trent told Olivia when he opened the door wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Bullshit," Olivia told him.

"I'm here, 'Livia," Abbie said and Olivia pushed passed Trent. When she entered the room, she saw her best friend in Trent's bed, covering herself with nothing more than his sheets. Her clothes and underwear were scattered all over the floor.

"This isn't what it looks like," Trent said nervously. "Abbie was drinking and she fell and scraped her knee. I brought her up here to get a Band-Aid."

"It's true," Abbie said and stuck her leg out so Olivia could see the Winnie the Pooh Band-Aid on Abbie's knee.

"That still doesn't explain why she's completely naked," Olivia told him.

"She was all over me," he said to Olivia. "Did you want me to disappoint her and tell her no?"

"She's _drunk,_ Trent," Olivia told him. "She doesn't know what she wants right now. You took advantage of her."

"Olivia, I'm fine," Abbie said as she stumbled out of bed and started to put her clothes on. "Let's not make a big deal about this."

"Do you still think I'm taking advantage of her?" Trent asked Olivia sarcastically, but she ignored him so she could help Abbie get dressed.

Once Abbie was presentable again, Olivia took her to the backyard so Serena wouldn't see her.

"Did you hear what happened to Alex?" Abbie asked, barely managing to get her words out.

"Yeah, she got grounded," Olivia responded and shrugged her off. They've all been grounded before for one reason or another and she didn't see how this was different.

"No, Liv, she got _grounded_," Abbie informed her. "It's bad. She has like a four o'clock curfew now and she can't see Casey outside of school or even talk to her on the phone for a month, which means she's going to miss Casey's 16th birthday. She can't even have Friday night sleepovers anymore until her mom gives her permission. Alex fucked it up for all of us, Liv. This was the year, you know? We were supposed to be like the three musketeers. She's so stupid. She didn't even have an orgasm. All she did was get to second base. Alex is going to be a virgin her whole life. She doesn't even know how to have sex with a woman."

"I know you're drunk, so I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," Olivia told her and Abbie just started laughing.

"I love Alex," she admitted. "Yeah, she's a little awkward but it's like part of her charm, you know? She should lose it to me so I could give her some pointers before she sleeps with Casey. I so know how to please a woman. Serena is always satisfied."

"I don't know about that," Olivia started to say, but Abbie didn't let her finish.

"What are you talking about? I have Serena wrapped around my finger and I don't even have to be faithful to her," Abbie told Olivia "She'd do anything for me. I bet I could go up to her right now, ask her if she wants to go down on me, and she'd say yes."

Olivia wanted to tell Abbie that what she did tonight was wrong and that she had hurt Serena, but she knew she was too drunk to understand her actions.

"Did you do Connie?" Abbie asked Olivia.

"Really, Abbie? It was our first date," Olivia said. She was starting to get annoyed.

"So? I had Serena on our first date," Abbie informed her. "She was so easy."

"And you're not?" Olivia asked. She expected Abbie to be offended, but instead she started laughing.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand, Liv," Abbie told her and then grabbed her by the hand so they could leave.

As soon as Abbie and Olivia made it to the front yard, Serena ran over to Abbie. Casey wanted to hold her back until she noticed that Serena had stopped crying. Instead of being angry, she wrapped her arms around Abbie and held her close.

"Hey, baby," Abbie told her. "I missed you tonight. Do you want to sleep over?"

Serena just nodded. Even when they were all walking to Olivia's car, she was still latched on to Abbie.

Olivia wanted Abbie to sit in the front seat, but she insisted that she sit in the back with Serena and Casey sit up front. While they were on the way to Casey's house, Olivia looked in the rearview mirror and noticed Serena making out with Abbie.

"Rena, maybe you should stay with me tonight," Casey suggested, but Serena refused.

"I can take care of her," Abbie said and then started to kiss Serena's neck.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Fine, but we need to talk about this on Monday, Serena."

After they dropped Casey off, Olivia drove to Abbie's house and asked Serena one more time if she was sure she wanted to stay.

"I want to be with my girl," Serena told her and then got out of the car.

"What did I tell you?" Abbie asked Olivia when she knew Serena was far enough not to hear her. "Wrapped around my fucking finger."


	8. Wicked Game

Fumes43: Aww, I'm sorry I made you hate Abbie in this story. I'm usually a big Abbie fan, myself.

nattie89: Abbie might just get a taste of her own medicine. No bad deed goes unpunished. :)

dove in love: I wish I were wrapped around Abbie's finger just like Serena is. haha.

girlnextdoor15: Liv and Connie are too awesome to not do anything. haha.

Jessica: Abbie's being a bitch, but perhaps she can redeem herself. Or not. haha.

* * *

><p>Casey stood by the parking lot before school on Monday morning in hopes that she would see her girlfriend. Abbie had told Serena about Alex's punishment and Serena finally relayed the details to Casey the night before. She knew Alex wasn't allowed to use the phone or visit, so she figured this would probably be the only time other than their lunch period that she would be able to talk to Alex. After five minutes of waiting around, Casey finally spotted Alex getting out of her car with Abbie and Olivia. She was grateful to see that Serena had started getting rides from Connie. Casey felt the less Serena saw Abbie, the better. She noticed that Abbie seemed happier than usual. Her walk was different and Casey could have sworn she was strutting.<p>

As soon as Alex saw Casey, she ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Honey, I missed you so much," Alex said as she embraced her girlfriend.

"I can't believe I actually get to hear your voice," Casey told her. "I wish I could kiss you right now."

"Wait til after 7th period," Alex said excitedly. "Abbie told me about a secluded make-out spot that she and Serena discovered."

"Are you sure you discovered that spot with Serena?" Casey asked Abbie and Abbie just rolled her eyes.

"What's going on?" Alex asked, completely oblivious to what had happened Saturday night.

"Lex, there's so much we need to fill you in on," Olivia told her.

"No, there _isn't_," Abbie said and then glared at Olivia. "I have to go to my locker before class starts. I'll see y'all at lunch."

They all watched as Abbie strutted toward their campus in her black, spandex dress. Casey knew she was up to something; she had to be.

"Abbie Carmichael going to her locker ten minutes before class?" Alex asked, confused. "She usually lingers in the parking lot until the last possible second. And why is she dressed that way? Just last Friday, she came to school in leggings and a t-shirt. Today she's in a short dress and her hair is teased. And her make-up? Am I the only one missing something here?"

Casey gave Alex another hug. "Babe, there is so much I have to tell you."

* * *

><p>The moment Abbie opened her locker, she fussed with her hair and applied another coat of lipstick. When she finished re-applying her eyeliner, she felt a pair of hands on her waist.<p>

"Miss me?" She heard a guy ask and she immediately knew who it was.

"Trent!" Abbie said excitedly and turned around to give him a hug. "I was hoping you'd show up here."

"Because seeing me in first and fourth period isn't enough?" he asked and she playfully hit him on the arm.

"What am I going to do with you?" she teased.

"I can think of a few things," Trent answered. "You look so hot right now. Why don't we blow off first period so I can have you all to myself?"

"Trent Abernathy, do I have to stick another thumbtack on your chair like I did in 4th grade?" Abbie asked him playfully.

She expected him to laugh, but instead he kissed her right then and there. She knew it was wrong, but Abbie couldn't help but enjoy being kissed by her locker where everyone could see. With Serena, she had to hide, but with Trent she could be openly affectionate and the envy of almost every girl at school.

"What are you doing Friday night?" he asked her.

"Going to your game," Abbie responded even though she had plans with Olivia.

"That's my girl," Trent said and then kissed her again. "We're cool with what happened Saturday, right?"

Abbie started smiling. "Trent, for the last time, yes. I wanted to."

"Cool. You busy after school today?" He asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to babysit my little sister," Abbie answered.

"Get someone to cover for you," he urged her. "I have the house to myself until 8. It'll just be me and you."

Abbie knew her parents would want a good explanation why she wouldn't be able to stay with her sister, but she figured she could come up with an excuse before the end of the school day. Trent Abernathy was asking her to keep him company at his house today and there was no way she'd say no to him.

"I'll just get my sister Addie to do it," Abbie said. "She owes me anyway."

"I knew you were down for anything," Trent told her. "That's one of the things I like so much about you."

Abbie couldn't help but blush after hearing that. She pulled Trent closer to her and kissed him.

"Hey, Trent!" Abbie heard a girl say, interrupting their kiss.

"Oh, hey, Connie," Trent said to the girl and Abbie wanted to hide. "What's up?"

"Not much," Connie replied. "I just thought I'd say hi before I go to class. I'm supposed to meet my friend _Serena_ right now so we can walk together."

For the first time in her high school career, Abbie wished she could squeeze herself into her locker and hide there for the rest of the day. She wondered how much Connie had seen and heard. Then she realized it didn't matter. Connie was going to tell Serena everything, regardless.

Abbie hoped Connie would leave them alone, but instead she stayed there and looked at Trent. "Would you excuse us?" she asked him. "Abbie and I have to talk about girl stuff."

"Yeah," Trent replied. "No problem. Abbie, I'll see you in class."

"Abbie, what do you think you're doing?" Connie asked. "You really hurt Serena."

Abbie started to scoff. "Serena knew I wasn't her girlfriend. I'm free to date whoever I want and now I'm dating Trent."

"I don't know why I'm telling you this after you hurt one of my best friends, but watch out," Connie warned her. "I'm a cheerleader so I know a thing or two about the football players at this school. Trent doesn't really like you. You're just his September slut. My squad captain says he has a new girl each month. So, don't come crying to Serena when he breaks your heart in October."

"He's not my boyfriend," Abbie informed her. "So it's not like he could break my heart."

"I don't care," Connie told her. "And, by the way, you look like a slut."

* * *

><p>When lunchtime arrived, Serena felt bad that her friends sat with her instead of eating lunch with their girls. Connie assured her that she could always see Olivia outside of school, but Serena knew that Casey didn't have that luxury with Alex.<p>

"It's okay," Casey assured her. "Alex and I will find time and once she hears what happened I'm sure she'll understand."

"You girls are the best," Serena said and then gave them a hug. She's close to tears, but she didn't want her friends to know.

Serena glanced a few tables over and saw Abbie talking to Alex and Olivia. She put her lunch away and started to cry.

"Quad?" Casey suggested and she and Connie led Serena to the quad area, where they could be alone.

Once they sat down, Serena rested her head on Casey's shoulder and Connie held her hand.

"So, tell me about Claudia," Connie said in an attempt at changing the subject. "Did you go out with her yesterday?"

"No," Serena said, disappointed. "I didn't get home from Abbie's until 5 and by the time I was able to call her she was already heading back to Yale. But we're probably going to hang out sometime next month."

"Why the hell would you stay at Abbie's so late?" Casey asked.

"Please don't tell me you had sex with her," Connie added.

"It's Abbie," Serena said, frustrated. "Of course I did. We sixty-nined each other and everything."

"What's that?" Casey and Connie asked in unison.

"You girls are so innocent," Serena said. She was able to start smiling once she realized how virginal her friends were. "It's when two people go down on each other and the same time."

"That's possible?" Connie asked.

"How?" Casey asked, intrigued.

"You guys," Serena groaned.

"Sorry," Connie replied. "But Casey and I have to live vicariously through you."

"Yeah," Casey added. "Remember, I've never made it past second base."

"And I haven't been up to bat in a few months," Connie said, feeling embarrassed.

"Sex isn't that great," Serena said to her friends as she started crying again. "It complicates everything."

"Then why do you do it?" Casey asked.

"Because she's gorgeous and I thought if I did it with her, she'd want to be with me," Serena sobbed. "You don't see what I see in Abbie. When it's just the two of us we get along great, even when we're not having sex. She holds me and we tell each other things that we don't tell anyone else."

"She thinks of you as her girl toy," Casey said to her. "Alex told me."

"I'd rather be her girl toy than nothing to her," Serena said as she started sobbing even more. "I love Abbie Carmichael and I'm not going to give up on her. Trent doesn't know how to make love to her. She told me that it hurt when he was inside her. She didn't have an orgasm with him, but she had one with me. That just proves she should be with me."

"Because of an orgasm?" Connie asked. "I just can't believe you went down on her after she had sex with someone else. I hope he used a condom."

"Of course he did," Serena told them. "Do you honestly think Abbie is that stupid?"

Casey and Connie exchanged glances. They both knew how they wanted to answer that question, but because one of their best friends was crying hysterically, they decided to hold their comments.

* * *

><p>It was the moment Alex had been dreading for over a week; the moment she had to be naked in front of Casey and dozens of other girls. She hurried into the girls' locker room as soon as her sixth period class ended. Her goal was to put her bathing suit on before Casey arrived, but she soon realized that Casey had beat her there.<p>

"Hi," Alex said nervously.

"Hey," Casey responded as she began digging for her bathing.

There were so many things Alex wanted to do in that moment. She wanted to hide in her locker, she wanted to have her way with Casey in one of the shower stalls, but most importantly she wanted to…

"I think I'm going to be sick," Alex said and then covered her mouth as she ran to the bathroom stalls.

Casey followed right behind her and was shocked to hear the sound of Alex vomiting in the bathroom.

"Lex, are you okay?" Casey asked as she knocked on the door.

"I think so," Alex responded. "Ask Mrs. Simmons if I could go to the nurse's office."

As soon as she was holding that pass in her hand, Alex was grateful that Mrs. Simmons let her go to the nurse's office instead of dressing out for P.E. She was even more grateful that Casey was able to go with her to ensure she made it there okay.

"What happened, babe?" Casey asked as they made their way over to the nurse.

"I think it was something I ate," Alex answered her. "I had a tuna sandwich for lunch."

"But tuna has always made you throw up, ever since you were a little girl," Casey said, confused.

"I know," Alex told her and Casey could see her girlfriend start smiling.

"You did that on purpose?" she asked.

"I had to!" Alex responded. "I'm still nervous about changing into my bathing suit in front of you."

Casey started laughing. "This is one of the reasons I love you so much. What do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is _your_ turn," Alex told her and Casey looked surprised.

"No way!" Casey replied. "I can't fake an illness. Campbell is already on to me for my beanie and my skateboard."

"Fine, but you owe me," Alex teased. "Make out session right after school today in that secluded spot Abbie told me about."

"Deal," Casey said with a huge smile on your face. "But only under one condition."

"What's that?" Alex asked.

Casey wrapped an arm around her girlfriend. "After everything that happened in the locker room, promise me you'll brush your teeth first."


	9. Little Miss Can't Be Wrong

dove in love: Why am I not surprised that you've purposely gotten sick? haha. You crack me up. :)

Fumes43: Yeah, I need to do something in this story to make Serena happy. Perhaps she will go on a date with her Yale girl. Oh and I promise to include some Liv/Connie scenes soon. I love Connie too!

litafan82: You know I hate making Abbie fall. haha. But I guess it's necessary.

darknightcat: Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you like Alex and Casey too!

* * *

><p>It was the third week of school and Alex had anxiously been awaiting the announcement of her physics class's project since the first day. This wasn't just any class project for Alex. This was an all-out competition against her rival, Valerie Stanton. Alex had known Valerie since preschool and they had competed with each other ever since then. When they were in preschool, they competed over who could count the highest. Throughout elementary school, they competed in every spelling bee and science fair they were eligible for. It was all leading up to their final competition: who was going to be valedictorian. Valerie currently had a higher GPA than Alex by 11000th of a point and Alex would be damned if it stayed that way. Physics was Valerie's weakness and Alex was going to make sure she took advantage of that.

Alex walked into her fourth period physics class knowing she was in control of the situation. Mrs. Nunez had hinted that it was going to be a group project, which made Alex feel even more confident. Not only was she going to crush her competition, but she was going to do so with her two best friends at her side.

"As you know, today is the day I'll be announcing your first group project," Mrs. Nunez began once everyone had taken their seats. Alex felt as if she could barely contain her excitement. _What is it? _ Alex wanted to ask, but decided it was best to just stay quiet.

Mrs. Nunez walked over to the glass cabinet containing a bridge made out of popsicle sticks. "You'll be working in groups of four to create your own bridges using nothing but popsicle sticks and glue. Your objective is to design and build a bridge that will hold more weight than any of the other bridges. Your group will be competing against other groups in the class and the winner from this class will go on to compete against the winners from my first, second, and third period classes."

"I have complete faith in you kids," Mrs. Nunez continued. "I don't like to play favorites, but you're my fours."

"We have this," Trent Abernathy said and Alex wanted to roll her eyes.

"I'm sure you do, Trent," Mrs. Nunez said to humor him. "Now, I've decided to assign groups based on alphabetical order."

After hearing this, Alex's heart sank. "At least we'll be together," Olivia whispered to her. They both looked at Abbie who seemed a little too pleased about what Mrs. Nunez said.

"Our first group," Mrs. Nunez began. "Will be Trent Abernathy, Olivia Benson, Alexandra Cabot, and Abigail Carmichael."

"All right!" Abbie said excitedly and Trent smiled at her.

Regardless of how excited Abbie might have been about their group, Alex felt doomed. She knew Trent was the weakest link and the last thing she wanted was to witness him and Abbie making out while they were supposed to be getting their work done.

On their way out, Alex and her group grabbed handouts that explained the project in greater detail. It wasn't due until the end of November, but Alex knew they had to get started today. Building one bridge wasn't good enough for Alex. She wanted to build a minimum of five so they could submit the one that held the most weight. This project was worth 30 percent of their grade for the semester and the winning bridge received extra credit points that would come in handy if she wanted to get a higher GPA than Valerie.

"I know you want to start brainstorming after school," Olivia told Alex when they were standing outside the classroom.

"We have to," Alex told her group. "If we start slacking, we're never going to beat Valerie. I mean—we're never going to have the strongest bridge."

"So, that's what this is about?" Abbie teased.

"It's more than that," Alex answered.

"Sure it is," Olivia told her. "Regardless, we'll meet today if that'd make you feel better."

Alex wanted to respond with how grateful she was that her group was willing to get started right away, but she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Stanton," Alex said coldly once she turned around.

"Cabot," Valerie retorted. "Good luck."

"That was nice of her," Trent said once Valerie walked away.

"No, it's not, you nimrod," Alex said, feeling her confidence lessen. "Good luck is like Valerie's kiss of death. She's out for blood."

"Alex, you need to chill," Trent told her. "It's just some stupid physics project. What's it matter?"

"What's it matter? What's it matter?" Alex said as she tried to control her temper. "It matters, Trent Abernathy, because every A brings me closer to being valedictorian, the one thing I have been working for since preschool, but grades don't matters to you because your world consists of nothing but football and slutty girls. No offense, Abbie."

"None taken," Abbie replied. "Your place after school?"

"Yeah, my parents allow me to have company if we're working on a project," Alex told them. "But, other than that, I'm still in isolation."

"My poor baby," Abbie said to Alex as she wrapped an arm around her.

"I can't today," Trent told Alex. "I have football practice after school."

"Heaven forbid you miss one," Alex replied sarcastically. "Oh, wait, the football team would probably cease to exist without you."

"Hey, I'm not missing practice because you're a neurotic bitch. No wonder everyone at this school makes fun of you," Trent told Alex. All three of the girls were speechless. Neither of them could believe he had actually said that.

"It's better than being a football player who peaks at 18," Alex responded after a few seconds. "Enjoy high school, Trent, because after this you're nothing."

"Come on, Lex," Olivia said as she grabbed Alex by the hand. "We can discuss this during lunch. Oh, and Abbie, maybe you should start keeping your boyfriend in check."

* * *

><p>As soon as they got to the Cabot household, Alex, Abbie, and Olivia flung their backpacks onto the couch, grabbed some papers, and headed to the kitchen table.<p>

"It's so good to see you girls again," Mrs. Cabot said to Abbie and Olivia and gave them both hugs.

"You'd see them more often if I wasn't grounded for doing something completely natural with my girlfriend of four years," Alex said sarcastically.

"Young lady, I can make it so you never see your friends or your girlfriend again," Mrs. Cabot warned and Alex decided it was time to be quiet.

"Your punishment was fair and just, Mrs. Cabot," Abbie said, trying to get on Mrs. Cabot's good side. "My mother would have killed me if she caught me with Trent."

"Who's Trent?" Mrs. Cabot asked.

"The guy I'm dating," Abbie replied nonchalantly. "It's nothing serious."

"You mean the guy who is using you for what's in between your legs," Olivia muttered and Alex started to snicker.

"What's that, Olivia?" Mrs. Cabot asked. "I didn't hear what you said."

"Nothing, Mrs. Cabot," Olivia replied. "I was just talking to myself."

"Mom! We have a lot to do," Alex said in an annoyed tone of voice. "Can we have some privacy?"

"As much privacy as you can have with Jared still running around," Mrs. Cabot told them. "I'm meeting my husband for dinner. There's money on the counter for pizza and, Alexandra, stop being such a smartass."

Mrs. Cabot grabbed her purse and headed out the door, finally leaving the girls alone.

"I know you guys are upset with me," Abbie told them.

"What gave you that impression?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"I know Trent can be an asshole and I'm sorry about what he said," Abbie began. "But he's really cute and I feel lucky that he chose me out of all the girls at that party."

"I know someone who would have chosen you not just out of girls at a party, but out of every girl in the world," Olivia told her.

"Her name is Serena," Alex added.

"I know," Abbie told them. "I miss Serena. She's so different from Trent. All Trent wants to do is make-out and have sex. We don't even go on actual dates unless there's a possibility it'll lead to him banging me in the backseat of his car."

"I hope you two are using protection," Alex told her. "Even though Trent is an asshole, Olivia and I still love you and want you to be careful."

"I love you too," Abbie told her. "And, yes, we've been using condoms."

"Good," Olivia replied.

"Except the first time," Abbie told them. "It was in the moment and he said it wouldn't be as romantic."

"Abbie, you were drunk," Olivia said, frustrated. "There was nothing romantic about that."

"Did he um…you know….inside you?" Alex asked. She knew it was juvenile, but she couldn't bring herself to use the proper words.

"…yeah," Abbie said hesitantly. "We were too much in the moment and he forgot to pull out."

"Abigail!" Olivia said.

"I know," Abbie replied and put her head down on the table. "But you can only get pregnant the day you're ovulating. What are the odds it was that day? I'm irregular as all hell. I can go two or three months without my period."

"Abbie, where do you get your information from?" Alex asked. "Ovulation is a cycle, not just one day."

"You can have a baby version of Trent growing inside you right now," Olivia added. "Abbie, you should take a pregnancy test."

"You guys, I'm fine," Abbie told them. "I'd know if I was pregnant. Besides, we've only been having sex for two weeks now. It's not like I can take a test yet. We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Speaking of bridge," Alex began. "When did that become the least exciting thing about today?"

"Sorry, Lex," Abbie told her "We can get started if you want."

"No," Alex said and hugged Abbie. "We have more important things to talk about."

"I don't know what to do," Abbie told them and started crying. "I want Serena. I miss her. I messed up everything. All I wanted out of this semester was to take Serena to homecoming and come out to my parents. How did I end up this way?"

"Abbie, here's what we're going to do," Olivia told her. "We're going to go to the drug store, get a home pregnancy test, and then you're going to take it whenever you're ready to."

"If you want, we'll even be there with you when you take it," Alex added.

"Okay," Abbie agreed and tried to calm herself down.

* * *

><p>Once Abbie was calm, Alex got her brother Jared and they headed to her car.<p>

"Where are we going?" the seven-year-old asked.

"To the drugstore," Alex informed him. "And if you promise not to tell mom and dad, I'll buy you a candy."

"I want two candies," Jared told her. "And some chips."

"Jared Cabot, you are not going to manipulate me," Alex said to him.

"Two candies and chips or I'm telling Mom and Dad!" Jared asserted.

"For God's sakes, Alex," Abbie said, annoyed. "Just buy him the damn candy and chips so he'll shut up."

When they got to the drugstore, Olivia took Jared to the candy aisle. Even though Jared was seven, he was starting to notice girls and he was _definitely_ starting to notice Olivia. He followed her around like a lovesick puppy whenever she visited. He told Alex that not only is Olivia prettier than girls his age, but she knows cool things like how to beat all the levels in Super Mario World and how to shoot free throws. Olivia thought Jared's crush on her was cute, but Alex found it annoying everyday except for today; today she was going to use it to her advantage.

"I don't know which one to choose," Abbie told Alex as they were looking at home pregnancy tests.

"Me neither," Alex admitted. "I never thought we'd be in this situation."

"Let's just get this one," Abbie said as she picked one up. "It seems easier to read."

They walked up to the register and handed the test to an elderly woman who was the cashier.

"How old are you, sweetheart?" the woman asked Abbie.

"Seventeen, ma'am," Abbie answered nervously.

"I'm assuming you aren't married," the woman told her. "Do you even know who the father is?"

"With all due respect, can we just purchase this?" Olivia asked and the woman stopped asking questions.

"Thank you, ma'am," Abbie said after she was handed back her change.

"That baby is an abomination," the woman told Abbie when she was on her way out. "Young people these days have absolutely no morals."

"No offense, but this is 1991," Alex told her. "Things have changed."

"Everything I do is an abomination," Abbie told Alex and Olivia when they were in the car. "What's worse? Sleeping with Serena or being an unmarried, pregnant teenager?"

"You're pregnant?" Jared asked Abbie as he was snacking on a combination of M&M's and Doritos.

"No, she isn't," Alex replied.

"Yes, she is," Jared insisted. "That's why you guys bought that thing in the box, to find out if she was pregnant."

"Where did you learn about this stuff?" Olivia asked.

"TV," Jared replied. "And I've decided something, Alex. I want to hang out with you guys next time you watch scary movies."

"No way," Alex told him sternly.

"If you don't let me, I'll tell Mom and Dad," Jared warned. "And they'll tell Abbie's mom and dad about the pregnancy test."

"Deal," Abbie answered for Alex and grabbed Jared's Three Musketeers bar.

"Hey! That's mine!" Jared said as he unsuccessfully attempted to get it back.

"Shut up, pipsqueak," Abbie told him as she smacked his hand away. "I'm probably eating for two now."


	10. Gonna Make You Sweat

dove in love: Yeah, I'm too pretty for gym too. Why must the beautiful suffer? haha. Still not sure if Abbie should be "expecting." Hmm...

DarkWriterXX94: Aww, sorry for making you hate Abbie and Serena. Maybe they'll redeem themselves. Maybe...

darknightcat: Your review made me smile. Jared could probably give Alex a run for her money. :)

* * *

><p>Casey and Serena walked over to the turnstiles after the football game and waited for Connie. Neither of them were football fans, but they went to the game to watch Connie cheer. They used to think cheerleading was boring until they felt their hearts beat twice as fast when Connie was tossed in the air.<p>

Everyone other than the football players and cheerleaders had left—almost everyone. Casey tried her hardest to distract Serena, but it was no use. Casey saw Abbie and Olivia talking to another senior and even though she hoped they would leave, she knew it wasn't likely to happen. Olivia was waiting for Connie, just as they were.

"Abbie!" Serena said excitedly and Casey saw Abbie start to rush over to where they were standing.

"Baby! How are you?" Abbie asked as she tightly embraced Serena. "You look so beautiful tonight."

"Where's Trent?" Casey asked in an attempt at breaking them apart.

"Who cares?" Abbie replied, still holding onto Serena. Casey saw that her best friend was smiling for the first time in over a week, but she wished it were for a different reason.

As soon as she had left her squad, Connie rushed over to where she knew her friends were waiting. She still had her post-game rush of adrenaline and she wanted nothing more than to pounce on Olivia.

"Where's my girl?" Connie asked as soon as she had said hello to her friends and given Abbie a dirty look.

"Your girl?" Casey teased.

"You know what I mean," Connie said and playfully shoved her. "Where's Olivia?"

"Calm down," Casey said. "She's talking to one of her friends."

A couple of minutes later, Olivia said goodbye to her friend and headed over to where Connie was. She was so proud of her that night and she couldn't help but notice Connie smiling at her throughout most of the game.

"Liv!" Connie said excitedly as soon as she saw her. Connie wanted to have composure, but she couldn't help it. She flung her arms around Olivia for a quick hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, cuddle bug," Olivia told her and she heard Casey start to snicker. "You left your cheerleading cardigan at my house yesterday, and I know I'm going to see you later tonight, but I just thought I'd bring it. I know how cold you get after games."

"You're so sweet," Connie told her as she put the cardigan on. "I'm just going to have to give you something extra special tonight."

"Like what?" Casey asked, but Connie and Olivia ignored her. She saw Connie whisper something into Olivia's ear and Olivia start to blush. After that, she knew _exactly _what Connie was going to give Olivia later that night.

Casey wanted to start heading over to her house, but she noticed Serena was pre-occupied. The whole time that Connie, Olivia, and Casey had been talking, Serena and Abbie were holding on to each other.

"Want to sleep over tonight, baby?" Abbie asked her and before Serena could answer, Connie cut in.

"She has plans tonight," Connie informed Abbie. "She's spending the night with Casey, not you."

"I'm sure Casey wouldn't mind if I stole her," Abbie said to Connie.

"Actually, she _does_ and so do I," Connie told Abbie.

"Why don't you let Serena speak for herself for once?" Abbie asked Connie.

"Actually, I'd rather spend the night at Casey's," Serena said and Abbie tried not to look hurt.

"Come on, Liv. Let's get going," Abbie said to Olivia.

"Yeah, I think it's time," Olivia responded. "Connie, I'll see you at midnight?"

"I can't wait, my ray of sunshine," Connie told Olivia and gave her one more hug.

* * *

><p>"That Abbie Carmichael is a real jerk," Connie told her friends as they were crossing the street on the way to Casey's house.<p>

"No, she's not," Serena said in Abbie's defense and her friends just looked at her.

"Serena," Casey said in disbelief.

"Okay, she is," Serena admitted. "But she's a beautiful jerk."

"Not even," Connie told her. "_Olivia_ is beautiful. Claudia Perez is beautiful. Abbie is definitely not."

"How do you know what Claudia looks like?" Serena asked.

"Olivia showed me her picture in the yearbook," Connie told her. "She's _gorgeous_, Serena. Then again, we Latinas tend to be beautiful people."

"And modest," Casey said sarcastically.

Serena pulled on one of Connie's braided pigtails. "Watch it, Southerlyn," Connie warned her. "This hairdo took me forever."

"Remember this?" Casey asked and nearly tripped Serena as they were walking.

"You're dead, Casey," Serena told her and she and Connie started running after Casey.

They arrived at Casey's house out of breath and after quickly saying hello to her parents, they headed to Casey's room.

"I have something to show you," Serena confessed. She began to dig through her overnight bag in search of what she had been waiting to show her friends. "It's a letter from Claudia."

"Give it here," Casey said and took the letter from Serena. Connie sat next to her and they began to read the letter.

"She called you Angel Eyes," Connie squealed.

"And she wants you to visit her next month for a sorority date function?" Casey asked excitedly.

"Serena, you have to take her up on her offer," Connie urged. "She's a Yale girl, she's beautiful, and she's out of the closet. I think you hit the jackpot."

"Connie," Serena groaned.

"Oh and you're forgetting one very important thing," Connie adds. "She has a dorm room, which means you won't be interrupted by her parents when you're having sex."

"I never thought of it that way," Serena said and finally started to perk up. "I'm going to call her tomorrow and tell her I'll go."

"Again, Connie and I will be living vicariously through you," Casey told her.

"Speak for yourself," Connie said to Casey. "I'm spending the night with Olivia and I'm going to make sure she's satisfied."

"She won't let you," Serena told her. "Olivia is way too sweet. Sex is the last thing on her mind."

"That's what you think," Connie said to Serena. "But Olivia can have a _very_ active libido. So can I. I'm turned on every second I'm around her. I'm sure Casey feels the same way about Alex."

"Down, girl," Casey said to Connie and Connie started to blush. "And I'm very attracted to Alex, but I wouldn't say I'm turned on every second I'm around her. Alex and I are too afraid to be turned on whenever we're around each other. After Mrs. Cabot caught us, Alex and I swore off sex. I think we're going to be virgins for the rest of our lives."

"I'd kill myself," Serena said.

"Thanks," Casey replied and threw her pillow at Serena.

* * *

><p>"What's with the act you put on with Serena after the game?" Olivia asked Abbie when they were settled into her room.<p>

"I told you, Liv. I miss her," Abbie responded. "When I hold her, it's like everything is as it was. It's like I have my innocence back."

"But you're with Trent now," Olivia told her. "And you're probably having his baby."

"Don't remind me," Abbie said and buried her face in Olivia's pillow.

"I'm not trying to remind you of anything," Olivia pointed out. "I'm just worried about you. Did you take the test?"

"I'll take it in October," Abbie told her. "It's too soon right now and I want to wait until Alex isn't grounded anymore. Do you think things would have been different if she were there?"

Olivia started laughing. "Probably. Alex doesn't let us do anything stupid. She wouldn't have been at the party though. You know how those people treat her. They're the ones who make fun of her and call her the ugly duckling."

"I've always thought Alex was beautiful," Abbie admitted. "And she's like the ideal girlfriend even if she is a prude. Casey's lucky."

"I think Casey knows she's lucky," Olivia told her. "Those two are truly meant to be together. They're soulmates and they've known that since Casey was in kindergarten."

"I want to find that kind of love someday," Abbie admitted. "I wonder if I've found it with Trent. I'll be Mrs. Trent Abernathy. It sounds better that way. Mrs. Abbie Abernathy is just horrible. I don't think I could live that way. And what about our future baby? If it's a boy I was thinking of Trent Jr. and if it's a girl I have no idea what I'll name her. I guess it'll have to be something that goes with Abernathy. How about Brittany or Kayla? I think I like Kayla."

"Abbie, you don't even know if you're pregnant," Olivia told her.

"I'm just trying to talk myself into being happy about this," Abbie admitted and Olivia laid down with Abbie so she could hold her.

"Whatever happens, Alex and I will still love you," Olivia told her.

"Thanks," Abbie said. "I should get going. It's almost midnight and I know you're expecting Connie."

Olivia hated seeing her best friend this way, but she couldn't help but feel as if Abbie got herself into her own mess. She tried to shake that feeling, though, as she prepared her room before Connie arrived.

* * *

><p>Ms. Benson was presenting at a weekend-long conference in New York City, which meant Olivia had the house all to herself. Abbie had suggested having a party, but all Olivia wanted was a romantic weekend alone with Connie. She was surprised that her mother allowed her to have Connie spend the night, knowing full well that they are dating. Olivia didn't know if it was because her mom actually trusted and respected her or if she just wanted her out of her hair. She had a feeling it was the latter.<p>

Olivia sat in front of her vanity mirror and started fixing her hair and make-up. She decided to just wear her hair down and keep her make-up light. She changed out of her sweater and into a camisole, but then she felt as if she was trying too hard so she nixed the idea of clothing all together and decided to wear a black sports bra and some flannel pajama pants. If Connie questioned the ensemble, she'd tell her that she was working out. Olivia grabbed a tube of lipstick from her make-up bag but then decided against it because if she were really working out she wouldn't be wearing lipstick. She was going to take off some of her eye shadow as well, but she heard her doorbell ring.

While Connie was waiting for Olivia to answer the door, she began fixing her uniform. She regretted the braided pigtails, but she knew if she undid them now, Olivia would think she was trying too hard. Instead, she tightened her ribbons, fixed her skirt, and applied another coat of lip gloss.

"Hey, sweetheart," Olivia said and then gave Connie a hug in the doorway. "Come in."

"What's with the sports bra and PJ pants?" Connie asked.

"Oh, I was working out. Just doing a few sit-ups," Olivia said nonchalantly. It was a lie, but Olivia didn't want Connie to know she was fussing over her hair and make-up before she arrived.

"I can tell," Connie said as she ran her fingertips along Olivia's mid-section. "Your abs are incredible."

"I rented a couple movies," Olivia told her. "We can hang out in here if you want."

"I have a better idea," Connie replied. "It's after midnight. How about if we go to bed?"

"But I'm not sleepy," Olivia said to her.

"You will be when I'm finished kissing you," Connie told her. She laced her fingers with Olivia's and led her to the bedroom.

When they entered Olivia's bedroom, Olivia gently kissed Connie and Connie tried to intensify the kiss.

"Maybe we should put on our pajamas?" Olivia suggested and Connie reluctantly agreed.

"I want this off," Connie told Olivia as she tugged at the band of her sports bra.

"I'm taking it off, but not in front of you," Olivia teased.

Connie knew Olivia liked to take things slow, but she couldn't help being frustrated. She wanted to be intimate with Olivia. She wanted to feel her body pressed against hers, she wanted to touch her and taste her, but most importantly she wanted to give Olivia a part of herself that she hadn't given to anyone before. Connie liked to make Casey and Serena believe she had experience, but in reality she had never done anything with her ex-girlfriend other than kissing and the occasional groping in the backseat of her car.

Olivia grabbed her pajama shirt and headed to the bathroom to change. She wanted to change in front of Connie, but she couldn't work up the nerve. She was afraid Connie would realize how bad she wanted her. Olivia quickly took off her sports bra, tossed a t-shirt over her pajama pants and returned to her room.

When she opened her bedroom door, she saw one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. Connie was smiling at Olivia from her bed and Olivia could see that her cheerleading uniform and underwear were in a neat pile next to Olivia's bed. She had taken the ribbons off of her pigtails and her hair was hanging in loose waves.

"It's time for bed," she told Olivia as she let the sheet fall from her chest. Olivia quickly removed her clothes and underwear and got into bed next to Connie.

"Do you know how much you turn me on?" Olivia asked as she ran her fingertips along the side of Connie's torso.

"I think if I touched you I'd be able to find out," Connie said and Olivia felt her whole body start to tingle. Connie began kissing her way down Olivia's body.

"Spread your legs for me," Connie whispered and Olivia started running her fingers through Connie's hair.

"I can't," Olivia told her and Connie looked shocked.

"Why?" she asked and quickly moved back to where she was laying before.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her. "I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone and, although I'm more than ready physically, I'm not ready emotionally. I don't think you are either. When we're both fully ready to have sex, it's going to be special. You mean a lot to me."

"Olivia, you're probably the sweetest girl in the world," Connie says after giving her a kiss. "And in this moment, I think I hate you for it."

Olivia got out of bed to put her pajamas back on and handed Connie hers from her overnight bag. She drifted off to sleep in Olivia's arms and, although they didn't make love that night, Connie still felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world.


	11. Something To Talk About

litafan82: I know! Poor Connie. But I do remember a certain someone told me that Liv respected her woman too much to sleep with her right away. haha.

dove in love: Your teacher sounds awesome. Those are definitely words to live by. :)

nattie89: Thanks! I'm glad you think they're cute.

darknightcat: haha she finally is. :)

* * *

><p>Abbie nervously approached Serena's locker on the following Monday morning before school started. She had spent the whole night trying to decide what to wear. Serena didn't like her in revealing clothes, so she decided to wear some jeans and a knitted sweater. She got up early to neatly French braid her hair and comb her bangs. Instead of eyeliner, she opted for mascara and some lip gloss instead of lipstick. "You're ready, Abbie. You can do this," she told herself. "Okay, maybe you cant," she thought as soon as she saw Connie standing next to Serena.<p>

She decided to approach her anyway. Serena looked shocked to see her and Abbie didn't know whether or not that was a good reaction.

"Baby!" Serena said and gave her a hug. Abbie's fears were quickly eased. "This is a better look for you."

"Thanks. I wanted to ask you something, in _private_," Abbie told her and made sure that Connie understood she wasn't wanted there.

"Anything you have to say to Serena, you can say in front of me," Connie replied.

"Connie, please," Abbie told her, practically begging.

"Fine, but only because I want to see Olivia before class," she responded. "I'm leaving on my own accord and not because you requested me to leave, Carmichael. Let's not forget that."

"Isn't she great?" Serena asked once Connie left. "I'm so glad she moved here."

"She's something," Abbie replied. "She definitely has that L.A. sass. I feel sorry for Olivia for having to put up with her."

"I don't think Olivia _puts up_ with her," Serena responded. "I think she really likes Connie. But what did you want to ask me?"

Abbie hesitated a few seconds while she tried to think of the best way to ask her. She realized there was no _best_ way to ask her this after everything that happened with Trent.

"Serena, you know homecoming is in a couple of weeks and…"

"And what, Abbie?"

Abbie took a couple of deep breaths and tried to gather her thoughts. "And you know how I hate homecoming and I know that you hate it too. So, I was thinking maybe we could both go to homecoming and hate it together. Or maybe it won't be so bad seeing as I'll be there with you and I always like being with you." Abbie regretted her words as soon as she said them. They came from her heart, but she didn't want Serena to think she was vulnerable.

"Sorry, babe, but I can't," Serena said and smiled at Abbie.

"Why?" Abbie asked, still in shock.

"Because instead of going to a silly high school dance, I'm going to be at Yale with Claudia. There's a sorority event she invited me to. It's a date function, Abbie. She's not introducing me to people as her friend or her fuck buddy like you do," Serena began. "Plus, I'm staying in her dorm the whole weekend. Aside from the sorority function, we'll probably never leave her bed."

"Oh, I get it," Abbie said. "You're trying to make me jealous. It's not going to work. I can always go with Trent."

"Then go with Trent," Serena told her. "I really don't care."

Abbie walked toward her locker and tried not to cry. Her mind was filled with images of Serena having sex with Claudia in her dorm. The thought of it made her feel insecure. When Trent found her near her locker, he saw her wiping her tears away.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asked as he held her close to him.

"I don't want to talk about it," she told him as she was trying to make herself stop crying.

"Okay, then may I ask why you're dressed like my grandma? And what's with the braid? Your hair looks sexy when it's down."

"I can't wear spandex dresses everyday, Trent," she told him, angrily. "And I have cross country after school. I'm _not_ going to wear my hair down and have it get in my face."

"Don't take it so personally," he responded. "Are you on your period or something?"

Abbie made Trent release her from his embrace. There were so many things she wanted to do in that moment. She wanted to slap him. She wanted to tell him that she would give anything to be on her period. Most importantly, she wanted to tell him about the emotional hell she was going through as she spent every second of every day wondering if she was carrying his baby. Instead, she just smiled and told him no.

"Homecoming is coming up," he said in an attempt at changing the subject. "Do you want to go with me?"

"No," Abbie responded curtly. "I wouldn't be caught dead at some ridiculous homecoming dance."

"Okay," Trent said, nonchalantly. "But I have a feeling you'll change your mind."

The tardy bell was about to ring so Abbie and Trent rushed to their first period class and barely made it to their seats when the morning announcements began.

Abbie usually ignored the morning announcements, but Trent told her she had to pay attention today. She heard Susan, their student body president, make an announcement about last Friday's victory for the football team. Some of their classmates started cheering and congratulating Trent. He turned around to look at Abbie, so she flashed him an obligatory smile.

"Now, for what I know you've all been waiting for: the nominations for Homecoming King and Queen," Susan said excitedly and Abbie rolled her eyes. "Your nominations for our 1991 Homecoming King are Mark Romero and Trent Abernathy."

"Two football players," Abbie thought. "That figures. Next, they'll be telling us that cheerleader Becky Albers is nominated for Queen." Again, she flashed Trent the obligatory smile when he looked at her.

"And last, but definitely not least," Susan began. "Your nominations for Homecoming Queen are Becky Albers and Abbie Carmichael."

The class started saying "good luck" and "congratulations" to Abbie and Trent, but Abbie wanted no part of it. If she were shorter, she would have tried to hide under her desk until second period.

"Are you behind this?" she asked Trent.

"Yeah," he replied excitedly. "Isn't it great? The guys and I all nominated you. Now, you have to go with me. It wouldn't be right if the King and Queen didn't go together. It'd be even worse if you didn't show up at all."

"Fine," Abbie said reluctantly as she got her notebook out and waited for her Government class to begin.

Meanwhile, in a nearby chemistry classroom, Casey, Connie, and Serena had mixed feelings about the morning announcements.

"Who the hell would nominate _her_?" Casey asked.

"Who do you think?" Connie said, sarcastically. "Trent Abernathy and his army of neanderthals."

"She breaks my heart and then she gets nominated for Homecoming Queen?" Serena says as her head is on her desk. "Is there no justice in the world?"

"I don't know, Rena. There could be a plus side to all this," Connie said mischievously. "I mean, you _have_ seen the movie _Carrie_, right?"

"Connie, no," Serena groaned.

"You wouldn't," Casey said.

"Okay, I wouldn't," Connie admitted. "But you two can't honestly say that it didn't cross your mind the moment her name was announced."

* * *

><p>That night, Alex arranged to have a meeting with her parents. She had spent the past couple of hours going over different arguments in her head. Being grounded hadn't been as horrible as she thought it would be, but with Casey's 16th birthday approaching, she wanted this punishment to be over with.<p>

She went over to the rec room to meet her parents. Unfortunately, she also saw Jared sitting on the carpet and playing Super Nintendo.

"Does he have to be here?" Alex asked. "This is kind of private. Our discussion is about you catching me while I was being intimate with my girlfriend."

"Jared, go to your room," Mr. Cabot told him. "I don't think you can handle this. Hell, I don't think _I_ can handle this either."

Alex was mortified. It wasn't too bad to have these discussions with her mom, but with her dad, it was a whole different story. Even though she was 17, Mr. Cabot still thought of Alex as his little girl and he did not want _anybody_ to put their hands on his little girl.

"Please, Dad. I'll be good if you let me keep playing in here," Jared pleaded and tried to make himself look as innocent as possible. Once Jared gave their dad "the look," Alex knew it was all over. Their parents were like putty in Jared's hands when he gave them the look.

"Dad!" Alex said, trying to control her anger. This discussion was already not going according to plan.

"Jared, you can stay, but only if you stay focused on your video game," Mr. Cabot told him.

Jared didn't answer. He just gave Alex a smug smile the moment he knew their parents weren't looking.

"Alexandra, you have the floor," Mrs. Cabot said as Alex mentally prepared her argument.

"As you know, Casey's 16th birthday is coming up this Saturday," Alex said nervously. She decided to take a deep breath to calm her down. "And she's having a sleepover."

"Out of the question," Mr. Cabot answered. "You're 17-years-old, Alexandra. You are _not_ spending the night with your girlfriend."

"But, Dad—"

"I had always thought of Casey as a child, but she's not," Mr. Cabot informed Alex. "She's a horny teenager who wants to put her hands all over you. And you're just the same. We leave you alone for a few hours and we come home to find you in bed with her."

"But, Dad—" Alex repeated.

"I know you're 17 and you have some _weird_ and impure thoughts going on in that head of yours and you have…urges…," Mr. Cabot began telling her until the thought of his little girl having sex became too much for him. "Honey, take over. You're better at this than I am."

"What your father is trying to say, Alexandra, is that we don't feel comfortable with you spending the night at Casey's house," Mrs. Cabot told her. "I know you two have been together for almost four years now, but you're still too young."

"Mom, Dad," Alex began. "I'm 17-years-old now and I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm becoming a woman. I'm in love with Casey and I have been for awhile now and what Casey and I were doing was expressing our love for each other."

"Alexandra, we know what sex is," Mrs. Cabot told her. "We did conceive you and Jared."

Her mom's last statement made Alex uneasy. The conversation was hard enough without her parents mentioning their sex life. She began to realize that this was just as hard for them, if not harder. Even though she saw herself as a woman, they still thought of her as their little girl who had blonde pigtails and played with Barbies.

Alex decided to just be open with her parents. It was the only way they might see her as an adult. "I'm in love with Casey and she's in love with me, too," Alex told them. "There's so much more to our relationship than being physically attracted to each other and even though there's more to it, it's still a part of our relationship. It's normal for us to be sexually attracted to each other, but Casey and I have decided to hold off on sex until we're ready. And right now, we're definitely not ready."

"Will her birthday be the day you're ready?" Mr. Cabot asks.

"No, Dad," Alex insists. "I promise you, we are _not_ ready. Casey only gets one 16th birthday, please don't make me miss it. I've been doing everything I'm supposed to while I've been grounded. I've been home by 4, I haven't talked to anyone on the phone, and I've even babysat Jared. I've never done anything to cause trouble in my whole life. I'm not a party girl. I've never broken curfew. All I did was have an intimate moment with my girlfriend, whom I love."

Alex noticed Jared had stopped paying attention to his game. She knew he had heard everything and she hoped he would keep to himself, but she knew Jared and one thing he never did was keep to himself.

"Let her go to the party, Mom and Dad," Jared told them and Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Jared, honey, this doesn't concern you," Mrs. Cabot told him.

"Just listen to me. Alex is a good sister," Jared said. "And she's cool. She's not like other big sisters. She helps me with my homework and takes me to basketball practice when you have to work. Even Casey is nice to me and I'm not her brother. I don't know what she did, but you two keep saying it's bad. I've known Alex my whole life—that's seven years. That's a long time and during all those seven years she's only done one bad thing. That's it. She shouldn't be grounded anymore."

Mr. Cabot tried not to laugh. "The kid has a point," he said. "Okay, Alex, you can go to Casey's sleepover."

"I can?" Alex asked excitedly. "Thank you!"

"But under two conditions," Mr. Cabot told her.

"Anything," Alex responded.

"I don't want you doing anything beyond kissing—and that's kissing on the lips, Alexandra—while your clothes are on," Mr. Cabot struggled to say. "And you can sleep next to her, but no sharing a sleeping bag. I want at lease _some_ distance between you two."

Alex quickly got up to give her parents a hug. "Thank you so much! I love you both! I have to tell Casey! No, maybe I should surprise her. I still need to get her a birthday present. What should I get her? I feel like bouncing off the walls right now. You don't know how much this means to me," Alex said excitedly.

"Calm down, sweetheart," Mrs. Cabot told her. "You're going to make yourself pass out."

"I will, I mean I won't—" Alex told them. "I don't know which one. I don't even know what I'm saying right now."

Alex ran up to her room and plopped herself on her bed, before she could embarrass herself any further. Within a few minutes, Jared entered her room and sat down with her.

"Thanks, little brother," she said and then gave him a hug. "I guess you're not so bad anymore."

"You're welcome," Jared said and tried to get away from Alex's hug.

"Did you really mean what you said about me being a cool big sister?"

"Nope," Jared responded. "Your closing argument was bogus, so I stepped in and won. It had nothing to do with how I really feel."

Alex started laughing. "Well, thank you, regardless."

"Don't think I did this for free," Jared said and then gave Alex a smug smile.

"Of course not," Alex told him. "Jared Cabot does _nothing_ out of the goodness of his heart."

"I still want to watch scary movies with you guys," Jared informed her. "And—,"

"And what?" Alex asked, trying to intimidate him.

"And I want a Hot Wheels racing track, the kind you can take everywhere."

"Jared! That costs 30 dollars. I'm supposed to use my money on a gift for Casey," Alex informed him.

Jared started smiling again. "Don't you think 30 is worth it if it means you get to see Casey on her birthday? I can always tell Mom and Dad that you're planning on doing more than kissing."

"But I'm not," Alex told him.

"I know," Jared said. "But who are they going to believe? You who did something bad with Casey or an innocent 7-year-old who doesn't know any better?"

Alex knew exactly who her parents would believe when it came to that situation. "Jared, you're such an asshole," she said to him and tried to hold back her laughter.

"Maybe I am," Jared replied. "But I'm going to be an asshole with a new Hot Wheels track."


	12. I'll Stand By You

litafan82: I promise to have more LC action soon. And judging by your feelings about Abbie, you may not like this chapter. haha.

darknightcat: No, that's not bad. It just shows you're a caring person. :)

dove in love: haha he may be the spawn of Satan, but he comes in handy. Casey's bday is going to be two chapters and I should have it posted soon, I hope. :)

* * *

><p>"Hey, baby," Serena said when she opened her front door to find Abbie on the other side. "Thank you so much for helping me."<p>

"It's my pleasure," Abbie told her and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm just glad you're still speaking to me."

"I can never _not_ speak to you," Serena told her. "You mean too much to me."

Serena closed the door behind Abbie and kissed her right then and there. She had missed the way Abbie's lips felt pressed against hers. Serena knew she had probably hooked up with Trent the night before and Abbie knew Serena was going to hook up with Claudia when she visited her, but at that moment it didn't matter. All they wanted was each other.

"My parents are already gone," Serena told her. "We have the whole house to ourselves."

Abbie started smiling at her. "Aren't we supposed to be decorating for Casey's party?"

"That can wait," Serena pleaded with her. "We haven't had sex with each other in forever."

"You're so beautiful," Abbie told her in between kisses. "But you know sex takes so much energy out of us, especially with the things we do."

"Okay," Serena said reluctantly. "We'll decorate as quickly as possible. That'll take an hour or so and then we'll have two hours to do whatever we want to each other."

"That's my girl," Abbie told her and kissed her again.

Abbie and Serena went through the bag of banners, streamers, and balloons. Abbie volunteered to hang up the banners and streamers because she was taller and Serena opted to blow up the balloons. Even thought it was only going to be the six of them at Casey's birthday party, they still wanted everything to look special. Sweet Sixteen banners and decorations were usually pink and white, which Casey hated, so Connie and Serena drove to a party store nearly two hours away to find Sweet Sixteen decorations that were black and green. Instead of a tiara and sash, they bought a beanie and flannel shirt to decorate with Sweet Sixteen stickers. It wasn't easy to plan a Sweet Sixteen party for a girl who is into grunge and skateboarding, but Casey's best friends managed to do it.

* * *

><p>They finished in a little less than an hour and Serena made sure Abbie held up her end up the deal. She grabbed Abbie by the hand and led her upstairs. She had Abbie lie down so she could get on top of her. Serena lifted Abbie's shirt and bra up and started to kiss her chest.<p>

"Your breasts feel different," Serena told her as she was kissing them. "And they look different, too. I think they're bigger now."

"Serena, this is weird," Abbie told her. "You're staring at my breasts."

"Babe, I always stare at your breasts," Serena responded. "How do you think I noticed the difference?"

Abbie pulled her shirt and bra back down. "I like that you know so much about my body," she told Serena as she was holding her close. "And I think you're the hottest girl I have ever laid eyes on, but I can't do this right now. I'm just not into sex anymore."

"But that's not like you," Serena said, the tone of her voice going up.

"There's just a lot of weird things going on with my body right now," Abbie admitted.

Serena knew something was wrong, but she still wanted to remain optimistic. "Baby, you're 17," Serena said. She lifted Abbie's hand up to her lips so she could place a delicate kiss there. "You're becoming a woman. It's normal for your body to go through changes."

"Not these changes," Abbie told her. She was trying not to cry, but the she felt a lump in her throat and the tears were already forming.

"Are you…?" Serena asked. She couldn't even get herself to say the word.

"I haven't taken a test," Abbie informed her. "But I don't think I need to. I know what's going on with my own body. I haven't been myself. I've been having mood swings. I don't want to have sex. I can't even eat the way I used to because everything makes me throw up. Not to mention, I'm always so exhausted. You know that's not like me. It's effecting my time, too. I can't even run a mile in under 6 minutes anymore."

"I like how the thing you worry about the most is how fast you can run. It shows that you're still Abbie." Serena admitted. "Are you going to keep it?"

"I think I have to. Trent is against abortion and so are my parents," Abbie said nervously. Until now, all she had worried about was whether or not she was pregnant. It had never crossed her mind what she would do after she found out.

Serena started wiping Abbie's tears away. "You don't have to do everything he wants. You're Abbie Carmichael; you don't just give in. I know that deep down the Abbie I knew this summer is still in there."

"The same Abbie that just considered you to be her fuck buddy?"

"There's more to you than that," Serena assured her.

"I was too chicken shit to ask you to be my girlfriend, babe," Abbie responded. "And now you're going to Yale to see Claudia. I cried by my locker the day I found out and now I know that's how you feel when you see me with Trent. You probably feel even worse now that I've told you I might be pregnant."

"I don't know if I feel worse," Serena admitted. "I think I've just made myself numb to your whole relationship with Trent. My friends would think I'm crazy for saying this, but I know why you started seeing Trent. I know it's because you're afraid people will find out about you. Our friends just don't understand though. They're out to their parents; they don't need to hide things the way we do. Do you even like having sex with him?"

"No," Abbie answered quickly. "Trent is so quick and clumsy. He's finished after a few thrusts and I'm just left to finish myself off."

"I like the thought of you finishing yourself off," Serena teases. "You look so hot when you touch yourself."

Abbie finally started to smile. "I don't think anyone in this world can touch me the way you can, though. I want to tell my parents about us, about how you make me feel."

"You want to tell your parents how good I get you off?" Serena teased and Abbie started laughing into her shoulder.

"You know what I mean!"

"I know, babe," Serena said and started running her fingers through Abbie's hair. "We have to get you tested though. I want you to have peace of mind. I don't want you worrying about whether or not you're pregnant. I'll be there with you while you take it."

"It's in my overnight bag," Abbie said meekly. "I take it everywhere I go so my parents won't find it."

Serena went to Abbie's bag and pulled the pregnancy test out. She gingerly opened the box and handed the strip to Abbie.

"I don't even know how to do this," Abbie said as she stared at the strip.

"Babe, you pee on it. It's that simple," Serena told her.

"That's so gross!" Abbie said and Serena started laughing at her.

"And like Trent coming in you wasn't?" She asked.

Abbie had so many responses in mind, but instead she rolled her eyes at Serena and headed over to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>She had expected the minutes waiting for her results to be the most agonizing of her life, but Serena was there to make her feel otherwise. Abbie wondered why Serena had so much power over her all of a sudden. She had wanted to wait to take the test with Alex and Olivia, but the moment Serena suggested she take it she felt as if she was ready. She glanced at the young woman sitting next to her on the bed. Serena had every reason to hate her, but instead she was holding her hand as they waited for the results. Abbie knew she shouldn't, but she leaned in and kissed Serena.<p>

"What was that for?" Serena asked.

"No reason," Abbie responded. "No reason other than me being in love with you."

Serena began to kiss Abbie. "Babe, you have the best timing," she said sarcastically. "And I'm in love with you too, but you know we can't be together, not with everything that's happening right now."

"I know," Abbie said, sadly.

Even though she couldn't have her, Abbie didn't regret telling Serena she was in love with her. Serena was in love with her too and that was all the assurance Abbie needed. With Serena's love, Abbie felt as if she could do anything, including checking the results of her test.

"Here goes nothing," Abbie told her and grabbed the test from the top of Serena's dresser. Her heart was pounding twice as fast and she felt as if she wanted to pass out the moment she saw the results. She tried to tell Serena, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. Instead, she slumped down on the ground and buried her face between her knees. Serena rushed over to her the moment she heard Abbie start to sob.

"Rena, baby, I don't know what to do," she told her.

Serena wanted to tell her it was her own fault, she wanted to be angry with her, but after seeing how vulnerable Abbie was, all she could do was hold her. Regardless of what she had done with Trent, Abbie was still the girl she loved and she wanted nothing more than to be there for her. Her friends would hate her for it, but Serena didn't care.

"We're going to get through this," she told Abbie. Regardless of how tear-stained her face was and how much her nose was running, Serena kissed Abbie's lips.

"Eww! Baby, I have your snot on my face," Serena teased. She grabbed a tissue from her nightstand and handed it to Abbie.

"I'm sorry," she told Serena.

Serena started laughing. "Even with snot dripping from your nose, I still think you're beautiful. That must mean there's something wrong with me."

"I think there's something wrong with both of us," Abbie added. "I feel so selfish. You're probably better off with Claudia, yet I still want you all to myself."

"I don't know if I want to be with Claudia," Serena admitted. "I don't even know her that well and we haven't gone on a date yet."

"I want to take you on a date," Abbie confessed. "A real date. Not just having sex in the backseat of a car."

"Only if we can do that afterward," Serena teased and Abbie pulled her in for another kiss.

"We can't do this, can we?" Abbie asked once reality had set in.

"No, Abbs, we can't," Serena admitted. "You're pregnant. You have to focus on yourself and your future baby. Plus, you have to figure out how you're going to tell your parents _and_ Trent."

"Okay," Abbie told her. "Once I straighten everything out, I'm going to make you mine."

Serena knew Abbie would never be able to straighten everything out. Abbie didn't want an abortion, so she was going to become a teenage mother and definitely not an unwed teenage mother. She'd probably end up marrying Trent on her 18th birthday and dropping out of high school. Serena had always admired Abbie. Out of all of her fiends, she felt as if Abbie had the most potential and now it was all going to go to waste, but there was no way she could tell Abbie any of that. Besides, she had a feeling Abbie already knew.

"Get on the bed," Serena told her. "There's still an hour before the girls get here and I want to make love to you if you're up for it."

Abbie just smiled. "Please don't tell the girls. I don't want anything to spoil Casey's birthday."

"I promise not to tell anyone," Serena said. "Now get naked and get in my bed."

"Serena! This isn't like you!" Abbie said excitedly. "Why do I feel as if I'm even more in love with you now?"

"It's just your hormones," Serena teased and Abbie started to nibble her ear. "And I guess your sex drive is back."

Once they were finished, Abbie fell asleep. Serena wanted to wake her, but Abbie looked so innocent and peaceful that she couldn't bring herself to even touch her. She quietly got out of bed, got dressed, and threw Abbie's test away so their friends wouldn't see it. She knew it was only a matter of time before they found out, but by throwing the test away she felt as if she was protecting Abbie's innocence.

Serena looked at Abbie sleeping once more and she wanted nothing more than to crawl back in bed with her. Instead, the doorbell rang and she knew their friends had arrived. It was time to wake Abbie up so they could pretend as if nothing happened and deny how they truly feel about each other.


	13. What About Your Friends

dove in love: Perhaps Abbie will stop taking Serena for granted. She's lucky to have Serena. I don't think I'd be able to put up with that. haha.

girlnextdoor15: You shouldn't feel bad for saying that and I'm glad you're liking the story. I promise to have lots and lots of Liv/Connie ahead. :)

litafan82: I'm glad you don't hate Abbie. If so, we'd have some issues. :p

Cassiee: Aww, thanks! I'm glad you like the story and Alex and Casey. That makes me smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this is the first of 3 chapters set during Casey's sleepover. Sorry if it's a bit much, but I do have a reason for my madness. I promise. :)**

Olivia took a seat next to Abbie on the couch while Serena was arranging things in the kitchen. Connie was going to sit on one of the chairs, but instead she found a more comfortable spot on Olivia's lap. Abbie tried not to be disgusted when Connie laid her head on Olivia's shoulder and Olivia wrapped her arms around her.

"When's the birthday girl coming?" Abbie asked as Connie and Olivia were about to kiss. Connie muttered something about Abbie being a cock blocker and Olivia started smiling at her.

"I don't even want to think about you with that part," Olivia told her.

"You already know what I look like," Connie said, blushing.

"And still no one answers my question," Abbie said, sarcastically.

"Alex should be here with Casey in about fifteen minutes," Olivia responded. "But, before they get here, there's something Connie has to tell you."

"Babe, do I have to?" Connie asked and Olivia leaned in to kiss her. After the kiss, Olivia didn't need to persuade her anymore.

"Tell me," Abbie urged.

"Since it's Casey's birthday, I think we should call a truce," Connie said to her. "But just until tomorrow. After that, we can go back to hating each other."

"Agreed," Abbie said hesitantly. "Or we could just stop hating each other, period."

"Or how about we don't?" Connie responded.

"Don't push it, Abbie," Olivia told her. "You have no idea what I had to do just for her to declare a truce for this sleepover. She's nearly impossible to negotiate with."

"You loved it," Connie teased and kissed Olivia again. They pulled away from each other the moment they heard the front door open and Blaine Southerlyn and Armando Rubirosa walked into the living room.

"Don't try to hide it," Armando said to his sister. "I saw you sucking face with Olivia. That's so gross."

"Dude, that was hot. No way in Hell was that gross," Blaine told Armando.

"I don't want to see my sister making out," Armando told him. "It'd be hot if we walked in on Olivia kissing Abbie."

"Oh, God," Abbie groaned. "Why are you two even here? Blaine, your parents said you weren't supposed to bother us."

"Chill, babe," Blaine told Abbie. "I'm just getting my stuff before I head back to Armando's."

"Are you sure you ladies want us to leave?" Armando asked. "It's not safe for you to stay alone without two strong men to protect you."

"Where are these strong men?" Connie asked. "I _definitely _don't see them here."

"Puta," Armando said to his sister.

"Pinche cabron," Connie responded. Abbie and Blaine had no idea what had been said, but Olivia wanted to laugh. Even though she was cussing at her brother, Olivia still thought it was cute when Connie spoke Spanish.

"You're so cute," Olivia told her.

"I'm better looking than she is," Armando pointed out to Olivia. "And I'll be starting high school next year. Just keep that in mind."

"Yeah, me too," Blaine added. "Armando and me will rock your world, Olivia. Together, we'll have you screaming for more."

"Oh, yeah?" Olivia asked, humoring them. "Well, that's great you'll be starting high school but next year I'll be in college and, as for the two of you wanting me together, isn't that a little gay?"

Abbie and Connie started laughing hysterically and Blaine and Armando just looked at each other in disgust.

"Fag!" Armando said and Blaine tried to think of a way to redeem himself.

"Dude, I—"

"Just get your shit and let's go," Armando urged. The two of them wasted no time going upstairs so they get out of the conversation.

"I didn't know getting rid of them would be _that_ easy," Olivia stated and Abbie and Connie started laughing again.

Once Serena had finished in the kitchen, she ran upstairs to hurry the boys out of the house.

"Blaine Southerlyn!" She yelled and started pounding on his door. "Hurry your ass up and leave before Casey gets here."

"You're such a _bitch_," Blaine told his sister as he and Armando were exiting his room.

"Watch it or next time I'll put cleanser on your toothbrush instead of soap," Serena warned. "I'll kill you slowly, Blaine. I swear I'll do it."

His sister's glare was enough for him to know that she was being serious. Blaine and Armando left without saying another word. Once they were gone, Serena sat down in the living room and anxiously awaited Casey's arrival.

Within two minutes, the doorbell rang again. "She's here!" Serena said excitedly and sprang up from the couch to answer the door.

"Happy Birthday!" she said and wrapped her arms around Casey the moment she opened the door. "Come to the kitchen. I have everything set up for you."

The other girls were waiting in the kitchen and Casey was bombarded with hugs the moment they saw her. Connie grabbed the Sweet Sixteen flannel and beanie and handed them to Casey. "Put these on," she told her.

"This is too much, you guys," Casey told them as she looked around at the decorations. "This is the best party I could ask for."

Alex grabbed her camera from her purse and started taking pictures of her girlfriend and her friends. It was the first time the whole group had been together in a while and she was not going to waste this opportunity. Connie grabbed the camera from Alex and took some pictures of the happy couple. After their pictures were taken, Alex snapped some of Connie and Olivia together and one of Abbie with her arms around Serena.

The girls decided to have Casey open her presents first. She was supposed to wait until after they ate dinner, but Serena wouldn't stand for that. As Casey's best friend since 7th grade, Serena felt as if it was her right to take control of the sleepover.

"Open mine last!" Serena said excitedly, but Alex cut in.

"I'm her girlfriend. She's opening mine last," Alex insisted. Olivia and Abbie gave Serena a look and Serena backed down. They knew Alex had something exciting for Casey.

"Before we start with the gifts, I have a little speech prepared," Casey told them. "I just wanted to say that I love all of you so much and I'm so glad we're all together again. Abbie, I missed you more than you'll ever know. I'm so glad we can do our cassette swaps and mixed tapes again. Your taste in music is so much better than everyone else's. Olivia, you've been like a sister to me since I was in kindergarten. We've had so many great times throughout the years, especially our softball moments. I'm so glad you've found someone who deserves you. Speaking of that someone, Connie I love you. You and I instantly clicked and although we've only known each other a few weeks, you're already one of my best friends. You've completed mine and Serena's little threesome. We couldn't ask for someone more perfect for us. As for Serena, there are no words. You're my best friend and my soulmate all wrapped into one." Casey maintained her composure for the first part of her speech, but once it was time to talk about Alex, she started crying. "Lex, baby, you're the love of my life. Ever since I was five years old I've thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world. You're so sweet to me and so smart. Everyday, you make me proud to be your girlfriend. We've experienced our first kiss together, we've come out together, and I know there's so much more we have left to experience. I know we're only in high school, but I feel as if I've found the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. I promise to always love you and be there for you no matter what happens."

Alex wiped her tears and went over to hug her girlfriend. "I feel the same way about you," she told her. "After hearing that, I think you should open mine first." Alex looked at Abbie and Olivia and saw that they had their fingers crossed. She was nervous, but she knew her friends were there for moral support.

Alex handed Casey a ring box and the moment she had it in her hands, Connie and Serena started to become excited. "Open it!" Connie urged.

Casey opened the box and saw a gold ring with two heart-shaped stones. One of them was Casey's birthstone and one of them was Alex's birthstone. Their names were engraved on the side and "October 31, 1987," their anniversary, was engraved on the inside of the band.

"It's beautiful!" Casey said as she nearly jumped out of her chair to hug Alex. "Thank you so much!"

Alex held Casey's hand out and looked at the ring. "It looks perfect on you," she told her and then gave her a kiss.

Connie and Serena surrounded Casey and began to fuss over the ring while Abbie and Olivia congratulated Alex. It may have only been a promise ring but Alex, Casey, and their friends felt as if it was so much more.

"You should open mine and Olivia's gift next," Connie suggested. "I think it's the most appropriate."

Connie was about to hand Casey the gift, but Olivia intercepted it. "Before you open this," Olivia began. "I just want you to know that, yes, my name is on it, but I didn't pick this out. This is all Connie. I suggested we get you some cool decals for your skateboard, but she said that was boring."

"How bad can it be, Liv?" Casey asked. She soon found out _exactly_ how bad it can be when she tore open the wrapping paper and found a book of lesbian sex positions complete with pictures. Olivia thought Casey was going to be embarrassed, but she was actually intrigued. She knew the book would come in handy when she was ready to lose her virginity to Alex.

"Where did you get this?" Alex asked as she picked up the book.

"I ordered it from a sex shop in LA," Connie said casually. "You can't find anything like this in our little town."

"Olivia, you hit the jackpot," Abbie said and Olivia tried to hide her embarrassment.

"She bought one for me too," Olivia told them. "But before she gave it to me, she put a star next to all of the positions she wants to try."

"But she still doesn't get the hint," Connie said and quickly kissed Olivia. "I want to get started right away."

"You two are cute," Serena told them. "But I think Abbie and I have already done almost everything in that book."

"We'd put them to shame, baby," Abbie said to Serena. She wrapped her arms around Serena and Connie tried her hardest not to tell Abbie off.

While all of her friends were talking, Alex was still focused on the book. She started to imagine having Casey in each and every position. She remembered the feeling of having Casey's naked body pressed against hers. Even though she was with the people she loved the most, she wished she could be alone with Casey. She wanted Casey's birthday to be romantic and, most importantly, she wanted to give herself to Casey. Then, she looked at Casey goofing off with Serena, and she realized her girlfriend is probably having her ideal Sweet Sixteen.

"Alex, are you okay?" Olivia asked, but Alex was still too preoccupied to answer.

"She's imagining the many things she wants to do to Casey," Abbie told Olivia and everyone started laughing.

"I'm fine," Alex finally managed to say.

"Open mine next!" Abbie told Casey excitedly. Casey quickly removed the tissue paper from the bag and pulled out a Nirvana shirt.

"This is so rad!" Casey told Abbie and gave her a hug. "I'm glad my music buddy is back!"

"Okay, enough of that! Time for mine," Serena said and handed Casey her gift. Casey tore open the paper and the box to reveal a framed photo of her and Serena from 7th grade. Casey had no make-up on and Serena had just gotten her braces. They had both looked young for their age and the 8th graders constantly teased them for it back then.

"This is awesome! You've immortalized our awkward years," Casey told her. "And I love it."

"There's one more," Serena urged her. Casey tore off the tissue paper and saw a framed photo of her with the whole group. It was taken when they were at the pizza place after the first day of school.

"The last first day of school we'll ever have altogether," Casey said, trying not to cry. "Someone stop me before I get sentimental."

After Casey thanked her friends for the gifts and her party, Abbie and Serena started setting the table for dinner.

"You're the perfect hostess," Abbie told her.

Serena gave her a quick kiss. "Baby, are you sure you can eat pizza?" she asked Abbie.

"I don't know," Abbie whispered to her so their friends wouldn't hear. "I've been really nauseous lately."

"I'll handle this," Serena told her. "If you suddenly have to run to the bathroom, I'll find something to tell them."

Abbie couldn't even make it to dinner. She had to lie down in Serena's room while the rest of her friends were eating.

"I think she has the stomach flu," Serena told them. "My poor baby hasn't been feeling well."

"Hmm, I think she has the flu that lasts nine months," Connie responded. "Serena, just admit it."

"Serena, Alex and I suspected it," Olivia told her. "We went with her to get the test."

"Fine," Serena admitted. "She is."

"And you're still acting like a couple?" Casey asked.

"I can't help it," Serena told them. "I love her and she loves me, too. I still want her and I want us to raise this baby together."

The girls ate the rest of their dinner in silence. Even though they were all thinking the same thing, no one wanted to tell Serena that being with Abbie would be a big mistake. They all wanted to just pretend that none of this had happened so they could enjoy the rest of Casey's party.


	14. Sabotage

litafan82: I know exactly what scene you're talking about. haha. I wish I knew how to write it. :)

* * *

><p>After they were finished eating, the girls went up to Serena's room to be with Abbie. Serena brought her some chicken noodle soup and crackers in hopes that it will ease her nausea. She knew that Abbie needed to eat, but she didn't want to give her anything that would make her feel worse. Serena had always thought morning sickness only happened in the morning, not 7 o'clock at night. It bothered Serena to know that Abbie was feeling miserable all the time while Trent didn't even know she was pregnant.<p>

The girls didn't know what to say when they saw Abbie. Usually, congratulations were in order, but they didn't know if congratulations was the right word for Abbie's situation.

"Why are you guys acting weird?" Abbie asked. "I'm just sick."

"Abbie, we know you're not just sick," Alex told her. "Remember, we went with you when you bought the test."

"So, the cat's out of the bag," Abbie responded.

"I'm sorry, babe," Serena told her. "I didn't mean to tell."

"It's okay, baby," Abbie said. She then laced her fingers with Serena's. "Everyone was going to find out sooner or later."

"What are you going to do?" Casey asked.

"Keep it," Abbie responded. "What else would I do? I can't even imagine getting an abortion. That's morally wrong. Why should the baby have to suffer? It's not his or her fault. Besides, my family is against abortion, too."

The girls knew Abbie was putting up a front and she was more afraid than she let them believe. They knew she was worried about track, graduation, and college. If she planned to go through with this pregnancy, she would only be able to stay in school until she started showing. That was the rule. According to the administration, it would be too dangerous for a pregnant girl to attend school, but everyone knew that was a cover up. The real reason was the administration would feel embarrassed to have a pregnant girl attending school. Teen pregnancy was something their community would rather hide than acknowledge. It was also something _Abbie_ would rather hide than acknowledge.

"It's Casey's Sweet Sixteen!" She said, excitedly. "Let's stop talking about this and do something fun!"

"How about Truth or Dare?" Casey suggested and everyone agreed to play. The girls sat down in a circle and Alex suggested that Casey goes first because it's her birthday.

As Casey was about to start the game, the phone started to ring.

"Don't start without me," Serena said and went downstairs to answer the phone.

When she returned, the girls noticed her facial expression had changed.

"Who was it?" Casey asked.

"I don't know," Serena told her. "It was some guy, but I can tell his voice was disguised. He asked if my parents were home and when I told him 'no,' he hung up."

"Serena!" Olivia said in disbelief. "Some guy disguised his voice, asked if your parents were home, and you said no?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Serena told her, still shaken up. "I wasn't thinking." She went over to where Abbie was sitting and Abbie wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay, baby," Abbie told her. "It was probably just some stupid kid playing a joke. Your Abbiekins is here to protect you."

Casey snickered and Connie rolled her eyes. "Let's just get back to the game," Connie suggested.

"Okay, Alex, truth or dare?" Casey asked.

"Truth," Alex answered and everyone groaned. For as long as they knew her, Alex never chose dare.

"At least make it a good one, Case," Serena urged.

"Okay, Alex," Casey began. She didn't like making Alex answer personal questions, but since she had chosen truth instead of dare, she knew she had to. "If you could do any of those positions in the book, which one would you choose?"

Alex started blushing. "All of them," she answered and the girls started laughing. "At this point, I'm so damn horny that I don't think about positions. I just want to get in there."

"Alex!" Casey said in disbelief. "I never would have expected that from you."

"I have needs just like you do, babe!" Alex told her. "We're the only ones in this room who've never had sex."

"Not really," Connie cut in. "Liv and I have done our share of fooling around, but technically, I'm still a virgin."

"Connie, why didn't you tell me?" Olivia asked as she was holding on to her.

"I was afraid you'd think less of me," Connie responded.

"Nothing could ever make me think less of you," Olivia told her. Connie turned around and kissed Olivia. It started out innocent until Olivia pulled her down with her and Connie started nibbling her neck.

Their kiss fest was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing again.

"I have to get it," Serena told them. "It could be my parents."

"Hello?" Serena said when she answered the phone. Whoever was on the other end started moaning. Serena was so afraid that she didn't say anything else and just hung up.

"Who was it this time?" Olivia asked when she saw that Serena was flustered.

"No one!" Serena said quickly.

"Yeah, right!" Connie told her.

"It was someone moaning," Serena responded. She quickly went over to Abbie and buried her face in her shoulder.

"Next time, let me answer it. Okay, babe?" Abbie asked and Serena just nodded.

"Baby, it's your turn," Casey reminded Alex.

"Okay, Olivia, truth or dare?" Alex asked.

"Truth," Olivia responded.

Alex started laughing. "This is a good one," she told Olivia, barely able to get her words out. "Pretending that they are all 17, who would you rather date; Blaine, Armando, or Jared?"

"Alex, that's disgusting!" Olivia told her. "But if I had to choose, I'd choose Armando because he kind of looks like Connie."

"Liv, you're so boring now!" Abbie told her. "It's all Connie this or Connie that."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Connie told Abbie.

"Fine," Olivia said to Abbie. "If you're so much fun, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Abbie responded with one eyebrow raised. "Just try me, Benson."

"Okay, I dare you to go in front of the bathroom mirror and say 'bloody Mary' three times," Olivia told her. Serena, Casey, and Connie thought the dare was juvenile. They had expected her to have to run around the front yard in her underwear, but Alex and Olivia knew there was a reason for this dare. Bloody Mary had been Abbie's biggest fear since she heard a story about her when she was eleven.

"I hate you," Abbie told Olivia.

"I love you, too," Olivia responded.

The six of them went over to the bathroom and Abbie began to face her fear. "Bloody Mary," she said once and Alex started to snicker. "It's like 6th grade all over again," Alex told her.

"Go to Hell, Alex," Abbie said and then repeated the words "Bloody Mary."

"Just one more time," Alex urged her. "You can do it."

"Bloody Mary," Abbie said a third time. The lights in the bathroom immediately turned off and Abbie began screaming.

"Fuck this!" She said and stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

Olivia turned the lights back on and started laughing. "It's called a light switch, Abbie," Olivia finally managed to say through her laughter. "Now who's no fun?"

"You bitch," Abbie said and started laughing. "I'm pregnant. You're not supposed to scare me. It's bad for the baby." Abbie was about to tell Olivia something else when the phone started to ring again. "I'll get it," she said and ran downstairs.

"I'm coming with you," Olivia told her.

When Abbie picked up the phone, she heard a guy moaning. "Listen here, creep," she told him. "You don't scare me. I can do the same thing you're doing." She started exaggerating a moan and whoever it was hung up.

"Abbie, you shouldn't have done that," Olivia told her. "You shouldn't have egged him on."

"Relax, Liv," Abbie said. "It's probably some dumb kid with nothing better to do on a Saturday night."

Abbie and Olivia were about to go upstairs when the phone rang again. "Let me handle this," Olivia told Abbie and then answered the phone. The other four girls came running downstairs to find out what was happening.

"Hello?" Olivia answered and the person on the other end hung up.

"See, Liv? I told you," Abbie said, calmly. "It's probably some lame guy we go to school with. Don't worry about it. It's a sleepover, we should be having some fun with him. I want to answer it next time."

Abbie answered the phone on the first ring. "Hello?" she said.

"I know about you," the guy told her.

"Oh, yeah?" Abbie asked. She decided to put him on speakerphone. "What do you know?"

"I know you're a slut," the guy responded. "I know you like to suck cock."

"I'm great at it," Abbie told him to egg him on. "Why don't you come over and I'll show you what I can do."

"Be right there," he said and hung up. As soon as the caller hung up, Abbie started laughing.

"You're so _stupid_!" Olivia told her.

"I didn't hear you stopping me," Abbie told Olivia. "Face it, you were just as curious as I was."

"Is something going to happen to us, baby?" Serena asked.

"No," Abbie responded and wrapped her arms around her. "I promised I'd keep you safe and I will."

"Abbie, you had your fun," Olivia told her. "If he calls again only I can answer it. He knows your voice and he probably knows who you are."

"There's no way he knows who I am," Abbie told him. "It's all so random."

"Regardless, he knows there are no adults here," Olivia told her. "We're teenage girls, home alone, and in case you didn't know, Serena's address is listed in the phone book. If he calls just one more time, Abbie, I'm calling the police."

"Relax, Liv," Abbie told her, still not convinced. "He's just trying to scare us, I proved we're not scared, so now he's going to back off."

"I'm with Olivia," Alex told Abbie.

"Me, too," Casey and Connie said in unison.

"I trust my girl," Serena told them.

"If your girl wasn't pregnant, I'd kick her ass right now," Connie told Serena.

"Babe, don't say that," Olivia told her and Abbie started to scoff.

"Let her say it, Olivia," Abbie urged her. "Or are you just afraid of confrontation? I'm sick of your shit, Olivia. You always have this holier than thou attitude. You think you're so much better than everyone."

"She does not!" Alex said in Olivia's defense.

"Alex, shut up!" Abbie said, angrily. "I wish Casey would just go down on you. That might stop you from being such a frigid bitch all the time."

"At least I'm not a whore," Alex told her. "I'm going to graduate, go to college, become a lawyer. I can do anything I want. I didn't get knocked up in the 12th grade. You might as well end your life right now, Abbie. It's already over."

Abbie took off without saying a word to anyone.

"Abbie, I didn't mean it!" Alex said, but Abbie was already upstairs.

"Alex, that was harsh," Serena told her. "You know she's hormonal right now. You guys are ganging up on her and you expect her _not_ to snap at you?"

"I'm going up after her," Alex said and Olivia followed her up.

"Happy Sweet Sixteen to me," Casey said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Serena told her. "I didn't think any of this would happen. They must all have some pent-up issues."

"I don't think so," Connie added. "It's these phone calls. They're getting the best of us."

"Maybe you're right," Casey said. "Let's go back upstairs."

* * *

><p>When they got back upstairs, their girls had already made up. Casey, Connie, and Serena were confused, but they decided to just drop the subject in hopes that nothing else would ruin Casey's sleepover.<p>

The girls continued their game until ten o'clock, when Serena told them it was time for her to call her parents at the hotel. They were relieved that the phone calls had stopped and Serena didn't want to worry her parents, so she decided she wasn't going to tell them. She felt safe enough to go downstairs by herself and check in with her parents. When she picked up the phone, she realized there was no dial tone. Serena traced the cord and saw that it had been cut. Assuming it was one of the girls, she ran upstairs and confronted them.

"Which one of you cut the phone cord?" Serena asked.

"What?" Abbie responded. "Why would one of us do that?"

Serena started panicking. She locked her bedroom door and went over to Abbie.

"What's wrong, babe?" Abbie asked her.

"Someone's inside the house," Serena told them and started crying.

Connie started screaming until Casey covered her mouth.

"Let's not overreact," Casey told them. "Now is not the time to panic."

"There is someone in the house," Connie told her. "I think now is the perfect time to panic."

"If anyone has to say anything, please just whisper. Is there any other phone in your house?" Olivia asked Serena and then turned to Connie. "Babe, it's going to be okay. I'll protect you."

"There's no other phone," Serena responded through her tears. "I begged my parents to let me have my own, but they wouldn't let me."

"My house is on the next block," Alex reminded them. "We can use the phone there. Whoever is doing this is inside the house. We just have to find a way to sneak out from here."

"The drainpipe!" Abbie suggested and the other girls urged her to speak quietly. "There's one by Serena's window. I can shimmy down and run over to Alex's house."

"You're pregnant," Casey reminded her. "We're not letting you shimmy down a drainpipe."

"Yeah, but I run the fastest," Abbie told her. "I don't care who is after us. They can't catch me. Besides, I've done this before when I had to sneak out of Serena's house."

"Fine," Olivia told her. "But I'm coming with you."

Abbie was relieved she wouldn't have to go alone, but her relief soon turned to terror when the power went out. She looked out the window and saw that all of Serena's neighbors still had lights on at their houses.

"This fucker is outside," she told them and then shut the window. "Whoever it is turned the power out. All the neighbors still have power."

"See what you did?" Connie said angrily. "Liv told you not to egg this guy on, you did, and now he's here. He's cut the phone cord so we can't call for help and now he has shut all the power off so we can't see where we're going."

"This is how every horror movie starts out. We'll probably end up raped and murdered by the time the night is over," Serena told them as she continued crying.

Hearing this made Connie even more hysterical. Olivia made her way over so she could hold her. Alex and Casey started comforting Serena while Abbie frantically searched Serena's room for a flashlight.

"Everything is going to be okay," Abbie told them. "Liv and I have this situation under control."

The girls heard things being rattled downstairs as well as outside. At that moment they knew they had nothing under control.


	15. Creep

dove in love: That seems scary! I'm so glad you and your aunt were okay.

idkwhattocallmyself: Thanks for the review! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. :)

darknightcat: haha. That is so me, too!

* * *

><p>Abbie finally found a pink, Hello Kitty flashlight underneath Serena's bed. She wanted to tease Serena about everything in her room being pink, but she knew this wasn't the right time. When she was able to turn the flashlight on, she noticed that the light wasn't very bright. Then again, what did she expect from a children's flashlight?<p>

"That's not even bright enough to scare the boogeyman away," Casey said sarcastically and Abbie started laughing.

"The boogeyman is a wimp," Connie added. "He has _nothing_ on the cucuy."

"Ooh, what's that?" Serena asked, intrigued.

"Girls!" Alex whispered loudly. "We have a situation here. Now is not the time to be arguing about the boogeyman."

"I'm just trying to make the best out of a bad situation," Connie told her.

"We're going to be okay," Olivia reassured Connie.

"No, we're not, so stop pretending," Serena told Olivia. "We're probably all going to be stabbed within an hour."

"Shh!" Abbie said to her friends. "Just stop talking and listen."

The girls started to listen to the noises around them. The noises outside had stopped, but they now heard someone running up and down the stairs and someone rattling something in the kitchen.

"They're not going to do anything," Olivia told them as she was holding on to Connie. "It's been over an hour and I'm sure they know we're in here. Whoever is doing this is just trying to terrorize us."

"Still, we should get to a phone," Alex urged.

"Okay," Abbie told her. "Divide and conquer or safety in numbers?"

"Divide and conquer," Olivia responded.

"We're not splitting up," Serena said to Olivia. "Don't you know what'll happen if we split up, Olivia? This lunatic will start picking us off one by one. Connie's a cheerleader, so she'll be the first one to die."

"Guess again, Southerlyn," Connie told her. "I may be a cheerleader, but I'm also a virgin. You've been through half of the Kama Sutra with Abbie. We all know that the slutty blonde is going to die first."

"She's right," Casey added. "If we divide and conquer, I'm not on Team Southerlyn."

"Some best friend you are," Serena scoffed.

"Hey, Casey! Maybe we _should_ be on Team Southerlyn," Connie suggested. "While these lunatics are busy killing Serena, you and I can run to safety."

"You're right!" Casey said, excitedly. "And once they're finished with Serena, they'll go after you, Connie. I'll get away relatively unharmed."

"Eleventh graders," Alex said and shook her head.

"Seriously," Abbie added. "You don't hear me, Alex, and Olivia arguing amongst ourselves."

"She's right," Alex said to the eleventh graders. "I guess the three of us are just a little more mature."

Abbie re-opened the window. "It's time to go down."

Olivia started laughing. "If you would have said that to Trent, maybe you wouldn't be pregnant right now."

"Olivia!" Alex said in disbelief.

"I couldn't resist," Olivia said to Alex. "And you have to admit, it was perfect timing."

"Right," Serena said sarcastically. "Now who's fighting amongst themselves?"

"We don't fight, we kid," Abbie pointed out to Serena. "There's a difference. Alex, Liv, and I would do anything for each other. If one of them was getting attacked, I'd risk my life to save them."

"She's right," Alex and Olivia said in unison.

Casey started to become frustrated. "I want this to be over with! All I wanted was a normal Sweet Sixteen and a normal school year. I wanted to spend the night having fun with you guys and then after Homecoming I wanted to make love to Alex for the first time."

"Did I hear you correctly?" Alex asked Casey. "If we survive this, then after Homecoming, you and I are going to…?"

"Yes," Casey said softly.

"That's all I needed to hear," Alex told her friends. "I'm going down the drainpipe."

"No, you're not," Olivia told her. "If anyone is going down there, it's going to be me or Abbie. I'm the strongest and Abbie is the fastest."

"In more ways than one," Connie added and Abbie smacked her on the arm.

"Alex, if you do this, it's like suicide," Casey pleaded with her.

"Yeah, Alex," Serena added. "This is one of those moments you'd see in a horror movie where one of the girls does something really, really stupid and everybody hates her for it. You're gonna go down there, get killed, then Abbie and Liv will go down thinking they can save you, but they'll just end up getting killed too."

"Damnit, Serena," Casey said angrily. "If you bring up one more horror movie reference, I will have that lunatic murder you first. I'm not even joking right now."

Alex kissed Casey for what she hoped wouldn't be the last time. "I'm going to end this, babe, and I'm going to make sure you're safe."

"I love you," Casey told her.

"I love you, too," Alex responded. She went over to the window and quickly climbed out.

"That girl is risking her life just to get laid?" Serena asked once Alex was going down the drainpipe.

"You try having a girlfriend, seeing her naked, but not being able to have sex with her," Abbie told Serena. "I imagine it's not easy."

"It's not," Connie added. "I'm in that same situation right now."

"No you're not," Olivia teased. "I'm not your girlfriend yet."

Abbie and Olivia went over to the window and saw that Alex had made it down safely. She flashed them an 'ok' sign and turned around to start running. The moment she turned around, Abbie and Olivia saw one of their masked intruders run out the front door and tackle Alex to the ground.

"Casey, stay where you are," Olivia said. "Abbie, we need to go down there."

"Did something just happen to my girlfriend?" Casey asked, worried.

"She'll be fine," Abbie told her as she climbed out the window to join Olivia.

They saw that Alex was being pinned to the ground by one of their masked intruders and another one quickly ran outside the house. Olivia got one of the intruders off of Alex while Abbie took off after the other one instead of running to Alex's house.

The second intruder stopped running and pulled out a switchblade from his pocket. Out of fear, Abbie stopped running the moment she saw the blade. The intruder turned around and started making his way over to Abbie. She had a feeling it was her time to go. She thought about her unborn baby and Serena. There were so many things she wanted to tell Serena, but never got the chance. The more she thought about her baby and Serena, the more she decided she had to fight him.

Meanwhile, Olivia was about to hit the other intruder when he begged her to stop.

"Olivia!" the guy managed to say. "It's me, Armando!"

Alex got up and removed his mask from behind.

"Armando!" Olivia said, not knowing whether she should be angry or relieved. "What do you think you're doing?"

Armando Rubirosa was about to answer her when they heard the sound of a guy screaming. "Blaine!" he said and the three of them took off to find where the screaming was coming from.

"You fucking bitch," Blaine said through his sobbing. Alex, Olivia, and Armando were shocked to see Blaine sitting on the sidewalk, putting pressure on his bloody arm.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"This bitch stabbed me!" Blaine said and pointed to Abbie.

"I didn't _stab_ you!" Abbie told him. "I sliced you while we were fighting for the knife."

"Why didn't you tell her it was you?" Alex asked Blaine.

"It's a good thing he didn't tell me it was him," Abbie told Alex. "Had I known it was Blaine Southerlyn, I'd have stabbed him in the heart."

"See? This bitch is crazy!" Blaine told them.

Once the other three girls heard screaming, they decided to run outside. Seeing that it was a _guy_ screaming, they knew their girls had everything under control.

"My hero," Connie told Olivia the moment she saw her.

"I told you I'd protect you," Olivia told her and wrapped her arms around Connie.

Casey ran up to Alex and hugged her. Even though they had gone through this whole ordeal, she knew Alex had only one thing on her mind: Homecoming.

"Soon, baby," she whispered to Alex and Alex just smiled at her.

Serena wanted Abbie to hold her, but she knew that was impossible with Blaine there.

"I hate to break up this lezzy lovefest," Blaine interrupted. "But must I remind you rug munchers that I'm bleeding profusely!"

"Serena, he needs to go to the hospital," Armando told her.

"And how does this concern me?" Serena asked.

"Serena, please!" Blaine practically begged.

"You can take my car," Alex told her.

"Fine, I'll take you to the hospital," Serena told him and rolled her eyes. "Just don't bleed on the upholstery in Alex's car."

The girls sent Armando home and went inside to enjoy the rest of Casey's sleepover. Serena would have rather let her brother bleed out instead of leaving, but since it was her girl who sliced him, she figured she might as well be the one to take him to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Blaine's wound was stitched up and they were on their way home.<p>

"Why the hell did you do it?" Serena asked.

Blaine just shrugged. "We were bored and thought you guys would be easy to scare. You _were_."

"And the switchblade?" Serena asked.

Blaine started laughing. "I originally meant that to be for you, but since Abbie was there, I figured I might as well."

"What a gentleman," Serena said sarcastically and started changing the radio while they were stuck waiting for a red light to change.

"Bitch!" Blaine said and changed the radio back to the station it was originally on. "That was the Red Hot Chili Peppers!"

"So?" Serena said. "I hate them! Change it back to the other station. I want to listen to Mariah Carey."

"Mariah Carey sucks!" Blaine told her. "You're such a girl."

After remembering the gash on his arm, Serena figured he had been through enough that night, so she let him choose the radio station. She realized that Blaine had been in the house the entire time, which meant that he must have heard some things she wouldn't have wanted him to hear.

"Blaine?" she asked, nervously.

"Yeah, Pizzarena?"

"Did you hear…stuff…tonight?"

"Not much," he responded. "Just little details involving you, Abbie, and the Kama Sutra."

Serena pulled over into a parking lot and started to cry. She had spent years hiding her sexual preference from her family and she wasn't ready for it to be out in the open.

"Rena, it's okay," Blaine told her. He pulled her closer so he could hold her with his unwounded arm.

"No, it's not!" she told him. "I know you're going to tell Mom and Dad."

"Hey!" Blaine said and gently started rubbing her back. "Give good ole Blaine a little credit here. Why would I tell Mom and Dad about this when you can turn around and tell them what I did tonight?"

"You're right," Serena said and finally started to smile.

"I actually think it's kinda cool," Blaine told his sister. "Besides, I learned about something we actually have in common."

"What is that?"

"We're both crazy about Carmichael girls," Blaine responded and playfully slugged her in the arm.

"You're right," Serena agreed. "There's just something about them. I totally forgot about you and Addie."

"It's been about two weeks now," Blaine informed her. "She's just like her sister."

"How?" Serena asked even though she was sure she didn't want to know the answer.

"She puts out just as much as Abbie does," Blaine said and started smiling. Serena knew eighth grade was a little young to be having sex, but she won't deny that she would have done the same thing with Abbie at that age if she had the chance. Instead of scolding him, she gave him a high five and congratulated him for scoring with Addie Carmichael.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked when Serena started driving again.

"Yeah, why?" Serena asked.

"Nothing, I just overheard Abbie saying she was pregnant," Blaine told her. "And I know it's not because of you. Did some guy rape her? If so, I can kick his ass."

"No," Serena said hesitantly. "It's a long story. Abbie and I aren't a couple like you and Addie are. We're just…"

"Fuck buddies?" Blaine asked and Serena nodded.

"But it's not just like that. We really do love each other," Serena assured him. "I want to help her with the baby."

"Why?" Blaine asked. "It's her mistake, not yours. You shouldn't ruin your life because she can't keep her legs shut."

"I love her, Blaine. That's all there is to it," Serena told him. "I'm still going to Yale to visit another girl but, no matter what, my heart belongs to Abbie."

"You're such a slut," Blaine teased. "But I guess I still love you."

"Yeah, I guess I love you, too," Serena told him.

Serena drove home feeling relieved. She had survived a death threat and her brother accepted her for who she was. All in all, it had been a great night and she couldn't wait to get home and hook up with Abbie.


	16. Right Here, Right Now

litafan82: They haven't been killed YET. haha. Note to self...never piss you off when you have your knife. :)

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit lengthy. I noticed I'm on chapter 16 and our girls still have 8 months of school left. haha. As always, suggestions for future chapters are welcome. :)**

* * *

><p>Connie walked up to Olivia before her first period class on Monday morning and happily handed her a note written on a heart-shaped paper.<p>

"What's this?" Olivia asked. She was trying to be nonchalant in front of Alex and Abbie, but she knew exactly what the note was about.

"Just read it," Connie urged. "And I want your answer right away. I can't wait until lunchtime."

"You need to keep this 11th grader in check," Abbie told Olivia.

Connie glared at her. "Need I remind you, Abbie, that Casey's party is over? I can go back to hating you now."

"I hope that sass doesn't rub off on Serena," Abbie told her and went back to fixing her lip gloss.

"Shouldn't you be blowing Trent right now?" Connie said to Abbie and Alex couldn't help but laugh.

Olivia didn't want this to escalate so she quickly pulled a pen out from her locker and wrote the word "Yes!" underneath Connie's question.

"Hurry up and get to your locker, babe," Olivia urged her. "I have a surprise for you there."

"How did you know my combination?" Connie asked.

"I have my ways," Olivia responded. "Now get over there before class starts and you have to wait another hour. I know the suspense will kill you. It's already killing _me_."

Connie quickly hugged Olivia before taking off to her locker. "See you at lunch," she said and then ran back to hug Olivia one more time.

"What was that about?" Abbie asked as soon as Connie had left.

"I just got asked to Homecoming," Olivia said nonchalantly and Abbie couldn't help but be excited.

"What did you say?" Alex asked.

"I told her I'd go," Olivia said. "I hate Homecoming, but Connie is practically obligated to go because all of the other cheerleaders are going."

"Olivia, I could kiss you," Abbie said excitedly. "This means I don't have to go alone. Or alone with Trent, I mean. Just the thought of going to the dance with him makes me cringe. He thinks he owns me. I haven't had sex with him since I confessed my love for Serena and I don't plan on having sex with him ever again."

"So, you mean you haven't had sex with him in two days?" Alex asked sarcastically. "How do you manage?"

Olivia tried to change the subject. "You're forgetting that Alex is going," she told Abbie. "Homecoming is her big day."

"I could care less about the dance," Alex admitted. "I just want it to hurry up and end so I can take Casey to a hotel room."

"Slut," Abbie teased. "But this is great! We can all go dress shopping together!"

"Do we have to?" Alex asked.

"Please!" Abbie begged. "My mom is taking me to Macy's today and I don't want to go alone."

"Fine," Olivia told her. "As long as your mom doesn't freak me out this time and ask me to be in pageants."

Alex remembered Olivia's last encounter with Mrs. Carmichael and she couldn't help but laugh. With Mrs. Carmichael there, she knew they were in for a very interesting time.

* * *

><p>Casey and Serena were waiting anxiously by Connie's locker. They knew Olivia had something planned and they wanted to be there at the exact moment she got her big surprise.<p>

"Hurry up," Serena said anxiously when she saw Connie.

Connie was so excited that she fumbled with her lock and had a hard time remembering her combination. After her third attempt, she finally got it right. She flung her door open and inside was a stuffed Care Bear and a note taped to the door that said, "Will you be my Cheer Bear?"

Connie pulled the bear out of her locker and gave her a hug. "She's wearing Olivia's perfume," Connie said excitingly as she tried to fully take in the scent. "I'm taking her to class with me. It'll be like having Liv with me all day."

"Olivia, your _girlfriend_?" Serena teased and Connie started blushing.

"So, it's official?" Casey asked.

"Yes!" Connie replied excitedly and hugged her Cheer Bear as tight as she could. "I knew Liv would ask me in some special way."

"Someone's happy," Casey teased. "You haven't stopped smiling."

"I can't help it," Connie told them. "She's so beautiful and so sweet and…and…"

"And what?" Serena asked.

"And I'm going to satisfy her in _every_ way after the dance," Connie bragged. "We got to third base the night of Casey's sleepover and she is _amazing_."

"Do tell," Serena urged. "I've always wondered what it would be like with Olivia."

Connie disregarded Serena's comment about her girlfriend and decided to go into a little detail. "It was so perfect," Connie told them. "She was so gentle. She didn't go inside me because we wanted to save that for the first time we made love, but still the whole experience was amazing. I think I had my first orgasm."

"I know you did," Casey teased. "Alex and I heard you moaning."

Connie started to blush until Serena put her arm around her. "It's okay," Serena told Connie. "Olivia is your girlfriend and what you did was totally normal."

"I know," Connie said and started smiling again. "I just didn't think anything could be so beautiful. I can just imagine what making love to her is going to be like."

Casey and Serena smiled at her and Connie couldn't help but start blushing again. She hugged her bear one more time and got ready to go to chemistry. She had four classes to go to until she could finally see Olivia, her girlfriend. Connie loved the sound of that word, especially when she could use it to refer to Olivia.

* * *

><p>Before going to Macy's, Mrs. Carmichael and the girls went to the food court because Alex, Olivia, and Abbie wanted an ICEE before they started shopping. They ordered one large cherry, raspberry, and Coca-Cola flavored ICEE and grabbed one straw.<p>

"I could have bought each of you girls your own ICEE," Mrs. Carmichael told them. "I don't know why you insist on mixing three flavors and sharing."

"That's just how we do things," Abbie said to her. "We can never decide which flavor so we just mix them all and why should we have our own when we all want the same thing."

"At least get three straws," Mrs. Carmichael urged them. "It's weird for three 17-year-old girls to share."

"I don't think it's weird," Abbie said, frustrated. "It's not like we have any STDs or we can catch anything from each other. I don't have Herpes. Olivia, do you have Herpes?"

"No," Olivia responded. "Alex, do you?"

"Absolutely not," Alex answered.

"Then we're good," Abbie told Mrs. Carmichael. "Now, let's go get some dresses, shall we?"

Alex, Abbie, and Olivia pulled out the pages they had torn from Abbie's copy of _Seventeen_ magazine. Each girl had a specific look they were going for and they weren't going to leave the mall until they found their perfect dresses.

They each picked out five dresses before heading over to the fitting rooms. When Mrs. Carmichael saw the dresses Abbie picked out, she told her they weren't good enough and she insisted on helping her pick out more. Abbie was frustrated, but since her mom was the one paying for her dress, she knew she had to give in to her. While Abbie and Mrs. Carmichael were picking out more dresses, Olivia insisted that Alex use this time to try hers on.

The first dress Alex tried on was too short, the second one was too tight, and the third one ended up looking better on the hanger than it did on her. When she was trying on the fourth one, she called Olivia into the fitting room.

"Liv, do me," she said and Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"Would Casey be okay with that?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "I mean, zip this up."

Olivia zipped Alex's dress up and the two of them looked at Alex in the mirror. She was wearing a strapless baby pink dress that was tight on the top and had a ruffled skirt. It was short enough to be sexy, but not short enough to violate the dress code.

"This is the one," Olivia told her. "You look so beautiful. Casey won't be able to take her eyes off of you."

"Thanks," Alex said and gave Olivia a hug. "I can't believe this is it. This is the dress I'll be wearing the night I lose my virginity."

"And you look amazing in it," Olivia assured her. Alex started dancing around in her dress and she grabbed Olivia's hand so she could join her. A slow song began to play, so Alex pulled Olivia close. Olivia put her hands on Alex's waist and Alex rested her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"This feels right," Alex told her.

"What does?" Olivia asked.

"Everything," Alex responded. "This dress, this song, you." She started running her fingers through Olivia's hair and looking into her beautiful brown eyes. At that moment, she had to fight every urge in her body that was telling her to kiss Olivia.

"Lex, I can't," Olivia told her softly.

"I know," Alex replied. "Neither can I. I'd never cheat on Casey."

"I'd never cheat on Connie," Olivia admitted. "But, I can't say I'm not guilty of having the occasional fantasy about you before I was with her."

"Really?" Alex asked and started blushing. She hugged Olivia one more time before Abbie barged in the fitting room.

"Am I interrupting something?" Abbie asked with one eyebrow raised.

"No," Olivia said quickly.

"Of course not," Alex added.

"Sure," Abbie teased and quickly kissed Alex and then Olivia on the lips. "Now we're even. You know I'd be hurt if you guys were having a kiss fest and I wasn't invited."

"Alex, you look hot," Abbie said and playfully smacked Alex's behind.

"Abbie!" Alex shrieked.

"Liv, you're next," Abbie told her. "My mom wants to see the dresses you chose."

"Okay," Olivia said reluctantly. She and Abbie left the room so Alex could change into her clothes.

"Olivia, I looked at your dresses," Mrs. Carmichael told her. "They're all black."

"I know," Olivia replied. "I want black."

"Honey, you'd look amazing in something purple," Mrs. Carmichael assured her. "And the guy you're going with could wear a tie the same color as your dress."

"I'm not going with a guy, Mrs. Carmichael," Olivia informed her. "I'm going with my girlfriend and she's wearing a red dress, so I feel as if a black dress would really complement what she's wearing."

"Olivia!" Mrs. Carmichael said in disbelief. "I expected so much more from you. What you're doing is a sin."

"Mom, stop!" Abbie told Mrs. Carmichael. "We're here for dresses, not to be lectured."

"I'm sorry, Olivia," Mrs. Carmichael said to her. "If your mom is okay with your lifestyle, I guess I will be, too, as long as my Abigail is on the right path."

Alex and Olivia exchanged worried glances, but Abbie just smiled at her mom. "Of course I'm on the right path, Mom," Abbie said to her.

Olivia grabbed her first dress and headed into the fitting room. It was a little shorter than she hoped it would be, but it hugged her curves just perfectly. It was black, spandex, and had lace sleeves. It was low-cut, but she knew Connie wouldn't mind. She began noticing how much her body had changed from age 16 to age 17. Had she tried this dress on a year ago, it wouldn't have looked the same. Olivia was in love with this dress. For the first time, she felt like a woman instead of a teenage girl. She couldn't wait to show Alex and Abbie.

Abbie started whistling. "Hey, sexy," she catcalled to her. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Shut up," Olivia told her and couldn't help but laugh.

Mrs. Carmichael went up to her and started fussing with Olivia's hair. "You're such a beautiful young woman," she told Olivia. "You have such stunning features and the most gorgeous figure. You're Miss America material, honey. Why doesn't your mom put you in pageants?"

"Because I never wanted to be in pageants," Olivia told her. "I'd rather not be judged solely on the way I look. There's more to me than that."

"Oh, honey, don't say that," Mrs. Carmichael warned Olivia. "Sayings like that are for ugly girls. I would kill for Abigail to look like you."

Normally, Olivia would have been shocked to hear a woman say that, but it was almost expected from Mrs. Carmichael. Mrs. Carmichael is a pageant mom. Her youngest daughter Libby has won around 200 titles by age 7 and her middle daughter Addie has won over 300. Her goal is to have one of her daughters win Miss America someday. The pageant circuit takes up so much of Mrs. Carmichael's time that she rarely gets involved with Abbie. She's at a pageant every weekend, so she has never been to one of Abbie's track meets and Abbie can't help but resent her for it.

"Abigail isn't a _pretty_ girl like Libby and Addie, but she's unique-looking," Mrs. Carmichael told Alex and Olivia. "She's kind of the black sheep in the family. She doesn't have the right look for pageants, but a friend of mine told me she has potential for modeling. She could be on the runways if she was graceful enough."

Abbie rolled her eyes and went to try on her first dress. She thought she looked great in it, but Mrs. Carmichael felt otherwise.

"Honey, you don't have the boobs for that dress and it makes you look even scrawnier than you already are," Mrs. Carmichael told her daughter and handed her another dress. "Try this one on."

Abbie hated the second dress, but Mrs. Carmichael loved it on her. It was midnight blue and the cut was similar to Alex's dress, except Abbie's dress was adorned with sequins and lace trim.

"You look beautiful," Alex told her.

"Stunning," Olivia added.

"I hate it," Abbie said. "It's too much. I want something simple."

"Baby, you're going to be Homecoming Queen," Mrs. Carmichael told her daughter. "You can't be in some plain dress that will make you look like every other girl. You have to look better."

"Mom! This dress is 200 dollars!" Abbie said, frustrated. "Why would you waste that much money on a Homecoming dress?"

"It's worth it," Mrs. Carmichael told her. "You're shaped like an adolescent boy, sweetheart, and this is the only dress that flatters you. Besides, I have to go all out for your Homecoming dance. You're not pageant material, so this is the closest I'll ever come to seeing you in a tiara. Homecoming Queen is a huge honor. I was crowned Homecoming Queen and it was one of the most memorable nights of my life. You should be more excited. You're going with that handsome young man, Trent. He chose you, Abigail, and you need to look like you're worthy of him."

"This is so _disgusting_!" Abbie yelled, not caring who else in the store could hear her. "I got invited to the National High School Championship for cross country and I shattered my school's 5K record, but you don't even care! You're more excited about Addie and Libby's pageants. The only reason you're even paying attention to me is because of Trent and the possibility that I could be Homecoming Queen. It's like if it doesn't involve a fucking crown, you don't even care!"

"Abigail, you're making a scene," Mrs. Carmichael told her, not caring what Abbie had just confessed. "Young ladies don't do that."

"Fuck you, Mom," Abbie said and stormed off to the dressing room.

She took off the dress and flung it over the door so Mrs. Carmichael could pick it up. While Mrs. Carmichael was paying for Abbie's dress, Alex and Olivia went into the fitting room to console her.

"I can't be in this family anymore," Abbie confessed. "Maybe I should just marry Trent. I know he's going to ask me once I tell him about the baby."

"But you don't love him, you love Serena," Olivia reminded her.

"I can't have Serena," Abbie said glumly.

"Screw them," Alex added. "We have our own little family."

"The Cabenmichael family," Olivia told her.

"I totally forgot about the Cabenmichael family," Abbie admitted. "If only lesbian polygamy were legal. I'd take both of you as my wives."

Abbie started smiling again when she thought about the Cabenmichael family. Her biological family took her for granted and she couldn't have the girl she loved, but at least she had Alex and Olivia. Nothing would ever change that.


	17. Mysterious Ways

pineapplegrl77: I think I'm going to have to bring back Abbie's mom just for you. haha.

dove in love: College is even better than high school. Trust me. :) I agree, Alex, Olivia, and Abbie are adorable. I want them for my very own.

litafan82: Knives scare the hell out of me. I never use them. haha. And Liv IS a complete romantic. Thanks for helping me out with all the many Liv questions I have, especially the ones at like 3 in the morning.

* * *

><p>Abbie walked out of her doctor's office and burst into tears. Everyone in the waiting room was staring at her and she knew they were all thinking the same thing, "Not another knocked-up teenage girl." Abbie swore she would never let herself get in that situation, but somewhere along the line everything changed and she found herself six weeks pregnant and sitting on the steps outside the clinic with her head in her hands. She started thinking about that night at Trent's party and everything she could have done differently. She could have laid off the alcohol, she could have made Trent wear a condom, she could have refused to go to his bedroom and waited for the girl she loved to arrive at the party. All she wanted out of that night was to spend time with Serena, but she had let Trent's sweet-talking get to her head. He said she had looked beautiful that night, but that's something he always said to girls in short dresses. Serena thought she looked beautiful no matter what.<p>

Even though Abbie already knew she was pregnant, hearing her doctor confirm it made the situation all the more real. Now, there was no denying it. There was also no denying the fact that she had to tell Trent sooner or later. She was going to tell him after Homecoming, but her emotions got the best of her and she made her way over to a pay phone across the street.

She regretted this phone call the moment she finished dialing, but it was too late. Someone had answered after the first ring.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered. She knew it was Mrs. Abernathy, but she didn't want to address her because she thought it was rude. After all, she had never been introduced to his mother.

"May I speak to Trent?" she asked politely and within a few seconds Trent was on the phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"It's Abbie," she said nervously. "I'm calling from a pay phone on the corner of Third and B. Do you think you can meet me over here?"

He could tell she had been crying, so he didn't bother asking questions. He just got in his car and left.

When he saw her, he suggested that they get something to eat, but she refused. The last thing Abbie wanted was to worry about becoming nauseated in front of him. Instead he found a parking lot and the two of them tried to get as comfortable as they could in the backseat.

Trent started to kiss her, but Abbie pulled away.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked and Abbie could tell he was offended. "You want to get in the backseat, but you don't even let me kiss you."

"Trent, we have a problem," Abbie began, but Trent interrupted her.

"Fuck yeah, we have a problem," he said, frustrated. "Abbie, when was the last time we had sex?"

"I don't know," Abbie replied.

"That's our problem, babe," he told her as he placed his hand on top of hers. He expected Abbie to smile, but instead she was furious.

"Sex is what got us into this mess we're in right now," she told him. She tried not to raise her voice, but she couldn't help it. She also hated referring to her unborn baby as 'this mess.'

"Abbie, you're—"

"Trent, I'm pregnant," she said as quickly as she possibly could. She wanted a reaction from him, _any_ reaction, but instead he stared blankly at her for what felt like an eternity.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure! I just came from the doctor," she informed him. "I'm about six weeks along now."

"Fuck!" Trent said after it had sunk in. "What the hell are we going to do? There goes everything. We'll have to get married now or my parents will kick my ass. They're going to kick my ass anyway, but it'll be worse if we don't get married. There goes my scholarship to Notre Dame. I'm going to have stay in this white trash town for the rest of my life. And why did you tell me today? I have a fucking game in a few hours, Abbie. I'm not going to be able to focus. Dude, I'm so fucked."

"You're fucked?" Abbie said angrily. She wanted to smack him, but she knew she had to resist that urge. "Do you have _any_ idea what I'm going through? I have a _baby_ growing inside me right now, Trent. My body is going through so many changes. My breasts are so tender and sensitive that sometimes it _hurts_ just to wear a bra. I'm throwing up all the time and I can't control it. I wake up so tired every morning that it's a battle just to go to school. Not that I have to worry about that for long, because the moment I start showing I'm getting kicked out of school. I'll be looked down upon by my family and, pretty much, this whole town. My parents will be embarrassed to be seen with me and so will my sisters. I'm going to gain weight like crazy, have weird cravings, and not be able to control my emotions. Oh, and Trent, to top it all off, after nine months, I'm going to have to push a _baby_ out of my vagina! How is _that_ for fucked?"

Trent just stared at her with wide eyes. Abbie knew she had scared the hell out of him.

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't know."

"You didn't know? You didn't know?" she asked him angrily. "What didn't you know, Trent? How babies are made? Where they come out of? How this whole thing could have been prevented if you just wore a fucking condom? You were inside me for—what—ten seconds before you came? Was that ten seconds of pleasure worth it for you?"

"Wait a minute now. I can go a lot longer than that," he told her and Abbie could sense he was offended. "That was my first time fucking a girl without a condom and that was the first time you had ever had a dick in you so you were really tight. Did you really expect me to last with all of that happening?"

"Trent, this is over." She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Never before had she been so disgusted with someone.

"What? Babe, we'll work this out."

"No, Trent. Not once did you ask me how I was feeling or if I was okay," she told him. "You just ran your mouth about how this baby has ruined your life. If that's the way you see it, that's fine. This isn't your baby. This is _my_ baby and I don't need a damn thing from you. And you can forget about me going to Homecoming with you tomorrow."

Abbie got out of his car and slammed the door. She had no idea what the hell she was going to do now, but for the first time in weeks, she actually felt like she was free.

* * *

><p>Three hours before game time, Connie, Casey, and Serena were hanging out in Serena's room. Connie was already in her uniform and stretching to prepare herself for the game, which made Serena jealous. Even though she was one of her best friends, she was jealous of how limber Connie was. Connie effortlessly did the splits and then laid down and tossed her legs over her head.<p>

"Do you have any bones in your body?" Serena asked sarcastically and Connie stopped what she was doing.

"Sorry," she muttered and got back on the bed.

"I would kill to be able to do that," Serena admitted. "Abbie would worship me, just like Olivia is going to be worshipping you."

"Speaking of Olivia worshipping me," Connie told Serena. "I'm so nervous about tomorrow."

"Me, too," Casey added. "I don't even know what I'm doing."

"That's why you've come to the master," Serena told them.

"Aren't you modest?" Connie asked, sarcastically and Serena smiled at her.

"She's not joking," Casey told Connie. "Serena's done things I can't even imagine."

"You've gotten all this experience in the three months you've been sleeping with Abbie?" Connie asked, confused.

"Abbie wasn't my first. I lost it to some girl at tennis camp the summer before I started high school," Serena confessed. "_I _was Abbie's first, though. She was so cute when she lost it to me. Her whole body was trembling and she had no idea how to touch me. I felt like she was fumbling around down there, but she was trying really hard. The only reason I was able to get off is because she looks so hot when she's naked."

"Wait," Connie said, laughing. "You're telling me that Abbie is bad in bed?"

"Oh, no. She's not _bad_. She's not the best, but she has gotten better," Serena admitted. "She's a little awkward sometimes, but she does get points for trying new things with me and her voice, alone, could get me off."

"Who's the best?" Connie asked, intrigued, and Serena started blushing.

"Becky Albers," She told them. "That girl knows what she's doing. We casually hooked up when I was a freshman. She ruined me in the best possible way. I didn't know what female ejaculation was until her."

"Becky Albers?" Connie asked, excitedly. "My squad captain? But she's dating Mark Romero. She's so…_straight_."

"You have so much to learn," Serena told her.

"You haven't hooked up with Liv, have you?" Connie asked nervously.

"No, no way!" Serena consoled her. "I've tried, but Liv isn't that type of girl. She's only been with Jenny, who is terrible in bed. I know from personal experience. She's terrible terrible, though, not cute and awkward like Abbie is."

"This is good, right?" Connie asked. "This means I can't disappoint her."

"Oh, you probably can still disappoint her," Serena teased.

"I'm worried about something," Casey admitted. "What if Alex wants me to go down on her? That's gross!"

"It's not gross," Serena told her. "It's an acquired taste, though, and every girl tastes different. It's the most intimate thing you can do with your girl and it's even better when you care about her. I love the way Abbie tastes. I actually _crave_ that flavor. Plus, getting eaten out is the _greatest_ feeling in the world. No woman is going to deny that."

"Casey, I'm just the opposite," Connie pointed out. "I can't wait to go down on Olivia. It's like all I think about."

"This is why we get along so well," Serena teased.

"I want pointers," Connie told her. Serena started laughing and Connie tackled her on the bed.

"Me, too," Casey admitted.

"Okay, okay," Serena said and got back up. "Casey, you need to be gentle. Alex is a very tense girl and it's probably going to hurt when you're inside her. Do this," Serena said and put her index finger on top of her middle finger. "Abbie loved it her first time. It's even better if you gently go inside her while you're sucking on her clit."

"I still don't think I'm ready," Casey admitted. "I mean, I'm ready, but I'm not ready."

Serena cuddled up to Casey. "Alex loves you. You've been her girlfriend for almost four years. She even gave you a promise ring. Sex can only bring you closer together and she's probably just as nervous about it as you are. It's her first time, too, Casey. The most important thing is to just do what feels good for the both of you. You're both going to be learning together."

Serena pulled Connie close to her and Casey. "As for you," she said and laced her fingers with Connie's. "You have _some_ experience, and you already know what Liv is capable of. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Just imagine how great it's going to feel to not have to hold back anymore. And you know Liv is a top. Just follow her lead. Oh, and don't forget to have her bring the book of positions. This is Olivia we're talking about. She's _so_ sexy. You're going to want to try everything with her."

"Serena! She's my _girlfriend_, not some random chick," Connie said, trying not to show how embarrassed she was. "Okay, she _is_ sexy, but there's more to her than that."

"Right," Casey added. "And the reason you couldn't take your eyes off of her on the first day of school was because of her personality and intelligence, not her big, beautiful brown eyes and dark hair."

"Or the way she looks in her letterman jacket," Serena added. "And her amazing rack. Plus, she has the cutest butt of any girl at school."

"I can't believe you're objectifying my girlfriend," Connie told them even though the physical features they named were what first attracted her to Olivia.

"Face it, Connie. Olivia Benson is a goddess," Serena said.

Connie stared smiling uncontrollably. "Okay, she is," Connie told her friends. "And tomorrow night, I get to lose my virginity to her."

Serena scooted off the edge of her bed and reached into the top drawer of her nightstand. "I have gifts for you," she told them and handed each of her best friends a gift wrapped in red wrapping paper.

"Thanks, but what's the occasion?" Casey asked.

"To celebrate you two little girls finally becoming women," Serena said jokingly. "Now, open them."

Casey opened hers first and was surprised to see cherry flavored lube.

"It's to use on Alex," Serena informed her. "I had a feeling you'd be squeamish about going down, and it turns out I was right. That particular brand works really well and it actually tastes good. You can lick it off other parts of her body, too."

"You have a favorite brand of flavored lube?" Connie asked. "How do you know all this stuff?"

"I'm an 11th grade sexpert," Serena said proudly.

"More like an 11th grade nymphomaniac," Casey told her and Serena playfully hit her with her pillow.

"Open yours now, Connie," Serena told her. After seeing what Casey got, Connie was nervous to open her gift.

"What is this?" she asked as she held the small object in her hand.

"It's a bullet vibrator," Serena told her.

Connie nearly shrieked when she turned it on. "This thing is _powerful,_" she said a little too excitedly.

"I know. I have one just like it," Serena informed her. "Abbie loves it, especially when I use it on her—"

"I think I know what it's used on," Connie said, trying not to blush. "Olivia is going to love this."

"Or you can use it when Olivia isn't available, if you get my drift," Serena told Connie. Connie started blushing the moment Serena winked at her.

"I don't do that!" Connie said and buried her face in Serena's pillow.

"We all do!" Serena said and started to giggle. "I know Casey does."

"Only _every_ time I think about Alex," Casey admitted.

"What do you think our girls are doing right now?" Connie asked, trying to change the subject.

"They're at Olivia's," Serena informed them. "And they're probably doing the same thing they do every Friday, playing video games and eating that weird concoction of strawberry ice cream topped with Cap 'n Crunch, Fruity Pebbles, and gummy bears. Then they're going to watch _Hellraiser_ for the thousandth time and quote the entire movie, and when Pinhead says 'We'll tear your soul apart,' they'll high-five each other and say how that's the greatest line in cinema history. Then they'll spend the rest of the night having pillow fights and talking about the most random things."

"I love how they're so predictable," Casey admitted. "I think it's cute."

"Not me," Serena told her. "I love when Abbie is spontaneous and sensual. It bothers me when she chooses the girls over me. She had the house to herself yesterday, which meant we had plenty of time to fool around, but instead she invited Alex and Olivia over to play Metroid."

Connie started laughing. "They are a little co-dependent," she told them. "But Olivia always sets aside Saturday nights just for me, so I'm not complaining. Speaking of Olivia, I want to stop by her house before the game so I better get going now. I can't focus on cheerleading if I don't get my pre-game good luck kiss. Casey, do you want a ride?"

"Yeah," Casey answered and then hugged Serena. "Have fun at Yale. Don't sleep with too many girls."

"Women, not girls," Serena corrected. "They're all over 18 and I'm just an innocent little 16 year old."

"Sure you are," Connie teased.

"Claudia thinks I'm a virgin," Serena bragged.

The girls thanked her for the gifts and then hurried off to see Alex and Olivia. Serena loved spending time with her girls, but she was happy to finally be alone. Tomorrow was a big day for her and she had so much to do to prepare.


	18. All I Want To Do Is Make Love To You

litafan82: 3 a.m. my time and yours if that makes sense. haha.

* * *

><p>The moment Alex and Abbie left, Olivia started getting ready for the dance. Her mom had braided her hair the night before so it could be wavy. She carefully took the braids apart and started teasing her hair. Once Olivia got her hair exactly the way she wanted it, she began applying her eyeliner and lipstick. The girls were supposed to meet at Connie's house in half an hour and she didn't want to be late. She was excited to see how everyone looked in their dresses, but she was especially excited to see how beautiful she knew Connie would look.<p>

Once her hair and make-up were the way she wanted, she hurried to the living room to see if her mom was ready to drop her off at Connie's.

"You look like a prostitute," Serena Benson told her daughter the moment she saw her. "I can't believe my little girl is hidden somewhere under all of that make-up. I hate that dress, Olivia, and those heels you're wearing are like spikes. You're going to break your ankle."

Olivia wanted to start laughing, but she was afraid it would further upset her mom. "This is the look, Mom. All of the girls dress like this," Olivia informed her. "And I'm 17, you're supposed to hate everything I wear. I'm sure your parents weren't thrilled when you were 17 and you started wearing hot pants and go go boots. Really, Mom, those were far worse than this dress."

Ms. Benson just smiled at her daughter and told her to get in the car. Even though she still hated Olivia's dress, she knew it was useless to agrue with a 17-year-old about clothes and make-up. It was an argument she'd never win, just like her parents never won with her.

"I got a call from Mrs. Cabot a few minutes ago," Olivia's mom told her when they were on their way to Connie's house.

"Is everything okay?" Olivia asked. She was trying not to sound nervous, but she knew her mother could see right through her. Olivia had told her mom she was spending the night at Alex's house and Alex had told her parents that she was spending the night at Olivia's house again. They knew it was cliché, but they couldn't exactly tell their parents they were getting hotel rooms after the dance so they could spend the night with their girlfriends.

"Well, she called to thank me for letting Alex spend the night two nights in a row and to say she hopes Alex isn't intruding," Ms. Benson told her. "Apparently, we're participating in the daughter exchange program because I thought you were going to be spending the night at Alex's house."

Olivia didn't know what to say. At that moment, she hated Mrs. Cabot for being so well-mannered. Who called their daughter's best friend's mom to thank her for letting their daughter spend the night? It was especially weird since Alex and Olivia had known each other since they were 4 and they spent every weekend at each other's houses. Olivia had a feeling Mrs. Cabot knew they were up to something.

"What did you—" Olivia began to ask until her mom interrupted her.

"I told her it was no problem and Alex is a pleasure to have over," Ms. Benson told her wide-eyed daughter.

"Thanks, Mom," Olivia said and gave her mom a hug when they pulled over near Connie's house.

"I don't want you lying to me, Olivia," her mom told her. "You know I give you one get out of jail free card each school year. Are you sure tonight is worth it?"

Olivia looked out the window and saw her beautiful, smiling girlfriend walking toward the car. This was the girl she was going to spend the whole evening with at the dance and the whole night making love to. Olivia knew tonight was definitely worth it.

Abbie's mom had just dropped her off and left, but Olivia's mom, Connie's parents, Alex's parents, and Casey's parents were there taking pictures of the girls before they left. There were over a dozen of Alex, Olivia, and Abbie together in different poses. All of the parents commented on how beautiful Abbie looked and how they were sure she was going to win Homecoming Queen, but none of it mattered to her. She was the only one there without a date. It was worse when she found out even Connie's 9th grade sister Carmen had a date to the dance and he was going to meet her over there.

When the parents began takings pictures of their daughters with their girlfriends, Abbie excused herself and tried to get as far away from the two happy couples as possible. She felt bad for being selfish, but she couldn't be happy for her friends when she was so miserable. She thought about everything that had happened with Trent the day before and how Serena was probably hooking up with Claudia right now. Abbie tried her hardest not to cry but only because she was afraid of her make-up smearing.

After a couple minutes of fearing the worst, she saw a familiar BMW pull up in Connie's driveway. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Serena step out of the car and start walking toward her.

"What are you doing here?" Abbie asked excitedly even though Serena's intentions were obvious.

"I don't know," Serena said playfully. "I'm wearing a dress, my hair and make-up are done. I think I came here so I can take the future Homecoming Queen to the dance. Alex told me you didn't have a date and since I don't have a date and you don't have a date, maybe we could just go together."

"But what about Claudia?" Abbie asked.

"What about her?" Serena asked. "I called and cancelled, she found someone else to go with, end of story. I don't belong with her. I belong here with you. You look so beautiful, Abbie. And I know I tell you that all the time, but I don't think I have ever seen anyone look as beautiful as you do right now."

Abbie forgot all about her make-up and started crying. "I love you so much," she told Serena.

"I love you, too, baby," Serena said and held her as tightly and closely as she could.

"Surprise!" Alex said, interrupting their moment.

Abbie went over to hug Alex. "This is the best surprise anyone could ever have," she told her. "Thank you so much."

"Think nothing of it," Alex said and gave her another hug. "You better get over here, though. Liv, Connie, Casey, and I shouldn't be the only ones suffering through couples photos."

Casey and Connie were excited to see that their trio was now complete and Alex and Olivia were glad to see that Abbie was so happy. She had the biggest smile they had seen from her in a long time and they kept teasing her about finally being able to see her dimples again.

After their parents were finished taking pictures, the girls got into their cars and headed to the dance. There were so many thoughts running through Connie's mind on the way to the dance, all of which she wanted to confess to Olivia. She wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked and how her dress would look even better on the floor in their hotel room. Most of all, she wanted to tell her she loved her, but she couldn't say any of these things, not with her little sister Carmen in the backseat. Connie and Carmen barely acknowledged each other's existence, so Connie hated that their parents made her bring Carmen with her and Olivia. Even though Carmen was going home with friends after the dance, Connie was still livid. She wanted to kiss Olivia in her car before Homecoming. They were going to take the next step in their relationship and Connie wanted reassurance from her girlfriend, but instead of hearing sweet words from Olivia, she heard Carmen going on about her boyfriend and how she can't wait to "do" him behind the bleachers. Hearing that made Connie even more upset. She was going to lose her virginity on the same night as her 14-year-old sister, unless this wasn't Carmen's first time. She decided that it probably wasn't Carmen's first time and that her sister was a slut.

"I won't tell if you won't tell," Carmen said to Connie as they got out of the car.

"Deal," Connie replied and then Carmen left so she could find her friends and her senior boyfriend. It was the most civilized conversation they had had with each other since they were little girls.

Once all six of the girls arrived at the dance, Becky Albers pulled Connie away from her group so she could join the rest of the cheerleaders. "I'll have this sexy girl back to you in awhile," she told Olivia as she led Connie by the hand to where one of the football players was taking a group photo of the entire Varsity Cheer Squad. Although Olivia wished Connie were with her instead. she liked seeing her girlfriend getting along with her squad. The entire squad had identical red dresses, which was their school's color, and even though they were all dressed alike, Olivia still felt as if her girlfriend stood out from the crowd.

"She voted for Becky Albers, didn't she?" Abbie asked Olivia.

"It's something we tried not to talk about," Olivia told Abbie. "But even if she did, I wouldn't blame her. Becky is her captain and she spoils Connie. I want Connie to get close to the girls in her squad. I'm not going to be here next year and I want to make sure she has a lot of people to hang out with. I love Connie and I want her to be happy and have fun."

"You love her?" Abbie teased. Olivia hadn't realized what had slipped out of her mouth, but she knew there was no taking it back.

"Shut up," she told Abbie and pulled her out to the dance floor with her.

Casey was disappointed that her girlfriend was being a wallflower. Alex was too embarrassed to dance in front of everyone and Casey could have gone out there with Serena, but she didn't want to leave Alex alone.

"Come on, babe," Casey urged her.

"I can't dance," Alex admitted.

"But it's fun," Serena told her. "And no one is going to say anything. You look so pretty, Alex. Just go out there and shake your stuff."

"You two go ahead," Alex told Casey and Serena. Casey didn't want to leave her, but Serena pulled her away. Serena wasn't going to take no for an answer from Casey. She knew they looked way too good tonight to be wallflowers.

As soon as a Bobby Brown song came on, Abbie and Olivia rushed over to where Alex was leaning against a wall.

"May we have this dance?" Abbie asked and Alex refused.

"But it's 'My Prerogative,'" Olivia told her. "We always dance around your room to this song."

"And we declared this our official jam of freshman year," Abbie reminded her. "If you don't dance with us when this song is on, it's like you're turning your back on everything the Cabenmichael family experienced when we were freshmen."

Alex started thinking about everything the three of them experienced that year. It was the year Casey first slipped her the tongue, the year Olivia came out to her mom, and the year Abbie became the only freshman to make the varsity track team. "Okay," she told them and started smiling. As soon as she gave them her approval, her girls wasted no time getting her to the dance floor.

Casey glanced over at Alex with Abbie and Olivia. She couldn't help but smile when she saw how much Alex was smiling. She was glad her girlfriend finally let go of her inhibitions and started having fun. "Just a few more hours and I'll have her all to myself," Casey thought. The more she looked at Alex smiling, the more she realized how much she loved her. All of Casey's fears about making love to Alex seemed to disappear. She couldn't wait to be with her.

When their song ended and Mariah Carey's "Love Takes Time" came on, Abbie excused herself and went to find Serena.

"What's she doing?" Alex asked Olivia.

"Losing her mind," Olivia responded. "But I really don't think she cares right now."

As all of the guys and girls were pairing up and starting to slow dance, Abbie approached Serena and asked her to dance with her. They'd be the only same-sex couple slow-dancing but Abbie didn't care. It was the perfect song and she wanted to dance with her perfect girl. Abbie took the lead and Serena laid her head on Abbie's shoulder.

"It feels so good to hold you close," Abbie whispered to Serena. "I _was_ a fool to let you go, babe. All I want is for you to be my girl."

"I'll always be your girl," Serena told her. "No matter who we're with in the future, we'll always belong to each other. That's how we are."

Abbie had hoped for a different answer, but she knew Serena was speaking the truth. There was no such thing as an uncomplicated relationship for Abbie and Serena. Abbie knew they'd spend the rest of their lives breaking each other's hearts one way or another.

"Ballsy move, Carmichael," Becky Albers said after the song ended.

"I suppose you're going to use it against me," Abbie responded coldly. Serena wanted to tell Abbie that Becky played for their "team" but she decided it wasn't her position to say anything.

"You're so cynical," Becky told her. "It's ugly and it's going to make you age before your time. I'm not going to say anything, especially after you two outed yourselves to the whole school. Let's just say I dabble in the love that dare not speak its name. I just don't tell people about it. You look beautiful, by the way. It's a shame you won't win."

Abbie wanted to tell her something, but Becky just winked at her and walked away.

"Cheerleaders," Abbie said and rolled her eyes. Serena just smiled at her and led her to where their friends were now dancing to some rap song.

"You suck," Connie said and gave Abbie a hug. "That was amazing. I'm still in shock. I could never do that. I mean, I could in LA, but I'm way too afraid to do that here. What possessed you to do that? That was so cute! I'm going on, aren't I? I'll stop. I can't hate you anymore after you just outed yourself by dancing with the girl you love."

Abbie was glad she had a breakthrough with Connie, but she couldn't help but be nervous. Each song that passed meant it was getting closer to the moment they'd announce Homecoming King and Queen. Serena kept reassuring her that she was going to win, but she just didn't feel it. After a few more songs, the senior class president went up on stage to announce the winners. Serena held Abbie closely and Abbie kept telling her that even if she and Trent won, slow-dancing with him would mean nothing to her. She couldn't stress enough how over him she was.

"I'm pleased to announce that your 1991 Homecoming King is," Susan began. "The best quarterback our school has ever seen, Trent Abernathy!"

The other football players high-fived Trent and all the cheerleaders, except Connie, started whistling at him. Trent went up on stage and gave Susan a kiss on the cheek when she crowned him. Abbie rolled her eyes at his whole performance. "This guy is an asshole," she thought. "Why does everyone worship him?"

Susan motioned for the crowd to stop cheering so she could announce the Queen. "We had two lovely ladies running for Queen and it was the closest race this school has seen in years," Susan informed everyone. Serena saw that Abbie was nervous so she squeezed her hand. "Your 1991 Homecoming Queen is…Abbie Carmichael!"

All of her friends started hugging her, but Abbie was in complete shock. She couldn't believe she had won. Cheerleaders were always Homecoming Queen and she had beat out Becky Albers, the school's head cheerleader and blonde bombshell.

"Go get your crown, babe," Serena urged her, bringing Abbie out of her daze.

Abbie went up on stage and Trent placed her crown on her. He gave her a hug and whispered in her ear how beautiful she looked. After the cheers ended, Abbie knew it was time for the moment she dreaded; the spotlight dance.

It was her first time slow-dancing with Trent and, although he was being a gentleman, she couldn't stop thinking about everything they had experienced yesterday. No matter how much she resented him, she was carrying his baby and she knew he'd always be a part of her life. "You're so beautiful," he told her, but she had nothing to say to him. She just smiled and the two of them left the dance floor as soon as the song was over. She had wanted to leave his side, but it was time for them to pose for the yearbook as Homecoming King and Queen.

"It's my baby, too," he told her in between shots.

"I can handle this," she responded. "I don't need you."

As soon as they were finished taking pictures, Abbie went over to her friends. They all said their congratulations and Abbie started crying. She finally had a crown and she knew her mom would be proud of her for the first time.


	19. Love Takes Time

dove in love: I didn't even go to prom. haha. I was dramatic and because I couldn't go with the girl I liked, I decided not to go at all. Yeah, no losing the v-card for Abbie and Serena. haha.

litafan82: You didn't help me with the OC action. :( But it's okay. You know I don't do smut. I only do cute awkwardness. What does that say about me? haha.

* * *

><p>Alex let herself into Olivia's hotel room to help her set up some candles. They knew their girlfriends were waiting impatiently in Alex and Casey's room, but they wanted some alone time to clear their heads, so even after they were finished they decided to lie next to each other on the bed. Olivia knew Alex was probably scared out of her mind. She had always warned Alex about putting such a strong emphasis on sex and how doing so would lessen the experience. She told Alex to focus on pleasing Casey instead of focusing on the fact that she is finally losing her virginity, but she knew Alex wouldn't listen.<p>

"I hate that you have everything so _perfect_ in here," Alex admitted. "I don't have candles or anything remotely sexy. I'm not even wearing the right underwear."

"I didn't know there was such a thing as the right underwear," Olivia told her. "I don't think it even matters what underwear you're wearing. Casey is just going to care that she has a naked girl in bed with her."

"You're such a hypocrite," Alex teased. "You're wearing these black lacy panties and a push-up bra. You look like you're ready to star in your own X-rated movie instead of having sex with your 16-year-old girlfriend."

Olivia wrapped her arms around her best friend and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm not wearing these because of Connie," Olivia admitted. "I'm wearing these because I didn't want my panty line showing through my dress. Spandex leaves little to the imagination, remember?"

Alex gave Olivia a quick kiss on the lips. "You always know how to make me feel better," she told her. "What do you think Abbie and Serena are doing right now?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know," Olivia responded. "They do things I didn't think were possible."

"I don't think Abbie can handle Serena," Alex said jokingly.

"Forget Abbie. I don't think _Hugh Hefner_ could handle Serena," Olivia added and Alex started laughing.

"I should get going," Alex told Olivia and gave her one more kiss. "Wish me luck."

Olivia wished Alex good luck even though she thought it was a little unnecessary. She thought Alex was acting as if she were about to take the SATs instead of making love to her girlfriend of four years. Olivia licked her lips and tasted Alex's strawberry lipgloss. She quickly grabbed some tissue to wipe it off before Connie came to the room. She knew in her heart that she'd never cheat on Connie, but she didn't want Connie to think otherwise. Alex and Olivia had sworn they would never kiss each other, but in the moment, it just felt right. Alex was her best friend and the one person who would be there for her no matter what happened in life.

* * *

><p>Connie entered their hotel room and when she noticed her girlfriend was nowhere in sight she realized it was the perfect opportunity to go through with her plan. She pulled out the bag of rose petals she had hidden in her purse and started placing them on the bed. She had intended to just sprinkle them on the bed, but she didn't like the way it looked. She felt as if it was too ordinary for Olivia. Instead, she picked up the petals and started placing them in the shape of a heart.<p>

"Baby, where are you?" Connie asked as soon as she was finished, but Olivia didn't respond. She saw that the bathroom door was ajar so she decided to go inside. When she walked in, she saw that it was dark except for the light that the candles illuminated. Her smiling girlfriend was sitting naked in a bathtub filled with bubbles.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to join me?" Olivia teased and Connie smiled at her girlfriend. She felt immobile. All she could do was stare at Olivia. It was awhile before she could remove her dress and her underwear. She didn't care how expensive her Homecoming dress was, she let it drop to the ground along with her underwear. Connie slowly stepped into the tub with Olivia and leaned against her. Olivia wrapped her arms around Connie's waist and started to kiss her neck.

"This is so perfect," Connie told her and Olivia responded with more kisses on Connie's neck. Connie could feel her whole body start to tingle and Olivia could tell her girlfriend was just as turned on as she was.

"I want to take my time with you," Olivia said to her girlfriend.

"But I don't think I can wait another second," Connie responded.

"We have all night," Olivia reminded her. "Let's just enjoy this for awhile."

"Okay," Connie said reluctantly and Olivia went back to kissing Connie's neck. Olivia may have said she wanted to take her time, but her actions were proving just the opposite. She slowly started moving her hands lower until she was caressing Connie's thighs. She gently parted Connie's legs so she could run her hands along the inside. Connie knew her girlfriend was just teasing her, but she couldn't help but anticipate Olivia's next move. When Olivia started to gently rub Connie's swollen clit, Connie knew she wouldn't be able to wait another second.

"Let's go to the bed," Connie managed to say as Olivia was still rubbing her.

"But, babe, I'm not—"

Connie turned around to face her girlfriend. "Olivia Benson, I have been waiting to lose my virginity to you since our first date and I am _not _going to wait another second."

Before Olivia could respond, Connie pulled her out of the tub and tossed her a towel so she could dry off. Once Olivia was dried, she grabbed her hand and started to lead her to the bedroom.

"Connie, the candles!" Olivia said and Connie became frustrated. The two of them started blowing out the candles as quickly as possible. Connie had liked the idea of a candlelit bath with her girlfriend half an hour ago, but now she thought those candles were annoying. All she wanted was for those flames to be extinguished.

Olivia was overcome with joy when she saw the rose petals on the bed. "Babe, this is so beautiful," she said but the moment didn't last. Connie pulled the covers down and quickly got into bed. As soon as Olivia joined her, Connie wasted no time letting Olivia know what she wanted.

"Fuck me," Connie said forcefully. She grabbed Olivia's hand and slid three fingers inside of her. The pain was almost too much to bear, but she didn't want Olivia to think she couldn't handle it. She kept thinking about Serena and Becky Albers and Olivia's ex-girlfriend Jenny and all of the things they know how to do. Serena said Jenny was bad in bed, but maybe she was just saying that to ease her mind. She imagined Jenny was a freak. She had to be. Her train of thought stopped when Olivia gently pulled out and noticed that Connie was crying.

"Babe, where were you just now?" Olivia asked as she started wiping Connie's tears away.

"I'm not Jenny," Connie blurted out.

"Is that what this is about?" Olivia asked and pulled Connie close so she could hold her. "I'm _glad_ you're not Jenny, so are Abbie and Alex. Even my mom is glad you're not Jenny. She hated Jenny, but she _loves_ you. She thinks you're a positive influence on me. Jenny was self-centered, possessive, and she used me. My friends and my mom told me I needed to leave her, but I didn't listen. I was so wrapped up in her and I did feel something for her, but those feelings are nothing compared to the way I feel about you."

Olivia wanted to tell Connie that she loved her, but she knew this wasn't the time. The last thing she wanted was for Connie to feel obligated to have sex with her because she said, "I love you." In that moment, Connie wanted, more than anything, to tell Olivia that she loved her, but she was afraid the feeling wasn't mutual, at least not yet.

"Can we start over?" Connie asked and Olivia just smiled at her.

"Maybe this time you'll let me go inside you the right way," Olivia suggested. "You know I'd never hurt you and I don't want the words 'fuck me' coming out of that beautiful mouth, not this time. When we're more experienced, feel free to say that all you want, especially if you whisper it in my ear."

"Olivia!" Connie said and started to giggle. Olivia may have said she'd never hurt Connie physically, but Connie knew she meant so much more than that. She was Olivia's girl and even if their relationship were to end someday, Olivia would always have a part of Connie that no one else could. She forgot all about what the other girls could do and started to focus on what she and Olivia could do. Connie no longer wanted to be like Becky or Serena. She loved the candlelit bath and surprising her girlfriend with rose petals on the bed and when she finally tasted Olivia for the first time, she realized she loved that too.

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Alex asked as she grabbed the flavored lube from on top of the nightstand.<p>

"Taste it," Casey suggested and Alex went against her good judgment and squeezed some into her mouth.

"It tastes like that candy we used to get at the drugstore," Alex said excitedly. "Oh, what was the name of it? The one that looks like it's in a toothpaste tube, but probably causes more cavities than any other candy. This stuff is really good, Case. What is it?"

"Lube," Casey said matter-of-factly. Once she said that, she saw her girlfriend drop her former treat in disgust.

"Why do you even have this?" Alex asked. Casey knew the truth would hurt her girlfriend, but if she lied Alex would see right through it.

"Serena gave it to me, because I have anxiety," Casey admitted.

"About what?" Alex asked.

"About going down on you," Casey told her girlfriend and she hoped Alex wouldn't be hurt.

"Oh," Alex responded. "You think I'm gross down there?"

"No," Casey told her even though she knew it was no use. "I just think going down on someone is gross. I mean, you're licking them where they pee."

Alex started laughing. "Yeah, it's kind of gross," she admitted. "We'll use the flavored lube this time, but only this time."

Casey smiled at Alex and grabbed the lube from where Alex had dropped it on the bed. She had her girlfriend exactly where she wanted her. Her clothes were off and she was already under the covers. Casey pulled the covers down and drew a happy face in between her girlfriend's breasts. "This is my happy spot," Casey told her.

Alex started laughing again when she saw it. "You better lick that off," she told Casey. Casey didn't say anything. She just smiled at her girlfriend and started licking the lube off. Even though they were just playing with each other, Alex was already becoming turned on.

Alex grabbed the lube and drew a heart around Casey's left nipple. "This is _my_ happy spot," she told Casey and then slowly licked the lube off of her nipple. Even though there was no longer a trace of it on Casey, Alex didn't stop what she was doing. She continued licking her girlfriend until she couldn't take it anymore.

Casey pinned Alex down and spread her legs underneath her. Alex let out a soft moan when she felt Casey's wetness mixing with hers.

"It's just me and you," Casey said softly. Alex grabbed her girlfriend's hand and started to gently touch the promise ring on Casey's finger.

"It'll always be me and you," Alex responded.

That was all the reassurance Casey needed. She slowly kissed her way down Alex's body until she reached a tiny patch of damp, blonde curls.

"Casey, you don't have to," Alex told her. She sensed that Casey was unsure of herself and she didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"I want to," Casey responded. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Alex said as she started running her fingers through Casey's hair. They locked eyes for a brief moment before Casey began to taste Alex. All of her anxiety disappeared and she wondered why she had been so hesitant to begin with. This was the girl she had spent nearly her whole life with, the girl who loved her and only had eyes for her. She didn't want to hold back anymore. She looked up and saw Alex wince when she entered her with two fingers.

"It's okay," Alex reassured her. "It's our first time, babe. It's supposed to hurt a little."

"Baby, you're bleeding," Casey said nervously when she pulled out of Alex and looked at her blood-covered fingers.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Casey responded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay," Alex told her and motioned for Casey to lie next to her. "I think I'm finished for tonight. But it felt good until…"

"Until I made you bleed?" Casey asked. She knew she had hurt Alex and she began to wonder if she had just rammed her fingers in there instead of trying to ease Alex into it.

"Babe, it's okay. It's only our first time," Alex reminded her. "We have years to do this and we're going to get better with practice. When you were seven and you started pitching, were you able to strike out a lot of girls?"

"No," Casey responded. "I sucked."

"Until you started practicing more," Alex pointed out. "Now, you're an expert. That's just what making love is like. Well, not exactly, but you get what I'm trying to say."

"I know exactly what you're trying to say," Casey told her and started smiling.

"It's your turn," Alex said with a mischievous smile. She made Casey lie flat on her back with her legs spread. Alex was instantly turned on when she felt how wet Casey was.

"What are you doing, babe?" Casey asked after a few minutes of Alex fumbling around.

"I'm trying to find your hole," Alex responded and Casey saw that her girlfriend's cheeks were getting flushed.

"It's lower," Casey informed her. She knew Alex was trying, but she couldn't help but laugh.

"We suck at this," Alex said and joined Casey in her laughter.

"But this is the farthest we've ever gotten, so high-five?" Casey suggested and Alex high-fived her girlfriend.

Casey pinned Alex down and started kissing her.

"We've always been good at making out," Alex told her. "Why don't we just stick to what we're good at and actually enjoy being with each other instead of trying to force something? We can try again tonight, but only if we feel like it."

"I like that idea," Casey said and started kissing Alex again.

* * *

><p>"You know why we get along so well?" Serena asked Abbie as they were leaning against the railing of the water tower. It was now 4 a.m. and they had spent the whole night having sex in the backseat of Serena's dad's BMW. Abbie's back was covered in scratches and Serena had hickeys all over her neck and chest, but they didn't care.<p>

"Why?" Abbie asked to humor Serena.

"Because we're both accidents," Serena responded.

"Sweetheart, I'm a mistake," Abbie corrected her. "My mom has told me so since I was a little girl. I'm not pretty like Adelaide and Elizabeth and that's all she cares about."

"You're not pretty. You're _gorgeous_," Serena said to her. "And Adelaide Carmichael isn't even cute. She only wins those pageants because she wears pounds and pounds of make-up. Your mom just favors Addie and Libby because they look like her and think like her. I prefer your raven colored hair and dark eyes over your sisters' typical blonde hair and blue eyes any day."

"I can think of one blue-eyed blonde who is anything but typical," Abbie said to Serena and gave her a kiss. "And nothing about you is an accident. Your parents are idiots to think of you that way. I think you're perfect."

"I'm not perfect," Serena told her and averted her eyes. "My parents don't give a damn about anything I do. How it works is Blaine gets their attention and I get their credit card. They think giving me money counts as loving me. To be a jerk, I charged 300 dollars worth of sex toys and lingerie on that card. They didn't even notice."

"You're perfect for _me_," Abbie confessed. She wrapped her arms around Serena and held her as closely to her as she could. "And that 300 dollar purchase was the best you've ever made."

"These are the moments I wonder why I even talk to you," Serena said jokingly. "And I can't believe you outed us to the whole school."

"So what?" Abbie said nonchalantly. "I don't care if they know I love you. I'll even one-up what I did at the dance."

"No," Serena groaned.

Abbie turned away from Serena and shouted. "I, Abigail Jean Carmichael, love Serena Michelle Southerlyn with all my heart!"

"And you're having my baby," Serena added. "Not Trent's."

"And I'm having her baby!" Abbie shouted. "Not Trent's! Serena is so good in bed that she defied biology and impregnated me!"

Serena started laughing so much that she had to sit down. It was moments like these she knew exactly why she was in love with Abbie Carmichael.


	20. Come As You Are

pineapplegrl77: That makes me happy. :)

litafan82: You write the best OC smut ever! You never sent me part 2. Oh and I'm glad you liked the AS part.

AnywhereElse: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter. What you said about it's not always perfect but it doesn't matter as long as you love each other is exactly what I was going for. :)

* * *

><p>Casey pinned Alex down on the couch and started to kiss her. It had been over a week since they lost their virginity to each other and since then Casey wanted her girlfriend all to herself. She was thrilled that Mrs. Cabot let her spend the night with Alex, especially since it was their four-year anniversary. What Casey didn't know is that Alex had invited a couple of guests over to join them.<p>

"Happy anniversary, babe!" Casey told her as she kissed her again. "I can't believe we have the whole night alone."

"Casey, about that," Alex said hesitantly.

"Oh, no," Casey groaned. "They're coming, aren't they?"

"Not for awhile," Alex responded and Casey pulled away from her.

"You always do this, Alex."

"I'm sorry, babe," Alex said and unsuccessfully tried to get close to Casey. "But it's our last year together before college and the last Cabenmichael Halloween."

"You're forgetting, Alex, that this is _our_ last year together, too," Casey reminded her. "And it's just as hard on me as it is on them. I know they're your best friends, but you're my _girlfriend_ and, even though it's your last Halloween with them, it's also your last anniversary with me. We're going to be in different states next year and it's like you don't even care. When this school year started, we were inseparable and now all you want to do is spend time with Abbie and Olivia. I'm not the only one who is noticing this either. Connie and Serena feel the same way about their girls. Face it, you three are co-dependent."

Alex was speechless. She had wanted to spend the night with Casey, but Abbie and Olivia insisted on having a sleepover to celebrate their last Halloween together before they started college. Abbie and Olivia assumed it was going to be a typical Cabenmichael sleepover complete with _Hellraiser_, strawberry ice cream, and Metroid. They had no idea Casey would be there and Alex knew they wouldn't exactly be pleased about that. Alex did the only thing she felt she could do in order to spend Halloween with her girlfriend and her best friends: she lied to all of them.

"Open up!" Olivia said as she pounded on the door. Alex sprang from the couch so she could open the door for Olivia. Even though it was Halloween Olivia was wearing her Cabenmichael sleepover attire: purple flannel pajamas, a purple hair ribbon, and fuzzy slippers. Her favorite stuffed animal was sticking out from her overnight bag and she had absolutely no make-up on.

"Liv!" Alex said excitedly and gave her a hug. It suddenly made sense to Casey why Alex insisted on wearing her pink flannel pajamas and pink hair ribbon instead of something sexy.

"It's our last Cabenmichael Halloween! To celebrate, I brought _Hellraiser_, of course, _The Exorcist, _and_ Texas Chain Saw Massacre_. Little Jared's not going to know what hit him," Olivia told her.

"He'll never want to watch scary movies with us again," Alex said and started laughing.

Olivia became nervous when she saw Casey sitting on the couch. "Alex, I didn't know I was supposed to bring my girlfriend," Olivia whispered. "I'm not dressed for Connie. She doesn't even know about Mr. Cuddles yet. You know I can't sleep without him, not even when I'm with Connie. He has to hide when I sleep with her and all I do is lie there for hours and feel bad for hiding him."

"Get a grip," Alex told her. "Your girlfriend won't be here, just mine."

Olivia suddenly felt relieved. She had never considered Casey to be 'one of the girlfriends.' She had always felt as if Casey was on the same level as Abbie, Alex, and herself. Sure, she wasn't a Cabenmichael, but maybe there was an upside to having Casey around. Then again, she realized they would have to watch what they said around Casey for fear that she'd tell the other girls.

"Happy anniversary!" Olivia said to break the ice, but neither Alex nor Casey looked too happy about their situation.

Olivia ran to the door the moment she heard the doorbell ring. Alex and Casey kept eyeing each other and the last thing she wanted was to be the third wheel.

"I'm so glad you're here," Olivia said as she hugged Abbie. She was pleased to see Abbie wearing her yellow flannel pajamas and yellow hair ribbon. Abbie also had her Chucky doll in her arms and Olivia was glad to see that there would be at least some normalcy at this sleepover. Even though he freaked everybody out, Abbie loved her Chucky doll and she slept with him every night, including the nights she spent with Serena. Serena got so used to him that she considered Chucky to be their illegitimate son.

"What's going on?" Abbie asked.

"Girlfriend alert," Olivia told her. "Casey's here."

"Why?" Abbie groaned.

"It's their anniversary," Olivia told her. "Mr. and Mrs. Cabot are at a Halloween party and you know if we weren't here, Alex and Casey would be having sex right now. They keep eyeing each other."

"Let them," Abbie suggested. "We'll hang out in the rec room with Jared and they can go up to Alex's room. Besides, there's something I have to show you."

Alex and Casey wasted no time going up to Alex's room once Abbie and Olivia told them they wouldn't mind if the girls sneak away for awhile. "Go enjoy your anniversary sex," Abbie told them. Both girls gave her a hug and left Abbie and Olivia to entertain themselves.

* * *

><p>Jared was still trick-or-treating with his friends, so Abbie felt this was the perfect opportunity to show Olivia her big surprise. She went to her overnight bag and pulled out the sonogram photo she was given by her doctor that afternoon. She began crying the moment her doctor gave it to her. In the top left corner it said, "Carmichael, Abigail" and today's date "10-31-1991." In the center of the photo was her baby. Even though he or she was only the size of a peanut, Abbie already loved her baby. Her doctor said her baby was healthy and Abbie was doing a great job of taking care of herself. When Abbie saw the bottom of the photo, she began crying even more. Her doctor had printed a message that was "from the baby." It read, "Hi, Mommy! I can't wait to meet you." She wanted to tell her little one that she couldn't wait to meet him or her either.<p>

As soon as they got in the car after her appointment, she showed Serena the sonogram photo and Serena had the same reaction.

"That's our baby?" Serena asked excitedly and Abbie nodded. Serena was speechless after that. All she wanted to do was hold Abbie as close as she could, for as long as she could.

Abbie became lost in thought as she was remembering everything that had happened to her earlier. With a gentle toss of her pillow at Abbie's back, Olivia was able to snap her out of it.

"Jerk!" Abbie told her and then gave her the photo. "Check this out."

"It's our Cabenmichael baby!" Olivia said excitedly. Abbie then got on her lap and Olivia held her close to her as they looked at the photo together. "Abbie, this is so exciting. It's his or her first photo."

"Serena already made copies," Abbie informed her. "She's just as excited as I am. Isn't this great, Liv? It's like we're re-defining what a family is. In seven months, I'll have my baby _and _Serena by my side."

"What about college?" Olivia asked even though she already knew the answer to that question.

"What about it?" Abbie responded. "I'll go eventually, but I'd rather spend time with my baby."

Abbie rested her head on Olivia's shoulder and Olivia could sense how scared Abbie really was even if she didn't want to tell anybody. Serena and the Cabenmichael family accepted the baby, but everyone knew Abbie's parents would be less than thrilled about their 17-year-old being pregnant, especially when she had no intentions of marrying the baby's biological father.

Abbie quickly got off of Olivia's lap when they heard the doorbell ring. They were surprised to hear it until they remembered it was Halloween and Alex's neighborhood got its fair share of trick-or-treaters. Abbie got the candy dish from on top of the coffee table and took it to the door.

"Give me some damn Twix!" shouted a familiar voice.

"And a Milky Way!" added another.

Abbie had an idea who it was, but to make sure, she looked out of the peep hole. Standing on the other side of the door were two scantily clad girls they happened to be acquainted with.

"It's Connie and Serena," Abbie told Olivia.

"I'm not dressed for Connie," Olivia said worriedly. "I can't let her see me like this. I'm wearing flannel PJs and I have no make-up whatsoever. You're pregnant so you have an excuse. I have nothing!"

Abbie ran back to Olivia and unbuttoned her pajama shirt. The loose flannel fell to the ground and Olivia was left with nothing but her pajama pants and her push-up bra.

"I'm supposed to greet her like _this_?" Olivia asked.

"You look sexy," Abbie reminded her. "So, stop your bitching and let's answer the door."

"Trick or treat," both girls said in unison when Abbie answered the door. She had intended to play along and give them candy, but she had forgotten all about it when she saw Serena dressed in nothing but a white bra, panties, and matching thigh highs and garter belt. She knew Olivia was going to cream when she saw that Connie was dressed the same way.

"What are you supposed to be?" Abbie finally managed to ask them.

"High-price call girls," Connie responded.

"Most girls dress skimpy for Halloween anyway," Serena added. "Connie and I just decided to outdo them. Now, where's my Twix?"

"You're going to have to earn it," Abbie teased and pulled Serena in for a kiss.

"I have a gift for you," Serena told Olivia as she led Connie to her.

"More like you have a gift for _me_," Connie corrected her. "Olivia in that bra? It's like Christmas came early."

Olivia started smiling and pulled her girlfriend toward her. "You look beautiful," she told Connie.

"You do," Connie responded. "Even without make-up, you're still the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on."

"You two are disgusting," Abbie told them, but Olivia and Connie were already too busy making out to pay any attention to them.

"Why are you still wearing pants?" Serena asked as she gently pushed Abbie down on the couch and got on top of her. Serena pulled Abbie's pants down but kept her underwear on in case Alex and Casey were to walk in.

Once Serena commented on how wet Abbie was, Connie and Olivia stopped what they were doing.

"Are you two really going to have sex in front of us?" Olivia asked in disgust.

"No, I was just going to finger her," Serena responded and Abbie started to kiss her neck.

Connie rolled her eyes at them. "There's so many things I would love to do to Olivia right now, but I would never do anything in front of you and I think you should show us the same courtesy."

"Unlike some people, I actually know how to satisfy my woman," Serena said and glared at Connie. "Maybe it would do you some good to watch me and Abbie. You might learn a thing or two."

"You mean I could learn how to be a slut like you," Connie replied sarcastically and Serena looked like she wanted to slap her.

"Girls!" Olivia said to snap them out of it.

"I'm sorry, Rena," Connie told her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry, too," Serena responded.

"Maybe you should kiss her?" Abbie suggested.

"I'll kiss Connie if you kiss Olivia," Serena bargained with her. "Maybe we'll even do more," she said as she held Connie close and started to play with the front clasp of her bra.

Once she saw that, Abbie wasted no time making her way over to Olivia. She started kissing Olivia's neck and then made her way up to her lips. Connie and Serena were enjoying the show their girls were putting on until Alex and Casey walked into the rec room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Casey asked.

"I don't even want to know," Alex told Casey.

"We were just playing," Abbie informed them. "It was good, clean, wholesome fun."

Alex started laughing. "How about no more fooling around for the rest of the night? Please? Jared is staying at his friend's house after all, but still, the last thing I want are my parents to walk in on us when they get home from the party. And Connie and Serena, you two better cover up. My parents don't even know you're here and if they see you dressed like that, we'll never be able to have another sleepover again."

"Easy for you to say. You've already had sex tonight," Abbie told Alex. "If it's okay, Serena and I can do it in the shower."

Serena loved the idea, but the other four girls just looked at Abbie in disbelief.

"…or not," Abbie said hesitantly.

* * *

><p>To take their mind off of sex, the girls decided to put on <em>The Exorcist<em>. It was a favorite of everyone's except for Connie, who was paranoid to watch that movie.

"I'll protect you, cuddlebug," Olivia told her girlfriend as she held her close.

"No offense, Olivia," Casey began. "I'm sure you could protect her from Jason Vorhees, Leatherface, and maybe even Freddy Kruegger, but Satan is whole different story."

"Livvie can protect me from anything," Connie said and Serena started making gagging noises.

"See, I'm realistic," Serena told her. "Abbie weighs two pounds. I know she can't protect me from anything."

"I love you, too, babe," Abbie said sarcastically.

"This is where you girls are going wrong," Alex informed them. "You keep talking about how one of you can or cannot protect the other instead of talking about protecting each other. Casey and I have an egalitarian relationship. We'd work as a team."

"Yeah," Casey agreed. "Alex would use her powers of persuasion and I'd come from behind and knock the bastard out with my baseball bat."

"I'm going to let your arrogance slide because it's your anniversary," Serena told them.

When the movie became too much for Connie to handle, Alex shut it off, and Olivia decided to tell her a story.

"When we were 15, the three of us watched _The Exorcist_ almost every day," Olivia began. "Our favorite scene was when she spits out the pea soup. Well, Abbie thought it would be fun to scare her sister Addie by doing that. So, one night, when we stayed over at her house, she ate a bunch of pea soup and started making herself throw it up while her sister watched. Addie had watched the movie with us, so when she saw Abbie throwing up, she thought she was possessed. Addie started screaming bloody murder and when Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael found out what she did, she was grounded for two weeks."

"It was so worth it," Abbie told her. "That was hilarious!"

"And what about this summer with the pop rocks and soda?" Olivia told her and Abbie started laughing.

"That was the best!" Alex said. "I love the way you made your body convulse and the pop rocks and soda started oozing out of your mouth. Addie actually thought your insides had exploded."

"Maybe this is why she hates you, babe," Serena told her.

"I'm a horrible person," Abbie said jokingly. "My sister already has my headstone designed. It says, "Abigail Jean Carmichael Dec. 5, 1973-July 4, 1992. I always knew her childish pranks would backfire on her."

"You're so _bad_, Abbie," Connie told her.

"I know she is and I _love_ it," Serena responded and started to kiss Abbie. "I've always had a soft spot for bad girls."

"Just think, in a few years, a little version of Abbie will be running around and making Addie's life a living hell," Alex told them.

"Speaking of," Abbie said to them as she hands the picture to Alex to pass around. "This is the first picture of mine and Serena's baby."

"I hope it's a girl," Serena said. "Abbie already has her name picked out."

"Lillian Serena Carmichael," Abbie informed them. "Serena and I both love the name Lily and, well, it's obvious why I want her middle name to be Serena."

"And if it's a boy?" Olivia asked.

"We're doing the same thing your mom did with your name," Abbie told her. "I love how she named you Olivia Lorraine after her two best friends, so I've decided to name him Alexander Olivier Carmichael, that way it's like he has all three of our names."

"Alexander Olivier? It sounds so distinguished," Olivia told her.

"I _love_ it," Alex added. "This baby is going to be spoiled rotten by all of us."

The girls spent the rest of their Halloween talking about the baby and everything they have planned for him or her. As they were getting ready for bed, Abbie took a look around at the five girls she was fortunate enough to be spending her night with. Serena was holding on to the Chucky doll as she was lying in their sleeping bag, Casey and Alex were cuddling with each other, and Olivia put her pajama shirt on her girlfriend and tried to convince her that _The Exorcist_ was just a movie and she had nothing to worry about. Abbie loved these girls and she knew that her baby was going to have four loving aunts and two crazy, yet lovable mommies. Only seven more months until they'd finally get to meet little Lillian or Alexander.


	21. Unbelievable

litafan82: Still waiting for part 2. haha. And you're welcome. It's a great mental image. :)

* * *

><p>Connie walked into the diner and saw her squad captain Becky. It was six a.m. and Connie wondered how Becky could look so beautiful so early while she looked horrendous. Connie didn't like going out to eat that early, but Becky had wanted to meet with her to talk about their new routine. It was Connie's goal to be captain of the squad next year, so she was thrilled that Becky wanted to meet one-on-one. Connie had assumed it was just going to be the two of them, but she saw Becky sitting down with another girl. This girl looked so much more sophisticated than they did. It finally dawned on Connie that this was probably Becky's new girlfriend.<p>

"Have a seat!" Becky said excitedly and motioned for Connie to sit next to her. "I'm so glad you made it. Sorry if it's early."

"It's no problem," Connie told her.

"Connie, this is my friend Jenny," Becky said. "She was captain last year. Jenny, this is Connie, but all the girls call her Luxe. She just moved here from L.A. I'm crossing my fingers that she gets voted captain next year."

Connie started blushing. "Thanks, Becky."

"So, how's the squad doing?" Jenny asked Connie. "I'm assuming I left it in great hands."

"The _best_," Connie reassured her. "Becky really knows what she's doing. So, what brings you here, Jenny?"

"My Thursday class was cancelled, so I decided to come visit my old friends for the weekend," Jenny informed her. "Oh, and Becky, Michelle wants you to visit her next weekend. Her roommate won't be there."

Connie noticed that Becky started to blush. "I was under the impression that you were Michelle," Connie told Jenny.

"Don't insult me," Jenny said jokingly and Becky retorted by calling her a slut.

As Becky and Connie were stuffing themselves with pancakes, Jenny daintily picked at her fruit cup.

"You two are going to get fat if you keep eating so much," Jenny warned them. "I only eat 800 calories a day and I make sure to run at least 4 miles."

Connie started to become uneasy. She looked down at what she was eating and decided to stop.

"Livvie would always run with me and then we'd have sex in the shower after," Jenny bragged. "She was always all over me. I can't even count how many times we fucked in the locker room. That girl was _so_ hot."

"She's even hotter now," Becky told Jenny. "Why did you even break up with her?"

"Because she's in high school and I'm in college. I'm not going to have my high school girlfriend visit me. That's so embarrassing! No offense, slut," she told Becky. "And she's _Olivia_. She's always so sweet and doing the right thing like a fucking Girl Scout. I can't stand that. She never wanted to party. Instead, she'd want to cuddle. The only reason I was with her is so I could say I popped her cherry. Plus, her friends are total losers."

"Watch it," Becky warned. "Connie, here, is one of her friends."

It all started making sense to Connie and she couldn't believe she had been so foolish.

"I'm not her friend. I'm her _girlfriend_," Connie said angrily. "And I happen to like that she'd rather cuddle and be romantic instead of partying."

"Why didn't you tell me Olivia was your girlfriend?" Becky asked, but Jenny interrupted before Connie could answer.

"I'm not surprised," Jenny said. "Olivia has a cheerleader fetish."

"She does not," Connie assured her, but Jenny wouldn't pay attention.

"I suppose she asked you out right after seeing you in your uniform," Jenny said and Connie nodded.

"So what?" Connie asked.

"And have you two had sex while you were wearing your uniform?" Jenny asked

"That's none of your business," Connie told her. She was trying to refrain from slapping this girl.

"You have! I knew it!" Jenny told her.

Connie couldn't take it anymore. She set some money on the table to cover the cost of her breakfast and started to put her jacket on. She wanted to storm out of there, but she knew she should give Jenny a piece of her mind.

"I'm not going to tolerate you talking about my girlfriend like that," Connie told Jenny. "I know what you're trying to do. You regret breaking up with Olivia, so you're trying to come between us. You think if I get mad and break up with Olivia, she'll come crying to you and you can take advantage of her. Well, I'm not falling for that and neither is she. And, for your information, Olivia and I do have sex while I'm in my uniform, but it never stays on for long. She _loves_ my body. She says it's nice to actually have a girl who is shaped like a girl and not a twig like you. I love Olivia and, just between us girls, Olivia Benson makes me come harder than I ever thought was possible. You're such an idiot for letting her go, Jenny. Have fun thinking about her while you masturbate in your lonely dorm room."

Connie didn't care if she wouldn't become captain next year. There's no way she would let someone insult her girlfriend and get away with it. She realized how much she was in love with Olivia and Olivia meant so much more to her than some stupid title. She quickly got into her car and drove to Olivia's house. After everything that had happened at the diner, there is nothing she wanted more than to be held by Olivia.

When Olivia sat down in the car, Connie cuddled up to her girlfriend and started to kiss her.

"What was that for?" Olivia asked playfully as she laced her fingers with Connie's.

"No reason," Connie said and planted a kiss on Olivia's hand. "I just wanted to thank you for being you."

* * *

><p>That afternoon, the Cabot family's kitchen table was covered with popsicle sticks, bottles of glue, kite string, and small weights. With only one week left until their project was due, Abbie, Alex, Olivia, and Trent were gathered around their fifth and final bridge. Their first and third bridges failed, the second bridge was a maybe, and the fourth bridge was good but not good enough. Alex was sure that they could do better. There was no way she was going to lose to Valerie Stanton.<p>

Alex sensed the tension between Trent and Abbie, so she tried to keep everyone focused on the task at hand. They worked on their bridge for two hours before Abbie started aching all over her body. Olivia offered to give her a massage, but Trent insisted that he be the one to do it. Abbie didn't want him to, but she remembered how good Trent's massages are.

"I'll be right back," Abbie said to them a few minutes later and slowly made her way to the downstairs bathroom.

"I'll make sure she's okay," Trent told the girls as soon as they heard the bathroom door close.

"Trent, go away!" Abbie shouted when she heard him standing out there.

"I'm just checking on you. Sorry for giving a damn!" Trent responded.

"Do you want to hold my hair back as I throw up?" Abbie asked sarcastically.

"I will if you want me to," he responded. "You keep forgetting that this is my baby, too."

Abbie had her argument planned, but she suddenly had the urge to gag. She wasn't able to throw anything up, but that didn't cease her gagging. Trent knew the last thing Abbie wanted was for him to be listening, so he decided to return to the kitchen table.

"Why doesn't she let me help her?" Trent asked Alex and Olivia.

"Because she's Abbie and Abbie never asks for help," Olivia told him. "She doesn't hate you, Trent. She's just dealing with things in her own way. Alex and I are looking out for her, though. Her doctor says she and the baby are okay."

"Bullshit, she's okay," Trent said and started crying. "Something is wrong with that girl and I know that you two are looking out for her, but neither of you know about pregnancy. She needs to talk to her mom or another woman who has been through this. She's not the Abbie I know. She's exhausted all the time. She always falls asleep in first period. That's government, Abbie's favorite class! You both know that she spaced out in physics today. She doesn't even wear make-up anymore. She just throws her hair in a messy ponytail. Plus, all she wears are sweatpants, track t-shirts, and her letterman jacket. Speaking of track, I talked to her coach and she said that Abbie hasn't been to practice in two weeks. Abbie loves track the way I love football. She'd never miss practice. People are starting to notice things. She's not going to be able to hide it for much longer. I know Abbie isn't my girlfriend, but that baby is just as much mine as it is hers. I don't want anything happening to either of them."

"Neither do we," Olivia told him and gave him a hug. She and Trent weren't exactly the best of friends, but they had known each other since they were four, so in that moment, hugging him felt right. He was just as worried about Abbie as she was.

"I bought the baby a gift," Trent said and then headed over to the living room to get it from his backpack. He came back with a navy blue Dallas Cowboys onesie that he handed to Olivia. "I know Abbie likes the Cowboys. Just say it's from the two of you. If you say it's from me, she won't accept it."

"It's so tiny," Alex said excitedly as Olivia handed her the onesie. "I'll hide it in my room until her baby shower."

"Baby shower?" Trent asked.

"We're giving her one in a few months," Olivia said. "We want to give her one now, but she's only 11 weeks and we want to wait until her family knows."

"That's why she's so exhausted, Trent," Alex began. "She's 11 weeks pregnant and she's a high school student. And she's probably wearing sweatpants because her jeans don't fit anymore. She's not showing yet, but her waist has to be a _little_ bigger."

"I guess you're right," Trent said. He wiped his tears and went back to working on the bridge.

"Are you okay, Liv?" Alex asked once she saw that her friend had zoned out.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about Connie," Olivia replied and Alex started to smile.

"I don't even want to know what you're thinking about," she teased.

"Why didn't you tell me Luxe was your girlfriend?" Trent asked. "That's so hot!"

"Luxe?" Olivia asked. "Who is that?"

"Connie," Trent informed her. "All the football players and cheerleaders call her Luxe. It fits her. Every cheerleader has a nickname. Becky is Linx. She named Connie so they could be Luxe and Linx, for some reason."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Cheerleaders," she said. "I don't see why they have to give each other stripper nicknames."

"She was acting weird today," Olivia told them. "She was really clingy, which is saying something for Connie. She kept telling me that I'm a great girlfriend, I'm perfect the way I am, and how she couldn't ask for more. And she acted like she was my personal assistant. She did everything for me. It was so uncomfortable."

"Poor Olivia," Alex said sarcastically.

"I know why she's acting that way," Trent confessed. "Luxe and Linx went out to breakfast this morning and Linx introduced her to an old friend, a friend that happens to know you, too."

"Who?" Olivia asked.

"Someone who graduated last year," Trent told her. "You know, 867-5309."

"Stop bullshitting me," Olivia said, becoming frustrated.

"Think of the song," Trent said and started to sing, which frustrated Olivia even more. "_Jenny, I got your number. I need to make you mine. Jenny don't change your number. 867-5309."_

"Jenny's back?" Olivia asked. "And she met my Connie?"

"Linx said it was bad," Trent informed her. "But Luxe handled Jenny. You have nothing to worry about, Olivia. That girl is crazy about you, or at least that's what Linx told me at lunch. Your secret is safe with me though."

"Thanks," Olivia said. "And you know if you tell anyone, I'll kick your ass, right?"

"That's exactly why your secret is safe with me," Trent replied.

Olivia had always feared what would happen if Connie met Jenny. Now she knew she had nothing to be afraid of. She had to remind herself that Connie wasn't helpless; she could hold her own against even the bitchiest of girls like Jenny. Her current girlfriend had told off the girl who broke her heart instead of buying into her stories. If it weren't for their project, Olivia would have rushed over to see Connie. She knew her girl deserved to be cuddled with.

"I'm going to check on Abbie," Trent told them. "She's been in there for twenty minutes."

"I'll go," Alex insisted. "She won't start yelling if I'm the one checking on her."

Alex went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. She knocked once, but there was no answer. She waited a few seconds and tried knocking again. When she heard that it was silent inside, Alex decided to open the door. She knew the worst Abbie could do is say, "Close the door, bitch." Alex was prepared for that, but what she wasn't prepared for was seeing Abbie lying on the floor.

"Trent! Olivia!" she screamed out and hoped that they would hurry over. Alex didn't know what to do other than hold Abbie's hand and wait for her friends.

"What the fuck?" Trent said angrily. "I told you guys something was wrong with her."

"Now isn't the time for that, Trent," Olivia urged. "We need to get her out of here."

Trent cradled Abbie and took her to the living room couch so he could lay her down.

"Is she okay?" Alex managed to ask even though she was crying.

"She's still breathing," Olivia said as she was trying not to panic. "Abbie, sweetie, please be okay. We're going to get you to a doctor right away."

"Fuck that, we're not taking her ourselves. We're calling 911," Trent told them. "What if something happens to her or the baby while we're driving her?"

Before Trent could get to the phone, Abbie opened her eyes.

"Trent, don't," she mumbled. "I'm fine."

"Bullshit, you're fine," Alex told her. Olivia just looked at Alex in disbelief. That was one of the few times she had heard Alex cuss at somebody, let alone cuss at Abbie.

"I'm 17. If you call 911 and I'm taken to the emergency room, my parents will be notified," Abbie reminded them. "I can't have that right now. They can't find out about the baby like this. All I did was black out, but I'm fine now. There's no need to take me to the hospital. I'll just tell my doctor what happened during my next appointment."

"Has this happened before?" Olivia asked.

Abbie refused to answer the question. Instead, she held her arms out in front of her and motioned for Alex to help her up.

"I think we have a bridge to work on," she told them and then turned around so she could make her way over to the kitchen.


	22. Emotions

litafan82: I'm not trying to make anybody like anybody. I don't even like Trent. haha.

* * *

><p>Olivia could still taste herself on her girlfriend's lips and she wondered how they had gotten to that point. Her day had started out innocent enough and she had the best of intentions, but Connie brought something out in her that no other girl ever could. She knew she <em>loved<em> Connie, but she didn't know she could ever _lust_ over Connie. The combination of love and lust was getting the best of Olivia, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She was 17, in love for the first time, and she wanted nothing more than to spend every waking moment with her girlfriend.

It was the first snow day this school year and Olivia had the house to herself. She had intended to do her physics homework, but all of that changed the moment Connie called and said she was coming over. Even though Olivia wanted to see her girlfriend, she was afraid of Connie driving in the snow. The roads were slick and Connie had only had her license for a few months, not to mention she had no experience driving in the snow. Connie simply replied that she'd risk it and 20 minutes later, she was playing in the snow with her girlfriend.

They had started out by making a snowman. The finished product was only about three feet tall, but they loved it regardless because they had created it together. Connie then took Olivia's softball cap off of her and placed it on top of the snowman's head. "It's a Snolivia," Connie said and the two of them started laughing. Connie tackled Olivia to the ground and laid on top of her. She had expected Olivia to fight back, but Olivia just looked at her. She was face-to-face with the girl she loved and she wanted the moment to last forever.

Olivia tried to take into memory everything about that moment with Connie: the softness of the snow underneath them, the way Connie giggled when she put the softball cap on their "Snolivia," the way her girlfriend looked in her winter clothes and beanie and, most importantly, the way the snowflakes gently landed in her hair. Connie leaned in to kiss Olivia and that's when the line between love and lust had been crossed. Olivia started gently biting Connie's neck and trying to take in the scent of the perfume her girlfriend was wearing. It was her signature scent and it drove Olivia crazy.

"Let's go to my room," Olivia suggested and Connie wasted no time getting her girlfriend up and leading her inside.

As soon as she locked the bedroom door, Olivia quickly undressed herself and Connie tried to do the same, but her girlfriend stopped her. "I want to undress you," Olivia said and Connie just smiled at her.

Her jacket and beanie were quickly removed, but she took her time with her shirt. She ran her fingertips along Connie sides as she was lifting her shirt up. She told Connie to lie down on the bed and, with a little help, Olivia was able to remove her jeans. She made her way back up so she could kiss Connie on the lips. There were so many things she wanted to tell her, but she knew it wasn't the right time. Instead, she started to kiss Connie's breasts as she unhooked the clasp of her bra. Connie had wanted to keep all of her clothes in a neat pile, but Olivia quickly tossed her bra on the side of the bed and hoped that they'd be able to find it later. Connie's soaked panties were next. Olivia slowly spread Connie's legs and started to kiss her inner thighs. Seeing how wet Connie was sent a chill throughout Olivia's body. The scent of Connie's arousal only intensified the feeling. She gently ran her finger along Connie's opening and brought her finger up to her lips so she could savor the way Connie tasted.

"I love you," Olivia whispered, but Connie was to wrapped up in what Olivia was doing to notice what she had said, or at least that's what Olivia thought.

"What, baby?" Connie asked.

"Nothing," Olivia said and shook off her statement.

"Olivia, I love you, too," Connie told her and she motioned for Olivia to stop what she was doing so she could lie next to her. Olivia looked into her girlfriend's beautiful hazel eyes and realized she loved her more than three simple words could express. But it was those three simple words that brought Olivia to the point of exhaustion an hour later. It was no longer sex; it was lovemaking and that thought kept crossing Olivia's mind as Connie brought her to orgasm. Olivia wondered how it was possible, but confessing their love for each other somehow made their intimate moments even better.

So, that's what had brought them to that point: three little words. The line between love and lust had been blurred and Olivia realized it didn't matter. She could have it all with Connie.

* * *

><p>Abbie was lying on her back and looking up at the girl in front of her. Strands of Serena's blonde hair were sticking to her face and she was starting to lose her breath. Abbie gripped Serena's thighs as Serena began riding the strap-on even harder. When Serena's eyes were starting to close, Abbie looked down and saw Serena's wetness dripping down the toy. She took this opportunity to reverse their positions so that Serena was pinned underneath her with her legs wrapped around Abbie's waist. Feeling as if the strap-on was an extension of herself, Abbie began thrusting harder and deeper into Serena, but it wasn't enough.<p>

"Harder," Serena commanded and with one last thrust, Abbie brought Serena to her breaking point. Serena began moaning into Abbie's ear and the feeling of Serena's body writhing underneath her made Abbie climax along with her.

Abbie gently pulled out of Serena and removed the strap-on. As she was setting it on the nightstand, she started looking around at all of the toys scattered on the floor. There was the bullet vibrator that brought on her first orgasm. Next to Serena's lingerie were the handcuffs and the ice cube kit that Serena used to tease Abbie and bring on her second orgasm. Serena had wanted it to be all about Abbie, but she knew Abbie would never go for that. Instead, she had handed Abbie the strap-on and she took it as a personal challenge. Abbie knew Serena liked it rough, so it was the perfect opportunity to see how hard and deep she could thrust into Serena. Abbie soon realized that there was no such thing as too hard for Serena. Her girl had worn her out, yet again, and she wanted nothing more than to hold her.

Abbie cuddled up next to Serena and wrapped her arms around her.

"Did I say you could cuddle up to me?" Serena asked. "I don't even remember saying we were finished."

"But, baby," Abbie groaned and buried her face in Serena's shoulder.

"Did I wear you out?" she asked.

"Yes," Abbie replied and started kissing Serena's shoulders.

"Score one more for me," Serena teased and she turned on her side so she could kiss Abbie.

"I think we need to wash your sheets," Abbie suggested as she felt a wet patch next to her and another one a few inches away.

"They're always like that after we have sex," Serena told her. "I'm basically sleeping in your cum. I _love _it. I love it on my sheets. I love it all over my body. I especially love it in my mouth."

Abbie knew Serena could go on, but she wanted to stop her. Had she continued her list, she might want a third round and Abbie was way too exhausted for that.

Abbie knew she had hit the jackpot with Serena. She had always thought Serena was beautiful, but the thought of actually hooking up with her had never crossed her mind until last summer. Abbie had a summer job at the movie theater and Serena would shamelessly flirt with her whenever she was there. Serena must have seen every movie released that summer, some she even saw repeatedly, but she didn't care as long as it gave her the opportunity to flirt with Abbie. After a month, Serena wrote her phone number on a piece of paper and slipped it to Abbie. It took Abbie four days to work up the nerve to call her. She knew once she called Serena, her life would never be the same. She found everything about this girl so irresistible and five months later, she still does.

She looked at Serena lying next to her and she wonders why she was so afraid of falling for this girl. She put her through hell with Trent and not wanting to commit to her, but Serena stood by her and _loved_ her throughout all of it.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" Serena asked her, causing Abbie to lose her train of thought.

"I don't know," Abbie replied. "I honestly don't care."

"It's in two days," Serena reminded her. "We have to come up with something quick. And you're going to be 18. How are you _not_ excited?"

"There's other things on my mind," Abbie told Serena as she started rubbing her stomach.

"I know," Serena said. "He or she is on my mind all the time. Are you okay? You nearly scared me to death when you were having your blackouts."

"I've been tired, but that's it," Abbie told her. "And I didn't black out. I just fell asleep."

Serena knew it was a lie, but she didn't want to make Abbie frustrated. "It's already been three months and with each passing week your ex boy toy is becoming more and more annoying."

Abbie looked shocked. "He really hasn't talked to me, except for saying hi to each other in class."

"He's talked to _me_," Serena informed her. "Ever since you outed us at the dance, he's hated me. Connie told me that the guys on the football team give him crap for losing you to me. It's this whole macho bullshit. You ditched him for a girl and now he feels like he isn't man enough, so he's trying to prove that he can get you back."

"But that's never happening," Abbie reassured her. "This is our baby and we're raising him or her together."

Serena placed a hand on Abbie's stomach again. She had the slightest hint of a baby bump and Serena couldn't believe their baby was in there.

"Be my girlfriend," Abbie blurted out and Serena was taken by surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me," Abbie told her.

"Yes!" Serena said excitedly and gave Abbie, her new girlfriend, a kiss on the cheek.

It wasn't what Abbie had planned and she wished she had asked her in a more romantic way, but romance wasn't their strong point. Relationships weren't their strong point either. Neither Abbie nor Serena had ever had a girlfriend, but they were willing to take a chance on each other.

"I just realized something," Abbie began and Serena started to worry about the smirk on her face. "I'm going to be 18 and you'll still be 16. You're going to be jailbait. That means we can't have sex anymore."

Serena had a worried look on her face and Abbie couldn't help but laugh. She pulled her girlfriend toward her and started kissing her chest. Serena placed her hands on Abbie's shoulders and pinned Abbie down. Once she felt Serena's wetness mixing with hers, she knew she was a goner.

"I should just face the fact," Abbie told her girlfriend. "I would _definitely_ risk going to jail for you."

* * *

><p>"Alex! Alex!" Jared shouted as he knocked on his sister's bedroom door. She hated to pull her lips away from her girlfriend's but she knew Jared would never stop knocking if she didn't answer.<p>

"What, you creep?" Alex asked when she opened the door and saw her little brother standing there in his dinosaur pajamas.

"I want some pancakes," Jared told her.

"I can't make pancakes, Jared. Why don't you just have a sandwich?"

"You suck," Jared said. "Mom said you're supposed to make me lunch and I want pancakes, not a sandwich."

"I'm not making you anything," Alex said frustrated. "And it's already 2 in the afternoon. Why do you want pancakes?"

"If you don't make me pancakes, I'm telling mom that Casey was here and you were all alone with her with the door locked," Jared said and, judging by the look in his eyes, Alex knew he was serious. Alex and Casey hadn't done anything other than making out, but they both knew that Jared had a way of making Mr. and Mrs. Cabot believe anything that he said.

"I'll make you some," Casey told Jared and the three of them made their way to the kitchen.

Alex wished her snow days could be like her friends'. She knew Olivia was home alone and Connie would probably sneak over. They'd have the whole house to themselves until Olivia's mom came home and, even when she did, she'd probably ask Connie to stay for dinner and Olivia would get to spend even more time with her girlfriend. She also wouldn't doubt it if Abbie was at Serena's house right now. Serena's brother Blaine was probably at Armando's house, which meant Serena had the whole house to herself with Abbie. They had nothing to hide and they could be as loud as they wanted. Alex could only imagine the kind of things the two of them did. She had a feeling they were filming their own X-rated video right now. Alex, on the other hand, had Jared.

"Can't you go to Zack's house?" Alex asked Jared as they were eating the pancakes Casey had made for the three of them.

"Zack has a cold," Jared replied and then sipped some of his apple juice. "He can't play outside. It looks like you're stuck with me today and I'm going to make sure you don't do anything, not even kiss."

"Mom and Dad don't care if we kiss," Alex told him.

"Yeah, but I do. It's gross," Jared said to her and made a twisted face. "The only girl in the world pretty enough to kiss is Olivia. All other girls are gross."

"That's not what I heard," Alex said. "I heard you like Libby Carmichael. You even gave her one of your Hot Wheels."

"Shut up," Jared said and left the kitchen as quickly as possible.

Casey gave her girlfriend a kiss the moment they heard Jared's bedroom door slam. "You're so good at getting rid of him," she told her.

"It took _years_ of practice," Alex admitted. "Now I know that Libby is my secret weapon, he will never bother us again."

After quickly cleaning up, the two of them went to Alex's bedroom. They both knew what they wanted to do, but they felt weird making love with Jared only a few doors away. The last thing they wanted was for him to hear anything. Instead, they decided to cuddle on Alex's bed.

"Do you ever think about the future?" Alex asked her girlfriend as they were cuddled up to each other.

"You mean like if someday dogs were our masters and sandwiches ate people? If so, I'm way ahead of you, babe."

Alex started laughing. "I guess so," she said hesitantly. "But I was thinking more along the lines of our future."

Casey looked confused. "Alex, our future consists of you going to college next year and me being a senior."

Alex started to become frustrated. "Casey, it's only December and you've had detention 20 times already for bringing your walkman to school and doing stupid skateboard tricks on the rails. You need to grow up, Case. What are your plans for after high school? What college do you want to go to?"

"Alex, I'm only 16. I'm sorry if I don't have the rest of my life planned out," Casey told her and tried not to look hurt. "You make me out to be immature and irresponsible, when I'm not. So what if I get detention? At least I'm having fun. I still maintain over a 4.0 GPA _and _I'm on the varsity softball team. That's more than you do, Alex."

Alex felt as if Casey's statement was a low blow, but she knew she deserved it. She apologized to her and Casey accepted her apology, but they still knew they could never go back to the way things were. Casey knew Alex thought she was immature and Alex knew Casey thought she was one-dimensional.

"I can't do this anymore," Alex admitted. "I think we need a break."

"I can't believe you," Casey said as she started getting ready to leave. "After all we've been through together, you want to just give up on us? What are we even fighting about? Everything was fine."

"No, it wasn't," Alex admitted. "If everything was fine, I wouldn't be feeling this way. I have so much pressure on me right now and I can't be with someone who doesn't know what they want out of life. I'm going to Harvard for my B.A. and then I'm going to law school. All you know is you that you're going to be a senior next year. You don't give a damn about anything, Casey."

"I give a damn about _you_," Casey told her as she pulled off her ring. "Keep your ring. I don't know why you even gave this to me to begin with. You promised you were always going to love me, Alex. Maybe if you hadn't become so obsessed with Abbie and Olivia, our relationship would be the way it was."

Alex started crying into her pillow the moment Casey left. There were so many things she was already starting to miss about her, but she knew it was all for the best.


	23. When She Cries

pineapplegrl77: You're right, it doesn't take place in NYC. I'm just having it take place in some nameless, fictional suburb because I'm totally not familiar with NYC geography and, for some reason, I can't see Abbie, Serena, and Casey growing up in a big city. :D

litafan82: They broke up because Alex is being weird. haha. I'm glad you loved OC. :D

* * *

><p>Abbie walked into her physics class 15 minutes late wearing her typical attire: sweatpants, a track hoodie, and her letterman jacket. Her hair looked like she had just rolled out of bed and she had forgotten to put her make-up on. The last thing she wanted was to enter the classroom, but she knew she had to. She had already missed her first three classes and she didn't want to fall behind.<p>

The drive to school was awkward. Her mom kept commenting on her appearance and telling her that she was going to be 18 tomorrow. As an 18-year-old, Mrs. Carmichael expected her daughter to look and act like a young woman. When she got on the subject of why Abbie hadn't gotten her period lately, Abbie just shrugged it off and remained silent during the rest of the drive.

"I swear to god Abigail, if you're knocked up, I'm going to-" Mrs. Carmichael began saying until Abbie interrupted her.

"You'll what?" Abbie asked as she stepped out of the car. "I bet you'd love it. It'd be one more thing you could throw in my face along with not being pretty enough."

Abbie tried not to cry as she walked into her classroom. She knew all eyes were on her and she also knew it was disrespectful to walk in late.

"So nice of you to join us, Miss Carmichael," Mrs. Nunez told her as she walked in and took her seat next to Alex. She apologized and Mrs. Nunez smiled at her.

"You look like shit," Trent whispered. "Did you go to the doctor?"

"Yes," Abbie informed him and he dropped the subject.

Olivia tore out a piece of paper and quickly wrote something on it. She then waited for an opportunity to pass it to Abbie.

"_Are you okay?_" the note read.

"_I don't know_," Abbie quickly wrote and passed the note to Olivia. She didn't want to worry her, but she also didn't want to lie.

Olivia tried to respond, but Mrs. Nunez was keeping an eye on them.

Their group had won the bridge competition, but none of them cared about it anymore. So much had happened since they started that project and all three of them would give anything to go back. All they wanted was to have their innocence again. Alex thought back to how Abbie was in September. She was so full of hope about their senior year and now she had dark circles under her eyes and looked as if she had lost over 5 pounds.

Alex looked to her right and noticed that Abbie had fallen asleep at her desk. She looked so peaceful. Alex didn't want to wake her, but she didn't want Abbie to get caught.

"Abbie," she said quietly as she gently shook her. "Sweetheart, wake up."

Abbie slowly opened her eyes and adjusted to her surroundings. Everyone was staring at her, but she didn't care. Mrs. Nunez returned to her lecture and Abbie tried her hardest to take notes.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Alex and Olivia approached Abbie.

"I'm taking you home," Alex told her. "I'd take you to the doctor, but I know you won't allow that."

"I'm fine," Abbie reassured them.

"You're not fine," Olivia said to her. "In fact, this is the worst we've ever seen you. You should be resting."

"Olivia and I will get homework from your other classes," Alex said. "Not that you should even be worrying about it right now."

"What matters is that you and our little Cabenmichael baby are healthy," Olivia said as she gave Abbie a hug.

"Okay," Abbie told them. She hated giving in, but she knew her friends were right. "I love you both."

* * *

><p>Mrs. Carmichael began questioning them the moment they got to Abbie's house. Olivia rushed Abbie to her bedroom, but Alex stayed behind to talk to Mrs. Carmichael.<p>

"What happened to her?" Mrs. Carmichael asked and Alex tried to come up with something quick.

"She just has the flu," Alex told her. "Olivia and I thought she'd be better off here than at school. What she needs right now is to rest."

"I think she has the nine-month flu," Mrs. Carmichael said to Alex. She was placing sequins on Libby's pageant costume and Alex hated the way she was so nonchalant about everything Abbie did. Alex wanted to go up to her and ask how she doesn't know her daughter is pregnant. Alex knew any decent mother would have picked up on it by now.

"She doesn't even have a boyfriend, Mrs. Carmichael," Alex said matter-of-factly. She wanted to get back to Abbie and Olivia, but she knew she was going to start being interrogated.

"I've always trusted you, Alex," Mrs. Carmichael told her. "You'd tell me if something was wrong with Abbie, wouldn't you?"

"Just talk to her yourself. She's your daughter," Alex said angrily. "I know she's going to be 18 tomorrow, but that doesn't mean she's a grown woman yet. She still needs you, but you're so wrapped up in Addie and Libby and these stupid pageants. When was the last time you actually asked Abbie about what was going on in her life?"

Mrs. Carmichael dismissed Alex, which further angered her. There was so much she wanted to tell her, but she knew it wouldn't help Abbie. The last thing she wanted was for Abbie to be lectured while she was feeling miserable.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked Abbie. She took a seat on the carpet next to Abbie's bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Better," Abbie told her. "Can you guys stay with me?"

"Of course," Alex said. "We wouldn't dream of leaving you."

"Alex Cabot ditching class?" Olivia asked, pretending to be shocked.

"You're ditching 7th period, too!" Abbie added. "Your only class with Casey and you're ditching it to be with me."

"I'd ditch anyone to be with you," Alex told Abbie and Olivia started laughing.

"And you may now kiss the bride," Olivia teased and all three girls started laughing.

"Tell me something happy," Abbie commanded once their laughing fit had died down.

"Yesterday, I told Connie I love her," Olivia announced. Abbie was ecstatic, but Alex couldn't help but feel a slight hint of jealousy. She wanted to be happy for Olivia, but she kept thinking about her relationship with Casey, or lack thereof.

"Come here," Abbie said and motioned for Olivia to get closer to her so she could give her a hug.

"I heard you have some news, too," Olivia said as she was trying to hide her excitement. "And before you ask how I know, I'll just say Serena can't keep secrets and Connie tells me everything."

Abbie started smiling and then turned to Alex. "Serena and I are officially a couple." Alex forgot about her own breakup and hugged Abbie. Abbie Carmichael has a girlfriend? Alex knew it would be impossible to not be happy about that.

"How does it feel?" Alex asked.

"Great," Abbie said. She was still smiling uncontrollably. "Serena is it for me. I love everything about her. Now I know how you and Casey feel."

Olivia noticed that Alex became sad all of a sudden. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Do either of you know what you want to do with the rest of your life?" Alex asked and her friends were taken by surprise.

"For the rest of my life, I'm going to be Lillian or Alexander's mommy," Abbie told her. "That's all I care about right now."

"But what about career-wise?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Abbie replied. "I guess I'll just figure that out eventually."

"So, you don't have a plan?"

"No," Abbie said, confused. "I'm still a teenager. I didn't know I was supposed to have my life planned out."

"How about you, Liv?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Olivia admitted. "I don't think anyone in our graduating class other than you and Valerie Stanton have their lives planned out."

"Speaking of Valerie Stanton," Abbie began and Olivia started laughing because she knew what Abbie was about to say. "Last year, she was going on and on about how she's going to be the first female President of the United States and then she asked Liv what her plans were for after graduation and at that point Liv was so annoyed that she decided to mess with her. She said 'I'm going to get super drunk and play Nintendo alllll night.' Valerie thought Liv misunderstood the question so she said, 'I didn't mean the night of graduation, I meant what are your long-term plans.' That's when Liv replied, 'Those _are_ my long-term plans.' Valerie gave her the most disgusted look and then walked away. It was classic, Alex."

Alex failed to see the humor in it. She began wondering if those really were Olivia's long-term plans.

"I guess you had to be there," Olivia said to break the awkward silence.

"We're going to have the _best_ lives," Abbie said as she started to perk up. "I'm going to win a gold medal in the '96 Olympics and so is Olivia."

"Team USA!" Olivia said excitedly and high-fived Abbie.

"Then," Abbie continued. "I'm going to buy a house with Serena far away from this town. It'll have a big yard for our kids to play in and every night I'll get to snuggle up to Serena and tell her how much I love her."

"That's sweet," Alex said. "Albeit slightly unrealistic. How are you going to afford this house?"

"It's a fantasy, Alex," Olivia reminded her. "Who cares? Just play along. If you could have anything in the world and money or jobs didn't matter, what would you want?"

"I think I'd want a place in the city," Alex admitted, finally getting excited about their conversation. "Not just any place, though. I want a penthouse with the most amazing view. I also want to travel the world with the two of you by my side, or the three of you. Our Cabenmichael baby will definitely be invited."

"That sounds perfect," Abbie told her.

"What about you, Liv?" Alex asked.

"I know what kind of life Liv is going to have," Abbie answered. "Everyday, she'll be kicking ass and taking names."

"That'd be _amazing_," Olivia told her.

Abbie started smiling. "I'm not finished yet. I don't see Liv settling down with one woman. She'll have seven, one for every day of the week, and they'll all be gorgeous. Her place will be like the bachelorette pad that we'll all hang out in. In her living room will be a gigantic TV and every video game system. She'll have Atari, NES, SNES, Sega Genesis, and we'll spend the rest of our lives playing Metroid, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Street Fighter II."

"I can live with that," Alex said excitedly.

"We should all live there," Olivia suggested. "I'd rather have the two women I love than seven that I don't."

"Alex, Abbie, and Olivia threesomes?" Abbie asked and Alex started giggling.

"Sure, why not?" Olivia said.

Alex started feeling better about her situation. It was normal for people her age to not know what they want out of life. She started to wonder if she even knew what she still wanted.

Alex and Olivia stayed with Abbie for another hour, until she started falling asleep. Olivia told Alex that they needed to talk and suggested that they walk to her house. The last thing Alex wanted was to go over there. She knew Olivia had an idea about her and Casey, but she didn't want to say it in front of Abbie. They both watched what they said in front of Abbie. They knew she was still the same girl they had known since 4th grade, but her current condition made them treat her like she was fragile. They didn't want to say or do anything that would upset her.

* * *

><p>"The strangest thing happened to me today," Olivia said as she was making root beer floats for her and Alex. "I was walking to my second period class and I see Casey waiting for me. I said hi to her and instead of saying hi to me, she slaps me as hard as she can and says 'Stay the fuck away from Alex, you slut. I know what you're doing.' I know this may sound crazy, Alex, but do you think you could fill me in on what exactly I'm doing?"<p>

"She thinks we're sleeping together," Alex informed her and Olivia nearly choked on her root beer float.

"What?" She asked. "We've never done anything. Why does she think that?"

"I broke up with her yesterday," Alex told her nonchalantly. "It came out of nowhere, so she is just looking for someone to blame."

"You broke up with her?" Olivia asked. "Why? You two are so perfect for each other."

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Alex told her.

"But we tell each other everything," Olivia said. She knew she should drop the subject, but she was still in shock.

Alex started crying and Olivia rushed over to hold her. "What if she's right?" Alex asked. "What if I love you and Abbie more than I love her?"

"I wouldn't say you love us more or less than you love Casey," Olivia said as she started stroking Alex's hair. "The three of us are like family. We love each other differently than we love our girlfriends."

"Do we really?" Alex asked and Olivia just stared blankly at her.

"I think so," Olivia said, completely unsure.

"If Abbie could have anything, she'd want a house with Serena," Alex pointed out. "You didn't say you wanted a place with Connie and I didn't say I wanted a place with Casey. We both wanted something together."

"We both wanted something with the Cabenmichael family, not just the two of us," Olivia corrected her and Alex started crying even more. Olivia's heart always broke when Alex cried. Her best friend wasn't the type of person who cried for just anything, so she knew something must really be bothering her.

"I'm so screwed," Alex said through her sobs. "I don't even know why I broke up with her. I feel like my heart is being tugged at and I'm so torn and, I know this may sound crazy, but for once I wish I had a relationship like Abbie and Serena's."

"Why are you torn?" Olivia asked, but Alex refused to answer. She just grabbed her jacket and scarf and said she had to leave.

Olivia sat motionless on the sofa for a few minutes after Alex left. She had no idea what had just happened and she tried to forget about it, but Alex's visit was all she could think about. She wanted to call Connie and tell her what—she had no idea. She knew this wasn't the type of conversation she should have with her girlfriend no matter how much she loved her. She wanted to talk to Abbie, but she knew she was probably asleep.

When her mom came home half an hour later, Olivia ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Let's have a mother/daughter night," Olivia suggested.

Ms. Benson had final exams to grade, but there was no way she could refuse her daughter after seeing that sad look on her face. Plus, with Olivia leaving for college next year, she knew there weren't many mother/daughter nights left.

"I'll trust you to drive this time," Serena Benson said as she handed her daughter the keys. "But I get to pick the restaurant and the movie."

"I love you," Olivia told her mom when they got in the car.

"I love you, too," her mom replied. "But I stand by what I said earlier. We're not eating pizza and watching a movie with Freddy Krueger in it."

Olivia started smiling for the first time in hours. She knew regardless of what her mom said about choosing the movie and the restaurant, they'd end up at Olivia's favorite pizza place and watching whatever horror movie Olivia was in the mood for.


	24. Hey Jealousy

sfdf5: I'm an Alex/Casey girl, but AO does have its charm. There's still quite a bit left in the story, so you never know. ;)

DarkWriterXX94: Thanks for the compliment and there is DEFINITELY something Alex wants her to admit.

litafan82: haha why does Serena need to get her ass in gear?

AnywhereElse: Ohhh, they'll get to have a talk. Just not sure if it'll confuse them even more. haha.

* * *

><p>Olivia was lying on her bed when she heard static come from the walkie talkie on her nightstand. She reached over to grab it and adjust the settings.<p>

"Liv?" she heard Alex say through the walkie talkie.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Come outside," Alex told her.

Olivia glanced at her alarm clock and saw that it was after midnight. She was still in the clothes she wore earlier and she hadn't been able to sleep at all that night. Mother/daughter night had ended around ten, so she had been lying in bed for the past two hours thinking about what had happened earlier with Alex. Olivia was in no mood to go outside, but Alex never randomly showed up this late, so she felt obligated to go out there.

"Get in," Alex said when Olivia got to her car. Olivia took one look at Alex's red, swollen eyes and knew she had spent the past few hours crying.

"I can't leave," Olivia told her. "My mom will ground me until the end of the school year if I sneak out. I already used my get out of jail free card for Homecoming."

"Then don't get caught," Alex said. "I'll have you back before she wakes up. Besides, I need you."

"Are we bringing Abbie and Serena, too?"

"I said I needed _you_, not Abbie and Serena," Alex replied coldly.

"Fine," Olivia said reluctantly and got in the car. "Where are we going?"

"Everywhere and nowhere," Alex said and started laughing deliriously. "Look in my backpack."

"If you have some type of hallucinogen in there, Alex—"

"Liv!" Alex said. "One: I don't know where to even get drugs. Two: Even if I had them, I'd never use them. I have something legal in there. Legal if you're 21, though."

Olivia looked in Alex's backpack and found an unopened bottle of vodka.

"Where did you get this?" Olivia asked. "I know you don't have a fake ID."

"My parents are having a holiday party in a couple weeks," Alex informed her. "They already bought so much alcohol; they aren't going to notice if one bottle is gone. Besides, we have to celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?" Olivia asked

"I don't know," Alex said. "We'll think of something when we're there."

Olivia started to become worried. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine! I just drank a whole pot of coffee by myself," Alex said and started laughing again. "I haven't slept since Casey and I broke up. Every time I try, I think about how hurt she looked when I said it was over and then I think about Abbie and Serena and the baby and how Serena doesn't have to be a parent to this baby but she wants to because she loves Abbie. I mean, she _really _loves Abbie and Abbie loves her. I like that because it allows me to know that true love exists and there are perfect couples and baby makes three, you know? And then I think of you, you with Connie. She's so perfect. I know she's better than Jenny and you deserve someone better than Jenny, but I'm not happy for you, Olivia. I want to be happy for you, but I just can't be. I used to, but I haven't been for awhile now. It makes me feel like a bad friend and I don't know why I can't be happy for you."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Olivia said worriedly. She wanted, more than anything, to go back home.

"I can't go home, Liv," Alex told her. "I can't be there right now. My parents are the reason I'm like this. I wish my mom were like your mom. My mom has a one-track mind and not a good one-track mind like Serena has. My mom is so focused on me getting into Harvard. She asks me about it everyday. Every fucking day, Olivia, as if that would make my decision letter come in sooner. I have so much riding on me getting into that school. I've had my whole life planned since I was in junior high. It's sick. And they're the reason I broke up with Casey. Well, not the only reason, but they played a big role. They never said Casey wasn't good enough, but they make me feel as if I should start thinking about the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. They want me to be with some Harvard girl and they said that Casey isn't focused enough. I also said she wasn't focused. Does that make me the same as them? Don't answer that. Please."

Olivia knew Alex didn't really want her to say anything; she just wanted to know that she was there. Olivia did the only thing she felt she could do; she laced her fingers with Alex's the moment they pulled over.

"Where are we?" Olivia asked after a few minutes of holding Alex.

"Somewhere secluded, where no one will find us," Alex answered with a huge smile on her face. She actually didn't care where they were parked; she was too wrapped up in the moment.

"Are you going to kill me?" Olivia teased and Alex started laughing.

"Just take in the moment," Alex responded and suggested that they get in the backseat. Olivia wondered what had happened to the Alex who was hyper a few moments ago. Alex was now leaning against her in the backseat and falling asleep in her arms. Olivia wasn't sleepy, but she was in no mood to wake Alex up. She knew her best friend needed sleep.

Alex woke up around 2 a.m. Olivia wanted to go home, but Alex insisted on staying. She grabbed the bottle of vodka from her backpack and started taking a drink. After a few sips, Olivia grabbed the bottle from her and started to drink some herself.

"What are we celebrating?" Olivia asked.

"Abbie's 18th birthday," Alex said. "I don't even want to know what she's doing right now."

"I think I have a pretty good idea although I'm trying not to think about it," Olivia responded and took another drink. "She's spending the night at Serena's right now and Abbie said that tonight Serena is granting her access to every orifice on her body."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Alex asked.

"Oh, yeah," Olivia replied and tried not to laugh.

"That girl is a _freak_," Alex said with a twisted face.

"She's Abbie's freak," Olivia pointed out. "Those two are perfect for each other."

"Do you think Casey and I are perfect for each other?" Alex asked and Olivia had no idea how to respond. She decided to tell her what she felt about the situation and not what Alex wanted to hear.

"You two are meant for each other," Olivia told her. "You've been together for four years and you're still crazy about each other. I see the way you look at her. It's different from the way you look at anyone else."

"You must not see the way I look at you," Alex said softly. Olivia knew Alex was buzzed. She had to be; half of the bottle was gone. Olivia kept thinking there was no other way she'd say something like that.

Olivia decided to take another drink. "Alex, I—"

Alex separated herself from Olivia and quickly scooted to the other side of the backseat, as far from Olivia as she could get. "Do you love Connie?" she asked.

"Yes!" Olivia replied.

"Are you _in love_ with Connie?" Alex corrected herself.

"Yes! Alex, I'm in love with her," Olivia responded. "There's just something about that girl that goes beyond the fact that she's beautiful. No matter how my day is going, the moment I see her smile, I can't help but start smiling. When she's sad, I want to do everything I can to cheer her up. We talk to each other on the phone at least two hours each day and it still doesn't feel like it's enough. When Connie and I make love, I feel so connected to her. It's like we're one."

"Please, stop. I think I'm going to be sick," Alex said and made herself gag.

"You're being such a jerk tonight, or this morning. It's already 3 a.m.," Olivia pointed out. "And my relationship with Connie isn't perfect, for your information."

"How is it not?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Olivia said hesitantly. "It's her friends. Not Casey and Serena, but her friends on the squad. Becky is cool and I've always gotten along with her, but I don't want her to _become _Becky. I want her to stay who she is. Yeah, she's sassy, but she's not a snob. I'm afraid of her becoming one if she keeps hanging out with those girls. They call her 'Luxe.' What does that even mean? I don't want my girlfriend having a stripper name."

"I'd worry more about her hanging out with Serena than her cheer squad," Alex said. "That girl isn't normal. She's the epitome of the spoiled little rich girl. She gets everything she wants with Daddy's credit card. And she's only 16 and she's already slept with 10 girls."

"She only has her dad's credit card because her dad doesn't love her and neither does her mom," Olivia informed Alex. "We all have our own way of dealing with the things that happen at home. You and I play video games, Casey goes to the batting cages, Connie practices her cheers, Abbie scares the hell out of her sister, and Serena has sex. What we do is different, but we're all trying to achieve the same goal. As for Serena not being normal, I don't think any of us are normal."

"Connie is normal," Alex said sarcastically. "She's a fucking cheerleader."

"She has her insecurities," Olivia informed her as Alex took another few sips of vodka.

"Like what?"

"There's just some things that stay between me and my girlfriend," Olivia said and Alex rolled her eyes.

"You used to be fun," Alex said, hoping it would get to Olivia.

"I'm still fun," Olivia said in her defense. "There's just some things about Connie that are off limits. I'll tell you anything about myself or Abbie, but I won't tell anyone else's secrets."

"If you say so," Alex said and started smiling. "We're playing the secrets game. What's your biggest fear?"

Whenever they played this game with others, they'd give trivial answers like spiders or that rollercoaster they tried to conquer when they were 12, but Olivia knew she couldn't say anything like that this time. It was 4 a.m., they were in a secluded place, and there was only six months until graduation. Now was not the time to be trivial.

"My biggest fear is losing you and Abbie," Olivia admitted. "We're all going our separate ways this summer and I can't stand to think about that. It's like we're already losing Abbie. She's so wrapped up in Serena and the baby and it's going to be worse when the baby is actually born. She's happy and I'm happy for her, but at the same time I feel selfish. She doesn't belong to us anymore, not the way she used to. I miss the girl who got banned for life from Chuck E. Cheese's and dressed up as Jason Vorhees when it wasn't even Halloween. I love when she used to do her crazy dances around the yard to New Kids on the Block songs and wear her baseball caps backwards. She's not that girl anymore. She's grown up so much since this summer. No matter who I meet in college, I'll never meet another Abbie. Most importantly, I'll never meet another Alex. We have so much history together. You've been my whole world since preschool. I like how we can just hang out with each other and not feel obligated to do something all the time. We can be doing absolutely nothing but talking and still have the time of our lives."

"Like now?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, like now," Olivia agreed. "I'm actually glad you brought me here."

Alex decided to let go of her inhibitions. She moved closer to Olivia and gently kissed her neck and then her lips.

"What was that for?"

"For being Olivia," Alex responded. "I don't know what it is, but you have a way of saying what I need to hear when I need to hear it."

"I'm sure that kiss was also vodka induced," Olivia teased as she held up the empty bottle. "We finished this whole thing."

"It wasn't a very big bottle," Alex said.

"But we still finished it," Olivia pointed out. "Now it's your turn to tell me something."

Alex started preparing herself to reveal her biggest secret. She knew she'd never say this if it weren't for the vodka, but she'd consumed half a bottle and she lost the ability to filter anything she said.

"I'm jealous that you made out with Abbie," Alex said quickly.

"It was 10th grade!" Olivia reminded her. "And we were drunk, Alex. It didn't mean anything."

"I know, but it made me feel left out," Alex admitted. "It's like the two of you had shared something major that I wasn't a part of."

"Abbie kisses you all the time," Olivia told her. "Just as much as she kisses me. If you want, we can always have a three-way make-out session at our New Year's Eve sleepover."

Alex knew Olivia was joking, but she wasn't amused. "Let's just forget about it," Alex insisted.

Olivia knew Alex was trying to hint at something, but the amount of alcohol she had just consumed prevented her from figuring out what it was. Even though Alex said to forget about it, she just couldn't bring herself to listen.

"The reason I never made out with you before I was with Connie, other than the fact that you were with Casey, is because I don't think I could ever _just _make out with you," Olivia admitted.

"Olivia Lorraine Benson!" Alex said and started blushing.

Olivia suddenly became embarrassed. "I didn't mean it like _that_. I meant to say that it would never be meaningless. Before I was with Connie, I was actually jealous of Casey for having you."

"Liv, can we go to sleep now?" Alex asked and Olivia was grateful that her last statement had gone over Alex's head.

"Yeah," Olivia said and Alex went to the trunk to get a blanket for the two of them. She laid on top of Olivia and slowly drifted off to sleep. Alex knew they would both get into trouble when they got home, but she didn't care. This was the most peace she had had in nearly 48 hours. She wasn't thinking about Casey or Harvard or the stress that her parents were putting her through. She only thought about where she was and being with her best friend.


	25. Free Fallin'

nattie89: I wouldn't say no either. haha.

DarkWriterXX94: Breaking up their circle of friends is definitely a factor. The two of them have a lot to figure out, but perhaps winter break will give them some clarity.

AnywhereElse: haha. SVU could only handle two of them at a time, I guess. Abbie, Alex, and Olivia together would be triple trouble.

lachach: Thank you so much! What you said inspired me to update even faster. :D

Cassiee: Thanks! I'm glad you think the characters are easy to relate to. My intentions were to make them "real" girls instead of Queen Bees, if that makes any sense. I'd take beanie-wearing Casey too!

litafan82: Rena does no wrong! haha. And maybe she will make a bigger move on Liv. My lips are sealed.

* * *

><p>Serena woke up to the sound of her girlfriend whimpering and clutching her abdomen.<p>

"What's going on?" Serena asked worriedly. "Is it the baby?"

"I don't know," Abbie managed to respond. "I hope not. I'm going to take a bath. Maybe that'll relax me."

"Can I take one with you?" Serena asked and Abbie winked at her. Serena could never resist that wink. She put on her robe and followed Abbie into the bathroom.

When Abbie was starting the water, Serena wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and started kissing her neck. "I know I've said this so many times," Serena began. "But, happy birthday, baby. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Abbie told her. She turned around so she could kiss Serena.

"How are you feeling? Serena asked.

"Better," Abbie replied.

"I meant, how are you feeling here?" Serena asked as she stuck her hand down the front of Abbie's underwear.

Abbie wasn't in the mood to fool around with her girlfriend, but she didn't want to refuse her. Serena sensed that something was different about Abbie, so she quickly removed her hand from inside Abbie's underwear.

"Baby, what's happening?" Serena asked when she saw that her fingers were covered in blood.

"I don't know," Abbie said frantically.

"Is this normal?" Serena asked.

"No," Abbie said and started crying. Serena wanted to hold her, but she knew they couldn't waste any time. Regardless of how scared Serena was, she had to take charge. For the first time, it was Abbie depending on her instead of the other way around.

The next few minutes were a blur to Serena. Everything went so fast; She could hardly remember driving to the hospital or when Abbie was admitted. She wanted to be in the room with her girlfriend, but she wasn't allowed to yet. Even though Abbie was already 18, her parents were immediately notified and her mom was in there with her as Serena, the one who really loved her, was forced to spend her time in the waiting room instead of with Abbie.

Serena got some change from her purse and decided to go to the pay phone. She wanted to call her friends, but she knew they were at school right now. She remembered that Olivia's mom was already on winter break, so she decided to tell her in hopes that she'd tell Olivia when she got home from school. Olivia would tell Alex, Alex would tell Connie, Connie would tell Casey and it would spare Serena from having to repeat what had happened.

She quickly dialed Olivia's phone number and was surprised to hear Olivia on the other end.

"Liv?" Serena asked, still in shock. "Why aren't you at school?"

"Long story," Olivia told her, still slightly hungover. "What's up?"

Serena tried to regain her composure, but she couldn't stop herself from crying. "Liv, it's Abbie. I brought her to the hospital."

That's all Olivia needed to hear. "I'll be right there," she told her.

* * *

><p>It had been twenty minutes since Abbie's doctor told her the inevitable; she had lost her baby. She knew she had once she started bleeding, but she had held on to the tiniest glimmer of hope that her future son or daughter would pull through. She didn't know what to feel once the news was broken to her. She was angry at herself for failing the baby and Serena. She regretted not telling her mom or another woman who would have been able to help her. Then, as she started crying, she realized none of it mattered. Her little one was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. Hating herself wasn't going to make things better.<p>

Abbie was surprised that her mom held her hand throughout the whole ordeal. She didn't know if her mom was sympathizing with her or if her doctor had told her not to put Abbie through any stress right now.

"I'm sorry this is how you're spending your 18th birthday," Mrs. Carmichael said to break the ice. "Whenever I imagined you turning 18, I had always thought of taking you to some sleazy strip club and getting drunk with you afterward."

"Wow, how very white trash of you," Abbie said.

"Only the best for my little girl," Mrs. Carmichael said and ruffled with Abbie's hair.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Mrs. Carmichael tried to break the ice again. It's not that Abbie didn't want to talk to her mom, it had just been years since the two of them were alone and they didn't know how to talk to each other.

"I've never told you this, Abigail," Mrs. Carmichael began. "But, I've been in your situation before. You would have been the second child. The women in our family have a history of miscarriage, which is why I wished you would have talked to me."

"How could I have talked to you?" Abbie asked as she started crying again. "You threatened me and every word you direct to me is always some criticism about how I look or how I act. You tell me you went through the same thing, but I'm not ready to bond over this yet. I lost my baby and, unlike the way you feel about me, I actually wanted this baby. I loved him or her. I didn't plan on getting pregnant, but it happened and I'm glad it happened. It's out in the open now and you get saved the embarrassment of having an unmarried, pregnant teenage daughter. We can go back to normal. You don't have to pretend you love me because of this."

"Well, I'm here if you—"

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now," Abbie reassured her. "Please send Serena on your way out."

* * *

><p>As soon as Serena saw that Abbie had been crying, she knew what had happened. She leaned against the wall and slowly lowered herself to the ground. Once she held her head in her hands and started crying hysterically, Abbie couldn't take it anymore.<p>

"Come here, baby," Abbie said and motioned for her to lie on the bed next to her. Serena took her shoes off and slowly made her way over to the bed. Once she got in, Abbie held her as tightly as she could.

"I'm sorry," Serena told her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Abbie responded and started wiping Serena's tears away.

"I killed our baby," Serena said and tried not to sob. "I was inside you last night and I probably did something I shouldn't have. I made you bleed."

Abbie knew Serena was being serious but she couldn't help but smile. "Honey, is that what you think happened?" Abbie asked. "It had nothing to do with you. You were perfectly gentle last night. Neither of us can be blamed for this, but especially not you. You've taken good care of me the past couple of months. We just have to look at this as something that wasn't meant to be. It was nobody's fault, babe. Our little baby just wasn't ready to be born, but we'll have other chances to start our family when we're older. In the meantime, we still have each other, and that's good enough for me. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and I know my love for you will only grow as time goes on."

Serena quickly kissed Abbie and held her until she fell asleep. She had wanted to talk to her some more, but her girlfriend had been through a lot in only a couple of hours. She kissed Abbie one more time and got out of bed as quietly as she could.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Alex asked Olivia as soon as she got into her car.<p>

"Like there's a thousand drums beating in my head," Olivia responded. "You?"

"The same," Alex told her. "Did you get in trouble?"

"Not really," Olivia said. "I threw up for about an hour after I got home. I asked my mom how to get rid of a hangover, but as punishment, she refused to tell me."

"Yeah, same here," Alex snickered. "Except I threw up in the hall and had to clean it up. The sight of it made me throw up even more."

Even though a couple of hours had passed, the thought of it made Alex gag and Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "Promise me we'll never do that again," Olivia told her and Alex agreed.

Olivia began flipping through radio stations until she happened to stumble upon a song that reminded her of junior high, when everything was easy and all the three of them had to worry about were chores and homework. There was no relationship drama, except for the occasional argument between Alex and Casey about trivial things like which video game is better: Pac-Man or Donkey Kong and whether or not pizza should be eaten crust first. The year was 1987 and Olivia had started using make-up for the first time, Abbie's hair was always in sideways ponytails and Alex was taking her first honors classes. Seventh grade Casey was an awkward tomboy who didn't even need a bra yet and Serena was a shy, gangly girl with braces.

"This isn't how I pictured Abbie's 18th birthday," Alex said, breaking Olivia's train of thought.

"This isn't how I pictured this whole school year," Olivia admitted. "It's senior year. This is supposed to be one of the best years of our lives and it seems like everything has gone wrong."

"Everything has gone wrong?" Alex asked, confused. "Just the other day you told me this is the happiest you have ever been and now everything has gone wrong."

"Shut up, Alex," Olivia told her. "You know exactly what's gone wrong."

"I wish I didn't," Alex admitted. The two of them stayed silent until they got to the hospital.

They were both nervous about seeing Abbie. Was Mrs. Carmichael going to try to get answers from them? Should they talk about what happened or try to take her mind off of things? Would she even want to see them at all?

They walked into the waiting room and found Serena crying all alone. Once they saw Serena, the reality of the situation had set in for Alex and Olivia and they could no longer hold back their tears.

"She's asleep right now," Serena informed them. "I think it's better if we let her sleep as much as she needs to. She lost a lot of blood during the procedure."

"Procedure?" Alex asked and Serena started crying even more.

"It wasn't exactly an _easy _miscarriage, if there's really such a thing," Serena said as she was wiping her tears. "But Abbie is fine. Physically, she's fine. There's no permanent damage and her doctor says she'll still be able to get pregnant again when the time is right. She's trying to be strong for me, but I know she's breaking inside."

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked and Serena started hugging her.

"No," Serena admitted. "I'm grateful that Abbie pulled through, but I'm sad about the baby. Just last night, Abbie and I were making plans to get our own place once the baby was born. We even started designing the nursery. We had everything chosen down to the smallest details. I know most people think we're too young to be parents, but the two of us really wanted this baby. I already loved him or her as much as I love Abbie."

"There's plenty of time to try again," Olivia said as she held on to Serena. "You and Abbie love each other so much. I know you will have your happy family someday."

Serena started smiling for the first time. "Thanks, Liv," she told her. "I have Abbie's Chucky doll in my car. I should go get him. You know how much she loves sleeping with her Chucky."

"Stay here," Alex said as she grabbed Serena's keys. "I'll get him for you. You shouldn't be worrying about little things today. That's what Liv and I are for."

* * *

><p>Alex found Mrs. Southerlyn's Lexus parked near the front of the hospital. She grabbed Chucky from the backseat and, as she was about to make her way back, she was approached by Casey and Connie.<p>

"Is _my _girlfriend inside?" Connie asked Alex without any expression on her face. Alex started to wonder why she had put such a strong emphasis on the word 'my.'

"She's in the waiting room," Alex informed her and handed her the Chucky doll. "Take this to Serena, please. She's with Liv."

Casey wanted to go inside with Connie, but Alex stopped her. "What's her problem?" she asked Casey.

"She knows you're in love with her girlfriend," Casey said to her. "Not that she's threatened by you. She trusts her girlfriend even though I said I wouldn't put it by either of you to fool around behind our backs."

"Casey, I'm not doing anything, I swear," Alex tried to tell her.

"Lex, we're broken up," Casey reminded her. "What you do now is none of my business, just like what I do now is none of your business. You've already hurt me; I don't want you hurting Connie, too."

Alex looked at the girl standing in front of her; the girl she once thought she'd spend the rest of her life with. She was still wearing her favorite beanie and her favorite Nirvana shirt, her jeans had a hole at the knee and Alex could see a fresh skateboarding wound. She was still lanky and still awkward and she was still everything Alex had loved about her. Nothing about her had changed, but Alex felt as if nothing was the same.

"I'm sorry," Alex said and then latched on to her. Casey didn't know what to do other than wrap her arms around her ex-girlfriend. Alex tried to kiss her, but Casey pulled away.

"I know you are," Casey responded. "And I know you never cheated on me. I especially know Olivia didn't cheat."

"Because she might as well be a Girl Scout?" Alex asked and Casey started laughing.

"Yeah," She was finally able to respond. "Alex, you and I have a lot to talk about and we have to decide whether or not we want to salvage what's left of this relationship, but now's not the time. We're here for Abbie and Serena. Today is about them; not us. Winter break is coming up. We can take that time to clear our heads and try to figure out what we want. We'll talk about our relationship after that."

"Are we still going to decorate my family's Christmas tree together like we always do?" Alex asked.

"I'll think about it," Casey responded, but Alex knew that meant 'no.'

Alex started crying the moment Casey left her side. She started thinking about how her friends were choosing sides again just like they had in September when Abbie was with Trent. She knew Abbie and Serena had more important things to focus on so they wouldn't choose sides, but she began to worry about ruining Olivia's relationship with Connie. Most importantly, she worried about whether or not she had ruined what she had with Olivia. Would they still be able to have the same relationship they once had or would Olivia start to distance herself from her? Without a doubt, she had already ruined what she had with Casey. She felt as if the girl she had just talked to wasn't the girl she had fallen in love with. She was so rational and mature. She didn't even try to make her laugh like she always did. She was everything Alex had wanted her to be and she hated her for it.

Alex leaned against the wall and for the first time she didn't care if she was making a spectacle of herself. "Alex Cabot, you are so _fucked_!" she shouted as loud as she could.


	26. All I Want For Christmas Is You

DarkWriterXX94: Thank you! And no, you're not being biased. Alex needs to make up her mind or maybe she should just be with Casey AND Olivia. haha.

litafan82: I'm still waiting for your Liv/Connie smut.

Jessica: I'm totally with you on being an Alex/Casey fan, but perhaps I will go to the dark side just this once. haha.

AnywhereElse: That's awesome that you actually looked it up though. I STILL don't know how to get over a hangover. I just lie there in misery saying I'll never drink again. ;)

* * *

><p>It had been nearly three weeks since she was in the hospital and Abbie had spent most of that time crying in her room. Her teachers had been informed of what happened and they had prepared lesson plans just for Abbie so she wouldn't fall behind. She kept up with all of her homework and she was grateful that she had something to keep her busy, but homework only lasted so long. Winter break had started almost a week ago and Abbie had done nothing but cry and write in the journal she had started to document her pregnancy.<p>

She hadn't seen or talked to Alex and Olivia since she was in the hospital. She missed them, but she wasn't in the mood to see them. They would try to cheer her up and that was the last thing she had wanted. She felt comforted by her own misery. Over the past few days, she had been thinking about what Alex had said about planning for the future. She hadn't seriously thought about going to college while she was pregnant, but just for kicks, she had applied to the University of Texas at Austin, her dream school. That was now her only hope for getting out of their depressing suburb. She knew Alex and Olivia were leaving and she didn't want to be left behind.

The only person she had allowed in her room was Serena. Abbie hadn't made love to her since her birthday, but Serena was being surprisingly patient. Abbie sought refuge in Serena's arms and Serena wanted to be there for her whenever she could. There were plenty of kisses, gentle caresses, and nights spent talking about their future together. Abbie didn't think it was possible, but she was even more in love with Serena than she had ever been before. Serena was her safe haven and she didn't want to think about what life would be like next year if they lived in different states.

On Christmas Eve, Abbie decided it was finally time to pull herself together and go outside. She put on some jeans and a sweater, grabbed Olivia's gift and walked over to her house. As soon as Olivia saw Abbie at the door, she pulled her in and hugged her for as long as she could.

"I missed you so much," Olivia told her as she was still hugging Abbie.

"I missed you, too," Abbie responded.

"My Eddie Haskell is back," Ms. Benson said as she saw Abbie in the living room. Abbie hurried over to hug her.

"Mom! I missed you!" Abbie told her. "When are you going to adopt me?"

"Just move in whenever you're ready," Ms. Benson told her and it was something that Abbie had been seriously considering. It would only be for the rest of the school year and Abbie knew her parents wouldn't miss her. They were too busy with Libby and Addie's winter pageants to even care about Abbie. Her mom had paid attention to her when she miscarried, but ever since she had been released from the hospital, she went back to treating her the same way she always had, maybe even worse.

"You need to move in here," Olivia urged her and Abbie started smiling.

"I love you both so much," Abbie said and hugged Olivia's mom again.

"I know you girls haven't seen each other in awhile, so I'll give you your privacy," Ms. Benson told them. "Eddie, there's hot chocolate in the kitchen and, even though I don't see why you do it, I bought you some licorice straws for dunking."

"Thanks, Mom," Abbie responded and she led Olivia to the kitchen.

Once Abbie had her hot chocolate and licorice and Olivia had her hot chocolate and marshmallows, the two of them sat down at the kitchen table and tried to prepare themselves for everything they wanted to talk about. They had never gone this long without talking, especially when so many major things had happened in their lives.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked.

"I think I've finally come to terms with what happened," Abbie told her. "Serena's been a big help. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"I'm glad you two have each other," Olivia said and then placed her hands on top of Abbie's. "And I'm glad you came to your senses and made your relationship official."

"Shut up," Abbie said jokingly. "When it comes to relationships, I have to do things at my own pace. Speaking of, I hear your girlfriend is ditching you on New Year's Eve."

"She's not ditching me," Olivia said defensively. "She's taking Casey to California with her and they're going to spend New Year's Eve at Disneyland. She invited Serena, but she said she wanted to spend that day with you."

"Yeah, 'cause my girlfriend actually loves me," Abbie teased. "The four of us will just have a sleepover that night and you know what they say, Liv."

"No," Olivia said, confused.

"Whoever you kiss on New Year's Eve is the person you're going to spend that year with," Abbie informed her. "We both know _I'll _be kissing Serena. That leaves you and Alex to be each other's New Year's Eve kiss."

"I'm not going to kiss Alex like that," Olivia told her and Abbie rolled her eyes.

"Liv, I know you want to."

"I'm with Connie," Olivia reminded her. "Connie is my _girlfriend. _Does any of that ring a bell?"

Abbie started to smirk after hearing Olivia's response. "You said you weren't going to kiss Alex because you're with Connie, not because you don't want to kiss Alex. Do you _want to _kiss Alex?"

"I'm not going to answer that," Olivia told her as she tried to focus on dipping marshmallows into her hot chocolate.

"Olivia!" Abbie said sternly.

"If I tell you something, do you promise to keep it between us?" Olivia asked and Abbie nodded. "Last night, I had a dream about her and I enjoyed it a little too much."

"You always have dreams about her, Liv. Remember that one where you two were trying to fight Freddy Krueger?"

"Oh, this wasn't a Freddy Krueger dream," Olivia reassured her. "This was different."

"Different how?" Abbie asked, intrigued.

Olivia started blushing. "Different as in I don't even feel comfortable describing it."

"Oh, I get it," Abbie said and started smiling. "You had a wet dream about Alex."

"More like a soaking wet dream," Olivia admitted. "And that's why I feel horrible about it."

"I'm sure Alex would want to make that dream come true," Abbie teased.

"I don't even want to think about it."

"But Alex is in love with you," Abbie told her. "It's obvious. She loves Case, but you're the one she's _in love_ with. She always has been, but she thinks you're out of her league. You date nothing but these gorgeous cheerleaders and, even though I think Alex is beautiful, not many people do. She's not just going to bare her heart and soul to you, Olivia. She's afraid of rejection."

"I can't be in love with Alex," Olivia informed her.

"But are you?"

"I can't be, Abbie," Olivia said. She was starting to become frustrated, but Abbie wouldn't back down.

"But are you?" Abbie repeated.

"Yes!" Olivia said angrily. "I'm in love with her, I know it's wrong, and I'm not going to act on my feelings."

"You're making a big mistake," Abbie told her.

"If I act on this, I'm hurting Connie and losing my best friend," Olivia pointed out.

"And if you don't act on it, you could be missing out on finding true love and being with your soulmate."

"Alex and I have known each other since preschool," Olivia reminded her. "I've fantasized about her, but I can't see myself actually having a sexual relationship with her. It'd be too awkward. Alex is the girl I play video games with and the one who knows about Mr. Cuddles. I can't see myself going down on her or being inside her."

"But you can sure be graphic and say exactly what you can't think of yourself doing to her," Abbie said and started laughing. "This tells me you do think of her and, Olivia, just because you act on your feelings for her doesn't mean you have to jump into bed with her. You could work your way towards that. Besides, I know you'd never just hook up with someone. You'd take your time with Alex and make everything special for her just like she'd make everything special for you. You two are my best friends and I want nothing more than to see you happy together."

"But what about when we go away to college next year? We'll be in different states and we'll start to drift apart."

"She'll be at Harvard, Liv. That's not that far. It's not like she can't take the train to see you. And you know she'd do that any time you wanted to see her, especially if you're her girlfriend."

"I don't know what to do," Olivia said as she laid her head down on the table.

"Let's just see what happens on New Year's Eve," Abbie suggested. "The sleepover is going to be at Serena's house. She has a heated pool, so you know we're going to be swimming. You'll get to see Alex in a bikini."

"I'm not a pervert," Olivia pointed out. "I'm not fantasizing about Alex in a bikini."

"No, you just fantasize about her naked," Abbie teased and Olivia finally started laughing.

"But what about our Cabenmichael family? Wouldn't you feel left out, Abbie? Or feel like the third wheel? Alex and I would be dating and we'd have our own little inside jokes as a couple that you wouldn't be a part of."

"Liv, I'm not like the two of you," Abbie pointed out. "I don't experience that same petty jealousy that you and Alex do. I have my girlfriend and I'm happy with her. Plus, I know you two aren't going to be making out in front of me. If you do, though, I'll just join you. But, like I said, just wait until New Year's Eve to make your move."

One of the things Olivia loved most about Abbie was that she always knew how to put things in perspective. She still didn't know if she should act on her feelings for Alex and she still didn't want to hurt Connie, but she no longer felt guilty for being in love with her best friend.

"I need to take my mind off of this," Olivia told her. "Let's open presents!"

She rushed over to the Christmas tree so she could get Abbie's present.

"I notice my present is the same size as yours," Abbie pointed out as she started to tear open the wrapping paper. "A Nerf blaster? No fucking way! You know me so well."

When Olivia opened hers, she saw that Abbie had gotten her a Nerf blaster as well. "You do know this means hour after hour of Nerf wars?" Olivia said excitedly. "I got Alex one too."

Abbie and Olivia quickly opened the boxes and started preparing their new toys.

"There's something not right about us," Olivia pointed out. "Most 17 and 18-year-olds buy their friends clothes or make-up for Christmas, we buy each other Nerf blasters."

"And that's why we're better than everyone else," Abbie reminded her. "Speaking of being better than everyone else, I've been in my room for three weeks and while I was in there I was on my best behavior. That needs to stop. Let's go attack Addie with these!"

Abbie grabbed Olivia by the arm and led her outside. As they were walking to Abbie's house, Abbie had one final question for Olivia. "So, I know that you got Alex a Nerf blaster for Christmas, but what did she get you?"

"This birthstone pendant," Olivia told her as she pulled the necklace out from underneath her sweater.

"She got you jewelry? Oh, she _definitely _isn't in love with you," Abbie said sarcastically. "And the rule is, when someone buys you jewelry, you have to put out."

For lack of anything better to say, Olivia aimed her Nerf blaster and shot Abbie in the arm with a foam dart.

Abbie started laughing hysterically. "You slut!" she told Olivia. "These things are great! We're going to make Addie's Christmas Eve a complete and total Hell."

Olivia was glad that Abbie was back to normal. When Abbie shot Addie in the back of the head with a foam dart, Olivia realized Abbie was _completely _back to normal. Addie shouted out every obscenity possible as Abbie chased her throughout the house. It didn't matter if she was already 18, Abbie wasn't quite ready to grow up and, in that moment, she didn't care if she ever would be.


	27. Nothing Compares To You

DarkWriterXX94: It makes me soooo happy that you love Abbie now and that you liked the last chapter. :D

AnywhereElse: Thanks for the hangover advice. I'm definitely going to keep that in mind. I started smiling when I read about you and your friends running around shooting each other with those guns. I'm in my 20s and I'm not ready to grow up either. haha.

lwatson3: Olivia is too badass to NOT make a move! Lucky Alex.

Jessica: New Year's Eve with those four lovelies would be the best thing ever!

litafan82: Soooo I'm demanding chapter 2 right now. It's been too damn long.

pineapplegrl77: Thanks! And how did you know AO was coming? Hmmmm...? :p

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so I'm not sure if there should just be one New Year's Eve chapter or two.  
><strong>

"What are you going to do when she gets here?" Serena asked after finally prying her lips from Abbie's.

"It's Lex, I'm going to do what I always do when I see her," Olivia responds.

"Olivia Benson, you suck at flirting," Serena said. "How is Alex going to know you like her if you don't flirt with her?"

"I don't need to flirt," Olivia snapped back. "I'm charming enough as it is, but I suppose you're expecting me to flip my hair and bat my eyelashes like you do."

"Do you want my help or not?" Serena asked, frustrated.

"Not," Olivia answered and Serena flipped her off.

"You have to do _something, _Liv," Abbie urged her.

"This whole thing is becoming weird and that's exactly what I was afraid of," Olivia told them. "If something happens, it happens. If not, it's no big deal. I'm not going to force anything and, Serena, aren't you supposed to be hating me for hurting your best friend?"

"I do hate you for liking Alex instead of Connie, but I love you for making my girlfriend the third wheel. That gives me an opportunity to start invading your sleepovers," Serena told Olivia and then went back to making out with Abbie.

While Abbie and Serena were busy making out, Olivia pulled out her Game Boy and started playing Metroid II. Her mom had gotten it for her for Christmas and she was so excited to show Alex. Mr. and Mrs. Cabot had gotten her the same game for her Game Boy, so their plan was to see who could get the farthest in the game while Abbie and Serena were ditching them for some make-out time. Olivia glanced at the clock on Serena's VCR and saw that it was already 6. Alex was an hour late and no one had heard from her yet.

"Lex," Olivia said excitedly when Alex walked into the living room. She had wanted to hug her, but she was afraid of coming on too strong. Even though they always hugged, Olivia felt as if everything was different tonight. Alex was certainly _dressed _differently. Unlike the rest of them who were in sweatshirts and jeans, Alex was wearing a dress and heels. Olivia could tell Alex had spent over an hour on her hair and make-up. She looked flawless, but Olivia wasn't able to appreciate the effort Alex had put into her appearance. Instead, she focused on how juvenile she must have looked with no make-up. To make matters worse, Mr. Cuddles was right next to her.

"I overdressed," Alex said to Olivia as soon as she took a seat next to her. "This is so embarrassing."

"Maybe the three of us just underdressed," Olivia told her. "We're the ones who should be embarrassed. You look beautiful."

"You _always _look beautiful," Alex told her and laid her head down on Olivia's shoulder. They both knew they wanted to do what Abbie and Serena were doing, but neither of them wanted to be the one to make the first move and risk being rejected. Instead, they just played with their Game Boys as Abbie got to second base with Serena right in front of them.

"Aren't you two afraid of getting caught?" Alex asked. "Addie and Blaine are upstairs."

"They're doing the same thing we are, maybe even more," Serena informed them. "My mom and dad left Abbie and me in charge of them. It's like we're supposed to guard their purity. Me and Abbie of all people. Can you believe that?"

"The two of them caught us earlier today," Abbie informed Alex and Olivia. "And it was at the worst possible time. I was doing the most ungodly things to Serena."

Serena kissed her girlfriend and then started laughing. "Blaine left the moment he saw us, but Addie's reaction was priceless."

"What the fuck? What the fuck, Abbie? Why are you wearing a fake penis and sticking it in Serena's ass?" Abbie and Serena said in unison and then started laughing hysterically.

"Aren't you worried she'll out you?" Alex asked.

"Abbie is in control of the situation," Serena informed them. "She knows how to instill fear in her little sister. Don't you, baby?"

Abbie just smiled at her girlfriend and started kissing her again. Serena whispered something in her ear and Alex and Olivia start to snicker when they see Abbie's eyes get wide. "We have to go upstairs _now,_" Abbie told them a little too excitedly and led Serena to her bedroom.

Once Alex and Olivia heard the sound of handcuffs clanking against the metal headboard of Serena's bed and Abbie calling a Serena a dirty girl, they knew they were going to be alone for awhile.

Olivia grabbed _Hellraiser_ from her overnight bag and popped it into the VCR. As soon as she sat down, Alex made her way over to Olivia and cuddled up to her. "Keep me warm?" she asked and Olivia responded by putting her arm around her.

"I really don't want to watch this after all," Olivia said and Alex was shocked.

"Even though it's our favorite movie, I'm not in the mood either," Alex pointed out. "But I still want to cuddle with you."

Olivia laid down on the couch and Alex wasted no time getting on top of her. She rested her head on Olivia's chest and listened to her heartbeat. It wasn't the first time she had listened to Olivia's heartbeat, but it _was _the first time she had hoped it beat only for her. Olivia kissed the top of Alex's head and started stroking her hair.

"This is so perfect," Alex said softly. "I've dreamed about this moment."

"Are you sure you're ready?" Olivia asked.

"For what?"

"To start admitting that we like each other," Olivia said. She knew her statement was juvenile and she felt embarrassed as soon as she said it.

Alex turned around so she could face Olivia. "This isn't something that happened overnight, Liv. I've had these feelings for a long time now. I was just too afraid to admit to them because of Casey and Connie. I still love Casey—I'll _always _love Casey—but she's not the one for me just like Connie isn't the one for you."

"She kissed Casey yesterday when they went to the Santa Monica Pier," Olivia said glumly. "And I wanted to be upset—I should have been upset—but I wasn't. I felt relieved. She's not hurting the way I thought she would. She said she's not ready for us to be friends, but she doesn't hate me. She's being so mature about it, which made me feel terrible because I brought this on."

"But you're following your heart. At least I hope you are," Alex said.

"You _are _my heart," Olivia told her. "That's why I'm so hesitant to take our friendship to a new level. I don't want to lose you."

"Its been 13 years and you haven't lost me yet," Alex said and smiled at Olivia.

It wasn't what she had been picturing, but Olivia knew there wouldn't be a better opportunity than this one. She gently kissed Alex's lips and, unlike playful kisses they had given each other throughout the years, this time neither of them felt obligated to justify what had happened. Instead, Olivia continued to kiss Alex and Alex slowly snuck her hand under Olivia's shirt.

"I love your abs," Alex said as she continued to caress Olivia's abdomen. She slightly lifted up Olivia's sweatshirt so she could get a full view.

"You've seen them hundreds of times," Olivia told her.

"I know, but this is the first time I've been able to 'appreciate' your body," Alex pointed out.

"I love your legs," Olivia admitted.

"Really?" Alex asked and started blushing. "I think they're too skinny."

"They're sexy," Olivia reassured her and Alex started blushing even more.

"I love your smile," Alex told her. "Seeing you smile always cheers me up."

"I love your lips," Olivia said and then started to kiss Alex again.

"I love how I haven't thrown up yet," Abbie said as she was looking down on them from the second floor.

Serena playfully smacked her on the arm. "Babe, leave them alone," Serena urged her. "I think they're cute."

"I think they just need to get it over with. They both have that 'I want to have sex with you' look in their eyes," Abbie said. "Alex, Liv, you are more than welcome to use Serena's bed if you're that horny right now."

"The bed that's soaked in your fluids, Abbie?" Olivia said sarcastically. "That's so romantic."

"Olivia and I can wait," Alex reassured them. "We don't want to rush anything. Our first time is going to be special."

Serena started laughing. "Alex, you have a tendency to put sex on a pedestal. It's not this intense emotional experience. It's just something fun to do and if you don't look at it that way you're going to be disappointed."

"Oh, I don't disappoint," Olivia said and laced her fingers with Alex's. "And I like the way Alex thinks of sex as an emotional experience. I'm going to take my time with her. I don't want her to feel pressured or regret anything we do."

After hearing this, Alex couldn't help but start kissing Olivia again.

"Knock it off," Abbie told them. "You're making me look like a bad girlfriend."

"I don't think they're listening to you, babe," Serena told her and Abbie pretended to be frustrated.

"Olivia!" she shouted down, but Olivia was too wrapped up in Alex.

"Liv!" Serena shouted, but she was also ignored.

"Benson!" Abbie yelled as loudly as she could and Olivia finally looked up.

"What?" Olivia asked, frustrated.

"It's already ten o'clock!" Abbie informed her. "We should be in the pool by now."

"It's 10 degrees outside," Alex said.

"And?" Abbie asked. "It's not getting any warmer out there, Lex, so hurry up and get ready."

Abbie and Serena changed into their bathing suits in Serena's room, but Alex refused to change in the same room as Olivia. She had a hard time changing in front of Olivia when they were best friends, but now that they were something more, her anxiety over changing in front of Olivia increased. Although she was ready to see Olivia naked, she wasn't ready for Olivia to see _her _naked.

Abbie had a devious smile on her face the moment she saw that Olivia was wearing a new string bikini. "I love string bikinis," Abbie said excitedly.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"Because you can do _this_," Abbie said and then quickly untied one of the bows on Olivia's bikini bottoms, leaving her slightly exposed to Abbie, Serena and, most importantly, Alex. Olivia quickly re-tied the bow and plotted her revenge on Abbie.

"You know why I love strapless bikini tops?" Olivia asked and Abbie looked afraid.

"I know you wouldn't do it, Benson," Abbie said.

"You don't think I'd do _this_?" Olivia said and then quickly undid the clasp on Abbie's bikini top. It fell to the ground, leaving Abbie completely topless in front of her girlfriend and her two best friends.

"This is nothing I haven't seen a thousand times before," Serena told Abbie and then went up to kiss her. Once Serena started removing Abbie's bikini bottoms, Olivia wished she had never removed Abbie's top to begin with.

"I look good," Abbie told them. "I have nothing to be embarrassed about."

As soon as her bikini bottoms were off, she ran outside and jumped in the pool.

"That girl is _insane_," Alex said when they were outside and saw Abbie splashing around in the pool.

"Baby! Come join me!" Abbie shouted to Serena.

"I'm proud to call that insane girl my girlfriend," Serena said jokingly to Alex and Olivia and quickly removed her bikini. She jumped into the heated pool with Abbie. Alex and Olivia weren't surprised when they started making out with each other against the side of the shallow end. Once they saw Abbie's left arm start to move under the water, Alex and Olivia knew exactly what she was doing.

"It's freezing out here," Alex said to Olivia. "Let's hurry up and get in the water."

"Are you skinny dipping?" Olivia asked and Alex started to kiss her.

Alex didn't know what had come over her, but she removed Olivia's bikini top and pulled her closer to her until there was no more space left between their bodies. She untied Olivia's bikini bottoms next and let them drop to the ground.

"I've been thinking of doing that to you since the moment you put that bikini on," Alex confessed and Olivia just smiled at her.

"Can I?" she asked Alex after giving her a kiss.

"Yeah," Alex said nervously. "But just the top and not until I'm actually in the pool."

They both jumped in as quickly as possible and Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia in the middle of the pool.

"I think I'm ready," Alex said. She removed her bikini top and swam over to the edge of the pool so she could set it down. When she swam back, she couldn't help but giggle. "Liv, your nipples are all pointy. Are you that cold?" she asked.

"Yes," Olivia said and covered her breasts with her hands.

"Don't do that!" Alex urged her. "I have a better idea." She took Olivia's left nipple between her fingers and placed her lips around Olivia's right nipple. She started to slowly circle it with her tongue. As good as it made Olivia feel, she wished Alex would stop. She didn't want either of them to do something they'd regret. As Alex began to gently suck on Olivia's nipple, she felt herself get turned on. She didn't know it was possible to want someone as much as she wanted Alex.

Olivia was surprised when Alex suddenly pulled away. "I don't want to hold anything back from you," Alex said. Olivia started to blush when Alex held her bikini bottoms up and then tossed them outside of the pool.

"I've always thought you had a beautiful body," Olivia told her. "You shouldn't be so ashamed of it."

"I want to make love to you," Alex confessed as Olivia was holding her close. "And I know every time I make love to you is going to be special, but I'm just not ready yet."

"I'm not ready yet either," Olivia admitted and then gently kissed Alex. "Besides, if we made love to each other right away, it won't be as special as it would if we waited. Waiting will only make us want each other even more."

"If it's even possible to want you more than I want you right now," Alex told her. Alex was about to kiss Olivia until Addie Carmichael's high-pitched yelling interrupted them.

"Bitch!" she yelled to Abbie. "Get your naked lesbo ass in the house! It's almost midnight!"

Abbie and Serena quickly put their bathing suits on, but Olivia decided to kiss Alex one more time before they got out of the water. It was the last few minutes of 1991 and Olivia couldn't think of anyone else she'd rather spend this time with.


	28. Promise of a New Day

**pineapplegrl77: **There will definitely be more Casey and Connie in the story, just not in this chapter. I love them too much to just stop writing about them. **NHS Gymnast09: **Yay, AO, indeed! That is the first time I have ever said that. haha. **litafan82: **Being on the dark side still makes me feel dirty, but I like it. **FrozenPurple: **Thank you so much! This is my first ever AO story, so what you said means a lot to me. **Jessica: **Since your reviews for this story and Junior Year always make me happy, I will definitely consider January 10th. If it's not their first time, then I'll at least have them do something special that day. **DarkWriterXX94: **You didn't miss anything. haha. I'll get to the whole Casey and Connie kiss in a later chapter. Your comment about Serena getting Abbie pregnant made me laugh. I totally see that happening as well. **AnywhereElse: **haha I love your a/o clap! And I so wish I could have been part of that gun fight you and your friends had. It sounds like good times, indeed. **Jokester: **Sorry there's no Casey and Connie New Year's Eve chapter, but I promise to include them in future chapters. I'm still working on their storyline. **nattie89: **Thank you! I figured they belong together in this story. :D

* * *

><p>By the time the girls dried off and put their pajamas on, there were only twenty minutes left until midnight. Even though Abbie thought watching a ball drop was lame, Serena said it was a tradition and they had to watch it. Once she told Abbie what she had planned on doing to her later that night, Abbie was more than willing to give in to anything Serena wanted and she wasted no time making her way over to the TV.<p>

Serena had set up champagne glasses on the living room table and brought out a bottle of champagne and a bottle of apple cider. She poured apple cider into Blaine and Addie's glasses and champagne for herself, Abbie, Alex, and Olivia.

"Apple cider?" Addie asked sarcastically.

"You're only 13; you can't have champagne," Serena responded. "Alex, Abbie, Olivia, and I are adults. We can drink if we want to."

Addie rolled her eyes at Serena. "Bitch, you're not an adult. You're like 16-years-old," she said to Serena. "Being 16 makes you a minor and, if you don't let me drink, I'm going to tell your uppity parents that you're fucking my 18-year-old sister."

Instead of waiting to make a toast, Serena downed her glass of champagne and prepared to respond to Addie. "Sweetheart, you think you can out-bitch me?" Serena asked and started to glare at Addie. "There are two things you haven't realized about me, Adelaide. One, my parents don't give a damn about what or _who _I'm doing. Two, if you tell my parents about Abbie, I'll tell your parents you're taking birth control pills so you can have unprotected sex with my brother."

"You wouldn't," Addie said nervously.

"Oh, I would," Serena reassured her. "I hope you know those pills can sometimes make you gain weight. How do you think your pageant-obsessed mom would feel about that?"

"Slut," Addie said to Serena.

"That's a label she's proud to wear," Abbie informed her sister.

"Thank you, babe," Serena said and started to kiss her girlfriend.

"You're so sexy," Abbie told her. She laid down on top of Serena and started to kiss her neck. As soon as that happened, Olivia knew she had enough. It didn't bother her that her friends were making out, but it just wasn't how she pictured her first New Year's Eve kiss with Alex.

They grabbed their champagne glasses and went to the top of the staircase so they could be alone. Alex had suggested they sit down on Serena's bed, but Olivia told her about the first time she had sat down on Abbie's bed a couple of hours after Abbie and Serena had sex. She had put the palm of her hand down on the sheets and felt that they were completely drenched. Abbie and Serena weren't even embarrassed about it. Abbie informed Olivia that she was a squirter and Serena bragged about knowing exactly how to please her girl. Olivia figured Serena's bed would be the same way and the last thing she wanted was to kiss Alex while sitting on an Abbie-soaked bed. The top of the staircase wasn't romantic, but it would have to suffice.

Even though it wasn't the first time she'd be kissing Alex, it _was _the first time she had something else on the line. She wanted more from Alex than making out with her or even making love to her, but she was afraid of what it would be like when or if it their relationship became more than what it is right now. Were they just friends? Were they more than that? Olivia had no idea and she was nervous about finding out.

Even though the countdown hadn't begun, she quickly tossed back her champagne and made a twisted face.

Alex started laughing. "I haven't seen that expression on your face since you had the sourball eating contest with Jared last year."

"I think I would have been better off with the apple cider," Olivia admitted. "Champagne isn't my thing."

"Oh and chugging vodka is?" Alex asked and Olivia smiled at her.

"Chugging vodka is _your _thing," Olivia reminded her. "I was just there for moral support."

"I can't believe how fast time goes by," Alex said in an attempt at changing the subject. "I remember our first New Year's Eve together. We were so excited when the countdown began and the ball dropped. You and I were giggling and screaming 'Happy New Year' when the ball reached the bottom and the year 1979 lit up."

"I still remember the look on your mom's face when my mom dropped me off at your house to spend the night," Olivia told her and started laughing. "Your mom expected my mom to be a 30-something year old woman who planned on having a romantic New Year's Eve with her husband, but instead my 26-year-old mom shows up on her way to Studio 54."

"I remember being in awe of her at that moment," Alex said and took a sip of her champagne. "I thought she was so glamorous and so _with it_. She had these four-inch spike heels, feathered hair, and a strapless baby blue dress. She looked straight out of _Saturday Night Fever_. My mom was petrified when we said we wanted to dress just like that and go disco dancing when we were in our 20s. What made it worse is when we started doing the Hustle in front of her."

"I_ still _remember that dance," Olivia said and started laughing. "For bringing it up, you're going to have to do the Hustle with me before the night is over."

"Deal," Alex said. She was willing to do anything for the opportunity to dance with Olivia even if she didn't exactly _like _dancing. "Oh, and I'll never forget the time we randomly started singing the song 'Bad Girls' and then my mom became furious when she found out that song was about prostitution. We didn't even know what it meant, but since she brought it up, we kept bothering her until she told us what a prostitute was."

"She'd have been better off just letting us sing the damn song, no questions asked," Olivia told her. "I think you and I knew every disco song on the radio back then, thanks to my mom and her friends Olivia and Lorraine."

"Those were some of the best times of my life," Alex admitted. "I remember you and your mom shared your house with Olivia and Lorraine back when we were in preschool and kindergarten. I always had so much fun over there and my mom would wonder why I'd never want to come home. The three of them were so cool. I remember they had a vanity mirror surrounded by make-up and perfume. Your mom's friends taught us how to dance and your mom even let us play dress up with her clothes and her shoes. I was so jealous of you for getting to live there. I thought you were the luckiest girl in the world."

"I still am the luckiest girl in the world," Olivia said and kissed Alex. "I have you."

Alex slowly made her way even closer to Olivia. She placed her fingertips on the buttons of her pajama shirt and started to undo the top three buttons, leaving herself slightly exposed to Olivia. She took Olivia's hand and placed it over her left breast. Olivia's heart started to race and after a few seconds she removed her hand from Alex's breast.

"I want you to feel me," Alex told her. She wanted to give herself to Olivia in every way that she could, but Olivia began to wonder what came over her.

"You have no idea how bad I want to feel you…all over," Olivia said as she began to hold Alex. "But I know we aren't ready yet and I know this isn't like you. I remember the girl who was so embarrassed to even take her clothes off in front of anyone and now you're skinny-dipping and saying you want me to feel you."

"That girl is gone," Alex told her. "You bring something out in me that I can't explain. I'm _very _attracted to you and sometimes that attraction just goes into over drive. Tonight, I haven't been able to look at you without wanting to do things to you or wanting you to do things to me. I want you to do the kind of things to me that Abbie and Serena do to each other."

Instead of being intrigued, Olivia started to become afraid. "I'm not going to handcuff you to the bed and call you a dirty girl," Olivia said. "That's not exactly my style."

"Not that!" Alex said and started laughing. "I guess I just meant I want us to try things together."

"We will," Olivia told her. "When we're ready. I want us to do everything right."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I want to take you out on a date first," Olivia said and Alex turned around so she could give Olivia a kiss on the cheek.

"I'd love to," Alex said. "What do you have in mind?"

"Dinner and a movie?" Olivia suggested.

"Or something a little more original," Alex responded. "We can go to the arcade. They're having this event there in two days called 'Attack of the '80s Games.' They're bringing back all of the original games."

"I'll probably end up spending all of my money on Pac-Man or Space Invaders," Olivia said excitedly.

"Me, too," Alex said and started smiling at Olivia again. "I dare someone to challenge our high scores."

"Our scores have been there since 1983," Olivia bragged. "They're untouchable."

"That day was so much fun," Alex said as she began reminiscing again. "I remember bragging about it to everyone at your 9th birthday party and all of the other kids tried to beat our scores after that."

Alex and Olivia began another slew of remember whens. They heard Abbie, Serena, Addie, and Blaine count down to the New Year, but it didn't stop their conversation. They talked about everything from early '80s video games, the evolution of MTV, why children's cartoons are better in the '90s, and how young women in '70s horror movies were portrayed as smarter and more independent as a result of second-wave feminism.

"You're so perfect for me," Olivia admitted. "I like how we can talk to each other about anything. You're like my best friend and future girlfriend in one."

"Future girlfriend?" Alex asked. "You really _are _taking the traditional route with me."

It may have been 12:15, but Olivia felt it was better late than never when it came to New Year's Eve kisses. She kissed Alex for the first, but definitely not the last time in 1992.


	29. Father Of Mine

**Jessica: **haha I could imagine Alex being a squirter too. I'm sure Olivia would be the cause of that. I'm so glad the last chapter made you laugh. And, again, your review made me happy. **litafan82: **I just realized that they ARE assholes. haha. Maybe Abbie's sister Libby could be a nice little girl. Saturday morning cartoons were rad. **Cmoni: **Aww, thank you so much. **Aladdin-Sane-X: **I'm usually an A/C shipper, so pairing Alex with anyone but Casey was really hard for me to do. I'm glad you're not ignoring this anymore though. Pain with pleasure can be a good thing. **lachach: **Thank you so much for your review. You have given me so many great suggestions. A Spring Break trip is definitely in order. **ilovesvu12: **Here's more!

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up to the sound of Abbie speaking over her walkie-talkie. They had sworn they would never turn them off, but Olivia hadn't counted on Abbie trying to contact her on New Year's Day after she had stayed up all night.<p>

"Benson!" Abbie said and Olivia tried to ignore her by covering her ears with her pillow.

"Olive!" Abbie shouted a minute later when Olivia hadn't responded. Once she heard Abbie use her childhood nickname, Olivia knew she had to answer. Olivia made them stop calling her that once they reached junior high, but Abbie still used it whenever she really needed to get Olivia's attention.

"What?" Olivia asked, still half asleep.

"Meet me in my front yard," Abbie responded. "I have to show you something."

"I don't have my make-up on yet," Olivia pointed out. "Give me a few minutes."

"You don't have to look pretty," Abbie told her. "It's just the two of us. I'm not calling Lex. I still think it's weird that you have to look pretty in front of her now."

"I don't have to, I want to," Olivia said. "I'll be right there."

Now that she knew Alex wasn't coming, Olivia quickly put on some jeans, an old softball warm-up sweatshirt, and put her hair in a messy ponytail. She walked down the street and saw Abbie dribbling a basketball in her driveway.

"It's about damn time," Abbie told her and tossed her the ball. "You look like shit."

"Maybe because I didn't sleep," Olivia said and tossed the ball in the hoop attached to the garage. Abbie glared at her when Olivia's shot was nothing but net.

"Fuck you," Abbie said Olivia just smiled. "So, why didn't you sleep last night?"

"Because it was New Year's Eve and I stayed up with Alex. You were there, Abbie."

Abbie started smiling. "I know, but Serena and I were in our own little world," she said. "Alex put out, didn't she? Tell me everything."

"No, she didn't put out," Olivia said. "And I can't believe how wrong this conversation is. She's my best friend. I'm not going to objectify her."

"Why?" Abbie asked. "You two are dating now. I'm worried that you _don't _objectify her. I find it funny that you're the prude in this relationship, Benson. Alex eyes you like a piece of meat. She says she wants to fuck you until you pass out."

Olivia started laughing. "I _know_ Alex didn't say that."

"Not in those exact words," Abbie pointed out. "But you get the gist of it. She said it in her Alexandra Cabot way of saying things, but my paraphrasing sounds better."

"Your vulgar paraphrasing makes Alex sound like a slut and I know she isn't."

Abbie just smiled at Olivia. "My vulgar way of saying things is how we became friends in the first place. Remember when I had just moved from Texas and our fourth grade teacher, Mrs. Johnson, asked if I knew cursive. I knew damn well what she was talking about, but I just had to assert myself as the class clown, so I said 'Yeah, I know cursive. I know shit, hell, and mother fucker.' You laughed your ass off, Olivia."

"Fourth grade was a good year," Olivia told her. "I'll never forget you putting a thumb tack on Trent's chair."

Abbie started cracking up. "And 8 years later, he got me pregnant. It's funny where life takes you, but we're getting off topic. Why did Alex keep you up all night if you weren't having sex with her?"

"We were talking and then we started making out," Olivia said nonchalantly.

"You stayed up all night to make out and _talk_?" Abbie asked. "So not worth it."

"We made out heavily," Olivia said in her defense. "Our hands were in places they shouldn't have been."

"Unless you fingered her or she fingered you, you can't say your hands were in places they shouldn't have been," Abbie said and looked confused. "I should be choking on my words. The best place for your hands to be is on a girl's—"

"Okay, Abbie," Olivia interrupted. "I get your point, but Alex and I aren't like you and Serena."

"You wish you could be, though," Abbie said smugly and Olivia shot another free throw to prove there are _some _ways she could still one-up Abbie.

"Your date is tomorrow. Are you nervous?" Abbie asked as she tried unsuccessfully to sink a free throw.

"Yes," Olivia answered. "And you suck at basketball."

"Maybe that's why Coach cut me from the team," Abbie joked. "And you shouldn't be nervous. It's Lex."

"Yeah, but it's not a typical date," Olivia reminded her. "I had suggested dinner and a movie, but she wants to go to the arcade instead so we can play '80s video games."

"I have mixed feelings about that," Abbie told her. "Wanting to go to an arcade instead of doing something romantic makes me think she is still thinking of you as a friend, but her wanting to jump your bones makes me think she wants to be your girlfriend. Or maybe she just wants to be friends with benefits."

"Alex doesn't do that," Olivia told her and she hoped that she was right.

"Yeah, I guess not," Abbie said just to reassure Olivia.

"I'd be devastated if she just wanted to be friends with benefits," Olivia told her.

"Like you said, Alex doesn't do that," Abbie reminded her and started laughing. "You have it _bad _for Lex."

"I _do_," Olivia admitted. "And you better not tell her."

"I can't promise anything," Abbie teased. "You know there are no secrets in the Cabenmichael family."

Olivia shot another perfect free throw and they spent the next twenty minutes playing one-on-one. Abbie lost 33-8, but she didn't care. She would have kept playing if Olivia didn't make them stop because she thought the point difference was embarrassing. Abbie knew it was embarrassing, but she was nervous about showing Olivia what was in the envelope she had folded and stuck in her back pocket.

"Want to play HORSE?" Abbie asked. That's when it dawned on Olivia that she was stalling.

"I know you didn't call me over here so we can talk about Lex and play basketball," Olivia told her.

"I just don't know how to feel about this," Abbie said and handed the envelope to Olivia. "I'm going to show Lex, but I wanted to show you first since you know what it's like. Lex isn't a bastard child like us."

"You're not a bastard child, Abbie," Olivia reminded her. "Your parents are together."

Olivia took a look at the envelope and saw the return address was from Texas.

"My grandma's address may be the return address, but it's not from her," Abbie said nervously. "It was written to her and she forwarded this letter to me."

Abbie suggested they sit down on the porch steps. She kept insisting that the news she received was life-altering and it was better to sit down. Olivia carefully unfolded the paper and started reading the letter.

_December 5, 1991_

_Dear Barbara,_

_Today is Abigail's 18__th__ birthday. I hope she's having the time of her life. Thank you for the pictures you enclosed in your last letter. She's getting even more beautiful as she gets older. She looks like a Parker. I showed my wife Abigail's Homecoming picture and she says she's the splitting image of my sister. I can't believe my little girl is a grown woman already and I've yet to meet her. Not a day goes by that she isn't on my mind and not a day goes by that I don't regret walking out on her and her mom. I always imagined taking her to a Cowboys game, if she's even a football fan. What does she like? Is she a tomboy? Is she a pageant queen like her mom or a practical joker like me? I hope her mom and her stepdad are treating her right. I would like to meet her, but I know she probably isn't ready. I'm sure Stacy never told her about me. If you think she's ready, please give her my address. If I can't meet her, I'd at least want to get to know her._

_Sincerely,_

_Ben_

"I'm a Parker," Abbie said to Olivia. "I'm not a Carmichael. My whole life has been a lie. This man is my dad and I didn't even know about it until my mom gave me this today."

"Are you going to write to him?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know," Abbie said. "He should have contacted me a long time ago. He had 18 years to try to get to know me. What took him so long and why did he leave me to begin with?"

"I'm sure there's a reason why he did whatever he did," Olivia told her. "And maybe he was just nervous about contacting you. You know how your mom is."

"Yeah," Abbie said and started crying. "It all makes sense now. I look nothing like anyone in my family and now I know why. I have this whole other family that I didn't even know about, Liv. Aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents. Maybe I even have other siblings who aren't assholes like Addie."

Olivia started wiping Abbie's tears. She knew Abbie was stubborn and she probably wasn't going to write a letter to her father until she was completely ready. Olivia wouldn't have blamed her even though she was jealous of Abbie for receiving a letter from her dad. Olivia had always wondered who her dad was, but her mom would either change the subject or outright refuse to tell her, which made her even more curious.

"What would you do if your dad wrote to you?" Abbie asked.

"Die of shock," Olivia teased.

"Seriously, Liv. Do you ever think of him?"

"All the time," Olivia admitted. "But I'm starting to accept the fact that I'll probably never know who he is."

"Your mom doesn't tell you anything?"

"Whenever I ask, she says 'Olivia, it was 1973. I was a different person back then.' Or she just says she'll tell me when she thinks I'm ready to handle it."

"She's hiding something big," Abbie said excitedly. "Your mom is still a pretty woman but she was a total babe back then. Maybe she had an affair with a rock star and she had to hide the fact that you were his love child. What if it was Mick Jagger? You could be Olivia Jagger!"

"As cool as that sounds, I don't think it's true," Olivia said.

"I got it!" Abbie said. "Your mom probably had some passionate affair with a guy who treated her like a princess and when she was pregnant with you, he was drafted and sent to fight in Vietnam. He probably died over there while trying to save another soldier and the memory of him is just too painful. Your mom was probably devastated because he was the love of her life and that's why she never married to this day and why she still can't talk about him. It makes perfect sense, Liv."

"I hope you're right," Olivia said and rested her head on Abbie's shoulder. "It would kill me if my dad was some asshole who had a one night stand with my mom and then never called her again."

"That's definitely not it," Abbie reassured her. "I still think he's a war hero."

"Me, too," Olivia responded. "Olivia and Lorraine are coming over for my 18th birthday. Since my mom won't tell me who my dad is, I'm hoping they will. They have to know the truth."

"I don't know, Liv," Abbie said hesitantly. "I kind of like the 'what if' game. Maybe it's best that you don't know who your dad is. Your mom is cool. She's told us all kinds of things that my parents and Alex's parents wouldn't. I find it weird that she told us about that time she ran away to San Francisco with Olivia and Lorraine when they were 15, but she won't tell you who your father is."

Olivia knew she should take Abbie's advice, but her mind had already been made up. She was turning 18 in a couple of weeks and, as an adult, she felt it was her right to know where she came from.


	30. I'm So Into You

**FrozenPurple: **Thank you so much! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. **Jessica: **I'm glad you enjoy Abbie's cursive. haha. And there's no doubt that Alex would be there for Liv. :) **lachach: **I really hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Your review made me feel so flattered. Capturing the good and bad of high school is exactly what I was going for. I have to admit, I started writing the next chapter right after I read your review. It made me that happy. **DarkWriterXX94: **No need to apologize for long reviews. I love them. Oh and you are right about why Alex is so open with Olivia. I'm going to be incorporating the rape situation into the story, but I'm still not sure how it's all going to play out. I'm glad you get excited for the email alerts. Reading that definitely made my day. **litafan82: **Yes, yes, yes, and yes, haha. **AnywhereElse: **Her girls will definitely be there for her when she needs them. :) **puppylove31: **Damn work and sleep. haha. And thank you so much. I'm glad you think the story is cute! I'm really big on fluff. I couldn't write smut to save my life. haha. And if a lot of AO is what you're looking for, you have come to the right place. My stories tend to run VERY long. :D

* * *

><p>There was only two hours left until her date with Olivia and Alex still had no idea what she was going to wear. She put on a dress and heels and hurried to the master bedroom to show her mom. Their date was at the arcade, which further confused Alex. Most people wore jeans to the arcade, but since it was a date was she expected to dress differently? If she wore jeans but Olivia dressed up, would Olivia think she didn't want to look good for her? Then she worried about if she dressed up and Olivia wore jeans, would that make Olivia feel bad about not dressing up?<p>

"Alexandra, you look beautiful," Mrs. Cabot said the moment she saw her daughter. "Do you have a date tonight?"

"No!" Alex answered a little too quickly. "I mean, thank you, and no I don't have a date tonight. I'm not dating anyone right now. I'm just going out with Abbie and Olivia."

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Cabot asked.

"Out," Alex responded.

"You never dress up when you go out with Abbie and Olivia," Mrs. Cabot pointed out. "Are you sure you're not seeing a new girl?"

"No, I'm not seeing a new girl," Alex repeated and then left the room as quickly as she could. She hated lying to her mom, but there was no way she was going to tell her about Olivia. If her mom knew she was going to start dating Olivia, she would never let the two of them spend the night at each other's houses.

* * *

><p>Olivia started grabbing clothes from her closet, but she felt as if nothing was good enough for today. Should she wear jeans and a t-shirt, jeans and a sweater, leggings and a sweater? She decided to call Abbie, the one person with experience when it came to getting a girl to want her. Abbie ran to the phone as soon as it started ringing even though she had a feeling it would be for Addie.<p>

"Hello?"

"Abbie, it's Liv."

"Livya, what's up?" Abbie asked. "Shouldn't you be getting sexy for Alex right now?"

"That's what I'm calling you about," Olivia told her. "I don't know what to wear."

"You're going to an arcade, Liv," Abbie reminded her. "If you wear anything other than jeans and a sweater, you're going to stand out and Alex is going to think you're trying too hard. Just wear something sexy underneath."

"Like what?" Olivia asked.

Abbie wanted to tease Olivia about not knowing what to wear underneath, but she started to hear her phone beep.

"Hold on, Olive. Someone is on the other line," Abbie told her and checked to see who it was.

"Hello?" Abbie said.

"Abs, thank goodness you answered. I have a crisis here." Abbie didn't even have to ask who it was. She knew it could be no one other than Alex.

"Lex, hold on. I'll be right with you," Abbie responded and tried to switch over to the other line.

"Hey, Liv," she said once she thought she had switched over. "Alex is on the other line and she's totally spazzing out."

"Abbie, this _is _Alex. Now I know how you really feel about me."

"Oh, shit," Abbie said. "Sorry, Lex. Liv is on the other line. Let me tell her I'll call her back."

"Liv?" Abbie asked when she thought she had switched over.

"What's up?" Olivia responded.

"Alex just heard me say she was spazzing out. I thought I was talking to you," Abbie said and started laughing. "As I was saying before Alex called, wear some sexy underwear because you two are probably going to be making out in her car after you leave the arcade."

"Okay," Olivia said. "And Alex doesn't spazz out. I don't like you talking about my girl like that."

"You called me your girl," Alex responded. "Oh, Liv, that's so sweet."

"Alex?" Olivia asked, surprised. "How are you hearing any of this?"

"Oh, shit," Abbie said again.

"Carmichael here doesn't know how to use the phone," Alex responded. "She put us on three way instead of switching to the other line."

"This is the closest I'll get to having a three way with you," Abbie said jokingly in hopes of getting out of that awkward situation.

"I have to finish getting ready," Olivia told them. "Bye, Abbie. Alex, I'll see you in a while."

"Bye, Liv," Alex responded. "And I agree with Abbie, Wear some sexy underwear, although they probably won't stay on for very long."

"Alex," Olivia groaned. She loved the idea of Alex taking her underwear off while they made out, but she knew Abbie would never let her live that statement down.

"Olivia Benson, you haven't had sex in a month," Abbie pointed out. "Let the girl do whatever she wants to do to you."

"I have to go now," Olivia said and hurriedly hung up the phone.

"That girl is more of a virgin than you are," Abbie said to Alex. "You've become a total slut lately. Not that I blame you. Olivia's a babe. Not as much of a babe as Serena is, but a babe nonetheless."

"Olivia is twice the babe that Serena is," Alex bragged.

"If you say so," Abbie teased. "But Serena is twice the freak that Olivia is."

"Olivia isn't a freak at all," Alex pointed out and the two of them started laughing.

"You could turn her into one," Abbie suggested.

"No," Alex said and then sighed. "She's perfect already. I'm lucky to have her."

"Then don't take her to the arcade," Abbie urged. "I know the two of you love '80s games, but it's your first date, do something cute or romantic."

"I have an idea," Alex said excitedly. "I'll call you tomorrow."

As soon as she hung up the phone, she decided to put on jeans and a sweater. Going to the arcade was no longer an option for Alex. Olivia deserved something more special than that.

* * *

><p>Olivia quickly put on her letterman jacket when she saw Alex pull up in her driveway. She knew Alex would have come to the door, but the last thing she wanted was for her mom to question them. The faster she left, the less time her mom would have to ask questions about their date.<p>

"Bye, Mom. I love you," Olivia said and then quickly gave her mom a hug.

"I love you, too," Ms. Benson replied. "Be home by ten. It's supposed to snow overnight and I don't want you out there when the roads are slippery."

"Okay," Olivia told her. She had no idea it would be that easy. To her surprise, her mom had no idea she was dating Alex.

"Olivia?" Her mom asked as soon as she had opened the door.

"Yes, Mom?" Olivia asked nervously.

"As soon as you get home, we're going to have a little talk about you dating Alex and not telling me," Ms. Benson said to her daughter as she set her book down and peered at Olivia. Olivia hated that look. Ever since she was a little girl, she knew that look meant she was in trouble. When she was three, that look meant she had to have a time out. When she was twelve, that look meant her video games were getting taken away. She shuddered to think about what that look meant now that she was seventeen. Olivia vowed to make her date with Alex as memorable as she could; it would probably be her last for awhile.

Olivia started smiling the moment she got in the car and sat next to Alex.

"You look beautiful," Alex told her and gave her a kiss.

"So do you," Olivia responded. She started kissing Alex even more, but she quickly pulled away when she felt Alex's tongue in her mouth.

"I'm sorry," Alex said nervously. The moment Alex started blushing, Olivia felt bad for pulling away.

"Don't be sorry," Olivia told her. She gently kissed Alex's cheek. "I just wasn't expecting that."

"I don't think I ever know what to expect when it comes to us," Alex admitted. "This is all so new to me even though we've both had sex with other girls before. I've known you since I was four, but now it feels like we've barely met and like I've been waiting my whole life for you."

Olivia knew nothing she could say would top that, so she just laced her fingers with Alex's and placed a delicate kiss on her hand. It may have been a simple gesture, but it overwhelmed Alex with emotion. She leaned over to hug Olivia and she knew she never wanted to let go.

Ten minutes later, Alex pulled over in the parking lot of their former preschool.

"I thought we were going to the arcade," Olivia said, confused.

"This is much better," Alex insisted.

Alex grabbed Olivia's hand and led her to the benches near the playground.

"This is where we met," Olivia said excitedly. She was taken back to September 1978 when one of their classmates took Alex's glasses and refused to give them back. Even though Olivia was playing with other kids, she left so she could defend Alex and get her glasses back. She punched that bully in the stomach and their teacher gave her a timeout and had a meeting with her mom after school. Olivia didn't care how much trouble she would be in because she was sure that kid would never mess with Alex again.

"Where we met and where you became my hero," Alex said and then cuddled up to Olivia on the benches. She rested her head on Olivia's shoulder and Olivia wrapped her arms around her. "You still are my hero."

"As sweet as that sounds, I haven't saved you from a bully since preschool," Olivia pointed out.

"Yes, you have," Alex insisted. "You've saved me from _myself_. Ever since we admitted our feelings for each other, I've become a different person. I'm happier now. I'm not as stressed as I used to be and I feel a lot more confident. Not only do you make me feel beautiful, you make me feel sexy and desirable. No one has ever made me feel that way."

"I plan on always making you feel that way," Olivia told Alex. When she realized that no one was around and no one would be around on a cold day like this, Olivia started to kiss Alex.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Alex asked after her rather heated make-out session with Olivia. "I don't think I'll ever be able to feel my lips again."

"I've never kissed anyone like that," Olivia admitted. "I've never wanted to until you."

Alex kissed Olivia one more time. "We have to stop being so cheesy with each other," she teased and Olivia started laughing.

"It's better than the way Abbie and Serena are with each other," Olivia pointed out. "Every other word out of their mouths is 'babe' or 'baby' or something about their sex life."

"That's, of course, when they're even talking," Alex added. "Most of the time they're lip-locked or feeling each other up, regardless of us being around."

"At least when we feel each other up, it's in private," Olivia said.

"Maybe we should go somewhere private and feel each other up right now," Alex suggested.

"You're almost as bad as Serena," Olivia teased. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of something," Alex said before leaving Olivia's embrace. "Race you."

The two of them took off running toward the playground and didn't stop until they reached the swings. Olivia reached them one second before Alex did even though Alex had a head start.

"What would you like for winning?" Alex asked with a sly smile on her face.

"For you to be mine," Olivia responded as they sat down on the swings.

"Officially?" Alex asked.

"Officially," Olivia repeated and Alex nearly jumped off of her swing.

Alex still couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes, Alex! I do!" Olivia said excitedly. She knew it was technically their first date, but there was something about being at the playground with Alex that made her remember everything they had been through together and made her realize she wanted a future with Alex.

"Oh, Liv," Alex said softly. "Baby, I'd love to. I feel like I've been waiting since I was four years old for you to be mine."

"I've always been yours," Olivia told her.

Alex urged her girlfriend to get off of the swing. Now that they had officially become a couple, she wanted to take Olivia out to dinner to celebrate. As they were walking to Alex's car, Olivia grabbed Alex's hand and laced her fingers with hers. Alex took one last look at the playground and thought about the time four-year-old Olivia with her messy ponytail and grass-stained jeans held her hand after she punched that bully in the stomach. Four-year-old Alex asked how she was brave enough to do that and little Olivia responded, "It's because I'm going to be Wonder Woman when I grow up."

"You'll always be my Wonder Woman," Alex said to her girlfriend as soon as they were sitting in her car. Olivia tried not to be embarrassed, but she couldn't help it. She also couldn't help but imagine doing a little bit of Wonder Woman role-playing with Alex.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Olivia asked.

"If its about me getting you a Wonder Woman costume for your birthday, I'm way ahead of you," Alex said as she tried to hide how turned on she was.

"We're still not as bad as Abbie and Serena," Olivia tried to convince herself.

"Of course not," Alex responded, knowing it was only a matter of time before they were.


	31. Tears In Heaven

**nattie89: **I'm so flattered right now! That was a huge compliment. Yeah, I will mention Casey and Connie now that the girls are back in school. It's just briefly touched on right now, but I'll expand on it in a later chapter. **litafan82: **What does MFEO mean? And it's all your fault that I jumped ship. **AnywhereElse: **Oh they will definitely still be friends. I love them as a group way too much to split them all up. Things will just be a little different. **Jessica: **How cute! I'm glad you and your girlfriend are enjoying the story and I'm glad you two are so happy together. Of course I would read your stories. I can't wait until you start posting! **peterpeter: **Thanks! Writing about them when they work for svu is a good idea. Thank you for the suggestion. I will definitely keep that in mind. **DarkWriterXX94: **haha I'm glad they aren't overly cheesy. If it ever becomes that way, please let me know. I wouldn't want them to be annoying. Olivia just can't hide anything from her mom. haha. I'll explain more in the birthday chapter. **FrozenPurple: **Thank you! So far, I'm pulling for them to have a happy ending, but there's still plenty of chapters left, so you never know. :D

* * *

><p>It was the first day of school after Winter Break and Alex, Abbie, and Olivia wished they could be anywhere but where they were. It had been two weeks since Alex and Olivia had been at school and a whole month since Abbie had been there. They were used to waking up at noon everyday, but now they were forced to wake up early again.<p>

"Gross," Abbie said as she pulled a moldy sandwich out of her locker. "I completely forgot about this. It's been in here for a whole month."

"I think it's alive," Olivia said as she looked at the bag. She gently poked it and half expected the sandwich to eat her finger through the bag.

"Cool, a pet," Abbie said and put the sandwich back in her locker.

"You're so _gross_," Alex told her with a disgusted expression on her face.

"She has a plan, babe," Olivia said to Alex. "She always has a plan."

"I'm going to find a way to feed it to Addie," Abbie confessed. "But it's not gross enough yet."

"Slut!" Becky Albers said excitedly as she approached Olivia from behind and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I missed you so much!"

Alex was about to object, but she worried about being _that _type of girlfriend. She wasn't the only person who thought Olivia was beautiful and she just had to except that, or not.

"Let go of my girlfriend," Alex told her politely, but Becky refused to let go.

"Olivia is with _you_?" Becky asked in disbelief, which only made Alex even more furious. "No offense, but Olivia's girlfriends are usually pretty."

"None one is as pretty as Alex," Olivia told Becky, but Becky just rolled her eyes.

"Walk with me," Becky said and linked arms with Olivia. Olivia barely managed to say goodbye to Alex and Abbie before Becky pulled her away and started leading them to their first period class.

"I can't have you being so mean to Alex," Olivia told Becky as they were walking. "She's really sweet and she never did anything to you."

"She's just not one of us, you know?" Becky responded.

"Us?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, you know," Becky told her. "Me, you, Trent, Mark, Scotty, Susan, Lisa, Eric, Andrew, Shante, Lauren, Colby, and my little Luxe. I remember last year when Claudia Perez was here and Jenny was your girlfriend. Those days were so wild. We were all inseparable on Saturday nights, except for Luxe who was still in L.A. This year you don't even hang out with us. That's so bogus, Liv. Remember, 'Liv is in the house!'"

"I'm not with Jenny anymore," Olivia reminded her. "I'm not even with Connie."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Becky told her. "Why would you do something stupid like break up with Luxe? She's so hot and so rad!"

"I know she is," Olivia said. "I still love Connie, but I'm in love with Alex. Alex is my world."

Becky rolled her eyes. "If you insist. We all know you have a cheerleader fetish, though. So yeah, speaking of our old group, we're all taking you out for your birthday. Your birthday is Friday and we'll let you have that day with your girlfriend and your mom and blah blah blah, but Saturday is ours and you can't back down, lovely 'Livia. We're going to Heat!"

"Heat is a 21 and over club," Olivia pointed out.

"Liv, look at the people in our group. We're hot. Hot guys and girls don't get carded," Becky said in a snobby tone. "Trent says he's going to get you so trashed."

"I won't go if I can't bring Alex," Olivia told her.

Becky rolled her eyes. "Alex is the kind of girl who'll get carded. But, I know where you live, bitch. I'm picking you up Saturday night and you better be ready for me. I gotta go, Liv. I'm supposed to meet Mark. Smooches."

Before Olivia could object to going out Saturday night, Becky was already on her way to meet Mark. She looked around and realized she was by Connie's locker. It started to dawn on her that Becky probably left her here on purpose. Olivia saw Connie down the hall talking to Casey and Serena and began to wish she could make herself disappear.

"Liv!" Connie said excitedly and rushed over to her. Olivia felt relieved when Connie started to hug her tightly. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Olivia told her. She honestly didn't know what to feel right now. The last time she talked to Connie, Connie had told her that they would be 'civil' but she didn't want to be friends yet.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Great," Olivia said, still confused. "It seems like L.A. treated you well."

"Oh, you know how it is," Connie teased. "There's nothing like getting away from this town in the middle of winter, especially when you're getting away with Casey."

"Are you two…?"

Connie started blushing. "A lady never kisses and tells. Or does more than that and tells."

"But are you two dating?"

"Does it matter?" Connie asked.

"I'm not used to you using that sassiness against me," Olivia teased.

"Get used to it," Connie snapped back. "I'll be using it on you this Saturday while Trent gets you trashed. Linx—I mean, Becky—just invited me at like 6:30 this morning."

"Does Casey hate me now that Alex is my girlfriend?" Olivia asked to change the subject. The last thing she wanted to think about was what Becky and Trent had planned for Saturday.

"No!" Connie replied and started laughing. "Look what she has now."

"You're getting more like Becky Albers with each passing day," Olivia teased and Connie playfully smacked her on the arm.

"I suppose you were expecting me to spend all my nights crying."

"Well, yeah," Olivia said sarcastically and Connie hugged her again.

"You were my girlfriend for three months, Olivia," Connie told her. "That's not long enough to make a big impact on me."

Olivia started laughing. "I didn't make a big impact on you, yet you lost your virginity to me and told me that you loved me."

"Details," Connie said playfully. "Minor details."

Olivia walked Connie to class and gave her a hug before she walked in. The moment she saw Olivia in the doorway, Casey got up from her seat so she could talk to her outside.

"Hey," Olivia said nervously.

"Hey," Casey responded. "I'm, uh, sorry about that whole slapping incident last month."

"It's okay," Olivia told her. "My face finally stopped hurting."

Both of them started to laugh. "So, we're cool, right?" Casey asked.

"Yeah," Olivia hesitated. "I guess we are."

"I just don't want the group to split up," Casey admitted. "It'd be hard on Serena."

"Yeah, I know. Serena would be devastated," Olivia agreed. "She'd have to choose between hanging out with her best friends or hanging out with her girlfriend."

They both knew that Serena was being used as a scapegoat, but it was easier than admitting that they actually missed being around each other. They stood against the wall in awkward silence for a few moments before the bell started to ring. Olivia was going to be late for class, but she didn't care.

"So, I guess I'll see you at lunch today?" Casey asked.

"And at practice after school," Olivia added.

"Don't remind me," Casey sighed. "Another season of Coach riding our ass."

"Novak, three strikes! Is that so much to ask? Three solid strikes!" Olivia said mimicking their softball coach.

"Benson! If you ever and I mean _ever_ miss the tag at second again, I'm going to make you drop and give me 20 push-ups. And not on the grass, Benson! On the cement, the _hot_ cement!" Casey mimicked and then they both started laughing.

"I have to go. I'm already late," Olivia told Casey once their laughing fit died down.

"Very late," Casey added. "Oh, and Liv?"

"What's up?" Olivia asked.

"Take care of Alex," Casey told her.

"I will," Olivia assured her. "Take care of Connie."

"I will," Casey responded and then smiled at Olivia.

Olivia arrived five minutes late, but since it was her first time being late that whole school year, her teacher let her off with a warning. Olivia hated being late to class, but this time she felt like it was worth it. Their group was back together, she had Alex, and Friday she was going to find out about her dad. The only thing she had to worry about was surviving Saturday night.

* * *

><p>Abbie pulled out a piece of paper from her notebook and laid it flat on the coffee table in Olivia's living room. Alex and Olivia were making out on the couch and Abbie was trying her hardest to get their attention.<p>

"Girls," she said, but they weren't paying attention.

"Olivia, your mom is here!" Abbie shouted and Olivia quickly got off of Alex and sat on the other side of the couch. Olivia became furious when Abbie started laughing. Olivia never told her mom that she was dating Alex, but her mom always had a way of knowing what Olivia was up to just by looking at the expression on her face. Olivia thought it was creepy and she spent hours in front of the mirror looking at her different facial expressions. Her mom was even aware that she did _that_.

"You scared the hell out of me," she told her. "I'm going to do the same thing when you're making out with Serena."

"Not likely," Abbie said sarcastically. "You two are supposed to be helping me write a letter, not making out."

"I can't help it," Alex told her. "Olivia just got out of the shower and she smells so good."

"Alex, you were in the shower with her," Abbie said, frustrated. "I can't believe you two were in the shower together, completely naked, and you didn't even fool around."

"Olivia and I just have a little more self-control than you and Serena do," Alex said.

"Who needs self-control when you can be having fun, aren't I right, Olivia?" Abbie asked.

Olivia glanced at Abbie and then at Alex. They were both expecting an answer from her, but Olivia decided to change the subject. Her mom was going to be home in two hours and she wasn't supposed to have company, so she wanted her girls to stay on track.

"Why don't we work on the letter?" Olivia suggested.

"It's about damn time," Abbie told her. "So do I start it with 'Dear Ben' or 'Dear Dad'?"

"Dear Ben," Alex answered.

"No, 'Dear Dad,'" Olivia insisted.

"Liv, she's never met him or contacted him before. 'Dear Dad' would be inappropriate," Alex told her girlfriend. "If—I mean, when—you meet your dad are you going to start calling him dad right away or are you going to address him by his first name?"

"I've been waiting almost 18 years to call someone 'Dad,'" Olivia responded. "When I find him, I'm not going to waste my time with some formality."

Alex wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "I know you're going to find him someday, Liv. Whoever your dad is, he's lucky to have you as his daughter just like I'm lucky to have you as my girlfriend."

Olivia couldn't help but kiss her girlfriend. "You're so good to me," she told her.

"And you're both such bitches to me right now," Abbie said to both of them.

"Sorry," Olivia told Abbie. "Let's start with 'Dear Ben,'"

"Tell him that you're so glad to hear from him and don't forget to mention that you're a huge Cowboys fan like he is," Alex said and Abbie started jotting that down.

"Fill him in on some of the pranks you've pulled and tell him about track," Olivia insisted. Abbie wrote that down, but it suddenly felt so wrong.

"I can't do this, you guys," Abbie told them. "This isn't how I feel. I can't pretend to be happy. At first, I was thrilled that he wanted contact with me, but now I'm just upset that he abandoned me. I really appreciate you helping me, but I have to do this on my own, I guess."

As soon as she got home, Abbie locked the door to her room and pulled out a pen and paper. She had thought about what she wanted to say to him for the past few days and now she finally felt like she was ready to write to him. Writing the letter made her cry, but she knew she needed to cry.

_January 6, 1992_

_Dear Ben,_

_This is your daughter Abigail, but you can call me Abbie. Nobody other than my mom calls me Abigail. Until I received the letter you wrote to my grandma, I had never heard anything about you. At first I was thrilled to learn about you, but now I don't know what to feel. I was your little girl. Why did you leave me? I hate it here with my mom and my dad—my stepdad I should say. I had no idea he wasn't my 'real' dad until now. My dad is never around and my mom is obsessed with pageants. She is so involved in my sisters' pageants that she forgets all about me. She tells me I'm not pretty enough and not pageant material. Because I'm not pageant material, I mean nothing to her. I think she hates me because I don't look like her. Now I know why I don't look like her. It's because I look like you. I'm not even a Carmichael, I'm a Parker. I can't believe my whole life has been a lie. I especially can't believe I've put up with my mom and my stepdad when I have my 'real' dad out there. Not that it matters. You're all the way in Texas with your wife and the kids you've decided to stay with. Why couldn't you stay with me? I know my mom is a cruel woman, but what about me? I never did anything bad enough to justify you leaving me. Wherever you went, you could have taken me with you._

_I know you want to know about me and I want to know about you too, but I don't know where to start. How do you catch up on 18 years? The day you wrote to my grandma was my 18__th__ birthday and it was also the day I miscarried. I was three months into my pregnancy when I lost my baby and I don't know if I'm crying right now because of you or because of my baby. When I'm around my friends, I try to act like I'm okay but I'm not. I still cry about him or her every night. I know I would have been a great mom, better than my own mom. Even though I never got to hold my baby, I still love him or her. My baby was taken from me. Unlike you, I never would have left. _

_-Abbie_

As soon as she had finished the letter, she couldn't believe what she had written. It may have been harsh, but it was the truth. This man had left her 18 years ago and he deserved to know that it wasn't going to be easy to get back into her life.

Abbie sealed the letter in the envelope and put it by her bed so she'd remember to send it out tomorrow. When it was sealed, she started crying even more. She couldn't stay at her house that night. She looked at her mother and wondered why she had deceived her all of these years. Abbie packed an overnight bag and her backpack and walked over to Olivia's, completely ignoring all of her mom's questions about where she was going.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Abbie the moment she saw her in the doorway. "You can stay here as long as you need to," Olivia told her. "My mom says her offer still stands."

"Thanks," Abbie told her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Olivia responded.

Abbie and Olivia walked outside to put the letter in the mailbox. They wanted to make sure they did it before Abbie changed her mind. That night, Abbie fell asleep next to Olivia. They talked about the baby and how much she loved Serena. Olivia just listened and added some input every now and then. She knew how important it was for Abbie to get everything off of her chest. When Abbie finally fell asleep, it was the most peace she had felt in a long time.


	32. In The Still Of The Nite

**AnywhereElse: **Yeah, the Saturday night chapter is going to be kind of crazy. I'm still not sure if Alex should be there, though. **FrozenPurple: **Writing takes my mind off of things, so that's why I update so frequently. haha. Oh and Liv is going to do SOMETHING that night, just not sure what. I started reading your AO series yesterday. i love it! I'm so far behind though, but I'm going to be reviewing the hell out of it, so be ready! haha. **Jessica-loves-Katie: **Yeah, Becky is kind of an ass, but she'll be playing a bigger role in the story from now on. Sorry. haha. Well, not a huge role, but she'll be spending more time with Liv in the future. Do you have a relationship with your Dad now? If so, I hope it's a good one. P.S. I can't wait until your story is up! **juicetroop82, Trinitydower, and kleberm: **Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. **peterpeter: **I may just have to hang my head in shame for the Saturday Night chapter. haha. **litafan82: **I finally know what MFEO means. haha. Thank you for that. Connie isn't bitchy, she's sassy!

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, baby!" Alex said excitedly as she sat down at the foot of Olivia's bed. Olivia was still half-asleep, but she managed to flash Alex a sleepy smile.<p>

"Thanks, babe," Olivia said. Her eyes were still closed and she motioned for Alex to lie down next to her. Alex got under the covers next to Olivia without hesitating. Olivia finally managed to open her eyes, but she wasn't ready to get up yet. She pulled Alex closer to her and started to kiss her.

"Why are you waking up so late?" Alex asked. "Not that I don't enjoy kissing you in bed, but school starts in 45 minutes."

"Oh, no," Olivia groaned. "I must have slept through my alarm. If I'm late again, I'll get detention. The last thing I want is detention on my birthday."

"Then let's just miss first period," Alex suggested. "My girlfriend is turning 18 today. That's more important than my statistics class."

"What about Abbie?" Olivia asked. "She's probably waiting for us in the living room."

"Abbie!" Alex called out.

"What's up?" Abbie asked. She started laughing when she saw Olivia half-asleep in her bed. "I tried to get this girl up for an hour and had no luck. She stayed up all night reading."

"Reading?" Alex asked. "As in doing homework?"

"Not even," Abbie told her. "Liv stayed up all night reading and re-reading letters and an old diary that her mom gave her last night. She was going to buy her a Sega Genesis, but Olivia said that all she wanted for her birthday were answers, so she gave her some reading material. Liv, you nerd, you could have had a Sega Genesis."

"I think knowing where I come from is more important than a Sega Genesis," Olivia said. She got the letters and the diary out of the top drawer of her nightstand and handed them to Alex. "My mom said she had been saving these until she felt I was ready. She told me she didn't think I'd be able to fully grasp the meaning until now. There has to be a reason for this, Lex. There are clues in here. There has to be. Who I am is in here."

"We already know who you are," Alex told her. "You're Olivia Lorraine Benson and nothing is going to change that. Regardless of who your father is, you're still the same girl that Abbie and I love."

"Ditto," Abbie told her. "But if you're so obsessed with what's written in here, can we at least read it?"

"Go ahead," Olivia told her. Abbie started reading the diary aloud as soon as Alex handed it to her.

_March 25, 1973_

_Olivia and Lorraine are on dates right now. Olivia's date is a fraternity member who believes a woman's place is not only in the kitchen, but on her back as well. Lorraine's date is a real gem. Sometimes I don't think he can distinguish reality from one of his acid trips. I don't know why they insist on dating beneath them, especially when they are in love with each other. I've confronted them on the issue countless times but they look at me like I'm crazy. Maybe I am._

_My only date tonight is a 10-page paper for my Victorian Lit class. It's not due for another two weeks, but I need something to take my mind off of last night. Walter spent the night. He's a very gorgeous but very unusual guy. He uses euphemisms like "making love" to describe what we do in bed. I told him that we have sex, not make love. Making love to someone implies that you actually love that person. Maybe it's not just a euphemism when Walter says it. He might actually be making love to me while I just have sex with him. We've only been a couple for six months and he already asked me to marry him. It was unexpected. There was no ring, not that I mind. I wouldn't have worn it anyway. I feel like a horrible person for breaking his heart, though. After we had sex he said, "Serena, let's get married!" I replied, "I don't think we should see each other anymore." He gathered his clothes from the side of my bed and left crying in the middle of the night. _

_I told my mom this story while we were eating lunch together and she nearly went into orbit. She lectured me about pre-marital sex and refusing Walter's proposal. She said something along the lines of, "Serena, you're 21-years-old. You're not exactly young anymore. Your father and I didn't send you to college so you could get a career after you graduate. We sent you so you could meet the young man you'd eventually marry." My mother is stuck in her consumerist, 1950s bubble. She's so out of touch with reality. _

_I'm not ready to get married and, if I ever decide to get married, I'm not changing my last name. I can't let anyone have that type of ownership over me._

_-Serena_

"I know this may sound weird, but if this were 1973 and I were in college, I would totally be asking your mom out," Abbie said to Olivia.

"Gross," Olivia told Abbie as she tried to forget all about what she said.

"Do you think Walter is your dad?" Alex asked.

"He can't be," Olivia told her girlfriend. "I've read this whole diary and there's only one more mention of him and it's in a non-sexual way, something about Walter wanting to beat up the guy in her dream. Plus, I may not be the greatest at math, but I know being born in January means I was conceived in April."

"Shall I continue?" Abbie asked and Alex nodded.

_April 15, 1973_

_I woke up screaming this morning. Fortunately, Olivia and Lorraine weren't home. They would have fussed over me like they've been doing the past couple of days. Our class started at 8, but I didn't feel like going to school today. The two of them don't blame me for not wanting to go. I try to convince myself that I'm okay, but I know I'm not. Every time I close my eyes, I can see him and then I swear I can feel him. Sometimes it's just better not to sleep. When I sleep, I dream about him and the whole scene plays out in front of me, except in my dreams I'm watching myself instead of feeling everything. Oddly, that's even worse than feeling it._

_I can't stop thinking about his motive for doing what he did. What kind of person is he? When he woke up that morning, was that his intention for the day and he was just waiting for some vulnerable girl? Or did he have other intentions but something else came over him when he saw me? I'm probably giving myself too much credit._

_I still remember what he smelled like and the noises he made when he—I can't even say it. It's not like me. I don't shy away from saying things. Walter wants to kill him, but I won't let him. I don't even know where he is right now. Does he know where I live? Is he following me? Every time I hear a knock at the door, I think it's him. I just want all of this to stop. I don't want any reminder of him._

_-Serena_

After Abbie finished reading that entry, she and Alex just looked at each other in disbelief. They each knew that something horrible had happened, but all three of them were afraid to acknowledge the truth, especially Olivia.

"Bad break-up with a different guy?" Abbie asked.

"Yeah that has to be it," Alex said before giving Olivia a kiss on the cheek.

"What a creep," Abbie said in disgust. "He must have really broken her heart. If I were Walter, I would have killed this guy. But why was she even with this guy to begin with?"

"I don't know," Olivia replied. "The next entries are even more confusing."

"Can I continue?" Abbie asked and Olivia just nodded.

"I'm going to get in the shower," she told them. "Let me know you if figure out anything I haven't."

Abbie continued reading to Alex as soon as Olivia was in the shower. The two of them were afraid of what the next entry would say, but they knew they had to read it for Olivia's sake. Alex and Abbie wanted to piece everything together before Olivia did so they could help her.

_May 20, 1973_

_My junior year is finally over and now it's time to start thinking about graduate school applications. I have a 4.0 and an honors thesis in the works, so I'm not too worried about applying to graduate school. I know I'll get into almost, if not all, of the schools I'm applying to. Olivia and Lorraine still think I'm crazy for wanting to continue my education. They say that graduate school is a waste of time because there are no fraternity parties. I think I've only been to one party as an undergraduate and that one party was enough._

_Olivia and Lorraine have decided to stay in the apartment with me this summer instead of going home. Our apartment may be the size of a closet, but it's ours and, while we're here, we're not subjected to our parents' rules. I think I'll always consider home to be anywhere my parents aren't. To be honest, I didn't want to be left alone here. Liv and Lori said they would never do that. They've been worried about me lately. My dreams are occurring more frequently and I've constantly been sick. They're forcing me to go to the doctor tomorrow, but I'm too afraid. I already know what he's going to say._

_-Serena_

_May 21, 1973_

_Ever since I turned 18, I've been telling people that no one will ever have ownership over me. This morning, I found out that someone does. When the doctor told me how far along I am, I had to try my hardest to maintain my composure. The moment I walked home with Olivia and Lorraine, I finally allowed myself to start crying. I felt so stupid. There are so many things I could have done differently that night. People kept staring at me, but I didn't care. I started to remember how this baby was conceived. I know this baby has nothing to do with what happened, but he or she will have my genes and his. The two of them will have ownership over me for the rest of my life. I can't see myself loving this baby. Every time I look at him or her, I'll be reminded of what happened to me that night._

_Lorraine told me to have an abortion, but Olivia said I should give the baby up for adoption. I can't see myself doing either of those, but then I can't see myself loving this baby the way I should. I told my mom about this and she said I deserved what happened to me. She called me promiscuous and said this is what I get for not saving myself for marriage. According to her, I must have provoked him. Had I provoked him, I wouldn't have been crying in her arms after it happened. She didn't even let me do that for long. _

_-Serena_

"I don't want to read this anymore," Abbie told Alex. She wanted to cry, but she knew Olivia would be out of the shower soon and Abbie didn't want Olivia to see her crying.

"Olivia read this?" Alex asked. "And she's okay?"

"She read the whole thing," Abbie said to her. "I was right next to her. There's so much more, but I'm afraid of what it says."

"My poor girl," Alex said and started wiping her own tears.

"Liv told me it would kill her if she found out her dad was some asshole who had a one-night stand with her mom and didn't call her back," Abbie informed Alex. "I almost wish that was what had happened. This is so much worse."

"She was raped and Olivia was the product of that," Alex said in disbelief. "No wonder she didn't want to tell Olivia the truth."

"This is so fucked up," Abbie told her. "I told her to just get the Sega Genesis. She didn't need to know any of this. It's going to change her."

"I think she's just in denial," Alex said as she went over to hug Abbie. "Olivia is smart, so she probably pieced it together, but is trying to go back and find little details that prove it isn't true. It's not our position to say anything, Abs. Let's either finish reading this or leave it up to her aunt Olivia to tell her."

"I'm not finishing this," Abbie said angrily. "She never wanted Olivia."

"Maybe not at the time," Alex informed her. "But that's definitely not the case now. Like I said, it's not our position to say anything. We weren't even born back then. We don't know what happened or what changed her mind. We just know that she loves Olivia and that's all that matters."

"She loves her _now_," Abbie pointed out. "But, how long did it take for her to start loving Olivia?"

"Let's drop the subject," Alex told her. "Olivia should be out soon."

Alex hugged Olivia tightly the moment she walked back into her room. "How was your shower, babe?" she asked.

"Great," Olivia responded and gave Alex a confused look.

"Ready for school?" Abbie asked even though she knew it was a dumb question.

"Not really," Olivia told them. "It's my 18th birthday. Let's ditch. I'm thinking gooey cheese fries sound good right about now. Even if it's only 9 a.m."

"I would love some gooey cheese fries," Abbie said excitedly.

"Me too," Alex said and then kissed her girlfriend. "We'll do anything and everything you want to do today."

Olivia's mom had left a couple of hours ago to pick up her friends Olivia and Lorraine and she was due home any moment now. The girls knew they had to hurry if they wanted to ditch without getting caught. Olivia grabbed her make-up and said she'd put it on in the car to save time. When Alex started the car, Abbie started flipping the radio stations until she found "The Right Stuff." "This is our song," she said to Olivia and the two of them started singing to each other.

Alex and Abbie were uncertain if Olivia knew the truth about her 'father,' but they knew it would be best if they just left the subject untouched until they were around people who knew the truth about what happened. They were having a typical Cabenmichael sleepover that night and they wanted to make sure they were by her side when Olivia was finally given the answers to all of her questions.


	33. I Will Always Love You

Jessica-loves-Katie: Thank you for the two thumbs up! Your compliment really meant a lot to me. I had a really hard time with that chapter as well as this one. :( I'm used to writing about happier things.

peterpeter: Thanks. Oh, Liv is definitely going Saturday. She's going to need to come undone somehow.

DarkWriterXX94: Thank you so much! Sorry for taking so long to update. Poor Liv is definitely in denial.

litafan82: Aww, why should she ditch her jock and cheerleader friends? haha. I promise she won't do anything THAT stupid. Then again, you know how my stories are. :D

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is part 2 of 3 for Liv's b-day. Sorry for writing so many chapters about the same day.**

After having cheese fries and soda for breakfast, the girls decided to spend the rest of the day at the arcade playing air hockey and Skee-Ball. Abbie and Olivia went head-to-head at Skee-Ball. The prize at stake was a stuffed teddy bear with a pink bow tied around its ear and they both wanted that bear for their girlfriends. Olivia ended up winning and giving the bear to Alex. "This can be Mr. Cuddles's girlfriend," Alex said excitedly as she hugged the bear. "They can sleep next to each other when we sleep next to each other."

"Oh, gag," Abbie said sarcastically. "Let's get going. Liv's mom is expecting us in half an hour."

Olivia felt butterflies in her stomach at the mention of going home. She thought about everything she had read in her mom's diary and everything she was going to ask her aunt Olivia. She wanted to know why she had never met her grandma, why her mom always dreams about the same guy, and to lighten the mood she wanted to know about some of the things they did in high school.

"I have two gifts for you," Alex said to Olivia when they were on the ride back to Olivia's house. "I can't wait to give them to you."

"I only saw one gift," Olivia said, confused.

"The other gift Alex is giving you is one you can't unwrap," Abbie said and then winked at Olivia. "Well, you _can _unwrap it, but definitely not in front of anyone else."

"I don't know if that's a good idea tonight," Olivia said, disappointed. "I want Alex but tonight is not the night."

"That's fine, babe," Alex told her. "Just know that whenever you're ready, I'm ready."

"Liv, your jailbait girlfriend is offering to have sex with you," Abbie pointed out. "I really think you should take her up on her offer."

"She's only jailbait for another two months," Olivia informed her. "But now that you've pointed out that my girlfriend is jailbait, I just might wait two months to have sex with her. I'm not like you, Abbie. I don't get off on having an underage girlfriend."

"Olivia, what the hell is wrong with you?" Abbie asked. "Usually, you'd just say I was disgusting and then we'd laugh about it."

"I'm sorry," Olivia muttered. She didn't want to hurt Alex's feelings, but sex was the last thing on her mind. She kept thinking about everything her mom had written in her diary and everything she had wanted to know about what her mom had written. When Alex pulled up to her driveway, she wasted no time getting out of the car and running into her house.

"Let's not talk about sex tonight," Alex pleaded with Abbie as soon as Olivia was inside.

"You're the one who brought it up by saying you have two gifts for her and only one can be unwrapped," Abbie pointed out.

"But I never said it was anything sexual," Alex told her. "Olivia is going to get confirmation that her mom was raped and she is the product of that rape. Do you really think she is going to have a positive attitude toward sex after this?"

"I guess not, at least not for awhile," Abbie said. "You really do love her, don't you, Lex?"

"Love doesn't even begin to describe what I feel for her," Alex said with a dreamy look in her eye. "Olivia is like my reason for living."

"Cornball!" Abbie said and started laughing. "You're so _lame_, Alex!"

"And you're so _dead, _Abbie!" Alex told her as she started chasing Abbie to the house.

"Baby! Happy birthday!" Olivia's aunt Lorraine said as soon as Olivia walked into the living room. "You're so grown up now."

"And so beautiful," her aunt Olivia added. "Serena, if I were you, I'd never let this girl out of my sight."

"I try not to," Olivia's mom said to her friends. "But she's a good kid, despite her eye-rolling, saying her life is over when she doesn't get her way, and ditching school."

"I didn't ditch," Olivia said nervously.

"Then why is your backpack still in your room along with Alex's and Eddie's?" Ms. Benson asked with one eyebrow raised. "Remember, Olivia, I have ways of knowing everything you do."

"Don 't worry, baby," Aunt Lorraine told Olivia as she gave her a hug. "She only knows because she was the worst daughter imaginable when she was in high school."

"Not as bad as you were, Lorraine," Ms. Benson said in her defense. "I remember you spending time with your friend Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds during our lunch period."

"Mom, I know what LSD is," Olivia pointed out. "And what happened to the Serena Benson who hated euphemisms?"

Before Ms. Benson could answer her daughter's question, Abbie and Alex came running into the living room with Abbie tackling Alex as soon as they got inside.

"Hi, Aunt Olivia. Hi, Aunt Lorraine. Hi, Mom," Alex barely managed to say while her arms were being pinned behind her back by Abbie.

"Hi, Aunties! Hi, Mom!" Abbie said as she tried to keep a struggling Alex pinned down to the ground.

"All three stooges are here now," Ms. Benson told her friends.

"I call Moe!" Alex, Abbie, and Olivia said at the same time.

After debating over who was which Stooge, Olivia finally decided to go over and rescue her girlfriend from below Abbie. "It took you long enough," Alex said and then quickly kissed Olivia.

"But I still saved you," Olivia told her and returned the kiss.

"You're allowing this, Serena?" Lorraine asked.

"She's 18 now," Ms. Benson told her friend. "There's nothing I can do about her kissing her girlfriend."

"So, if Alex and I wanted some alone time in my room, we can have it?" Olivia asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Ms. Benson said, getting her daughter's hopes up. "But not until Alex turns 18. Until then, you're not having sex with her. If you do, Olivia Lorraine Benson—"

"I know, I know," Olivia interrupted and rolled her eyes. "I'm grounded 'til menopause."

Lorraine started laughing. "Serena, is that really what you're telling this poor girl?" she asked. "She's just being a normal teenager and wanting a little intimacy with her girlfriend. Our little Olivia is an angel compared to how you were when you were even younger than her. You wouldn't even let your parents ground you, Serena. Even when they tried to ground you for running away to San Francisco, you called them 'neo-McCarthyists' and gave them an entire speech about how you'd never be able to grow into your own person if you were subjected to their rules. Then that same night, you snuck out of your bedroom window and had sex with your boyfriend in the backseat of his car."

"What?" Olivia asked. "She gets mad at me for missing one homework assignment."

"Baby, you haven't heard anything yet," Lorraine told her. "That's just your mom at 15. There's still the hot pants incident during our senior year. Campbell gave her detention for two months after that."

"That's one thing she'll never know about," Serena warned Lorraine. "Campbell still hates me because of that. I remember Olivia had detention _one time _during her freshman year and, when I went to pick her up, he started lecturing me about keeping an eye on my daughter and asking me what I amounted to. Then he had the _audacity _to ask me out."

"Campbell?" Abbie asked. "That's so gross!"

"I politely declined him, of course," Ms. Benson told Abbie. "But a part of me still felt like that 17-year-old girl who called him a male chauvinist pig. Just because a woman is unmarried does not mean she wants male attention thrust upon her."

"Thrust being the appropriate word," Lorraine joked and Alex, Abbie, and Olivia started laughing.

"I feel so sorry for you, sweetie," Aunt Olivia told her niece. "Our records are still on file at your school. Your mom's permanent record weighs about as much as a brick. I worked in the office a few years ago and I saw it in the files. It's bigger than everyone's who has ever attended that school. The tab says 'Benson, Serena Lucille' and there's the most adorable and innocent picture of her taped to the side. It's hard to believe that same girl had so many negative comments written about her. Some of the notes said she was manipulative, outspoken, and has no respect for authority figures. There's also a warning list of topics not to talk about in front of Serena. I laughed so hard when I saw what they were because I remember her getting sent to the office for voicing her opinion on every one of them. On the list was reproductive rights, female sexuality, objectifying women, the war in Vietnam, racism, and underlined twice was white middle-class American values. Then there was a list titled 'Miss Benson has started the following uprisings' and—"

"And that's where we stop," Serena told her friend.

"But I want to know!" Alex said anxiously.

"We'll tell you later, sweetie," Aunt Olivia told Alex and winked at her.

"Now I know why Campbell kept an eye on me when I was a freshman," Olivia said. "I remember on my first day, he said, 'Benson? Are you any relation to Serena Benson?' Once I said she was my mom, he nearly had a heart attack. After he finally calmed down, he said, 'Olivia, I pray to god you are nothing like your mother.' At the time, I had no idea what he meant by that. He even said something about how he always knew she'd get knocked up before she was married and then he asked me what hippie low-life was my father."

"Your father is the biggest low-life to ever walk the planet, baby," Aunt Lorraine told Olivia.

"Who is he?" Olivia asked even though she was almost certain she wouldn't get an answer.

"A cretin," Aunt Olivia responded.

"Let's talk about something else," Ms. Benson suggested. "How about if I tell you the San Francisco story or the hot pants story?"

"Or both!" Abbie said excitedly. "Finally, you're not saying we're too damn young."

Although Olivia wanted to hear the stories, she couldn't stop focusing on the fact that her Aunt called her father a cretin. She flashed her aunt a confused look, hoping that she would get the hint.

"I'm going to give my niece her gift now," Aunt Olivia said to Serena before she and Lorraine started telling stories to Alex and Abbie. Aunt Olivia led Olivia to the guest bedroom and motioned for her to sit next to her on the bed.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked.

"I want to know where I come from," Olivia blurted out. "And nobody tells me. All I have is her diary and some old letters."

"What do you know?" Aunt Olivia asked.

"I just know about her nightmares and somebody doing something to her."

"So you know she was raped and that's it?"

"No," Olivia replied softly. "I mean, yes, but I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

"Is that really how I was conceived?" Olivia asked, trying to hold back her tears.

"I don't think it's my place to say anything about it," Aunt Olivia told her.

"But that's so _wrong_," Olivia said, not caring that she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "I'm 18 now. I'm an adult. Why can't anybody give me any answers?"

"Talking about it makes your mom relive it, sweetheart, and it took her years to finally stop fearing that man."

"I look like him, don't I?" Olivia asked. "Does she see him when she sees me? Am I like this constant reminder of what happened that night? Did she even want me?"

"She just wasn't ready to be a mom," Aunt Olivia admitted. "I've known Serena since I was two and I love her dearly, but I'm not going to lie to you and say she was a great mom or even a good mom when you were a child, but it wasn't her fault. She wasn't ready to grow up. She drank with us when you were a toddler, she went out just like Lorraine and I did, plus she had school and her daughter to worry about. She was wiped out, sweetie. She had her own way of dealing with things."

"I was something to deal with?" Olivia managed to ask through her sobs. "And I like how her priorities were drinking, partying, school, and then me. In her diary, she said she didn't even like to party. What the hell happened?"

"Everything just changed after you were born," Aunt Olivia told her. "It's like she became a different person. She wanted to prove that you didn't have 'ownership' over her."

"No one forced her to be a mom," Olivia said angrily. "She could have gotten an abortion, but she chose to have me. And I didn't own her. I was a toddler. That's when I needed my mommy the most and she didn't even want to be there for me. You don't think I remember her throwing a fit because I was sick and she had to stay home and take care of me instead of going out with the two of you. I ruined her life and she made me well aware of it. Now I know why I ruined her life. I'm her rapist's child."

"Your mom would do anything for you now. You're like her reason for living," Aunt Olivia told her, but it was no use. "You two have such a great relationship."

"Not anymore," Olivia said. "I'm done with this. She didn't want me and when she was throwing her little fits, you and Lorraine did nothing to help her. Instead of being good friends and calming her down, you enabled her. You urged her to drink, you urged her to go out. You say that you love me like a daughter, but you didn't do shit for me back then. You were just as negligent as she was."

Olivia knew her mom truly loved her now, but she began to wonder when that started. The memories of her toddler years that she had tried so hard to repress were now surfacing. Olivia didn't care if it was raining, she rushed outside without saying a word to anyone.

"I'll go after her," Alex said to everyone as soon as Olivia slammed the door. Abbie wanted to follow, but she knew this was a moment when Olivia needed her girlfriend.

Alex found Olivia sitting on the curb, crying with her head in her hands. She had no idea what to say so she just wrapped her arms around Olivia and held her close.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Alex asked after a few moments of silence.

"No," Olivia sobbed. "I'll just tell you that I love you. You're the only person who has never betrayed me."

"I'll never betray you," Alex told her girlfriend as she finally got her to stop covering her face.

"She should have had an abortion," Olivia said. That statement made Alex break down along with Olivia.

"Don't ever say that!" she told her. "I know this sounds selfish, but what about me? I'm glad she didn't get an abortion. I wouldn't have the love of my life."

"I'm the love of your life?" Olivia asked and Alex could detect a hint of a smile.

"Yes, babe, you are," Alex admitted. "You're my soulmate, my dream come true, my reason for living. Please stop me before I make an even bigger fool of myself."

Olivia started to smile. "I don't want to stop you. I like where this is going."

Olivia saw that Alex was starting to shiver. She took off her letterman jacket and placed it on Alex. She looked at the last name 'Benson' embroidered on the back and she couldn't help but smile even more. "I love the way my last name looks on you," she told Alex.

"You don't know how many times I wrote Mrs. Alexandra Benson on my Hello Kitty notebook when I was in kindergarten," Alex admitted and started blushing.

Olivia started kissing her girlfriend. "I like the idea of that being your name someday," she told her.

As soon as they heard thunder, they knew it was time to go back inside. Alex gave Olivia a hug as soon as they reached the porch. "I'll always love you," she told Olivia. "No matter what happens in this life, you can always count on me being there for you."

Olivia knew her mom was going to want to have a talk with her when she got inside. She wanted to know all of the details even if she wasn't quite ready for them yet. Even though her life was spiraling out of control right now, she couldn't fathom trading her life for anyone else's. Olivia had Alex's heart and that's all that mattered to her.


	34. Sweet Child Of Mine

Olivia walked back into her house holding the hand of her girlfriend. Alex gave her a smile and then gently squeezed her hand as soon as they sat down on the couch. They were soaking wet and Olivia was starting to sniffle. Her eyes and nose were still red and Alex could see the dried tears on Olivia's face. They had been through a lot together, but there had only been two times since the occasional childhood fit that Alex had seen Olivia cry hysterically; when Jenny broke up with her and today. Everyone kept asking Olivia questions, but she refused to answer. Instead, she just laid her head on Alex's shoulder and Alex held her as tightly as she could.

Olivia was grateful when the doorbell rang and everyone finally took their attention away from her. "Eddie, it's your girlfriend," Ms. Benson said when she opened the door and saw Serena standing there with her overnight bag in one hand and Olivia's gift in the other.

"Baby!" Abbie said excitedly as she sprung form the couch. She took the overnight bag from Serena and flung it over her shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited Serena," Abbie told Ms. Benson.

"Do I ever mind, Eddie?" Ms. Benson asked Abbie before turning to her friends. "Olivia, Lorraine, you two have to meet this girl. She reminds me of someone we would have been friends with in high school. She even lives in the old neighborhood."

"Twin Oaks?" Aunt Olivia asked.

"Yes," Serena answered. "And it sucks."

"It sucked then, too," Lorraine told her. "Olivia and I lived right across the street from each other and Serena lived three houses down from Olivia. I remember it was Pinehurst, Twin Oaks, and Sycamore. Those were the three streets everyone wanted to live on. In the early '50s, they were the brand new pre-planned communities and every house looked exactly the same."

"And every family looked exactly the same," Ms. Benson added. "Even when I was a preschooler, it scared me. I thought they were all pod people. Every family was white and upper middle-class. The men were all lawyers, bankers, doctors, or engineers. They'd leave for work at the same time and you'd see their wives kissing them goodbye in the driveway. Their wives, many of whom were educated at the finest women's colleges New England has to offer, were stay-at-home moms whose only ambition was to care for their husbands and their children. The average family had about four kids, so you'd see children running around every afternoon. Women with younger children would arrange play dates for their children so they could socialize with other women while their children were playing. That's how I met Olivia and Lorraine. I remember us being six-years-old and playing with a tea set in my room while our mothers were downstairs sipping martinis and discussing their husbands' infidelities."

"When she was six, Serena used to pour water in our tea cups and put olives in it so it could look like we were drinking martinis like our moms," Aunt Olivia told the girls. "We'd be wearing our mom's pearls and hats while we sipped our fake martinis and made up fake husbands who were cheating on us. Even when Serena played house with one of the neighborhood boys, she would tell him that he had to have a wife and a mistress because that's the way it's supposed to be."

"There was so much hypocrisy around us," Serena told her daughter and her daughter's friends. "From the outside looking in, everything was perfect, but from the inside looking out, everything was falling apart. Everyone was so intent on making others believe they had the perfect marriage and the perfect family that they lost touch with reality and became more involved with image. My dad tucked me in every night and that was the only time I saw him. My mom was always home, but she was drunk almost every morning. I remember when I was seven, I came inside crying because I had scraped my knee and my mom was furious with me. I told her what had happened and she went off on me. She threw her martini glass against the wall and then she started cursing at me and telling me how she regrets having any of us 'ungrateful little bitches' and that we ruined her life. After she said that, I told her I was glad that my dad was cheating on her and she started smacking me as hard as she could. It was at that moment, I started hating her. The same thing happened to Lorraine and Olivia and, by the time we were teenagers, we started rebelling against everything, especially our parents. We swore we'd never be anything like them. We also swore we'd never get married or have children."

"Then what happened?" Olivia asked angrily. "Why didn't you keep that promise? What made you become her? You could have broken the cycle and been a better mom when I was a little girl, instead you became just like the woman you hate. You didn't have to have the child of your rapist, but you decided to. Was that another one the rebellious things that you did? Was I just some sick way of getting back at your mom? Being unmarried and having the child of you rapist after breaking up with a guy who loved you is so unconventional. It's the ultimate way of saying 'fuck you' to your mom. You must have been _thrilled_!"

"What's going on?" Serena asked Abbie.

"Nothing," Abbie said to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her. "I'll tell you later."

"No, Abbie. You won't," Olivia warned her. "I love Serena, but she doesn't have to know everything. Just like you don't have to know everything and Alex doesn't have to know everything. Some things are just for me to know."

Olivia quickly got up and walked to her room. Alex tried to follow her, but Olivia said she didn't want to talk to anyone. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She hated her mom for keeping secrets from her, but she hated her even more for not being there for her when she was little even though she knew what it felt like to be a neglected, unwanted child.

"Olivia?" her mom called from outside her bedroom door.

"I don't want to talk," Olivia said through her sobs. Refusing to take no for an answer, Ms. Benson opened her daughter's bedroom door and sat down next to Olivia on her bed. When her mom tried to give her a hug, Olivia pulled away and sat as far away from her mom as she could.

"I know you're upset with me and I know you want answers," Serena told her daughter. "I've decided I'm going to tell you everything you want to know under one condition."

"What's that?" Olivia asked. She was trying not to be suspicious, but she was hesitant to trust her mom after everything she had found out today.

"You can ask me anything and I'll answer truthfully," Serena told her. "But I get to ask _you_ anything and _you_ have to answer truthfully."

Olivia didn't know how to react to this. "I'm nervous about what you're going to ask me," she told her mom.

"Don't you think I'm just as nervous about what you're going to ask me?"

"Does that count as a question?" Olivia asked.

"It depends," Serena said and smiled at her daughter. "Does _that_?"

"You go first," Olivia urged her mom. She was finally starting to perk up.

"I'll start out with an easy question. Are you in love with Alex?"

Olivia started blushing. "Mom, not that! That's embarrassing! Yes, I'm in love with Alex and, no, I've never had sex with her."

"I wasn't going to ask that, but thank you for reassuring me," Serena teased.

"I'm really in love with her and she's in love with me, too," Olivia admitted. "I've had a crush on Alex ever since I was a little girl and I can't believe that she's finally mine after all of these years."

Olivia finally let her mom hug her. "I just don't want you ruin your friendship with her," Serena told Olivia. "You two have been best friends since you were four and I would hate for you to stop being friends if you ever broke up. But, if you really love Alex and Alex loves you, then I'm more than happy for you girls. Sometimes relationships like yours really work out. Olivia and Lorraine have been together for almost ten years now and they're still going strong. It took them _years _to admit they were in love with each other, just like with Alex and you."

"Have you ever been in love?" Olivia asked.

"Once," Serena admitted. "He was Lorraine's older brother Steven. I was a freshman in high school and he was a senior. On prom night, he broke the news to me that he had been drafted. I told him we had to go away together that summer, so we ended up going to San Francisco with Lorraine and Olivia. It was the greatest summer of my life. There were so many things happening around us, so many new ideologies and a new way of living. For the first time in my life, I actually felt free. Steven and I made love to each other every day and night that summer. We knew he'd eventually have to go back, so Steven and I spent that whole time memorizing each other's bodies, but I still felt like it wasn't enough. Before the last time we made love to each other, he delicately caressed my abdomen and told me that he wanted me to have his baby. I was 15 years old, much too young to be a mother, but I was so wrapped up in the moment that I went along with everything. The night before he left for Vietnam, we decided not to use a condom when we made love in hopes that I would actually get pregnant. I didn't, of course, but it was still one of the most beautiful moments I have ever experienced. We thought we had created our baby that night and he said once he got home he was going to marry me and we'd have our little family. I had never wanted to get married or have children, but there was something different about Steven. He actually listened to me and we spent hours talking about politics, feminism, and whatever came to mind."

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"I never saw him after that night," Serena said and tried not to cry. "He died in Vietnam during the Tet Offensive. I was with Lorraine and her family when the telegram arrived. I never loved another man after him."

"I wish he would have been my dad," Olivia said as she hugged her mom.

"I don't," Serena told her. "You wouldn't have been the same person that you are and I love who you are. With that being said, you aren't getting out of the next question. Why did you lose your virginity to Jenny? Of all the girls in the world, why Jenny?" 

"I don't know," Olivia admitted. "She was my first girlfriend and I guess I just thought I was in love. Plus, she was so pretty and let's face it, I was a 17-year-old with raging hormones."

"Now you're an 18-year-old with raging hormones," Serena told her daughter.

"It's different with Alex," Olivia insisted. "I _know _I'm in love with Alex. It's not even about sex with her. Our love transcends physical attraction. With Jenny, it wasn't like that at all. I felt so dirty after I lost my virginity to her. She wasn't gentle or loving with me at all. It really hurt and I started bleeding afterward. I didn't even have anyone to talk to because Alex and Abbie were still inexperienced. They just wanted all of the details and they kept telling me how lucky I was for getting to have sex."

"I wish you would have come to me," Serena told her daughter. "I know I've never had a sexual experience with a woman, but I know what it's like to be a teenage girl having sex for the first time. It can be a frightening experience. I'll have to admit I was upset when you came home crying that night and you wouldn't tell me why. I had an idea what happened because you looked so disappointed, but it bothered me that you wouldn't even let me hug you when you came home."

"Because I felt so dirty and ashamed of myself," Olivia said. "I had expected sex to be something beautiful that would bring Jenny and me closer together, but instead, she got mad at me for bleeding on her sheets. It's just not what I was hoping would happen. I wish I would have saved myself for Connie or Alex. Alex wishes she would have saved herself for me."

"I know you won't be let down by Alex," Serena told her. "I also know it's going to be very emotional for you when you have sex with her for the first time. I want you to be able to come to me if you need someone to talk to about that. I won't judge you, Liv. I just want to be let in on what's going on in your life."

"Okay," Olivia said softly and started wiping her tears. "Mom, when did you start loving me?"

"I've always loved you," Serena said. "I was just so _lost _when I was pregnant with you. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Lorraine and my mom told me to have an abortion. Lorraine told me to because she said she was looking out for me, but my mom told me to because she didn't want me shaming the family name. As if my father hadn't shamed it enough with his infidelity, but that didn't matter to my mom. When I told her I had been raped, she didn't believe me. She said I deserved what happened because I was promiscuous. She actually thought I had been provoking him or giving him mixed signals. I told her this didn't happen in the backseat of a car or in some apartment with a guy I was dating. I wasn't giving him any signals; I was _attacked_, deliberately attacked. It took her awhile to actually believe I was raped and, when she finally did, she told me she was glad it had happened because now I would stop thinking I was so damn invincible. She said I needed to be reminded of where a woman's place truly was. I had put up with so much of that woman's abuse, but that was the final straw. I told her I never wanted to see her again and I never have. I remember lying down in bed that night and 'talking' to you. I swore I'd never be like my mom and you would live every single day knowing that you're loved."

"Then what happened?" Olivia asked. "Why did you become her?"

"I didn't know how to be a mom," Serena admitted. "I know it's a poor excuse, but everything I had learned about motherhood is from my own mom. I didn't know how to be nurturing. Honestly, it was just a bad time in my life. I was used to my freedom and now I no longer had it. I just felt so _trapped_."

"I trapped you?" Olivia asked.

"You _scared _me is more appropriate," Serena told her. "You were demanding—all babies are demanding—but I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to take care of you when you were sick or what to tell you when you had a bad dream. I wasn't ready for any of that. I wanted to go out with Lorraine and Olivia, but I couldn't do that anymore. I felt like I had gone from being Serena to being Olivia's mom. My whole life, I had always thought I could do anything and everything, but you were proof that I couldn't. I felt so defeated. I cried a lot, I lashed out. Then when you were five, all of that changed. I remember I was sitting down on the couch in the living room, reading for one my classes. You walked up to me and took the book out of my hands. Then you sat on my lap and gave me one of your Dr. Seuss books. I started smiling when you told me I should be reading that instead. We read 15 or 20 pages together before you fell asleep with your head on my should and your arms wrapped around me. That moment, I held you closer than I ever had before. I looked at you asleep in my arms. You were wearing your Wonder Woman pajamas and your hair was in a messy ponytail that you had done yourself. You looked so innocent. I was so overwhelmed with just the sight of you asleep in my arms. It dawned on me that everything that Olivia, Lorraine, and I believed in was because of you. You were part of a new generation of girls and so much possibility laid before you—and still does lay before you. I never wanted you to think that you couldn't do something because you're a girl. I started to cry because I realized that no matter how I acted, you still loved me and it was my responsibility to raise you to be a smart, responsible, and compassionate young woman. I vowed to be the kind of mother you deserved. I know I'm not perfect and I'll never be perfect, but I wanted you to know you were loved and know that I would be there for you regardless of what may happen."

Olivia hugged her mom and started crying even more. "I don't mean to be arrogant, but as far as raising me to be smart, responsible, and compassionate, I think you did a great job," she managed to say in an attempt at lightening the mood.

"You are _definitely _my daughter," Serena teased and Olivia started smiling. "Your friends are probably waiting for you. Let's go back out there before Eddie loses her mind. She keeps eyeing the birthday gift I got you."

"Is it a Sega Genesis?" Olivia asked excitedly. "The box is the same size as one."

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Serena said.

Olivia gave her mom one more hug before they returned to the living room. She may not have been brought into this world under the ideal circumstances, but she started to wonder who really was. As soon as Olivia entered the living room, she ran to Abbie to give her a hug. Then she held Alex and kissed her as deeply as she could for as long as she could.


	35. 2 Legit 2 Quit

**litafan82: **It's time for jocks night out. haha. I promise not to make things too bad. Oh, and sorry about making you cry with the last chapter. **DarkWriterXX94: **haha sorry about having too many Serenas in one place. I can totally see how that would be confusing. And thank you for the compliment. **juicetroop82: **Sorry for not writing about the sleepover, but will some Alex/Olivia moments make up for it? **peterpeter: **Thank you so much. Sorry for taking awhile to update. **Jessica-loves-Katie: **A Sega Genesis is a video game system from the early '90s. So much fun!

* * *

><p>Olivia was putting the final touches on her make-up when she heard Becky Albers start honking her horn. She gave herself one final inspection before going outside. She had spent nearly an hour teasing her hair and her bangs. Becky had called it sex hair and said Olivia was required to look sexually available if she wanted to get into the club. Olivia didn't actually <em>want <em>to get into the club. She had spent the whole night playing Sonic the Hedgehog with Alex and Abbie while Serena made fun of them for being 'nerds.' Playing video games with her girlfriend and her best friend and not going to a club made for an ideal evening for Olivia. She could have said no; she _should _have said no, but it was too late to back out now. She was wearing the same revealing dress she wore to Homecoming and the same heels, but she was feeling anything but the same anticipation she felt during Homecoming.

"Happy birthday, slut!" Becky said excitedly when Olivia got in the front seat of the car. Although Olivia tried to keep her eyes off of Becky, she couldn't help but take in her ensemble. Becky was 17-years-old, but she looked more like 25 tonight. If Becky's look was any indicator of how the night would go, Olivia knew things would not end in her favor.

"Liv is in the house!" Scotty and Shante shouted in unison from the backseat. Olivia turned around to high-five them. Sure, it wasn't the ideal situation, but she figured she should try to make the most of it. As soon as they finished engaging in small talk, Scotty and Shante went back to making out and Olivia was left alone with Becky.

"I hope you don't mind me picking someone up," Becky said and winked at Olivia.

"Who?" Olivia asked.

"Some sexy beast," Becky told her.

A couple of minutes later, they pulled into a driveway that was all too familiar to Olivia. She swore she felt her heart drop when she saw Jenny walk to the car and get into the backseat. She started to wonder why Jenny was even here. For being a supposedly 'cool' college girl she spent a lot of time with her high school friends. Olivia no longer worried about the night ending bad; she _knew _it was going to.

"You look hot!" Jenny told Olivia. Olivia wanted to return the compliment, but she knew those words would only fuel Jenny. Olivia was _not _going to fall into her trap. She loved Alex and she was not going to ruin things with her for a girl who had broken her heart.

"Thanks," Olivia said, without even giving Jenny a second glance. "Is Connie coming?"

"Oh, she's probably _coming _with her new girlfriend," Becky said and everyone started to snicker. "She's just not going to be at the club. Her parents said she was too young. I love Luxe dearly, but she has no idea how to sneak out. I'm like, 'Luxe, you're not supposed to tell your parents where you're going. You're supposed to make something up like I did.' But, it's not like you're with Luxe anyway. And Jenny is here. There's a hotel a few blocks from the club. I'm thinking me, you, and Jenny-"

"No!" Olivia interrupted. "I'm with Alex."

"Gag me," Jenny told Olivia.

* * *

><p>Alex tried her hardest to focus on her homework, but all she could think about was her girlfriend going to a club with Becky and her gang of jocks and cheerleaders. She looked at the framed picture of Olivia on her desk and started to cry. "I trust you, Liv. I trust you," she kept telling herself. Olivia had been her best friend since preschool, but she had only been her girlfriend for a little over a week. She knew Olivia didn't have a track record for cheating, but she also knew Olivia had never experienced going to a club with Becky.<p>

Alex closed her physics book and decided to go downstairs to use the phone. She knew she had to call the one person who had her girlfriend whipped.

"Hello?" Serena answered after two rings.

"Hey, it's Alex. Can you come over?"

"Yeah, is it okay if I bring Abbie?" Serena asked. "She's spending the night tonight."

"I _knew _she would be," Alex teased.

Ten minutes later Alex saw Serena walking up her driveway with Abbie in tow. It was cold outside, but the girls decided to sit on the porch swing. Alex's parents were home and she didn't want them to hear anything she said about Olivia. She wanted to keep her relationship a secret from them for as long as she could.

"What's haps?" Serena asked after she found a comfortable seat on Abbie's lap. Once Abbie started kissing Serena's neck, Alex knew she had come to the right person for girlfriend advice.

"Olivia is going to a club tonight with Becky and her horrible gang of jocks and cheerleaders." Alex told them. "Should I be worried?"

"Yes!" Abbie told her. "And this is coming from someone who got knocked up by a member of Becky's horrible gang of jocks and cheerleaders."

"Baby, you're not helping," Serena said as she started running her fingertips along Abbie's inner thighs. "Why don't you go inside and play video games with Jared and I'll help Alex with this? If you do, I promise we'll have some fun later."

"Okay," Abbie said, her eyes growing wide. She knew exactly what kind of fun Serena was referring to and the last thing she wanted was to jeopardize her chances of getting laid by not giving in to whatever Serena wanted.

"How do you do that?" Alex asked as soon as Abbie was out of sight.

"It's easy," Serena said. "When I was vanilla, she went out and had sex with Trent, but now that I've been experimenting with her, I have Abbie right where I want her. Once you make your girlfriend female ejaculate and practically make her body convulse, she's all yours. There's no doubt about it. The other day when she came over, she wanted to watch _Robocop _but I wanted to watch _Steel Magnolias_. Guess what we watched: _Steel Magnolias_. The same thing happened when she wanted to watch a Cowboys game and I wanted to go shopping."

Alex started laughing. "So you use sex to control your girlfriend?"

"With _my _girlfriend you have to," Serena informed her. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but Abbie Carmichael has a wandering eye. She's what I call a fixer-upper, but I love her so I take the good with the bad. And I know she loves me, too. I can tell by the way she looks at me."

"Is Olivia a fixer-upper?" Alex asked worriedly.

"Are you kidding? Olivia Benson is the total package," Serena told her. "She would never just sleep with someone. I don't mean to brag, but I've had Becky, Jenny, I could have had Claudia, and I've had a few girls who were in their 20s, but I could never have Olivia. Olivia loves romance, not kinky sex. She's kind of guarded so she wants someone who she can pour her heart out to and someone she knows is going to be there for her. She also wants someone she can protect."

"How do you know all of this?" Alex asked.

"I know how to read girls," Serena bragged. "You learn these things when you love girls as much as I do. I'm finished with sleeping around though. I found the woman I'm spending the rest of my life with, or at least she _will _spend the rest of her life with me if she knows what's good for her. I don't care if she's a little rough around the edges; I love her."

"I love Olivia," Alex said with a dreamy look in her eye. "I love how she is so strong, but gentle at the same time. She says things like 'I want to make love to you' and 'I want to give myself to you.'"

"My girlfriend says 'Baby, I'm horny. Let's do it!' But she's so cute about it and she loves sex as much as I do, so it's perfect," Serena tells Alex and starts smiling. "I never thought I'd fall in love with a girl who refers to having sex as 'doing it' and sleeps with a Chucky doll."

"I can top that," Alex said. "Olivia sleeps with Mr. Cuddles and wears Wonder Woman underoos. Is it wrong that I think that's sexy?"

"Not at all," Serena reassured her. "I think the weirdest things about Abbie are sexy. I know you're worried, Lex, but there really is nothing for you to worry about. Olivia is so trustworthy. If you're still worried, though, there's something you can do."

"What?" Alex asked.

"You can go over there," Serena informed her. "Your girlfriend is going to be miserable with those people and she's going to be so excited to see you. You can be her knight in shining armor and do something romantic for her after that if you get my drift."

"I want to make love to Olivia," Alex admitted. "I want her to know that sex is a beautiful thing and it _will _be a beautiful thing for us. I just want her to let go and be completely satisfied. Serena, there's just so much I want to do to her and afterwards I want her arms wrapped around me, keeping me safe from everything while I kiss her and tell her how much I love her."

"Then make love to her tonight," Serena said excitedly. "There's a hotel not too far from the club. The rooms are really nice. It'll be so romantic."

"Okay," Alex said nervously. "I know it's soon, but she's my girlfriend, I love her, and what better gift is there to give her for her 18th birthday."

Alex and Serena were going to continue their conversation but Abbie came running outside to tell Alex that she had beaten a new level on one of Jared's games.

"I have even better news," Serena told her girlfriend. "Alex is having sex with Olivia tonight."

Abbie high-fived Alex and then gave her a hug because she felt it was more appropriate for that kind of news than a simple high-five.

"We have to get you ready," Serena told Alex. "I've been to Heat plenty of times when I was 15. I know how extreme you're supposed to dress. We can't get you dressed here, though. Your parents would freak. Tell them you're spending the night at my house."

Alex found it surprisingly easy to lie to her parents about staying at Serena's. She knew she'd be grounded for the rest of the school year if her parents found out her real plans for the night, but Alex didn't even have to think twice. She knew Olivia was worth it.

* * *

><p>Serena opened the section of her closet designated for 'going out' clothes. Alex was overwhelmed with all of the tight dresses and low-cut tops she saw. She didn't think she was ready to wear anything like that in public, but when she thought of the possibility of Jenny showing up, she knew she had to. Alex ended up choosing a short, red tube top and a tight black skirt. Once Serena started getting her make-up out, Alex felt as if she was in a John Hughes movie. She was the nerdy girl getting a makeover so she could get into a club, stand up to the popular kids, and dance the night away with her girlfriend who was torn between the popular group and her less popular but genuine friends.<p>

"This is like the lesbian version of _Pretty In Pink_," Abbie said. "We could call it Slutty In Red."

Abbie's comment made Alex nearly poke her eye as she was putting on her contacts. She had only worn them once and she hated them, but she knew wearing glasses would be passé tonight.

"Sit!" Serena commanded Alex so she could start putting her make-up on. Alex became nervous when Serena began attaching false eyelashes and applying cherry red lipstick on her lips. Her worries increased when her make-up was finished and Serena began teasing her hair.

"Baby, who did you go to Heat with? I know it wasn't Casey," Abbie asked.

"Some girl I was hooking up with when I was 15," Serena said casually. "She was 22, so she was able to get in. I had to have a fake ID, though. I'm letting Alex use that same one tonight. We kind of resemble each other."

"She was 22 when you were 15? That's so illegal!" Abbie said angrily. "How many girls have you been with?"

Serena went over to her girlfriend and started kissing her neck. "What matters is that now I'm with you and only you," Serena told her in between kisses.

"Now and forever?" Abbie asked.

"Now and forever," Serena reassured her.

Alex knew Abbie and Serena were moments away from having sex in front of her, so she had to interrupt them before things escalated. She began clearing her throat as loud as she could to remind them that she was there.

"Sorry," Serena told her and went back to doing Alex's hair.

"I want to see!" Abbie said excitedly the moment Serena was finished with Alex's hair and make-up.

"I don't know about this," Alex said nervously as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror.

"You look like a total babe!" Abbie told her. "Olivia won't be able to keep her hands off of you."

"Really?" Alex asked, hopefully.

"Yes!" Serena reassured her. "Alex, you're beautiful and you have such a nice body. I mean, just look at yourself. Olivia already thinks you're sexy. Can you imagine how she's going to react when she sees you like this?"

Alex took one more look at herself in the mirror and hardly recognized who she was looking at. She tried to reassure herself that it wouldn't be so bad. After all, she was doing this for Olivia.

* * *

><p>After a few shots, Olivia was feeling a little more adventurous. She was going to dance with Becky until Mark and Trent pulled her away and insisted that she danced with them instead. She was in between the two of them on the dance floor and Olivia started laughing when Mark coined the term 'Olivia sandwich.'<p>

"I love you guys," Olivia told them as she latched onto Mark.

"Girl, you are _trashed_," Mark told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't understand. I had the worst fucking birthday and I found out the worst possible thing about myself and you're making it all better," she informed him.

"Liv, I'm not going to sleep with you. You know I'm gay," Mark teased and Olivia started laughing. "It's a bitch having to pretend with Becky. She hates it, too."

"I'm just throwing it out there, Liv, but I'm not gay. So if you want to experiment, I'm down. You can even bring Becky and Jenny," Trent said to lighten the mood. "Or you three can play with each other while I watch. Since it's your birthday, I think Becky and Jenny should take turns going down on you."

"I'm in," Jenny said and wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist. Olivia looked at Jenny in disbelief and began to wonder how much of their conversation she had heard.

"Liv is _my _bitch," Mark said once he sensed how uncomfortable Olivia was becoming.

"I popped her cherry; therefore, she is _my _bitch," Jenny said to Mark. "You're a fag, Mark. You wouldn't even know what to do with a vag."

"According to Serena Southerlyn, neither do you," Mark said. Trent and Olivia started laughing, but Becky and Jenny looked furious.

"Chicks before dicks," Becky said and grabbed Olivia's hand. "Come on, Liv."

Olivia wanted to stay with Trent and Mark. She knew Mark wasn't attracted to her and Trent would never try anything with her, especially after he had knocked up her best friend a few months earlier. As weird as it seemed, she actually felt safe with them.

She knew Becky and Jenny had something planned, but the alcohol in her system prevented her from refusing to go with them. She started to become nervous when Becky and Jenny led her to a couch in a more secluded part of the club and Becky started looking for something in her clutch.

"We're going to make sure you have a good time, baby," Jenny told her. Becky started nibbling on her neck and Jenny started kissing Olivia on the lips.

"Stop!" Olivia said as she pulled away from them.

"I'm sorry, baby," Jenny said as she kissed Olivia one last time.

"I'm not your baby," Olivia told her. "You broke up with me. I'm with Alex now."

"But Alex isn't here," Jenny said and gave Olivia a smirk. Becky began passing out pills to Jenny and Olivia.

"What's this?" Olivia asked as she stared at the pill in her hand.

Jenny started giggling. "Baby, I can't believe how innocent you are. You've always been so much fun to corrupt."

"These make you feel euphoric," Becky informed her.

"Or they could kill you," Olivia said, disgusted.

Becky and Jenny popped the pills in their mouths, but Olivia just gave hers back to Becky and watched as Becky and Jenny split it.

"You're going to come so _hard _tonight," Jenny said as she started touching Olivia in between her legs. "Becky and I plan on making every one of your fantasies come true."

"Are you going to turn into Alex?" Olivia asked angrily as she pushed Jenny's hand away. "You two know I have a girlfriend and yet you're trying to drug me so you can have sex with me! I'm getting the hell out of here."

Olivia didn't bother saying goodbye to anyone other than Mark and Trent. They offered to give her a ride home, but she said she had it taken care of. The moment she was outside, she started crying. She was miles away from home, she didn't have money for a cab, and she had no idea how to get a hold of her mom. She thought all hope was lost until she saw an all-too-familiar 1985 red Mercedes pull into the parking lot.

"It can't be," Olivia said to herself. Once she saw her girlfriend step out of the car, Olivia forgot all about the spike heels and tight dress she was wearing. She made her way over to Alex as quickly as she could, grateful that the girl she loved more than life itself was actually there.


	36. Come Undone

**FrozenPurple: **Thanks! Putting two bitchy cheerleaders together does not equal a good time for Liv. haha. **Dee Hensley: **It makes me so happy that you noticed the John Hughes reference and the MC Hammer song! I've been trying to name all of the chapters after late '80s/'90s songs. I hope you were able to get "2 Legit 2 Quit" out of your head. haha. **juicetroop82: **I've included lots and lots of AO moments for you in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! :D **DarkWriterXX94: **Trent will always be gross. haha. I don't think I could ever see Olivia cheating. Or maybe I just hold the future Detective Benson to such a high standard. I agree with you, Alex is definitely sexy! **nattie89: **Thanks! Alex is going to be FIERCE! haha. **peterpeter: **Sorry to make you worry like that. Olivia is a good girl, though. :) **AnywhereElse: **Alex and Serena are trouble together. haha. And go Liv, indeed!

* * *

><p>"Liv, what happened?" Alex asked when she saw her crying girlfriend approach her car.<p>

"Jenny is in there. Becky brought her," Olivia managed to say through her sobs. "Nothing happened. I swear."

"I believe you, Olivia," Alex told her. Olivia started clinging to Alex and refused to let go. Alex knew her girlfriend had been through a lot this weekend, so she wrapped her arms around her and let her cry as long as she wanted to.

"Can we go home?" Olivia asked.

Alex was about to say yes until she saw a hickey on Olivia's neck. "Baby, what did they do to you?" she asked.

"Nothing," Olivia said weakly.

"Bullshit!" Alex told her and started leading Olivia back to the club.

"I don't need you defending me," Olivia said angrily.

"You're doing a bad job of defending _yourself_," Alex told her and then immediately regretted her words. "I'm sorry, Liv. I just know that Jenny has always had an effect on you. She was your first girlfriend."

Olivia still wasn't comfortable with Alex fighting her battles, but Alex didn't care. If teen movies had taught her anything, it was to never let anyone take the girl who was rightfully yours.

Once they were inside the club, Alex began scanning the area for familiar faces. She found Scotty, Shante, and Mark in the lounge area and urged Olivia to stay with them.

"Where is that _bitch _Jenny?" Alex asked them.

"She's on one of the couches with Trent," Mark informed her. "Are you about to throw down?"

"Maybe," Alex answered. She was trying to hide her nervousness. These were the same kids who had teased her since preschool and now she was in a social setting with them _and _asking the whereabouts of their Queen Bee.

"I hope you do," Scotty said. "That triflin' bitch Jenny thinks she's all that _and _a bag of Oreos. She wanted to hit it and quit it with Olivia."

"Scotty, what the hell did you just say?" Shante asked her boyfriend.

"She wanted to hit it and quit it with Olivia," Scotty repeated.

"She wanted to _what _with me?" Olivia asked, confused.

"Stop talking like that," Shante told him. "No one thinks you're cool. I don't think you're cool. Mark doesn't think you're cool. Olivia doesn't think you're cool. I don't know Alex well, but I bet she doesn't think you're cool either."

"Girl, you're trippin'," Scotty told her and Alex was relieved to hear Olivia laughing. She knew she'd be leaving her girlfriend in good hands.

When Alex found Jenny, she was on the couch straddling Trent's lap. Trent's right hand was between her legs and Alex became even more furious when she heard Jenny moaning into Trent's ear. She thought about Olivia hearing that same moaning when she had sex with Jenny. Alex knew she was Olivia's true love, but she couldn't get over the fact that Olivia lost her virginity to Jenny. It wouldn't have bothered Alex as much if Jenny hadn't made Olivia's first time so traumatizing.

"Alex?" Trent asked after he pried his lips from Jenny's neck.

"Who the fuck is Alex?" Jenny asked him.

"Olivia's girlfriend," Alex said and Jenny slowly started to turn around.

"Four eyes?" Jenny asked. "What are you doing here? There's usually a very strict pretty girls only policy. I guess they aren't enforcing that tonight."

Alex wanted to be civil and she went in there with every intention of speaking to Jenny about what happened, but she forgot about her intentions the moment Jenny started speaking. She may have been in college, but she was still the same Jennifer Jacobson who twirled her brown hair around her finger, refused to eat, and thought the world revolved around her. Jenny had tormented Alex all throughout high school and junior high, but all of that was cast aside when she started thinking about Jenny's relationship with Olivia. Alex remembered how excited Olivia was when Jenny first asked her out. Abbie and Alex had warned her against dating Jenny, but Olivia wouldn't listen. She was too caught up in the fact that the most popular girl in school had wanted to go out with her. Alex also started thinking about the countless times Jenny had stood Olivia up and the times she'd get Olivia drunk so she could have sex with her. Sex was Jenny's weapon and she used it on Olivia any chance she was given. If Olivia ever refused to have sex with her, Jenny would threaten to end their relationship and Olivia would be so afraid to lose Jenny that she would give in to anything she wanted. The final straw for Alex was when she thought about Olivia spending an entire summer crying over her and feeling down about herself because of the things Jenny had told her. Seven months later and Jenny was making her cry all over again. Alex no longer cared about maintaining her composure. With the thought of Jenny hurting Olivia in mind, she gathered all her strength and lunged at Jenny. Trent tried to stop them, but both girls gave him a simple "stay the fuck out of this." Instead, he left to find Olivia and Becky to pry these girls apart.

"She belongs with me," Jenny told Alex.

"Face it, Jenny. She doesn't love you. She loves me," Alex said as she had Jenny pinned down. "Olivia is _my _girlfriend. I love her more than you ever did."

"Fuck you," Jenny told her and then scratched Alex's face. Alex knew Jenny had broken her skin and she could feel the cut start to sting, but she didn't care. Jenny's scratching had given her a rush of adrenaline.

"You _bitch_," Alex told her and then slapped her as hard as she could on her face. "You've taken so much from me ever since I was a little girl, but I'll be damned if I let you have Olivia."

With that being said, Jenny channeled all of her anger and started pulling Alex's hair. When Alex tried to get her stop, Jenny reversed their positions so that she was pinning Alex down.

"If Olivia wants you so bad," Jenny began to say as she was putting all of her weight on Alex. "Why hasn't she fucked you yet?"

Alex was no longer capable of a rational thought. She grabbed at Jenny's shirt and ripped one of the straps. It felt good to no longer have to suppress the anger that had been building up over the past few years, but now she started to fear what Jenny would do next. Instead of hitting or scratching Alex, she ripped her tube top down the middle and left Alex with nothing but her strapless bra underneath. That was the sight that first greeted Becky and Olivia when they made their way over to the couch. A shirtless, scratched Alex was being pinned down by a busted-lipped Jenny. Although she was worried about Alex getting into a fight, Olivia was pleased that her girlfriend had gotten the best of Jenny.

Olivia quickly pulled Jenny off of Alex and picked Alex up off the ground. Alex hadn't gotten all of her anger out, though. She tried her hardest to free herself from Olivia's grasp so she could lunge at Jenny one last time. Jenny wasn't finished either and Olivia was grateful Becky was able to hold her back.

Once Becky saw Jenny's lip, she decided to take her to the hospital to get it checked out. "We can't have any permanent damage done to that beautiful face," Becky told her and Jenny started smiling. She flipped Alex off as they were leaving and Alex shouted out the obligatory, "Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend."

"Babe, your face is scratched," Olivia pointed out.

"I don't care," Alex told her. "You should have let me finish."

"It's not like you to fight, Lex," Olivia said as she held Alex close. "It's even worse when you're fighting over a girl."

"Not just any girl," Alex pointed out. "I was fighting over you. Jenny still wants you and she'll stop at nothing to get you back."

"She'll never have me," Olivia reassured her. "I'm with you, Alex. You're the one I've always loved and always will love."

"I love you," Alex said softly and then kissed Olivia.

"I love you, too," Olivia told her. "Let's get out of here. You look too good tonight and I'm fighting every urge in my body that's telling me to undo the clasp on your bra."

Alex started to blush. "Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"That was my first fight and I kicked her ass," Alex said proudly. Olivia couldn't help herself; she had to kiss Alex one more time after hearing that statement.

As soon as they were in Alex's car, Alex grabbed one of Olivia's old sweatshirts from the back seat and put it on. "I sleep in this every night," Alex admitted. "It makes me feel like I'm in your arms."

"You don't need that sweatshirt tonight," Olivia told her. "Tonight you're going to have the real thing. I saw the hotel room key."

Alex felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry if I was being presumptuous."

"Not at all," Olivia said and started to kiss her. "I had the same thing in mind."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at their hotel room, Olivia found a first aid kit that she used to tend to Alex's scratch. She used Neosporin to disinfect it and then placed a Band-Aid over her scratch. Alex said she had wanted it to scar so it could serve as a reminder of the time she stood up to Jenny, but Olivia knew it was just the adrenaline speaking for her. Olivia gently kissed Alex on the cheek. She was still in disbelief that her usually gentle girlfriend had gotten in a fight with Jenny.<p>

"I don't want to think about the fight or Jenny or anything like that," Alex told Olivia. "Right now is just about us."

Olivia smiled at her girlfriend and then stood up so she could remove her dress. She tried to remove it even slower when she noticed that Alex was watching her every move. Her bra and panties were next and the moment they were off Alex couldn't help but pull her girlfriend toward her. Alex quickly and clumsily took her clothes and underwear off while she was still sitting on the bed, but she didn't care. She couldn't take her eyes off of Olivia. She started to wonder how she managed to get such a gorgeous and _faithful _girlfriend. Alex knew that Jenny had wanted Olivia—a lot of girls wanted Olivia—but while they had eyes for her, she only had eyes for Alex. Olivia started to take in the sight that was in front of her. Her girlfriend and the love her of her life was lying naked on the bed and waiting for her. When Alex caught Olivia looking, she pulled the covers down and urged Olivia to get under them with her.

She spread her legs underneath Olivia and started running her fingertips along Olivia's back. Olivia leaned in to kiss her and she couldn't believe she was finally going to make love to Alex after all of these years.

"I love you," Alex whispered, but instead of responding Olivia just kissed her way down Alex's body. All Olivia could focus on was how much she wanted to taste Alex.

Alex held on to Olivia's hand the whole time, from first taste to the move of Olivia's tongue that sent her over the edge. Olivia gripped Alex's thighs as she saw her girlfriend start to arch her back. The louder Alex moaned, the harder and faster Olivia would work her tongue until Alex lost control.

"What happened to me?" Alex asked as Olivia came up to kiss her. She noticed that the sheets and her girlfriend were soaking wet. "Why is your body so wet?"

Olivia started laughing. "We'll just say you pulled an Abbie."

"I'm so sorry," Alex said and started blushing.

"Why?" Olivia asked. "That's an ego boost. It was my first time going down on you and I got _that _response from your body. I must have done something right."

"Your turn," Alex said as she topped her girlfriend.

"Not yet," Olivia said and started to kiss Alex. "We have the whole night. Let's take our time."

"No," Alex insisted. "I may not know much about sex, but I know women can have more than one orgasm."

Olivia knew there was no arguing with that. "Fine," she said, pretending to dread what would happen next. "If you insist."

It was 11 a.m. when Olivia finally made it home. She tried to enter her house quietly, but her mom had been waiting for her.

* * *

><p>"Olivia Lorraine Benson," Serena Benson said to her daughter the moment she walked in. "I want a good reason why my teenage daughter looks like a prostitute and was out all hours of the night."<p>

"Do you want the short version or the long version?" Olivia asked nervously.

"The version that would least upset me," Serena answered.

Olivia knew she was in trouble regardless of what version of the story she told her mom. "It's such a cold day outside, why don't we stay in and have a mother/daughter day?" Olivia suggested. "We could rent some movies and make dinner together."

"And while we're at it, we can discuss your punishment," Serena said and Olivia tried to hide her disappointment. "I'm thinking one month of solitary confinement after school sounds fair."

In comparison to being grounded until menopause, Olivia knew she had lucked out. "Deal," she said. "But I get to pick the movies and, believe me when I say, they will all have the words 'Nightmare' or 'Massacre' in the title."

Olivia couldn't help but smile as she got in the shower and reflected on everything that had happened over the past 24 hours, especially everything she had experienced with Alex. It didn't matter that she was grounded for the next month; Olivia knew her night with Alex was worth it.


	37. Freak Like Me

**Dee Hensley: **haha I'm so sorry for making you think of the song again! If it's any consolation, it's in my head too. **juicetroop82: **Hmm, I think there needs to be an epic face-off with Becky. Not sure how that should happen though. **DarkWriterXX94: **Sorry that the sex scene was so short. I totally suck at smut. :( **peterpeter: **Thanks! It makes me happy that you like the way Scotty talks. I love '90s slang. haha. **Megan: **Hi, there! I'm glad you like the story. We're definitely nowhere near the last chapter. :D

* * *

><p>Alex strutted down the hallways of her high school that Monday morning with her head held high. She usually stopped to talk to Abbie and Olivia, but instead she handed a scented letter to Olivia and blew her a kiss as she continued to strut by.<p>

"Got any fries to go with that shake?" Abbie teased as she checked out Alex strutting by her in boots and tight jeans.

"Abbie!" Olivia said in disbelief.

"What?" Abbie asked innocently. "Alex has a cute butt. Are those new jeans she's wearing?"

"I don't know," Olivia shrugged. "I miss her old jeans and sneakers _and _her glasses."

"What's the note say?" Abbie asked.

"_Meet me under the bleachers at midnight,_" Olivia read aloud to Abbie. She quickly folded the note and stuck it in her binder, not even giving it a second thought.

"That's so hot," Abbie said. "Are you going to?"

"No!" Olivia told her. "I'm grounded."

"Liv," Abbie said and started shaking her head. "Think of how tight those jeans are. You know damn well she's not wearing any underwear. And she wants to meet you at midnight! Meeting at midnight is not for talking. She wants to fuck you."

"What if I don't want to be…fucked?" Olivia said softly. "I want this relationship to be about more than sex."

"You're so weird," Abbie told her and then headed off to her first period class.

Olivia re-read the letter and then shoved it back in her binder. She thought about what Alex was wearing at that moment in comparison to what she used to wear. She missed the way her girlfriend used to dress and the way her girlfriend used to act. The Alex Cabot she fell in love with didn't strut and she didn't wear skin-tight jeans. Olivia noticed guys checking Alex out as she was walking by, but instead of feeling jealous, Olivia was indifferent. Alex was turning every head but Olivia's. Maybe Abbie was right; maybe she really was weird.

* * *

><p>When Alex arrived at Serena's locker, she found Serena, Connie, and Casey waiting for her.<p>

"You look great," Casey said and Alex gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks," Alex told her. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too," Casey said. "I bet Liv is going to be feeling the same way about you soon."

"What's going on?" Connie asked.

"Softball season is starting up," Alex informed Connie. "You and I are going to be softball widows. That sport is going to be their life until May. It has its perks, though."

"Like seeing Casey in her uniform?" Connie asked and winked at her girlfriend.

"It's not as hot as seeing you in your cheerleading uniform," Casey responded. "Or seeing you out of your cheerleading uniform."

"I'm sorry but softball uniforms and cheerleading uniforms are nowhere near as hot as Abbie's track uniform," Serena pointed out. "That uniform hugs every curve of her body."

"Abbie has no curves," Casey reminded her. "She weighs two pounds."

"I think she's up to three pounds now, Case," Alex teased.

"I hate you all," Serena said. "My girlfriend is perfect in every way. Have you seen how firm and tight her body is? I _love _the muscles in her forearms."

"I think Serena needs a cold shower," Connie said jokingly and Alex and Casey started laughing.

"I need to meet some of my teammates before class. I'll see you all later," Casey said and turned to leave.

"And your widowhood begins, Connie," Alex teased.

"So how was it with Liv?" Serena asked once Casey was out of sight.

"Mind-blowing! Earth-shattering! I could go on and on," Alex said. "I feel like Olivia made me into a woman that night."

Connie and Serena exchanged glances before Connie pulled a pink notebook out of her locker and handed it to Alex. "You need to write about it for us," Connie urged her.

"What's this?" Alex asked as she started flipping the pages.

"It's 'the book'," Serena informed her. "Connie and I use it to rate and describe in full detail all of our sexual encounters."

"So you're rating your girlfriends' performance?" Alex asked.

"Exactly," Connie told her. "We use a 5-star rating system. One star means it was either boring or your girl didn't know what she was doing. Two stars means it was heated but you didn't come. Three stars means the sex was good, but not great. Four stars means the sex was euphoric. And five stars—"

"Five stars means you can still feel her inside of you and you have no idea how you're going to walk tomorrow," Serena interrupted. "Or she took you to church."

"Took you to church?" Alex asked and Connie started laughing.

"That's when she makes you call out to your deity of choice," Serena said and had a hard time keeping a straight face. "For example, 'Oh, god! Oh, god, Abbie! Yes! Yes!'"

Serena received a few stares from people walking by, but she didn't care. She just started laughing again.

"Don't you feel as if this book is exploiting your girlfriends?" Alex asked and Connie and Serena gave her a confused look.

"Not at all," Connie told her. "How is it any different from locker room stories?"

"Locker room stories?" Alex asked.

"Casey and Olivia are on the same team," Connie reminded her. "You don't think they're going to be bragging to each other in the locker room about whose girlfriend puts out the most or gives the best head? This is just our own version of doing that."

"I guess you're right," Alex said hesitantly.

"It's just a little friendly competition," Connie pointed out. "We get to brag _and _learn new techniques and positions from each other."

"We barely started this and I already have seven entries in there," Serena bragged. "Connie has four of them and some of them are really good. You better get on it, Alex."

"Or get on Olivia," Connie teased.

Alex started to feel nervous again. "No problem," she said, trying to sound confident. She knew Olivia would be devastated if she found out about the book, but she tried to block that from her mind as she mentally outlined what her first entry would say. Sex with Olivia was supposed to be about love, not bragging rights, but as she glanced at Connie and Serena's entries, she vowed she'd do whatever it took to make her entries the most exciting and the most explicit.

* * *

><p>Alex ran up to her bedroom and locked the door the moment she got home. She knew she should be doing her homework, but she pulled out the book instead and started to read some of the entries. The first one was Serena's, of course.<p>

_Date of conquest: December 31, 1991_

_Location: my bed_

_Rating: 5 stars_

_Abbie had me handcuffed to the metal headboard of my bed. The handcuffs were digging into my skin, but I didn't care. I placed a full-length mirror next to the bed, so Abbie could watch herself fuck me with a strap-on. She loves watching herself have sex and I don't blame her. She looks so hot when she's fucking and when she watches herself in the mirror her thrusts become more rhythmic. _

_The strap-on was fun, but it still doesn't compare to what Abbie can do with her tongue. I know I said she wasn't that great at first, but she gets better each time. I can just imagine what she's going to be like a few years from now. I felt like my body was going to convulse when I had an orgasm and the clanking of the handcuffs against the metal headboard just intensified that feeling. She gets bonus points for being a sweetheart afterward. She held me close and told me I was the only girl for her._

_I know that hardly sounds like something that would earn five stars, but what made everything better was that we have it recorded! Yes, Abbie and I have our own X-rated video. It's the first of many to come. And I mean come in every sense of the word. We're going to try our hand at lesbian 'squirt' porn. I've seen some videos and Abbie is so much better than all of those girls. I can't wait! It's going to be my Valentine's Day gift to my girlfriend. I promise to write all of the details._

_-Serena_

Alex had only read one entry and she already felt intimidated. She knew Olivia would never do anything like that with her. She decided to read Connie's in hopes that it would make her feel better. Connie was with Casey and Alex knew Casey was as vanilla as a girl could get.

_Date of conquest: January 1, 1992_

_Location: the Disneyland Hotel_

_Rating: 5 stars_

_I can't believe my first time with Casey was at Disneyland! Not at the park itself because we could get arrested for indecent exposure, but the hotel still counts, right? Our whole day was perfect. We had so much fun on all the rides, especially Space Mountain and Star Tours. Casey is such a nerd sometimes, but it's cute. Her hand brushed against mine while we were on the Haunted Mansion and that's the moment I knew I wanted to kiss her. She has the softest lips! Our first kiss was awkward, but sweet and what made it even more memorable was that it was during the part of the ride that looks like a cemetery. It doesn't seem romantic but it was. We counted down to the New Year together and watched the fireworks over the Matterhorn. Casey kissed me again when the year '1992' lit up and we didn't care if anybody gave us any weird looks._

_She says she didn't expect us to have sex that night, but I ended up seducing her. She was in the bathroom, taking off her make-up and putting her pajamas on and I took it upon myself to go through her suitcase and look for her Nirvana shirt. I took all my clothes and underwear off and slipped the shirt over my naked body. Casey nearly started drooling when she saw me. She pulled me close to her and felt how wet I was. We made out for a few minutes until I couldn't take it anymore. I stripped her from the waist down and got on my knees for her. She should get extra points for the way she tastes. You were right, Serena, it's definitely possible to start having cravings for a certain girl's flavor. I definitely crave Casey all the time now. And the noises she makes when she comes are some of the most beautiful I've ever heard._

_When we finally made it to the bed, she wanted me to show her how flexible I am so I decided to do the splits while I was lying down, leaving myself fully exposed and fully open to Casey. She started teasing me before she gently stuck three fingers inside me. She said she nearly came again when my walls started tightening around her fingers. She removed her fingers and started to taste me. That's when I couldn't hold back anymore. I started screaming her name and some obscenities that I can't even remember. Vacation sex, Serena! Try it!_

_-Connie_

Alex felt her confidence drop when she read that her awkward and shy ex-girlfriend had become some kind of sexpert. Then she thought about who Casey's new girl was. She knew it wasn't hard to have great sex with Connie. Connie was a cheerleader and a gorgeous cheerleader at that. There were things Casey did with Connie that she'd never do with her and she was going to have to accept that. Besides, she had Olivia and Olivia definitely gave her a moment worth writing about.

Alex decided to read through all of the entries before she wrote her own. She had expected them all to have 5 star ratings but she was surprised at how brutally honest Connie and Serena were when it came to sex with their girlfriends. Connie had given Casey one star for being sloppy with a strap-on (they vowed never to use it again), but Alex thought Serena's one star rating for Abbie was hilarious.

_Date of conquest: January 7, 1992_

_Location: my bed_

_Rating: 1 star_

_Whatever you do, do not use honey while you're having sex. Abbie loves the taste of it, so she squeezed some on to my clit and some other areas of my body. It was sexy at first, but it ended up becoming a sticky mess. Plus, I didn't know that honey crystallizes and practically sticks to your body. I had a hard time washing it off down there and I'm still sore from practically scrubbing it off. That's the last time I let her suggest something to lick off of me._

_-Serena_

_Rena, how did you NOT know that honey would be a bad idea?_

_-Connie_

_You're such a skankoid and at least my girlfriend knows how to use a strap-on._

_-Serena_

After Alex finished her mental outline, she started writing her entry.

_Date of conquest: January 12, 1992_

_Location: some hotel near Heat_

_Rating: 5 stars_

_Olivia is everything I have ever wanted and more. She's so sexy! After the club, we went to a hotel and she stripped in front of me. I nearly creamed when I saw her naked. Her body is so sexy. She has the most perfect breasts. I wanted to kiss every inch of her body. When we were under the covers, I spread my legs underneath her and she started grinding herself into me. I could feel my wetness mixing with hers and when I was about to come Olivia pulled away and started to go down on me. She licked me so hard and so thoroughly. I felt like she left nothing untouched. When she inserted her fingers in me at the same time she was sucking on my clit, I came all over her. She was literally dripping with my wetness. That's the first time that ever happened to me._

_After that, we got in the shower and I couldn't take my eyes off of Olivia. I was turned on again when I saw the water trickle down her body. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and she slightly turned her head so she could kiss me. As we were kissing, I lowered my hand and started rubbing her clit. After a few minutes of playing with her clit, Olivia came so hard. I know you girls think she's a total top, but I learned that she loves being dominated sometimes. Just don't tell her I told you that. It's our little secret._

_-Alex_

* * *

><p>Alex knew Olivia told her she couldn't meet her under the bleachers, but she was just itching to have one more entry in the book. She decided to go over to Olivia's house at midnight regardless of Olivia being grounded. She knew she couldn't knock on the door so she decided to knock on Olivia's window.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked after she had let Alex in through the window. She knew it was a dumb question. She saw that her girlfriend was dressed in tight jeans and a crop top and, much to Olivia's disappointment, she was wearing contacts instead of her glasses. There was no doubt about what Alex had on her mind.

"I risk being grounded and that's the kind of greeting I get?" Alex asked as she pushed Olivia down on her bed and got on top of her.

Alex started to kiss her and Olivia went along with it for awhile. She loved Alex and she loved kissing Alex, but she didn't like who she was becoming. When Alex removed her shirt and bra and tossed them aside, Olivia forgot all about holding back. She undid the buttons on Alex's jeans and she learned that Abbie was right; Alex _wasn't _wearing any underwear.

"Touch me," Alex said once her jeans were off. She guided Olivia's hand right where she wanted it and Olivia felt herself become aroused when she felt how wet Alex already was.

Alex knew Olivia wouldn't be able to resist once she felt how wet she was. "My parents have a camcorder," Alex told her girlfriend. "What about if I take it one night and we make a video of the two of us?"

"No," Olivia said. "I'm not really into that. What if someone found it?"

"So what?" Alex said and started nibbling on Olivia's neck hard enough to leave a mark. "That'd make it more exciting."

"What's come over you?" Olivia asked angrily. "I miss who you were. You were my girlfriend _and _my best friend in one and now you're not acting like you're either of them. I wish we never would have had sex. Instead of it bringing us closer together, it changed you and now you're this completely different person and I don't like it. I don't want to make a video and I don't want anyone else to know about our sex life. It's something that's supposed to be beautiful and just between us, but I don't even know if I want to have sex with you anymore. You're acting like a tramp right now."

Alex tried to hide how hurt she was. "I may be acting like a tramp, but I'm acting that way for you," she pointed out. "All you're doing for me is being a prude. Connie and Serena are so lucky."

Alex left without even giving Olivia time to respond. She knew she had to go to school in a few hours, but there was something she had to get off of her chest. The moment she got home, she opened the book and gave Olivia her first one star rating.


	38. Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough

It had been three weeks since Olivia's mom grounded her and she had been let off early for good behavior. Olivia's sex life with Alex had intensified but not because she wanted it to. It seemed as if sex was all Alex had wanted from her lately and Olivia was growing tired of it. Over the past three weeks, she had Olivia sneak out of her house at night so they could have sex in Alex's car, in Olivia's backyard, behind the bleachers, against the rails on the water tower, and in the dugout of the softball field. Olivia would never admit it to anyone, but she faked every one of her orgasms so she could get it over with and go home. Having sex with Alex reminded her of having sex with Jenny. Alex pressured her just like Jenny did and she also wouldn't let Olivia hold her or kiss her. After they had sex, Olivia would feel so dirty that she'd have to take a shower as soon as she got home. Her mom knew that something was wrong, but she refused to talk to her about it for fear that she'd make her break up with Alex. She didn't want to lose Alex, but she wanted her the way she was before she wore revealing clothes and too much make-up.

"_We need to talk,_" Olivia quickly wrote on a piece of notebook paper and passed it to Alex during fourth period.

"_About what?_" Alex asked. "_We should be making out instead._"

"_I don't want to make out with you anymore or have sex._"

"_You're being ridiculous, babe._"

Olivia rolled her eyes and tried to get back to taking notes for physics class. She had wanted to talk to Alex, but she knew there was no talking to her anymore. She looked over her girlfriend sitting next to her. It was freezing outside, but Alex was wearing a short skirt and a tight sweater. She was twirling her hair around her finger just like Jenny did and Olivia swore she was wearing the same shade of lipstick. She was getting more attention from people and it was starting to go to her head. After looking her over in class, Olivia realized she no longer worried about losing Alex; she no longer wanted her.

"I want to break up," Olivia said quickly once they were on their way to lunch.

"What?" Alex and Abbie asked in unison.

"I want to break up," Olivia repeated. "We're finished, Alex."

"We're still friends, right?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"Someday, we will be," Olivia told her. "I don't feel like being here right now. Abbie, do you want to come home with me? My mom let me use her car. We can go to Burger King."

"Are we still having our Cabenmichael sleepover?" Alex asked. "It's Friday."

"What part of 'someday' don't you understand?" Olivia asked Alex. "Abbie, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Abbie called out as Olivia turned to leave. She felt bad for deserting Alex, but she had never turned down Burger King before and she wasn't going to start now.

"So you're on her side?" Alex asked Abbie as she tried not to cry.

"I'm on the side of whoever isn't acting like an asshole," Abbie pointed out. "And you're acting like an asshole. Liv doesn't want to break up with you. She also doesn't want to stop being friends with you. She just wants you to be you, Alex. Right now, you're treating her no better than Jenny did."

"I'm nothing like Jenny," Alex insisted.

"You're becoming her and it's all because of this," Abbie said as she took the 'book' away from Alex.

"That's private!" Alex said as she unsuccessfully tried to snatch it out of Abbie's grasp.

"I've read this thing countless times," Abbie told her. "You forget Serena is my girlfriend and we don't keep any secrets from each other. She told me all about this before she started writing in it. Connie told Casey about the book, too, and Casey told Connie it didn't matter what she wrote. _You _made the mistake of not telling Olivia and you wrote some brutal things about her."

"You're not going to show her, are you?" Alex asked nervously.

"I'd never hurt her like that," Abbie said and then tossed the book into a nearby trashcan. "You have to decide what means more to you: that stupid book or Olivia."

"Olivia!" Alex answered. "Olivia is everything to me."

"Then do something about it," Abbie urged her. "Valentine's Day is coming up. Why don't you plan something special for her?"

"She doesn't want me," Alex reminded her.

"You're just going to have to fight for her," Abbie said as she started wiping Alex's tears. "So many people have let Olivia down. Don't be one of them."

* * *

><p>Libby Carmichael ran to her older sister the moment she walked in the door with Olivia. "Abbie! Abbie! There's something in the mail for you!" Libby said excitedly as she handed Abbie an envelope. "It's from Texas!"<p>

Abbie had hoped it was a letter from her dad, but it was something just as good. It was a big envelope from the University of Texas at Austin. Abbie and Olivia knew there were two possible envelopes that colleges could send: the big envelope and the letter-sized envelope. _Nobody _wanted the letter-sized envelope.

"Open it!" Abbie told her seven-year-old sister. As Libby was tearing open the envelope, Abbie felt a rush of emotions. She had only applied to one college and her future was now on the line. UT was her dream school and she had been both dreading and looking forward to this day since she was a little girl.

"You got in! You got in!" Libby said excitedly after she read the first sentence. She tossed the acceptance letter and the rest of the contents of the envelope on the living room floor and motioned for Abbie to lift her up.

"Congratulations!" Olivia said and gave Abbie a kiss on the cheek. Libby mimicked Olivia's gesture and gave Abbie a kiss on the other cheek.

"You're going to be a Longhorn!" Libby said and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"This is the best news I've heard in a while," Olivia told Abbie. "I think we need to celebrate."

"Celebrate with ice cream?" Libby asked, hopefully.

"Ice cream it is," Olivia told her. Libby squirmed out of Abbie's arms and ran down the hall to tell Addie she was leaving and to grab something from her room.

"Where are you going, Libby?" Abbie asked.

"To get my Longhorns sweatshirt," Libby told her.

"I'm sorry," Abbie said to Olivia.

"Don't be. I like that kid _and _ice cream," Olivia reassured her. A minute later, Libby came running back wearing her Longhorns sweatshirt and holding three Longhorns caps that she had found in Abbie's room. She handed one to Abbie and one to Olivia.

"Wear these!" Libby said. "It's part of the celebration. And we can only have orange and white ice cream."

"Whose the third hat for?" Olivia asked as she and Abbie put their Longhorns caps on.

"It's for Serena, silly," Libby told her. "We have to pick her up."

* * *

><p>After the girls picked up Serena, they went to their favorite ice cream parlor. Libby insisted on orange and white ice cream, so all four girls got orange sherbet with vanilla ice cream. Olivia caught Abbie and Serena exchanging adoring glances and mouthing the words 'I love you' to each other. She knew she should be happy for them, but seeing them together made her miss Alex. She missed her girlfriend, but more importantly she missed her best friend.<p>

"I'm so proud of you," Serena said to her girlfriend, their eyes fixated on each other.

"Oh, I get it," Libby said and started smiling at them. "You two wanna kiss."

"No, we don't," Abbie said, embarrassed.

"How do you know about things like that?" Serena asked.

"I saw you two kissing on the couch when Mommy and Daddy weren't home," Libby told them.

"Abbie and I love each other and some girls—" Serena began to say before she was interrupted.

"It's okay," Libby insisted. "I don't think it's yucky. It's the '90s, Serena! Lotsa people are gay. I am, too."

"What makes you think you're gay, sweetie?" Serena asked.

"Because when I grow up, I wanna marry Olivia," Libby said as she looked at Olivia adoringly. "After I become Miss America, Olivia and I are gonna get married and I'll be Mrs. Elizabeth Louise Benson. Then I can kiss Olivia whenever I want."

"I'm sure you'll have another girlfriend by then," Olivia said as she smiled at Libby.

"Nope," Libby told her. "The girls my age are yucky. I'm gonna marry _you._ I'll be 18 in 10 and a half years. That's when we can start dating. I'll be Miss America and a Dallas Cowboys cheerleader and you're going to have a totally rad job like a police officer somewhere glamorous like New York City. You're going to bring me flowers before our first date. Probably daisies because they're pretty like you. And then we're going to have a candlelight dinner and watch a movie at your apartment. I love _the Little Mermaid _so we'll probably watch that. After a couple of years, we'll get married and I'll finally get to be—"

"Mrs. Elizabeth Louise Benson," Abbie and Serena said in unison and then started laughing.

"Your whole future is planned out," Abbie said to Libby. The seven-year-old just smiled at her sister and continued to hold onto Olivia, her first crush.

"Olivia, you're such a pimp," Serena teased. "You have all kinds of beautiful women after you. You've already had two hot cheerleaders and in 12 years you're going to be married to Miss America. Plus, Abbie's mom is a former Miss Texas and she practically creams when she sees you."

"My mom does not cream when she sees Olivia," Abbie said with a disgusted look on her face.

"She totally creams, babe," Serena insisted. "Why do you think she always talks about how beautiful Olivia is and that she should be in pageants?"

"What does 'cream' mean?" Libby asked. "Like ice cream?"

"When you get your first girlfriend, you'll learn all about creaming," Serena told her and Abbie and Olivia looked at her in disbelief.

"Babe!" Abbie said and Serena started laughing.

"My first girlfriend is going to be Olivia," Libby pointed out. "Does that mean Olivia is going to buy me ice cream?"

"Yes, Libby, that's exactly what it means," Olivia told her to avoid where this conversation could possibly be headed. "Maybe we should leave Abbie and Serena alone for awhile. There's an arcade next door. Do you want to play some video games?"

"Yeah!" Libby said excitedly. She didn't particularly like video games, but she did like spending time with Olivia, so she jumped at the chance to hang out with her.

* * *

><p>"I don't know how to feel," Serena told her girlfriend once Libby and Olivia were out the door. "I'm happy for you, but I'm sad for me. I know it's selfish, but a part of me wished you wouldn't have gotten in. I don't want you to be so far away from me."<p>

"It's not what I want, but it's something to fall back on," Abbie admitted. "I really wanted us to have our baby and a place of our own."

"I think about our baby every night while I'm lying in bed," Serena told her. "Sometimes I think you forgot about him or her. You're always so closed-off when it comes to that."

"It's just easier to act that way," Abbie said to her girlfriend. "I would have been approaching my fifth month and we'd already know the sex of our baby. Instead, I failed you and our baby."

"You've never failed me or our baby," Serena told her as she grabbed Abbie's hand. "I love you so much and we can always start our family later. Right now, you need to focus on going to UT and your future—_our _future."

As the two of them left the ice cream parlor and headed to the arcade, Abbie thought about everything that had just happened, especially the last thing Serena had said to her. The words 'our future' kept replaying in her head and she realized that going to college and having a career were her priorities _after _Serena. Serena was her life and if she was going to go to Texas, it couldn't be without her.

"Go with me," Abbie blurted out. She wasn't sure if it had sounded like a question or a statement.

"What?" Serena asked.

Abbie got down on one knee in front of the arcade and held Serena's hands in hers. "Serena Southerlyn, will you go to Texas with me?"

Serena glanced down at her girlfriend who was still on one knee. Abbie looked so full of hope for their future and, although, Serena knew her parents would hate her for it, there was no way she could say no to the big brown eyes staring up at her. "This is like asking me to marry you," Serena said in disbelief.

"Since marriage isn't legal for us, this is like the next best thing," Abbie said. "But, can you please give me an answer? This cement is really hard and my knee is starting to hurt."

"Yes!" Serena shouted, not caring who was staring at them. "Yes, baby! I'll go with you!"

Abbie got up and embraced her girlfriend who was now starting to cry. "I love you so much, Rena."

"I love you, too, my Abbiekins," Serena said. "What are we going to tell our parents? And what I'm going to do about school?"

"There's high schools in Austin," Abbie told her. "And we'll think of something to tell them. All that matters is we're going to be together next year, babe! Nothing can split us up. We're going to have our own place and spend every night together."

"Okay," Serena said. "Let's do this. Let's have our little love nest in Texas, just the two of us. We'll even have our own bed."

"That's the best part," Abbie said and started blushing.

* * *

><p>Olivia had intended on spending the night with Abbie, but after everything she had heard about Serena moving with her to Texas, she decided to give them time alone even though Abbie insisted that she spend the night. Abbie and Serena had practically gotten engaged and Olivia knew they were going to spend the whole night making love to each other. Olivia started crying as she sat alone in her room and started flipping the dial on her radio. Every cheesy love song that came on reminded her of Alex, which reminded her that she no longer had her girlfriend or her best friend.<p>

She decided to grab the cordless phone from her kitchen and take it to her room. It was 2 a.m. and she knew Alex would be asleep, but she decided to hold on to the slightest bit of hope that Alex would answer.

"Hello?" Alex answered from the phone in her room.

"Lex?"

"Liv?" she asked, hopefully.

"It's me, babe," Olivia responded.

"I miss you," Alex said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I miss you, too," Olivia told her. "What were you doing right now?"

"Crying," Alex admitted.

"So was I," Olivia said hesitantly.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Alex told her even though she knew sorry didn't begin to describe how bad she felt about ruining their relationship. "I love you so much."

Olivia wanted to tell Alex that she loved her, but she knew it was too soon to give in. Instead she told her she was tired and that she'd see her soon. Alex had no idea what that meant, but she had no choice but to let Olivia go. Olivia didn't know why she told Alex she was tired. It was another three hours before she fell asleep; three hours that she spent crying into her pillow while listening to depressing love songs and looking at pictures of Alex.


	39. Touch Me All Night Long

**AnywhereElse: **Dry your eyes. :D I'll just have to think of some way to cheer you up within the story. **peterpeter: **Oh, we are done with that book from hell. haha. **juicetroop82: **Liv and Alex definitely need to talk. I totally agree with you on that. For once, Abbie was being a smart one. **Jessica-loves-Katie: **I'm sorry! I'll try my hardest to make it better. **Dee Hensley: **Thanks and I'm sorry about not being able to get that song out of your head. It's stuck in my head now! AHHH! I'm hoping you recognize the song from this chapter title so Chiquita Banana doesn't stay in your head. **litafan82: **I loved that little Alex 2.0 comment. :D

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some of this chapter is rated M. Just thought I'd warn you. :)**

Abbie had been looking forward to Valentine's Day ever since Serena had become her girlfriend. She wanted everything to be perfect down to the last detail. She had put Serena through a lot over the past few months and, surprisingly, Serena stuck by her and opted to leave her family and move to Texas just to be with her. Serena was practically her fiancée now and she knew some cheesy Valentine's Day gift just wouldn't do.

She spent every cent she had on a locket for Serena. She wanted to get her a ring, but she knew it would be too obvious and their parents would become suspicious. She placed a picture of the two of them inside and closed it tightly. Serena was due to pick her up any minute and she wanted everything to be perfect. Abbie knew what Serena had planned for the day and she couldn't deny being nervous. It was all she had thought about when she was at school. Olivia tried talking her out of it, but there was no way she could deny Serena. Sure their video might be found, but Serena told her the thrill of getting caught would make it more exciting.

Abbie thought about Serena's angelic blue eyes and the way she placed all of her trust into Abbie. Serena may have had an insatiable sexual appetite, but Abbie knew there was more to her than that. There was the Serena who showed up at her house with tissues and cold medicine when she was sick, the Serena who spent almost every waking hour with her when they lost their baby, and most importantly, the Serena who was not just her girlfriend but one of her best friends. She felt like she could say anything to Serena and she'd understand her, but at the same time she felt like she could say absolutely nothing to Serena and she would _still _understand her.

"You can do this, Abbie. You can do this," she told herself as she put the finishing touches on her hair and make-up.

* * *

><p>Alex had spent the past couple of weeks plotting her move. Olivia was her ex-girlfriend and her ex-best friend and Alex wasn't ready to accept that. Ever since they had broken up, they never saw each other outside of school or talked on the phone. Alex had started to feel bad for Abbie, who was torn between the two of them. She hardly had time to spend with Serena because she was dividing her time between Alex and Olivia. There was no longer a Cabenmichael family; there was only Alex and Abbie or Olivia and Abbie. Her parents had told her to never date Olivia for fear of Alex losing her best friend, but Alex never paid any attention to their warning. She thought they'd be together forever. Instead, she became Olivia's ex-girlfriend and ex-best friend.<p>

Alex had received an invite to Scotty's 'I Hate Valentine's Day' Valentine's Day party, so she figured she might as well attend in hopes that she'd finally get to see Olivia. The dress code was black clothes only so Alex decided to wear a tight black dress, some heels, and her glasses. Her make-up was light and she decided to nix the lipstick because that's what Olivia would prefer.

The moment she rang Scotty's doorbell, she felt the slightest hint of regret. These were Olivia's friends, not hers, and she started to wonder why she even had the right to be there.

"Four eyes!" Shante said as she pulled Alex in for a hug. "Glad you could make it." Alex was surprised by the hug, but she was glad these people were no longer tormenting her, especially after everything that had happened with Jenny. She knew Shante and Scotty hated Jenny, but she had assumed their loyalty to Becky would force them to hate Alex as well.

"Girl, you look slammin'," Scotty told her.

"Thanks," Alex replied. "Is Olivia here?"

"Liv is in the house!" Scotty said excitedly.

"Where in the house?" Alex asked.

"No, Liv is in the house!" Scotty repeated and flashed Alex some sign that she didn't recognize.

"Just ignore Vanilla Ice here," Shante said as she playfully smacked her boyfriend on the arm. "Liv is in the house, but she's not _in the house_. She's on the back porch with Becky."

"Do I need to regulate?" Scotty asked Alex and Shante rolled her eyes.

"Babe, shut up!" Shante said and Alex couldn't help but laugh.

She found Olivia where Scotty said she'd be, on the back porch with Becky. She felt overcome with jealousy when Olivia said some lame joke that made Becky laugh and touch Olivia's arm. She had to remind herself that Olivia wasn't her girlfriend and she was free to flirt with whoever she wanted.

"You're so funny, Liv," Becky told her and Alex knew she had to cut in before things went any further.

"Yeah, she is," Alex interrupted.

"Lex, it's okay," Olivia reassured her. "Becky wasn't hitting on me. That's just how she is."

"Yeah, slut. It's like who I am," Becky said to an already fuming Alex. "No hard feelings, you know? Jenny wasn't scarred so that like made me happy. I fight for my girl, you fight for yours."

"Jenny's your girl?" Alex asked. "Then why did she want Liv?"

"We hook up," Becky informed her. "She'll never be mine. I'm going to get some more beer. You want some?"

"No, thanks," Alex told her. She wanted to be as sober as possible for her conversation with Olivia.

"You look nice," Olivia said once Becky was out of sight.

"Thank you," Alex told her. "I liked Scotty's compliment more. He said I look slammin'."

"You do," Olivia admitted. "But I'll be damned if I use the same words as Scotty."

"Same here," Alex said. "Half the time I have no idea what he's saying."

"No one does," Olivia told her. "But I know you didn't corner me so we could talk about Scotty's slang."

"I'm sorry," Alex said hesitantly. "…for everything."

"I know," Olivia said matter-of-factly. "But why did you have to change?"

"I don't know," Alex admitted. "I guess it was seeing you with your old friends and seeing Jenny again. She's sexy—"

"No, she's not," Olivia interrupted.

"Yes, she is, Olivia. You don't have to deny it," Alex said as she grabbed Olivia's hand. "Everyone thinks she is. And she's such a sexual person. I wanted to be her and turn you on the way she did."

"But I thought of you when I was with her, Alex," Olivia told her. "I've never been turned on by anyone as much as I'm turned on by you."

"I'm sorry," Alex repeated as she latched on to Olivia. Olivia wrapped her arms around her. She let go of everything that had happened and focused on having Alex in her arms.

"It's okay, babe."

"No, Olivia. It's not," Alex told her. "I wrote the details of our most intimate moments in some stupid book that I shared with Connie and Serena."

"So, that's what our sexcapades were about?" Olivia asked.

"Yes," Alex admitted. "It's ridiculous, but I wanted to compete with Connie and Serena. They were having wild sex with their girlfriends and I thought we should do the same."

"We can do the things that they do," Olivia told her. "I just want to wait until our relationship is strong enough to handle the repercussions of experimenting."

"To be honest, I'm not ready," Alex said hesitantly. "I don't want to have wild sex with you. I'd rather make love in your bed and then fall asleep with Mr. and Mrs. Cuddles next to us."

"We can do that tonight," Olivia said and then kissed Alex on the cheek.

"How?" Alex asked.

"I have the house to myself. My mom's on a date," Olivia said. She started smiling when Alex looked at her in disbelief.

"With who?"

"Scotty's dad," Olivia said. "How do you think Scotty is able to have this party without his dad supervising?"

"You and Scotty are going to be brother and sister," Alex teased and Olivia just shook her head.

"Maybe I'll even learn how to talk like him," Olivia snapped back.

"Girl, you're trippin'," Alex told her and they both started laughing hysterically.

"Never, I repeat, _never _say that again," Olivia urged her.

* * *

><p>Serena felt her whole body start to tingle as Abbie fastened the clasp on the locket she had just given her. Abbie's hands brushed against Serena's bare breasts as she opened the locket to reveal the picture of the two of them.<p>

"I love it," Serena told her.

"I'm glad," Abbie said and tried to smile.

Serena started to undress her girlfriend. When Abbie was standing in front of her in her bra and panties, Serena was nearly taken aback by her girlfriend's overall awkwardness and the fact that she was still growing into her body and her looks. Abbie was the tallest and lankiest girl in the whole school, but there was still something about her that Serena found incredibly sexy.

"Come here," she told Abbie. Abbie shimmied out of her bra and panties and went over to Serena.

"Are you ready?" Abbie asked.

"I've been ready," Serena told her. "But you seem nervous, babe. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah," Abbie said hesitantly. "It's not our first time on camera."

"But it's our first time doing _this _on camera," Serena told her. "I'm going to be on my knees and you'll be squirting in my mouth. It's not your typical girls making out on camera type of film."

"We're doing this _now_," Abbie said and started setting up the camera.

"I love you," Serena told her.

"I love you, too," Abbie responded.

They knew they were the only ones who would ever see this video, but they decided to do a little introduction to get them in the mood and make it seem more authentic.

"Tell the nice people out there a little about yourself, babe," Serena urged her and Abbie looked at the camera shyly.

"My name's Abbie, I'm 18 and—"

"And she's barely legal," Serena said to the camera.

"And I'm a good southern girl," Abbie added.

"You _were _a good southern girl until I got a hold of you," Serena said as she started feeling up her girlfriend.

"She should be introducing herself instead of playing with me," Abbie said to the camera.

"Sorry," Serena said even though she kept her hands on Abbie. "My name is Serena and I'm 16-years-old."

"Jailbait," Abbie said. "But I'd risk everything to fuck her."

"I'm _that_ good," Serena added.

"She is," Abbie agreed. "And I'm in love with her."

"I'm in love with her, too" Serena said and kissed Abbie. "And I'm moving to Texas with her next school year. We'll have our own place and we'll be able to make videos with each other all the time."

* * *

><p>"But for now, we're going to enjoy making our first one," Abbie said and winked at the camera.<p>

Olivia closed her bedroom door and watched as Alex undressed herself. "Leave your glasses on," she told her. "They're sexy."

"I don't want you leaving anything on," Alex said as she started undressing Olivia.

Olivia laid down with Alex and started to kiss her. Alex slightly opened her mouth so Olivia could slide her tongue inside. Olivia tried to forget about everything that had happened while she began to gently rub Alex's clit.

Alex straddled Olivia's waist and Olivia couldn't help but take in the view. Alex was completely naked and reacting to every move of Olivia's fingers. Olivia became even more aroused as Alex started caressing her own breasts. She started moving her hands down her body and made sure that Olivia's gaze was wherever her hands were leading.

"I'm ready," Alex whispered and Olivia slowly entered her. Even though Olivia was gentle, Alex needed time to adjust to being so filled. Olivia and Alex looked at each other for reassurance and Olivia mouthed the words 'I love you' to her. When Alex mouthed the words 'I love you more' Olivia couldn't help but smile.

Alex gave Olivia a quick kiss and slowly started to ride her fingers. Olivia's hand was starting to hurt, but there was no way she was going to stop once she saw how Alex was so rhythmically moving her body and starting to toss her head back. Olivia looked down and noticed that Alex's wetness was coating her hand. She knew it wouldn't be long before Alex reached her breaking point.

With a few strokes of her thumb on Alex's clit, Olivia started to feel Alex's walls tighten around her fingers. Knowing they were home alone, Olivia urged her not to hold back, so Alex started moaning Olivia's name as loudly as she could. Hearing Alex moan turned Olivia on even more.

"Are you wet for me?" Alex asked as she started running her fingers along Olivia's opening.

"Only for you," Olivia told her.

Olivia started gripping the sheets as Alex started to taste her. Alex knew the one movement that always brought Olivia to orgasm, but she wasn't ready for that yet. Tonight she wanted to take her time with Olivia. She slowly maneuvered her tongue along the outside of Olivia's opening and up to her clit. When she reached Olivia's swollen clit, she gently started to run her tongue across it. Olivia felt so many sensations as Alex began entering her with her tongue. Alex was being gentle with her and paying attention to the way her body responded to every lick and every caress. She was no longer trying to be rough with her; this was the Alex she loved.

Olivia started to moan as Alex gently sucked on her clit.

"Right there, baby," Olivia told her as she started running her fingers through Alex's hair.

Olivia felt her body start to quiver as Alex continued sucking on her clit. She knew Alex wanted her to hold back as long as she could, but Olivia couldn't hold back any longer. She began gripping the sheets as hard as she could while riding out her orgasm. She knew her girlfriend was climaxing, but Alex didn't want to stop tasting Olivia. She felt herself become aroused again when Olivia's wetness started flowing into her mouth. Alex swallowed as much of it as she could before finally making her way back to the pillow.

Olivia started smiling as she wiped her wetness from the sides of Alex's mouth and her chin. "You were amazing," she told her.

"So were you," Alex said and started to kiss Olivia. "Do you want to exchange Valentine's gifts now?"

"I thought we already did," Olivia teased. "Besides, I'm giving you the greatest gift you could ever ask for."

"Oh, and what is that?" Alex asked, mimicking Olivia's tone.

"I'm letting you be my girlfriend again," Olivia said and Alex couldn't help but smile.

"What am I going to do with you, Olivia?"

"Do you want the G-rated answer or the X-rated answer?" Olivia asked as she got on top of Alex and started to kiss her way down her girlfriend's body.


	40. I'm Goin' Down

**Jessica-loves-Katie: **You're welcome! I suck at rated X. haha. otherwise this whole story would be smut. **Dee Hensley: **How did it go with having that song in your head while teaching? I'll try to think of some more catchy ones. **litafan82: **I still like Casey and Connie, but I can't get over AO. It's all your fault. **AnywhereElse: **Is high school love a good thing? haha. Things are back to normal...for now. :D **peterpeter: **Thank you! **juicetroop82: **Thanks so much for the college idea! Your comment inspired this chapter. **Megan: **Sorry for leaving you hanging. That's all the smut I'm going to have for awhile :(

* * *

><p>It was early March, there were only three months left of school and the girls had one thing on their mind: college. Abbie was set, but Alex and Olivia were still worrying about what their lives would be like in the fall. Olivia already knew what school she was going to, but now she was concerned with who she was going to live with and what it would be like to go to school without Alex and Abbie. Alex, on the other hand, had no idea what school she was going to. Her heart was set on Harvard and she still hadn't heard from them, or any school for that matter. She was constantly on edge and Olivia sometimes had to resort to some drastic measures to calm her down.<p>

All of that was weighing on Olivia's mind when she finished closing her locker after seventh period and saw Becky and Shante standing behind her.

"You're going to live with us, slut," Becky told her.

"I am?" Olivia asked.

"You, me, Becky, Jenny, Mark, Scotty, some guy named Chucky and some _hot _guy named Dylan," Shante told her. "I know you're gay, but you will cream when you see Dylan."

Dylan was the least of Olivia's concerns. She didn't hear any name that Shante listed other than Jenny.

"Jenny is living with you?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, but don't even trip," Shante said. "We're looking into a four-bedroom apartment."

"Jenny and I would like have our little love nest," Becky told her. "And you would room with Shante. It'll be like _The Real World_! You have to, Liv."

"And what about the guys?" Olivia asked.

"The guys will have their own side of the apartment and their own bathroom," Shante reassured her. "I just don't want to live in the dorms with strangers and I know you don't either. What if you get paired up with some homophobic roommate?"

"Or worse, you could get sexiled," Becky said.

Olivia had heard of the term 'sexiled' and it was definitely on her list of worries along with having a homophobic roommate. The last thing she wanted was to have a horny roommate who kept her out of her room while she screwed random guys or a roommate who didn't feel comfortable with Alex spending the night.

"I'd never sexile you, Liv," Shante promised. "I'll bang Scotty in his room while you bang Alex in ours. Plus, there will be no room inspections like in the dorms, so Alex can stay as long as she wants."

"Livvie, there'll be like no rules whatsoever," Becky pointed out. "No one will like tell you that you can't have sex with Alex 24/7 or go postal when you come home at 4 a.m."

"Okay," Olivia said reluctantly. "But I have to talk to my mom first."

"Mommy's little girl," Becky said, mocking Olivia.

"Don't even trip," Shante told Olivia. "I'm sure she'll say yes. Just tell her all the benefits. Plus, it's cheaper than living in the dorms."

Olivia didn't care about what was cheaper or what the other benefits were. She thought about how Alex was going to be at Harvard and she'd probably have some uppity roommate who would never let her spend the night. They were going to be living in different states, so they'd do their catching up over the phone. When they'd actually see each other, Olivia knew they'd want to spend their whole time making love. Living in an apartment instead of the dorms would be her only chance to do whatever she wanted with Alex. It suddenly didn't matter that she'd be living with Becky and Jenny; Olivia's libido had definitely gotten the best of her. She couldn't wait to tell Alex about her new living arrangement.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang at the end of the day Alex, Abbie, and Olivia met in the quad so they could walk to Alex's car together. Olivia was about to tell the girls about her living arrangement until something else caught their eye.<p>

"I got into Harvard!" Rick, one of their classmates, kept shouting as he ran across the quad and did somersaults onto the grass.

"If Rick can get into Harvard, you're a shoe-in, Lex," Abbie told her.

"He's ranked 7th in our class," Alex informed them. "I'm 1st. If he got in, I definitely got in."

"I'm so proud of you," Olivia said as she squeezed Alex's hand.

"Thank you, babe," she told her and gave Olivia a quick kiss. "I want the two of you with me when I read my acceptance letter. I've been waiting my whole life for this moment."

"You've been waiting your whole life to be surrounded by snobby rich people?" Abbie asked and Alex just rolled her eyes.

"You got into your dream school. Liv got into hers. Let me have my moment," Alex said as they got into her car.

"So, are you guys going to '70s Sadies?" Abbie asked to change the subject.

"Olivia hasn't asked me yet," Alex said glumly.

"You're my girlfriend. I thought it was implied," Olivia told her.

"No offense, but this is Sadies," Abbie reminded them. "The girl is supposed to ask the guy and Olivia is most like the 'guy' in the relationship."

"I'm not a guy!" Olivia said and gave Abbie a dirty look. "I'm wearing eyeliner and I have long hair."

"So do the goth guys who have hard-ons for Robert Smith of the Cure," Abbie teased and Alex started laughing.

"I'm not a guy!" Olivia repeated, which only made her best friend and her girlfriend laugh even more.

"I know, I know," Abbie told her. "But in a lesbian relationship, one is always Bonnie and the other is Clyde. I'm the guy in my relationship so that's why Serena asked me."

"I hate that," Olivia pointed out. "Why is it that a woman's femininity determines—"

"We're not going to get into that argument," Abbie interrupted. "I know you and Alex are both beautiful and you wear dresses every now and then but your mindset makes you the Clyde and Alex the Bonnie. Now, Alex, you need to ask Olivia to Sadies."

"Olivia, will you go to Sadies with me?" Alex asked.

"Okay," Olivia said nonchalantly.

"See, that wasn't hard," Abbie told them. She was glad when they had finally arrived at Alex's house.

* * *

><p>Alex was surprised to see her parents and Jared sitting in the living room, flipping through a small stack of envelopes.<p>

"It's the big moment, Alexandra," Mrs. Cabot told her as she handed her the stack of envelopes. "We've been waiting years for this!"

"There's one from Harvard!" Alex said excitedly. "Do I open it first or last?"

"Definitely last," Olivia told her.

"I'll start with Brown," Alex told everyone as she quickly opened the envelope and started to read aloud. "Dear Miss Cabot, we regret to inform you that…"

"It's just Brown," Mr. Cabot told his daughter. "You weren't planning on going to that school."

"You're right," Alex said, starting to perk up. "I'll open Dartmouth next."

"What's it say, Lex?" Abbie asked.

"I didn't get in," Alex said disappointedly. "But, whatever, I wouldn't have gone there anyway."

"Open Columbia next," Olivia urged. "That's my mom's alma mater."

"I know!" Alex said excitedly. "If I don't get into Harvard, I definitely want to go to Columbia!"

"Bad news?" Olivia asked as she saw Alex's facial expression start to change.

"I didn't get in," Alex told her.

"There's still Cornell and Harvard left," Mrs. Cabot said.

"What about Yale?" Abbie asked. She regretted the question after Mrs. Cabot nearly dropped her coffee cup.

"We don't say that word in this house, sweetheart," Mrs. Cabot informed her.

"We're a Harvard family," Mr. Cabot told Abbie. "We would never lower ourselves to sending our daughter to Yale."

"Oh," Abbie said and averted her eyes. She hadn't been aware that something like that actually mattered. Then again, she realized her parents would have felt the same way had she gone to Texas A&M instead of UT.

"Open Cornell," Olivia told her. "I'm sure you got in."

"I didn't get in," Alex said sadly. "This just leaves Harvard."

"I'll finally get to be a Harvard dad," Mr. Cabot said proudly. "Just like my dad, my grandfather, and every Cabot male before me."

Alex started smiling for the first time since she started opening her letters. "This is the big moment. I've been waiting since preschool for this," she told them and then started to read aloud. "Dear Miss Cabot, I write with sincere regret to say that we are not able to offer you a place in the Class of 1996."

"There must be a mistake," Mrs. Cabot said, her brow starting to wrinkle.

"There's no mistake, Mom. I didn't get in," Alex told her.

"But your grandfather donated a large sum of money to Harvard, knowing that you and your cousins Bradley and Carolyn were applying," Mrs. Cabot told her. "Bradley and Carolyn were admitted. I don't see why you weren't."

"Bradley and Carolyn went to better schools," Mr. Cabot told his wife. "We should have given Alexandra the same advantage, but you insisted on sending her to public school."

"I didn't insist," Mrs. Cabot told him. "It's what she wanted. We could have sent her to that same boarding school Carolyn went to, but she wanted to be with her friends and I'd rather her be with Abigail and Olivia than the girls Carolyn calls friends. They're self-centered, ill-mannered, and they expect everything to be handed to them on a silver platter. Alexandra is better than that and so are Abigail and Olivia. Aren't you, girls?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cabot," Abbie and Olivia said in unison. The conversation was making them uncomfortable and they wanted to take Alex upstairs before she started crying.

"Alexandra, I can make a few calls and see what we can do," Mr. Cabot told her. "I won't have my daughter be the first Cabot to not attend Harvard."

"I was _rejected_, Dad!" Alex said angrily. "They rejected me for a reason and I will not have you buy my way in the same way Grandpa bought Bradley and Carolyn's way in."

Abbie and Olivia noticed the tears starting to pool in the corners of Alex's eyes. Olivia took the rejection letter from Harvard out of Alex's hands and held her close as Alex started to cry.

"We're going to take her upstairs," Abbie told Mr. and Mrs. Cabot.

"I can't believe I got rejected from every school I applied to," Alex said as she threw herself backwards on her bed.

"You still have Princeton, babe," Olivia reminded her.

"Gross," Alex said and wrinkled her nose. "Valerie Stanton is going there _and _it's in New Jersey."

"Didn't you apply to any safety schools?" Abbie asked.

"Every school other than Harvard _is _a safety school," Alex told her. "Do you really think I wanted to go to Cornell, Brown, Dartmouth or Princeton? I mean, who wants to live in Rhode Island or New Jersey? I would have loved Columbia but we know that isn't going to happen."

"Point taken," Abbie said.

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it," Alex said to Abbie and Olivia. "I'm the first Cabot since the 17th century to not get into Harvard. What's going to happen at the family reunion? My grandparents, my uncles, and all of my cousins are going to look at me like I'm a failure. Maybe Jared will get in ten years from now to spare my parents the embarrassment."

"It's not your fault, babe," Olivia said, but she knew her words were useless right now.

"Yes it is!" Alex told her angrily. "I regret everything I've done since preschool. My guidance counselor warned me about this, but I didn't listen. Rick's GPA isn't as high as mine, but he's well-rounded, so that's how he got in. He plays sports, he's on the debate team, and he does volunteer work. I focused all of my energy on being valedictorian instead of getting involved in other activities. Harvard is full of valedictorians. They didn't need one more. What bothers me is that Carolyn got in! If it wasn't for grandpa's donation and her dad's donation, she wouldn't have gotten in. She's such an idiot, though! She actually thought the Louisiana Purchase was about shopping in Louisiana. I hate her and Bradley right now!"

"Why don't we do something fun?" Abbie suggested. "It'll take your mind off of today."

"No!" Alex said. "I don't want my mind off of today and I don't want to be around anybody."

Olivia tried to give her a goodbye kiss, but Alex pushed her away. "I'm not in the mood," she said coldly.

Her feelings were hurt, but she didn't want to tell Alex. She knew her girlfriend was having a bad day and dealing with it in the way that she dealt with everything. Alex was going to hold it inside until she couldn't take it anymore and then start her path of self-destructive behavior. All Olivia could do was wait and be there for her the moment her girlfriend became self-destructive.

* * *

><p>When Olivia got home, she gathered up the nerve to have a talk with her mom about next year's living arrangement. Their talk went surprisingly well once Olivia pointed out that it wouldn't be any different from the living arrangement she had when she was in college. Serena wanted to tell her daughter not to have any overnight guests but she knew she wouldn't listen. <em>She <em>didn't listen when her mother told her the same thing 20 years ago. Olivia gave her mom a hug and then hurried to the phone so she could tell Shante.

"I'm in," she told Shante.

"Rad," Shante replied excitedly. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing," Olivia responded. "Why?"

"We're all going out to lunch on Saturday," Shante informed her. "We want to meet before the fall and see if we mesh well as a group that way it's not awkward. You're going to love Dylan. I can't tell you enough how cute he is."

"I bet," Olivia said and started laughing.

"I'll pick you up Saturday at one," Shante told her. "Word?"

"Word," Olivia replied.

Once they hung up, Olivia started to wonder if she had made the right decision. Her girlfriend had been rejected from Harvard and Olivia was going to meet with her roommates, two of which Alex despised. To top it off, there was still Sadies and Alex's birthday approaching this month.

"I'm so screwed," Olivia said to herself.


	41. The Most Beautiful Girl In The World

**juicetroop82: **Thanks again for the idea. **peterpeter: **haha they do sound like trouble, which will make for a very interesting freshman year for Olivia. I may just have to do a sequel. **litafan82: **I think I'm loving the good ship AO as much as I'm loving the good ship lollipop. Two points if you know where that's from. Oh, and Liv is going to live with them. **Jessica-loves-Katie: **Poor Alex, indeed. She'll just have to get used to it though. We can't have things too perfect in AO land. **FrozenPurple: **Thank you! **Dee Hensley: **haha I LOVED your comment about Alex doing something extracurricular other than Olivia. That put the biggest smile on my face. Now I keep thinking about what song to use next for a title. I grew up with these songs so they all bring back memories. :D

* * *

><p>Abbie had received a call from Olivia a few hours ago, asking her to come over to her house so all three Cabenmichael girls could discuss plans for their final spring break together. Alex was already at Olivia's house and Abbie had told them she'd be there in a few minutes, but those few minutes turned into a few hours thanks to a visit from Serena. The visit had started out innocent enough, but as soon as her family had left for one of Libby's pageants and they had the house to themselves, they let their imagination run wild. Hours had passed before Abbie looked at the clock and remembered she was supposed to meet Alex and Olivia.<p>

After she said her goodbyes to Serena, she ran over to Olivia's house in hopes that she wasn't too late. Olivia's mom was on her way out, but Abbie was lucky enough to catch her before she had left. She told Abbie that Olivia and Alex were already in Olivia's room, so she took it upon herself to enter without knocking. Abbie flung open the door only to find a topless Olivia going down on a very naked Alex. Abbie thought it was beautiful and she almost felt guilty for interrupting them. Almost.

"Jesus, Abbie, don't you ever knock?" Alex asked, frustrated.

"Why?" Abbie asked. "There are no secrets in the Cabenmichael family, remember? It's not like you two were doing anything I haven't done today."

"Can you give us a couple minutes to get dressed?" Olivia asked once she finally picked her head up.

"Why?" Abbie asked as she took her shirt off. "I think I'll join you. When going down on a girl, two tongues are better than one."

"No!" Alex and Olivia said in unison.

"Prudes," Abbie told them and started laughing. "Hurry up and get dressed."

"Okay, we're decent!" Alex told Abbie so she could turn around.

"I don't think anything about you is decent anymore, Cabot," Abbie told her and Olivia started laughing.

"Babe!" Alex said as she playfully shoved Olivia.

"So, what's going on for spring break?" Abbie asked once they had finally calmed down. "We have to do something good. Serena just told me that she, Casey, and Connie are going to Cabo."

"Yeah, Connie's grandparents have a beach house there," Olivia informed them.

"So, they're going to be sipping margaritas on the beach while ogling hot girls in bikinis?" Abbie asked. "That's so not fair. And you know the girls over there are hot. Just look at how hot Connie and her sister Carmen are. Liv, you were so lucky."

"I'm _still _lucky," Olivia said and then glared at Abbie. She was glad that her girlfriend was too sexually frustrated to even pay attention to what Abbie was saying.

"So, what are we doing?" Abbie asked. "This is our last Cabenmichael spring break. It has to be the stuff movies are made of."

"Hopefully not horror movies," Olivia added.

"I volunteer Aunt Olivia and Aunt Lorraine's cabin," Alex said, finally joining the conversation.

"They have a cabin?" Abbie asked, excitedly.

"It's really cool," Alex told her. "I went there once when Liv and I were 7, but Liv goes there all the time with her mom. There's a lake and everything."

"And a haunted road," Olivia added.

"We're so there!" Abbie told them.

"Aunt Olivia and Aunt Lorraine said we could have the cabin to ourselves whenever we wanted," Olivia pointed out. "I'm sure spring break wouldn't be a problem."

"There's something we have to do there," Abbie said.

"The exorcism?" Alex asked.

"Finally," Olivia told them. "It's been too damn long."

"Just don't have sex in front of me while I'm forced to go without," Abbie urged them. "Unless I can join in, or course."

"I'd let you," Olivia said and then kissed Abbie.

"Me, too," Alex said and then pulled Abbie in for a kiss.

"You guys are bitches," she told them. "Don't tease me like that."

"Liv and I don't tease," Alex said as she pulled Abbie in for another kiss. Olivia just smiled and shook her head at the two of them.

"I have to go," she told them when she heard Shante honk her horn. "Stay here, make yourselves at home."

"Like always?" Abbie teased.

"Like always," Olivia repeated. "I'll be back in a couple of hours and, Abbie, don't have sex with my girlfriend."

"Are you cool with this living arrangement?" Abbie asked Alex once Olivia was gone.

"I don't care," Alex said nonchalantly. It was a lie. The thought of Olivia living with Jenny made her sick to her stomach, especially when Olivia was going to be living with her while Alex was at Princeton.

"Liv is faithful," Abbie reassured her.

"I know," Alex said. "Can we please just change the subject?"

"You're going to be in New Jersey, she'll still be in this state. It's not like you can't visit her every weekend," Abbie reminded her.

"When the time comes, we'll see if she deserves it," Alex said coldly. That statement was enough for Abbie to know it was time to drop the subject.

* * *

><p>All seven of her future roommates were seated around a table eating lunch and Olivia was trying to size up the situation. All three of her female roommates were cheerleaders. Seated next to her was Shante, the only female roommate she actually trusted. Olivia loved hanging out with Shante, but only in small doses. Shante liked to party and Olivia found it hard to keep up with her. Seated next to Shante was Scotty who was one of Trent's teammates and one of the few people who could make Olivia laugh regardless of what mood she was in. Next to him were the two girls Abbie and Olivia dubbed the 'bitch twins': Becky and Jenny. Jenny was twirling her hair, popping her gum, and going on about some shoes she wanted to buy while Becky was hanging on to her every word. Even though Olivia didn't really like Becky, she was starting to feel bad for her. That girl just couldn't get it through her head that Jenny wasn't committed to her and she never would be. Next to Becky was her 'boyfriend' Mark, a macho football player, whose truly gay side only came out when he was drunk. Seated next to Mark was Chucky, a guy that Olivia had just been introduced to. Olivia thought he was the kind of guy she could see in a fraternity and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Dylan was next to Chucky and he looked incredibly out of place. He was as gorgeous as Shante made him out to be and she probably would have had a crush on him had she liked guys. He didn't look like Mark, Scotty, or Chucky. He wore slimmer fitting clothes and had black hair and an earring. He kept looking at Olivia and she couldn't help but start to feel uncomfortable.<p>

"I want to make a documentary," Dylan told them out of nowhere.

"That's cool," Shante said. "What about?"

"About us," he said. "The apartment we're going to live in has a history of people who have lived there, some of them students just like us. Imagine everything that's happened there and all the stories that could be told. I think we should tell ours. We're 8 people who have never lived together before and we're leaving our families to share an apartment. I want to document how we experience this: the highs and lows, the raw emotion, the tension that some of us have with each other, all of it."

"Oh, like _the Real World_?" Becky asked excitedly.

"I guess," Dylan said, knowing that Becky had missed the point completely.

"I'm in," Jenny told Dylan.

"If Jenny is in, then I'm in," Becky announced. Everyone was on board except for Olivia who wanted some time to think about it.

"This isn't just a way of exploiting us that you're disguising as art, right?" Olivia asked.

"I swear it's not," Dylan told her.

"Then I guess I'm in," Olivia said.

They were going to spend time discussing the details of moving in together and what the rules would be, but Becky and Jenny suggested that they go to the movies instead. Everyone wanted to other than Dylan and Olivia so Dylan offered to give Olivia a ride home.

"You're beautiful," he told her as they were standing by his car after everyone had left. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"My girlfriend," Olivia said curtly. She was already planning her escape from him just in case he tried to make a move on her.

"I know you're gay. Shante told me," Dylan said and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Olivia asked.

"You thought I was straight and hitting on you," Dylan replied. "That's a first."

"So, why did you tell me I was beautiful?"

"Because you are," Dylan insisted. "And even though I'm gay I can still appreciate a beautiful woman."

"Thanks," Olivia told him as she started to smile.

"I can tell you're not like the other girls," Dylan said. "Shante is pretty and Becky and Jenny are sexy, but they aren't beautiful. Beauty is more than just appearance. You don't have to fight for attention or act catty like they do. You can just be yourself and people gravitate toward you. _I _gravitated toward you. You're special, Olivia. You have an aura."

"No one has ever told me anything like that," Olivia said as she started blushing. She didn't know whether to be flattered by his words or creeped out.

"So, how do you know the girls and Mark and Scotty?" Dylan asked.

"We've all gone to school together since we were little kids. Well, except for Jenny," Olivia told him.

"You go to North with all of them? I feel bad for you," Dylan teased.

"I love North High!" Olivia said. "At least it's better than South High. The people there are snobs."

"Watch it, I go to South," Dylan said and smirked. "So does Chucky."

"I feel bad for _you_," Olivia teased. "South High is bogus. And how do you know any of my friends?"

"I went out with Mark at the beginning of the school year" Dylan confessed. "It only lasted three months, but we decided to stay friends. We met at a boys-only party, if you get what I mean."

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"Mark's a jock and I'm far from it," he told her. "The sex was great and we still hook up sometimes, but there wasn't more to us than that. I love to draw and make films, but Mark just wants to play football and party with the rest of his jock friends."

"That's how it was with Jenny," Olivia confessed.

"I knew it!" Dylan said. "I knew there was some hostility between you two. I've always hated her."

"How did you know her?" Olivia asked.

"We went to the same elementary and junior high school. Plus she always went to South High parties and hooked up with South High guys and girls."

"She had to," Olivia said sarcastically. "She had already put out for all of North High. That girl took the best ten months of my life."

"You still love her," Dylan said matter-of-factly.

"No, I don't," Olivia said angrily.

"Then why are you still so upset about her? You have another girlfriend and yet you still focus so much energy on Jenny."

"She was my first," Olivia said sadly. "And what are you even talking about? You just met me an hour ago. You don't know anything about me."

"I do know that you were staring at her and it looked as if you were reminiscing," Dylan told her. "Admit it, you wish you were Becky. You want to be on the receiving end of Jenny's affections. Jenny is arm candy."

"If you knew me, you'd know that I'm in love with my girlfriend and I've always been in love with her."

"You could be in love with her, but you still love Jenny," Dylan tried to point out. "You're the type of girl who can't let go of the ones who treat you like shit. Let me guess, Daddy is negligent or abusive and you blame it all on yourself and you want a relationship just like the one your mom has with your dad."

"Fuck you," Olivia told him. She tried to be strong, but she immediately started to cry at the thought of what happened between her Mom and her 'Dad'. Ever since her birthday she had tried to suppress everything her mom had told her about the way she was conceived, but something about Dylan's last statement brought it all back.

"You're even more beautiful when you cry," he told her. "You're capable of such raw emotion. That's why I'm making you my star."

"You deliberately tried to make me cry?" Olivia asked. "You're such a freak! No wonder Mark wouldn't be with you."

Dylan tried apologizing, but Olivia wasn't buying it. She also refused to accept a ride home from him. She was in a neighboring town, far from home so there was no way she'd be able to walk all that distance. She decided to call the two people who would pick her up, no questions asked. On second thought, _some _questions might be asked.

"Hey, bay-bee! What can I get for ten dollars?" Abbie asked as she stuck her head out of the passenger side window of Alex's car.

For a moment, Olivia forgot about everything that had happened at lunch and started laughing. "Anything you want, hot stuff," she told Abbie.

"Anything?" Abbie asked.

"Anything," Olivia reassured her as she got into the backseat of the car.

"What about my little four-eyed friend here?" Abbie asked.

"For her, no charge," Olivia said as she reached up front to give Alex a kiss on the cheek. Olivia finally felt at ease once she smelled Alex's floral perfume.

"What happened, babe?" Alex asked.

"Nothing," Olivia told her. "I just love you guys."

"South High kids suck, don't they?" Abbie asked.

"Yes!" Olivia agreed. "I don't belong with them. I belong with the two of you. I'll always belong with my Cabenmichael family."

"We're going to have one helluva long distance phone bill next year," Abbie said. "I'm going to call you guys all the time. Well not all the time, just when I'm not having sex with Serena. So, I'll call you guys once a week."

"You're so weird," Alex told her. "And, Liv, I'll visit you all the time."

"Even if I'm living with Becky and Jenny?" Olivia asked.

"_Especially _because you're living with them," Alex said to her girlfriend. "You're going to need me."

"I'd never do anything with them," Olivia reassured her.

"I know, babe," Alex said. "You proved that. You could have gone somewhere with them after lunch today, but you chose to be with us."

"Way to not fuck up," Abbie said to lighten the mood.

"I really do love you guys," Olivia told them.

"We love you, too," Abbie said. "But this isn't some hippie love-in. What's up with you, Benson?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Olivia said as she snatched Abbie's beanie off of her head and placed it on her own. "I'm just happy. I have a great girlfriend, a great best friend, Alex's birthday is coming up, and then Sadies and Spring Break."

"And then two months after that is graduation," Alex said glumly.

"And then two months after graduation is when we live in three different states," Abbie told them.

"But that day is not today," Olivia mentioned. "And I'm going to enjoy every day of the next five months that we're stuck in this hell hole town."


	42. 1979

**Megan: **I couldn't make Olivia anything but trustworthy. :D **juicetroop82: **I'm not sure if Liv will tell her, but Alex will find out about things eventually. **peterpeter: **Yeah, I had a feeling making him straight would make him seem kinda creepy when he told Liv she was beautiful. There just might be some Liv and Jenny time. Just maybe. **Jackie: **Thank you so much! I tend to put a lot of drama in stories. I'm not sure if that's a good thing. haha. **litafan82: **How is the film NOT a good idea? haha. **Dee Hensley: **You're welcome! Atari was so awesome. I wanted a Sega Genesis too but never got one. I remember a friend of mine had a Sega AND Mortal Kombat. I was so jealous. That was cute the way your students reacted. I remember when it first became possible to save your progress and you had to use codes or pass certain levels before you could save anything.

* * *

><p>Olivia had been looking forward to '70s Sadies for weeks, especially since it was the same day as Alex's 18th birthday. She wanted everything to be perfect for her, down to the very last detail. She had gone through her mom's old clothes and found an outfit that her mom used to wear to Studio 54. Her mom preferred her to wear some of the clothes she wore when she was a teenager, but Olivia insisted on one of her 'disco' outfits. Although the outfit Olivia chose was tighter and flashier, that's not the reason why she chose it. That particular sequined burgundy tube top and shiny, skintight burgundy pants brought back fond memories for Olivia. The year was 1979 and five-year-old Olivia was watching her mom get ready to go out. She couldn't do the zipper on the tube top herself, so Olivia had to help her. As a reward for being such a good helper, her mom sat Olivia on her lap and let her put on make-up with her. Little Olivia got out the make-up that was set aside especially for her and started putting on clear lip gloss and tan eye shadow. It was nothing in comparison to Serena's darker eye shadow and berry-colored lipstick, but Olivia felt like a 'big girl' because she was able to put on make-up with her mom. She became ecstatic when they were finished with their make-up and her mom styled Olivia's hair just like hers. "Now I'm pretty like you," Little Olivia told her mom. Once Lorraine saw how cute the motherdaughter pair looked together, she started taking pictures of the two of them. One of those pictures was framed and is sitting on Olivia's vanity table. She had wanted to look at it for inspiration, but instead it was just making her feel bad about herself now.

"Mom! I need you!" she shouted loud enough for her mom to hear her from down the hall.

"What do you need me for?" Serena asked when she entered Olivia's room and found her daughter struggling with the pants she had chosen to wear.

"I was able to get the tube top on, but I can't zip up these pants. Why is the stupid zipper in the back?"

"I'm going to need you to suck your stomach in as much as you can," Serena told her daughter as she tried zipping her pants. "I never thought I'd be zipping these again, especially when my own daughter is wearing them."

"I can't suck it in anymore," Olivia said disappointedly when she realized her mom was struggling with the zipper.

"It's not going up any higher," Serena admitted to her. "Maybe you can find a skirt or some other pants to wear."

"It's because I'm fat," Olivia told her mom. "I knew I should have lost 10 pounds. I tried these on when I was 15 and they fit perfectly."

"Losing 10 pounds would make you look sickly," she said to Olivia. "You're perfect the way you are. You're just becoming a woman now, Olivia. It's normal for your body to go through changes. Just a couple of months ago, you told me you liked your curves. What changed your mind? I know it has to be more than the pants not zipping."

"Things were different a couple of months ago. And why didn't _your _body go through that many changes?" Olivia asked, becoming upset. "You were 27 in this picture and you had already had me. Your body should have changed, but it didn't. You were still really thin, like Abbie thin. You had no trouble zipping up these pants and look at your collarbones in this picture. Look how much they protrude. Mine don't do that. You also don't have any ab muscles showing, so I know you didn't work out. You were just naturally thin. I have to work out all the time and I still can't be as thin as you are. There has to be a reason, Mom. What is it?"

"It's genetics, Olivia. The women in my family are all very thin, even after giving birth. That's why I was that thin after having you," Serena told her. She had the best of intentions as she tried explaining to her daughter, but after that statement she immediately realized she had said something that would set Olivia off.

"So if I don't have the same genes as the women in your family, that means I mostly have genes from _his _family?" Olivia asked, trying not to cry. "That's why I'm like this. That's why I'm so ugly. I hate the way I look. Why can't I be beautiful like you are? I don't want to be ugly anymore, Mom. I bet I look just like him."

"Olivia, you—"

"Do I? Do I, Mom?" Olivia started shouting. She wanted to hold back her tears, but they wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes. "I bet I look just like him; his splitting image. Do you see him when you look at me? You should hate me. Why don't you hate me? I'm his daughter, too."

"Olivia, calm down," Serena told her daughter as she started wiping her tears. "It's been almost 19 years since I was…since that night. I don't see him in my dreams anymore and I definitely don't see him when I look at you. That man is violent and cruel. Those are two character traits I have never seen in you. When I look at you, I see the most loving, compassionate young woman I have ever met and you make me so proud to be able to call you my daughter."

"Did it hurt?" Olivia asked as her mom held her close.

"It did," Serena admitted. "But I tried to separate myself from what was happening. It worked for awhile, but he made sure I was aware of what he was doing to me."

"Did they catch him?"

"No, they didn't," Serena told her. "That doesn't mean you have anything to worry about, Olivia. He isn't going to come after you and he isn't going to come after me. What brought all of this on?"

"I can't get over it," Olivia said. "I know it's been almost three months since you told me, but it's still something I think about all the time. I try not to, but I can't help it. He's a part of me. Even though I wasn't the one he raped, I still feel like it's something I have to live with everyday. The thought of him makes me feel ugly."

"Look in the mirror," Serena said and then made her daughter turn around. "You're so beautiful, Olivia. And I know I'm not the only one who thinks so. I see the way Alex is always eyeing you."

"Mom!" Olivia said and started laughing.

"Speaking of Alex, she should be here any moment now," Serena told her. "We should do some touch-ups on your hair and make-up."

Once Serena was finished with her daughter's hair and make-up, she grabbed a shiny silver belt from a box in her closet and fastened it around Olivia's waist.

"Thanks, Mom," Olivia told her, well aware of the reason why her mom put the belt on her. With a belt, it wasn't noticeable that the pants were unable to be zipped all the way.

"Look at you," Serena said as she held back her tears. "You look so grown up. I remember wearing that outfit back when you were a little girl in your Wonder Woman pajamas."

Olivia held onto her mom until she heard Alex ring the doorbell. "I love you, Mommy," she told her as she started crying again.

"I love you, too, Livvy. You and I are going to get through this together," Serena reassured her. "You're my daughter, not his. Now, go answer the door. Don't you want to see how beautiful Alex looks?"

Olivia gave her mom one more hug before running as fast as she could in 3-inch heels to answer the door. "Happy birthday, baby," Olivia said as pulled Alex in for a hug. "You look breathtaking."

"And I'm legal now," Alex said and winked at Olivia.

* * *

><p>As Olivia was walking to the car, she started dreading the night ahead of her. She didn't want to go to Sadies and she didn't want to be surrounded by their other friends. Her face was still tear-stained and she felt another wave of tears start to fill the corner of her eyes.<p>

"What's wrong, babe?" Alex asked as they were driving to the dance.

"I don't want to go," Olivia blurted out. "Do you?"

"It doesn't matter," Alex told her. "But we're dressed in '70s clothes. We'd look ridiculous if we went anywhere else."

"I just don't want to be around people right now. Only you," Olivia told her. "I love Abbie, Serena, Connie, and Casey but I can't handle them right now. I know it's your birthday and I hope you won't hate me too much, but I really don't want to go to this dance."

"Liv, you're crying," Alex said, surprised. She pulled over in a parking lot and gave her girlfriend a hug.

"I've been doing that a lot today," Olivia admitted.

Alex no longer cared about going to the dance or seeing her other friends on her birthday. All she wanted was to spend time with Olivia and ease any of her worries.

"I know where we can go," Alex told her. She started driving to the same secluded spot they went to in December when Alex felt like she was having a nervous breakdown.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" she asked Olivia when they had reached their destination.

"Not particularly," Olivia told her. She pulled Alex in for a kiss and Alex started to let her hands roam Olivia's body.

"Let's go to the backseat," Alex said in between nibbling on Olivia's neck. She knew she would leave a mark, but she didn't care. She was turned on by the thought of staking her claim.

Olivia didn't say anything; she just went to the backseat and let Alex continue what she was doing. She had wanted a single kiss, but Alex insisted on making out and leaving marks on her neck. Olivia just wanted the whole thing to be over with. When Alex started unzipping Olivia's tube top, she knew it was time to speak up.

"Lex, stop," Olivia said softly.

"Stop what?" Alex asked as she kissed the swell of Olivia's breasts.

"_That_," Olivia told her.

"But I love kissing you here," Alex said sweetly, her hand now over Olivia's shirt and cupping her left breast.

"Alex, get off of me," Olivia said as she pushed her girlfriend away.

"Liv, what's the matter?"

"I can't believe you, Alex. You see me crying and all you think about is having sex with me."

"You're the one who started kissing me," Alex pointed out. "I thought it's what you wanted."

"I can't be in here anymore," Olivia said as she started breathing heavily. The thoughts she had earlier were coming back and were starting to overwhelm her. She thought about her mom and her 'dad' and what sex really was. It wasn't beautiful. It was painful and dirty like the way it was when she was conceived or the way it was with Jenny.

Olivia stepped out of the car and started walking over to a nearby tree. She knew it was juvenile, but she wanted to climb it the way she climbed trees when she was a little girl.

"Babe, where are you going?" Alex asked, but it was too late. Olivia was already halfway over there. She knew there was no stopping her, so she had no choice other than making her way over there as quickly as she could. By the time Alex reached the tree, Olivia was already looking up and plotting just how she was going to climb to the top.

Olivia grabbed the trunk and started to secure her feet on the lowest branch. The next branch was three feet above the first so she knew it was going to require a different technique.

"Liv, you're going to hurt yourself," Alex warned her, but Olivia didn't care. As she reached the next branch, she decided to do something daring. She stood up straight and started to walk across the branch, one foot in front of the other and holding her arms out to keep her balance.

"Olivia Lorraine Benson!" Alex shouted from down below. "You're wearing heels! What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm invincible, like Wonder Woman," Olivia shouted. She had almost made it all the way across the branch when she became unsteady in her heels and fell seven feet to the ground, scraping her arm really bad and nearly twisting her ankle.

"Baby!" Alex said as she rushed over to her girlfriend. "You could have broken your neck! What the hell is wrong with you? You did it on purpose!"

"I wanted to feel free," Olivia told her. "When I was up there, I felt like I was on top of the world. It was great, Alex."

"And now you're flat on your ass and your arm is bleeding," Alex pointed out. "We have to get you to a doctor, Olivia."

"It's just a scratch," Olivia said, frustrated. "I'm fine. I didn't break anything and I don't need stitches."

"What's come over you?" Alex asked, feeling like a broken record, but she wasn't going to stop until she got an answer out of her girlfriend. "You were crying earlier, you pushed me away when I was kissing you, and then you nearly kill yourself."

"I didn't nearly kill myself," Olivia said. "I just climbed a tree and fell. It happens to people all the time."

"Okay, if you insist," Alex told her. "Do you want to go back to the car?"

"I just want to stay here for awhile," Olivia said as she laced her fingers with Alex's. "Stay with me?"

"For as long as you want me to," Alex said and then gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you think I look like my mom?" Olivia asked. Alex was taken aback. She had no idea how she should answer that question.

"Not really," she answered honestly. "Why?"

"I probably look like him then," Olivia said.

"Who?" Alex asked.

"My dad," Olivia said nonchalantly. "I never told my mom this, but I've been dreaming about him every night since my birthday."

"What are your dreams like?"

"They vary," Olivia told her as she rested her head on Alex's shoulder. "Sometimes, we're doing father/daughter things like going to Yankees games and playing catch in the front yard; things my mom won't do with me. It's just a fantasy world, you know? Other times, my dreams are as if he had never raped her and he was her husband instead. The three of us do things as a family and he's always so loving and affectionate with her. Then there's the other, more realistic dreams, in which he's raping me instead of raping her. Sometimes I can fight him off and other times he's so strong that he hurts me as I try to fight back. Those are the worst dreams. I can feel everything, especially every thrust. It's like he's ripping me inside. I try to scream so I can wake myself up, but nothing comes out. I can't wake up until it's over. I won't even get started on the dreams when I'm pregnant with his baby. This whole thing is so twisted."

"I love you, Olivia," Alex told her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "And it's not twisted. What he did had nothing to do with you, babe. He's a horrible person and even though you may have some of his genes, that's all you have of him. Your mom is the one who raised you and helped shape your personality, not him. I know nothing I say is going to take away what happened or stop your dreams, but just know that I love you and I'll always love you. It's normal for you to want to lash out at the world and even though you push me away sometimes, I'm not going to take it personally. You'll always have me. You're my girlfriend, my best friend, and the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Olivia didn't say anything after that. There was nothing she could say that would even compare to what Alex just told her. Instead, she started to kiss her girlfriend and hold her as close as she could. She knew she had ruined Alex's birthday and it was her intention to make it up to her during spring break. She had something special planned for Alex and she was just the slightest bit nervous about how it would pan out.


	43. Fantastic Voyage

**Jessica-loves-Katie: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked her little speech. Liv is going to have something epic prepared for her. **juicetroop82: **I can't make any promises that it won't effect them, but her time with Jenny won't be until the next story. So you have nothing to worry about for the time being. **peterpeter: **Hmm...I'm not going to say if they're going to hook up. haha. (looks around innocently). **litafan82: **Nothing wrong with creepy, pervy guys. haha. I fall for those weird types. **Megan: **Yeah, I think it's important that she talks to someone about him. **Dee Hensley: **haha yeah Alex hasn't been too wise lately. I'm enjoying reminiscing with you too and I can totally relate to that feeling of being 18 and feeling as if I was brilliant. I thought I knew everything and I felt so invincible. It's definitely not like that now. Back then, I couldn't wait to be on my own. **lachach: **Welcome back! I missed your insights and your suggestions. There are no such thing as happy birthdays for our Cabenmichael girls. haha. Perhaps in the next story. :) Dylan is a jerk, but he's going to bring something out in Olivia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The first of a series of spring break chapters in which our Cabenmichael girls try to get into as much trouble as they possible can. An extra special thank you to lachach for suggesting a spring break road trip. **

As soon as Alex entered Olivia's room, she found clothes, toiletries, and Abbie laying on the floor. They were supposed to leave at noon, but judging by the progress of Olivia's packing, it wasn't going to happen. Alex's clothes were neatly folded into a suitcase and stashed in the trunk of her car. She had snacks and juice boxes in the backseat and she had gotten her car serviced the day before so it would be ready to go. They had a three-hour drive to the cabin and each girl was going to drive for an hour, although Alex and Olivia were nervous about Abbie driving. She had a tendency to drive fast, a little too fast for comfort.

"Babe, what happened?" Alex asked. "You were supposed to be packed and ready to go."

"Olivia lost kk," Abbie said, while remaining motionless on the carpet, her arms wrapped around her Chucky doll. kk was Olivia's curling iron and she never went anywhere overnight without her. None of the girls remembered how kk got her name or why Olivia would name a curling iron, but they knew how important she was to her.

"Baby, I have a curling iron and it's possible to go a few days without curling your bangs," Alex reminded her, but Abbie and Olivia looked at her as if she had said something blasphemous.

"kk is not just a curling iron," Olivia told her. "kk is family and if I use another curling iron, it'll be like I'm turning my back on her."

"Fine," Alex told her. "But pack your other stuff before you look for kk. What's on the list?"

"Hairspray, lipstick, Mr. Cuddles, and candles," Abbie recited as she held the list out in front of her.

"Hairspray, lipstick, Mr. Cuddles, and candles," Alex repeated. "Those are the important things on your list, babe?"

Olivia started smiling. She knew her list seemed silly to Alex, but she felt as if everything on there was important. "Hairspray and lipstick are so I can look beautiful for you, Mr. Cuddles is self explanatory, and the candles are for—"

"The candles are for in case of a blackout," Abbie told Alex and then shot Olivia a warning look. Abbie and Olivia both knew what the candles were for but they knew Alex would be against what they had planned, so their only option was to keep her out of the loop.

"Babe, since when do you use candles for a blackout?" Alex asked. "That's what flashlights are for."

"Liv and I like to keep it old school," Abbie answered for her. "And I thought we agreed on not using the word 'babe' or any other terms of endearment this week."

"You're right. I'm sorry," Alex told her. "This week is no girlfriends and no sex."

"Unless I'm involved," Abbie added. "And I'm hoping you two get so sexually frustrated that you just go at it and I have no choice but to join you."

"Gross," Olivia said, wrinkling her face. "The three of us are going to be sleeping in the same bed that I sleep in with my _mom _when I go to the cabin with her. Sex is going to be the last thing on my mind."

"You're so vanilla that it makes me want to cry," Abbie said, while still lying on the carpet. "Who says you have to have sex in a bed? That's what the woods are for."

"I'd never have sex in the woods," Olivia admitted.

"Me neither," Alex agreed. "I'm afraid of something crawling inside me."

"Don't knock it 'til you try it," Abbie said and winked at them. "Now, pack your stuff, Olivia. I want to get going."

An hour had passed before Olivia had finished packing and another 30 minutes had passed before she had found kk on top of her mom's dresser. By that time, Abbie was hungry as usual so they had to eat something or else she'd complain during the whole drive to the cabin. By the time they were actually on the road, the girls were already 4 hours behind schedule, much to Alex's disappointment. She wanted to get to the cabin as early as possible to avoid driving in the middle of nowhere while it was dark. This was the first time they had ever driven so far away by themselves and Alex wanted to take every precaution. Abbie and Olivia didn't seem to mind. They were focused on the Cabenmichael mix tapes they had made the night before and what they were going to do during their week-long vacation.

* * *

><p>An hour into their trip, Abbie became restless and suggested they play a game. It was already going on for half an hour and each round was becoming more insane than the last.<p>

"I'm going to Olivia and Lorraine's cabin and I'm taking with me…" Abbie began, trying to remember everything they had listed. "A half-empty can of Coke, two hot dogs drenched with barbecue sauce and ketchup, a blood-stained machete stolen from Jason Vorhees after he used it on Jenny Jacobson, a mason jar half-filled with pixie dust and half-filled with peanut butter cups, a Styrofoam replica of Leatherface's chain saw, 14 tubes of red Revlon lipstick that doesn't smudge when you kiss your girlfriend, a Doberman that barks Nirvana songs when the moon is full and the night is warm, 103 slices of pizza with strawberry ice cream piled on top and…I am adding a mix tape of classic rock songs whose track listing is in order of how high they placed on the Billboard Hot 100 between the years of 1971 and 1977."

"Can she do that?" Alex asked. "I thought we had a word limit."

"We got rid of the word limit in 1989 when I came up with a 40 word answer that didn't use the word 'and'. You were so impressed," Olivia reminded her.

"I'm done," Alex said. "This is getting lame."

"Because you lost _again_, Cabot," Abbie said in a condescending tone.

"Let's play the geography game," Alex suggested.

"No," Abbie told her. "_That _is lame. What we need to do is make a pit stop soon. I have to piss like a race horse."

"Again?" Olivia asked. "We just stopped half an hour ago."

"That doesn't change the fact that I have to pee _now_," Abbie pointed out. "The sign said there's a gas station 5 miles from here. If you don't stop, Olivia, I swear to god, I'll—"

"Okay! We'll stop," Olivia said, becoming annoyed. "But only because we have to put gas and not because you have to pee."

"That's your own fault," Alex said to Abbie. "No one told you to drink four boxes of Hi-C and that entire bottle of Gatorade."

* * *

><p>Olivia pulled into a gas station that was a common stop en route to the lake and the cabins that people frequented in spring and summer. Olivia had been there countless times before and she couldn't wait to see the owner, Mr. Billings again. As soon as Olivia pulled up to the pump, Abbie darted out of the car and headed to the bathroom.<p>

"I'll get the snacks, babe," Olivia said to Alex as one of the young gas station attendants pumped gas into Alex's car. The guy looked at Olivia and she didn't realize that the word 'babe' had slipped out of her mouth until Alex gave her a warning look.

"10 Push Pops?" Mr. Billings asked as he was ringing up Abbie's purchase. "What do you have planned, sweetheart?"

"Not much, sir," Abbie admitted. "I'm just going to make them look like delicious Freddy Krueger fingers."

"Where are you from?" he asked. "Your accent doesn't sound like you're from around here." Abbie usually didn't take kindly to that question, but Mr. Billings reminded her a lot of her grandfather, so she decided to not make a smart aleck remark.

"I'm from Texas, sir," Abbie replied. "But I moved here when I was nine."

"I could tell you're not from around here even without the accent," Mr. Billings told her. "You're such a polite young woman. You rarely hear the word 'sir' anymore."

"Momma and Daddy raised me right," Abbie said and started smiling.

As Abbie was talking to Mr. Billings, Olivia set down three big bags of chips, soda, Fun Dip, popcorn, and Ring Pops. "I see you've met my friend Abbie," she said.

"Does your mother know you're eating this?" Mr. Billings asked Olivia and then started laughing.

"No," Olivia said. "And I'm trusting you not to tell her."

"You know I'd never tell on you," Mr. Billings said. "You're starting to remind me of your mom when she was your age."

"I am?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"You two have so many similar facial expressions," he told a now beaming Olivia. "I remember the first time I met her. She was with Olivia and Lorraine. They were your age and I got the biggest kick out of Serena. She came in with her hot pants and rose colored sunglasses. She had a daisy in her long hair and a damn Tootsee Pop in her mouth. She told me I could call her Sare because everyone else did. My son was home from college for the summer and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was a beautiful girl, just a little strange. She kept asking about Creekmore Road. I'm glad that road has been closed down and kids don't ask about it anymore."

"Exactly how closed is it, sir?" Abbie asked.

"Closed as in cars aren't allowed on it anymore," Mr. Billings responded.

"But are pedestrians allowed on it?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't be annoyed.

"You girls take care now," Mr. Billings said, ignoring Abbie's question. "It was nice to meet you, Abbie, and Olivia, don't be a stranger."

Both girls said their goodbyes, grabbed their stuff and then went outside to meet Alex in the car. It was now Abbie's turn to drive and Olivia was dreading it. She knew they would end up on Creekmore Road and, although she was the one who had told Abbie about the haunted road, there was no way she was brave enough to go there at night. Abbie was fearless; she'd have traveled that road at 2 a.m. by herself if she were able to. She wasn't worried about a few ghosts. Olivia wasn't worried about ghosts either; it was serial killers and rapists that they were more likely to encounter there.

"So, Liv—" Abbie began.

"No, Abbie," Alex interrupted. "We're not going on that road."

"Is your name Liv? Chill out, I just want to know the story," Abbie said. "What do you take me for?"

"We've known you for nine years," Alex pointed out. "You sleep with a Chucky doll. You got banned from Chuck E. Cheese's for scaring little kids. You pretended you were possessed by the devil to scare Addie. Two weeks ago, you drew a pentagram on the cement of your backyard in fake blood and laid in the middle so Addie could think you had been sacrificed."

"That sacrifice prank was pretty funny, though," Olivia added.

"See? Olivia thought it was funny. You need to lighten up, Lex," Abbie told her.

"Addie's reaction was priceless," Olivia said and started laughing.

Abbie began reciting her sister's reaction. "I'll kill you, Abbie! I'll kill you! I'll kill you so hard you'll pray for the devil to come collect his due."

"Addie isn't very smart," Alex pointed out.

"She doesn't have to be. She's a pageant queen, remember?" Abbie told Alex. "She says I'm the one who has to be smart."

"It's getting dark," Alex said worriedly after another 45 minutes on the road. "I promised my parents I'd call them as soon as we got to the cabin, which was supposed to be a few hours ago."

"The fork is coming up," Olivia told her. "Once we reach the fork in the road, there's only about a five minute drive to the cabin. Plus, Olivia and Lorraine will be there. They can explain everything to your parents. We have nothing to be afraid of."

"Liv, you never answered my question. What happened on Creekmore?" Abbie asked.

"I don't know the whole story," Olivia admitted. "You'll have to ask my aunts. I just know it has to do with a girl whose body was found there in the '20s. I asked my mom but she won't tell me. She, Olivia, and Lorraine did a séance there when they were our age and they saw something that scared the hell out of them. Lorraine felt something overpowering her body and Olivia saw some figure standing behind my mom. Just standing and peering down at her. The next morning, my mom saw a teenage girl dressed as a flapper instead of herself when she looked in the mirror. The girl's throat had been slit and the front of her dress was covered in blood. My mom started screaming and tried to break the mirror, but it wouldn't break no matter how many times she slammed it down on the ground. Olivia's parents found her in the corner of the room, screaming and telling them they had to break the mirror. They said it looked like she was having a psychotic episode, but Olivia and Lorraine knew exactly what had happened. That mirror is still there, except it's turned around so no one can see that girl."

"That was 1970, right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Olivia responded. "Why?"

"That's the same summer Aunt Olivia said the three of them had experimented with some hallucinogen," Alex reminded her. "How do you know this 'girl' wasn't the result of the drugs they had tried?"

"That would explain the feeling of being overpowered and the visions, but I find it odd that they would all be on the same 'trip,'" Abbie pointed out. "I mean, your mom happens to see a girl who looks like the girl who was murdered and this is the morning after Olivia saw the figure and Lorraine felt that presence. Wouldn't she have seen her around the same time? And, I wouldn't know this from personal experience, but don't you see weird things when you hallucinate, like pink elephants and objects attacking you? Not girls with slit throats who happened to have been murdered a few miles from where you are?"

"Abbie has a good point," Olivia told Alex. "And how do you explain a mirror that can't break after being slammed repeatedly?"

"I'm still not convinced," Alex said. "I know places can be haunted but they had to have exaggerated."

"Let's find out!" Abbie said excitedly. "I'm approaching the fork on the road in less than a mile. To the left is Creekmore Road. To the right is the road to the cabins and the lake and…safety. Which road will I choose? Hmm?"

"No!" Alex said, trying to hide how afraid she was. "Besides, you guys said Mr. Billings told you it was closed."

"Creekmore sounds nice right about now," Abbie teased.

"Go for it," Olivia told her. "But we're not getting off of the car. And it's not really closed. Mr. Billings just hates teenagers snooping around where they aren't supposed to."

"C'mon, Lex, please," Abbie said.

"We'll be in the car, Alex. We're just driving through," Olivia said and smiled at her girlfriend. "If you want, I can get in the backseat with you and hold your hand."

"You'll protect me?" Alex asked hopefully.

"From anything," Olivia promised.

"Gag me," Abbie said and then pulled over so Olivia could get in the backseat. "I totally wish Serena were here."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"She'd be a lot more fun than you assholes," Abbie teased. "Serena would _walk _this road with me and I'd probably end up doing her against a tree."

"Just drive," Alex told her as she grabbed Olivia's hand. "I want to get this over with as quickly as possible."

"_This _is Spring Break. _This _is living," Abbie said. A Pearl Jam song started playing from their mix tape and she turned it up as loud as she could. They were approaching the fork in the road and, although, both roads looked identical, Alex got the chills when they chose Creekmore.

"I can't do this," she said quickly.

"We have to," Abbie urged her. "I can't turn back now."

"What if Liv makes out with you while I drive down the road?" Abbie suggested. "That way, you'll be so wrapped up in Liv that you won't know what's happening."

"I'm willing to do that," Olivia teased and then smiled at Alex. "I'll take one for the team."

"Okay," Alex said nervously.

Alex laid down in the backseat and pulled Olivia on top of her. No matter how much she loved kissing Olivia, she felt as if Olivia's efforts were in vain. Alex was well aware of what was happening around her and it was all she could think about.


	44. That's The Way Love Goes

**Jessica-loves-Katie: **If Liv were on top of me and we were making out, I think I would go down ANY road. **juicetroop82: **Thanks. :) I wish they had some kinky planned for those candles, but... **Megan: **A threesome would be nice. haha. I'm actually debating it. **Dee Hensley: **You're so lucky that you were able to hang out at a haunted bridge. We didn't have anything like that. I went to school in L.A. so we didn't have too many haunted places. Ring Pops were awesome. They have so many weird flavors now, though. Please tell me you remember Koala Yummies. I have had the biggest craving for them lately. :) **peterpeter: **haha sorry. I'll warn you about this chapter though. There are some semi gruesome details. **litafan82: **I've never seen Pet Sematary. Alex and Abbie will confront each other very very soon. **lachach: **You're welcome for the shout out. And you do deserve credit. Your suggestion inspired the next few chapters. Thanks for saying I have a brilliant mind. You're the first person to ever tell me that. :D

* * *

><p>The Cabenmichael girls had driven less than half a mile down Creekmore Road when it suddenly became too dark to see.<p>

"I didn't know it was this dark out here," Abbie said nervously as she was driving. "There's no lights and the trees are even blocking the moonlight. I didn't think that was possible."

Alex and Olivia stopped kissing so they could see what Abbie was talking about. Olivia had always been afraid of that road, but tonight was the first time she had actually felt terrified. They couldn't see anything beyond the headlights of Alex's car and all three girls were starting to get a bad feeling.

"Just drive really slow," Olivia urged Abbie.

"No!" Alex pleaded. "Don't drive slow. Drive at a normal speed. I want to get out of here as quickly as possible."

"Alex, she can't," Olivia told her. "She has to drive slow. There can be branches on the road or some small animal running across."

"Do you want me to hit Bambi, Lex?" Abbie teased.

"Shut up," Alex said and rolled her eyes. "Just do whatever you want."

"This is why I wish Serena was here," Abbie said as she continued driving the speed limit. "Serena wouldn't be afraid and she wouldn't be arguing over something so trivial."

"But she's not here," Alex reminded her. "And maybe now that she's not, you'll actually think for yourself."

"That was uncalled for," Olivia told her girlfriend.

"No, Liv, let her tell me how she really feels," Abbie said angrily and quickly pulled over to the side of the road.

"Fine," Alex said in an equally angry tone of voice. "I don't like who you've become since you've been in a relationship with Serena. You're not yourself. You're falling so hard for her and she's making you all of these promises but we don't know if she's going to keep them. Serena is a great girl, but she's basically an orphan with a credit card. She thinks she's so rebellious, but really she's scared to death of her parents. If they found out about anything she was doing with you, they would cut her off so fast. That's why she's afraid to come out and that's why she never will come out. Get it through your head, Abbie. She isn't going to Texas with you next year. She doesn't want to lose mommy and daddy's money and give up going to Yale so she could slum it in a tiny one-bedroom apartment in Austin."

"Fuck you, Alex," Abbie said. Neither Alex nor Olivia could tell if she was hurt or angry.

"I'm not saying this to be a bitch," Alex insisted. "You're so whipped. You do everything Serena says now. I'm worried."

"Worried about what?" Abbie asked. "You don't know anything about love, Alex. You discarded Casey for no good reason after four years of being together and then you latched on to Olivia. What makes it even worse is that Olivia had a girlfriend and you made her leave her girlfriend for you. Olivia and Connie were so cute together. Much cuter than the two of you are. I loved you two being together at first but I didn't think you'd get so fucking annoying."

"We're annoying?" Alex asked in disbelief. "What about you and Serena? All you two do is have sex. I don't think it's any different from when you were just fuck buddies. And the things you do? Really, you two are so perverted, like sexual deviants. "

"At least we have sex," Abbie told her. "That's more than I can say about you and Olivia."

"Go to hell, both of you," Olivia said and then got out of the car. It was dark outside and she was terrified of who might be out there, but she figured it would be better than listening to the two of them argue. She leaned against the car and listened to the silence, but it wasn't long before Abbie and Alex joined her.

"What was that all about?" Alex asked. The three of them forgot all about their settings and just stood next to Alex's car, facing the road instead of the woods.

"It all comes back to sex," Olivia told them frustratingly. "That's all it is now. We don't talk about anything that we used to talk about. Do you ever think, for once, that maybe I'm tired of that subject or I dread that subject?"

"But, Liv, we're horny teenage girls. It's normal for us to talk that way," Abbie insisted.

"I'm just going to throw this out there, but Alex and I aren't having sex anymore," Olivia confessed.

"What?" Abbie asked in disbelief. "I'm sorry. I was just kidding earlier and I said it out of anger. I didn't know there was—"

"It's okay," Olivia told her. "It's something we decided yesterday, but we just didn't want to tell anyone."

"Why?" Abbie asked. She knew Alex wanted to tell the story, but Olivia had to give her approval first.

"We try," Alex said. "We honestly do try, but—"

"But I can't," Olivia admitted. "Every time we try to have sex, I'll start crying and having these horrible thoughts about the man who raped my mom. I've never seen him, but it's like I can't help but imagine him. The moment Alex and I start to have sex, I imagine that she's him and I'll start screaming or crying or just push her away. I feel so bad about it afterwards, but Alex has been patient with me."

"I don't want her to go through that anymore," Alex told Abbie. "That's why we're deciding not to have sex until she's completely ready."

"I don't think I could do that," Abbie said softly.

"That's how I know you're wrong about me," Alex told her. "It's not just a physical attraction. I know what true love is. I love Olivia so much. I'd do anything for her."

"Even if it means masturbating for the next few months?" Abbie teased and Alex started to smile at her.

"Yes," Alex admitted. "I have a topless Polaroid picture of Olivia that I put to use at least once a day."

"I'm sorry," Abbie said meekly. "I didn't mean to be a total asshole earlier."

"It's okay," Alex told her. "I was an asshole too. I didn't mean what I said about Serena."

"Some of it is true," Abbie said. "I mean, she practically _is _an orphan with a credit card."

"But I was wrong about her not loving you," Alex said. "It's so obvious that she does. Anyone can see it."

"I just hope our parents don't," Abbie said glumly.

"Same here," Alex told her. "Mine still don't know about Olivia. If they did, I wouldn't be on this trip right now."

Olivia pulled Alex toward her and wrapped her arms around her. "Can we go now?" Olivia asked. "I think we're finished here."

"But we can come back tomorrow, right?" Abbie asked. "Maybe we can actually walk around."

"Only if it's the daytime," Alex said from the comfort of Olivia's arms.

"It's really no fun in the daytime," Olivia told her. "I think we should visit during the night. We've been outside here for 45 minutes and nothing has happened. We should be fine."

"Okay," Alex said reluctantly. "But only because I love you both."

"We love you, too," Abbie responded. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?" Alex and Olivia asked.

"We save all other confessions for the exorcism—and only the exorcism."

It was another 30 minutes before the Cabenmichael girls arrived at the cabin. They barely had enough time to unload their luggage before Aunt Olivia and Aunt Lorraine insisted that they go out for dinner. It was already 10 p.m. but everyone knew Abbie would be hungry again. There was a diner about a mile away, so even though the girls were tired, they had no problem walking over there. The weather was still somewhat warm outside and the girls were surprised to see people still lounging by the lake and walking around.

* * *

><p>When they got to the diner, everyone sat at a booth with Alex, Abbie, and Olivia on one side and Aunt Olivia and Aunt Lorraine on the other side. Olivia gently squeezed Alex's hand under the table and smiled at her. She felt so grateful for Alex and how patient she was being with her. Olivia felt horrible about depriving Alex, but Alex told her she didn't mind because waiting would only make her want Olivia more.<p>

"How was your drive?" Aunt Olivia asked the girls as they were waiting for their order.

"It was great," Olivia told her aunt. "I got to see Mr. Billings again and he told us to stay off of Creekmore."

"Did you?" Aunt Olivia asked.

"Of course not," Olivia responded. "You know I always try to make you proud."

"That's our girl," Aunt Lorraine told her.

"Can you two tell us the story?" Abbie asked. "We asked Olivia but she doesn't know it."

"Livvy wouldn't know it," Aunt Olivia responded. "Her mother, Lorraine, and I have tried to keep her sheltered from certain things."

"But I'm 18 now, the same age the three of you were when you had your séance in Creekmore," Olivia told them.

"Please tell us," Abbie said, nearly begging. "I'm dying to know."

"Do you promise not to have nightmares?" Aunt Lorraine teased, but the Cabenmichael girls were far from amused by her joke.

Aunt Olivia pulled a picture out of her purse and handed it to the girls. "That's the three of us when we were 18. We swore to each other it would be a week of no guys whatsoever, but of course Serena broke that promise. She met some 21-year-old whom she called a 'dreamboat' but Lorraine and I thought he was shady. What guy takes a teenage girl to a deserted road at 3 a.m.? She knew what his intentions were and she was more than happy to go along. He had her against a tree and her legs were wrapped around his waist—"

"Yuck," Olivia interrupted. "Leave out that detail."

"That's so hot," Abbie said. "I want _more_ details."

"Your mom was a slut, baby," Aunt Lorraine told Olivia. "It was just part of her charm back then."

"Anyway," Aunt Olivia continued. "She said he lasted about three minutes and it was so boring that she kept focusing on her surroundings. She felt like someone was watching her and then this girl appeared right behind him. She tried telling him but he wouldn't believe her. She became so frustrated with him that she just took off and left him there. That girl ran three miles through the pitch black woods in the middle of the night, all by herself. After she told us what happened, we decided to have a séance the next night. It turns out that was a horrible idea."

"Liv told us about that," Alex said. "That must have been terrifying."

"It was," Aunt Lorraine told them. "After the séance we spent the next three days researching everything we could about murders in the area during the 1920s. We found out her name was Emma. She was 18-years-old and one night she met this guy at a party happening by the lake. Nobody knew who he was. He didn't have family around here and he wasn't staying at any of the cabins, but none of that mattered to Emma. After a couple of hours of small talk, he asked her to take a drive with him. They got into his car and started driving along Creekmore. Supposedly, he had driven over a small branch and got a flat tire, which meant their only options were to spend the night there or walk back. Emma was in heels so there was no way she was going to walk 3 miles. She opted to stay with him. The two of them were heavily making out in his car and after awhile they started to have sex. Emma was a virgin and it hurt when he was inside of her so she told him to stop, but he wouldn't. He just kept going until he was finished. Emma cried afterward and started calling him names and threatened to tell her brothers. She didn't want to spend another minute with him, so she started taking the shortcut through the woods even though it hurt to walk in her heels. That bastard caught up to her and when she tried to breakaway from him, he pulled a blade out of his pocket and slit her throat with it. The next day, her brothers and her father went searching for her and they found her body, but that asshole and his car were gone. The cops found him two days later and that sadistic bastard was proud of what he did. He was happy to go into detail about murdering Emma."

"We were furious with Serena after that," Aunt Olivia told them. "I literally smacked her upside the head. She went off with some shady guy the same way Emma did and the same thing could have happened to her that night. We actually think that's the reason why Serena was the first one to see Emma. She was in the exact same situation that Emma was and all three of us felt as if she was trying to warn her. We later found out that the guy Serena was with killed some girl in Vermont a year later."

"Why would she do that?" Olivia asked. "That's so crazy!"

"I'd do it," Abbie admitted. "If there was some hot 21-year-old woman who wanted me to go to Creekmore in the middle of the night, I'd go no questions asked."

"Abbie will probably be the first to see Emma," Aunt Olivia pointed out.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Emma always appears to harlots," Aunt Olivia said and everyone else but Abbie started laughing.

"I'm not the biggest harlot," Abbie insisted. "I've only had two sex partners in my whole life. So has Alex. Liv has had three within six months."

"I'm not a harlot!" Olivia said loud enough for the other restaurant patrons to hear.

"Olivia, you're a harlot," Abbie repeated. "Which means you have to host the séance tomorrow. Emma is most likely to communicate with you."

"Séance?" Alex asked. "No way, not happening. You said we were just going to _walk _through the woods, not try to contact the dead."

"Séances aren't that bad," Aunt Lorraine insisted.

"No, not at all," Alex said sarcastically. "That's why the two of you saw that eerie figure and felt a presence and Liv's mom saw Emma in a mirror that wouldn't break."

"What did you think the candles were for, babe?" Olivia asked.

"You had this planned all along," Alex said in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you'd say no," Abbie responded.

"And I'm still saying no," Alex told her. "I'm not doing some damn séance tomorrow and I can't believe you guys wouldn't tell me about this."

"Please, babe," Olivia said as she squeezed Alex's hand under the table. "I'll protect you."

"How are you going to protect me?" Alex asked. "You're going to be the one seeing Emma, remember? You're the harlot."

Olivia let go of Alex's hand and exchanged glances with Abbie. She knew that she and Abbie were thinking the exact same thing, 'We shouldn't have brought her.'

That night, Olivia fell asleep in between Alex and Abbie, but for the first time she wrapped her arms around Abbie instead of Alex.


	45. Free Your Mind

**Dee Hensley: **I've yet to try Koala's March. I wonder if they'll taste the same. I wouldn't do a seance either. haha. That sucks that you didn't see anything at the bridge. Or maybe it doesn't. I probably would have screamed. :) **litafan82: **I've just never had any desire to see that movie. Honestly, I think I'd hug Abbie instead of Alex. haha. But that's just because of my love for Angie Harmon. **HouseBroken **and **Megan: **Thank you very much! **juicetroop82: **I don't think Alex is ever relaxed. Yeah, they ARE being a bit bitchy to the poor girl though. **FrozenPurple: **Thanks. We should keep Alex company ;) **Jessica-loves-Katie: **I would be too. But our Liv isn't a cheater. :) **peterpeter: **haha things were too perfect. I had to shake them up a bit.

* * *

><p>Alex woke up to the sight of her girlfriend's arms wrapped around Abbie. She wanted to be upset, but she knew she was also to blame. There would never be anything between Abbie and Olivia and it would have been foolish for her to react to this. Instead, she started to place delicate kisses on Olivia's neck and hope that she'd wake up. After a few kisses, Olivia started to stir but she still wouldn't wake up.<p>

"Hey, babe," Olivia said sleepily and then turned around to face her girlfriend. Her eyes were still closed and Alex started smiling when she saw the sight before her. She loved Olivia's sleepy look and she knew she always would.

"I'm sorry about last night," Alex told her. "I was a jerk."

"It's okay," Olivia mumbled and then cuddled up to Alex. "Love you."

"I love you, too, baby," Alex said as she nestled in Olivia's arms.

"And who loves me?" Abbie asked as she sat up. "You guys already broke the no pet names rule. Don't think I didn't hear you."

"I love you, kind of," Alex teased. Abbie grabbed her pillow and instead of hitting Alex, she accidentally hit a sleeping Olivia.

"Oh, you're in for it," Olivia said. She quickly pinned Abbie down, but Abbie was able to push her off. The two of them started wrestling on the bed while Alex tried to stay as far away as possible.

"Truce!" Abbie shouted when Olivia had Abbie pinned down with her full body weight on top of her.

"Weakling," Olivia said as she got off of Abbie.

"Fat ass," Abbie responded.

"Did you just call my girlfriend a fat ass?" Alex asked.

"She's kidding, Lex," Olivia pointed out.

"You honesty think I'd call Liv fat and mean it?" Abbie asked in disbelief. "I _wish _I looked like Olivia. Her body is perfect."

"Yeah, it is," Alex said and wrapped her arms around Olivia from behind. "Lucky for me, I get to look at her body and touch her body whenever I want to. That's one of the _many _perks of being Olivia's girlfriend."

"I think there are more perks to being Serena's girlfriend," Abbie said jokingly, but it didn't matter. Alex and Olivia were already too busy kissing each other to notice anything that Abbie said. She knew they were breaking their promise again, but Alex couldn't help herself. There was something about Olivia that she found so irresistible.

After a few minutes, Abbie couldn't take it anymore. She left the two lovebirds to their make-out session and decided to get in the shower. When she gathered her clothes and underwear from her suitcase, she saw that Alex and Olivia had stopped making out and were now giving each other Eskimo kisses and playfully arguing over who loved who more. Abbie started smiling, but what she had really wanted was to shout to them, 'just do it already.'

Seeing Alex and Olivia kiss made her miss Serena even more than she already did. It had only been two days since she had seen her, but she was already missing everything about her, especially the sex. As she felt the warm water running down her body, she started to think about the many showers she had taken with Serena and the many more she would get to take with her when they lived together. The thought became too much for Abbie and she felt herself start to get turned on. She knew Alex and Olivia had sworn off sex, but she envied them for at least getting to kiss each other. All she had were fantasies of Serena as she started to touch herself in the shower and wish it were Serena who was touching her instead.

* * *

><p>That night, the girls decided to postpone the séance until Alex was ready. It was their last Cabenmichael trip for awhile and there was no way they would do anything without Alex. On top of that, Olivia was too afraid to lose girlfriend points. By forcing Alex to do a séance, she would be hurting their friendship <em>and <em>their relationship. After last night's argument, the girls decided it was best to do their exorcism instead. The three of them had been through a lot throughout their senior year and they wanted to rid themselves of all of their demons so they could enjoy the rest of their trip and what little time they had left with each other before college.

The girls had each written a letter and a list of topics and stuffed them into their notebooks. Abbie and Olivia started to build a fire as Alex kept track of the notebooks. Once the fire was to their liking, they sat around and started to sift through the topics. They had only done one exorcism before, but it proved effective. The hard part was being open and honest with each other without taking offense.

Alex pulled out a strip of paper from her notebook that read 'third wheel' and showed it to the girls. "I feel like I'm the third wheel now," Alex admitted. "And I've never felt that before."

"I don't think you're the third wheel," Abbie said. "Liv is always siding with you."

"That's bullshit," Alex told her. "Liv is always siding with _you_."

"And maybe Liv hates when you two talk about her like she's not here. I mean, when I'm not here. I mean, I don't even know," Olivia said, flustered. She grabbed a strip of paper from her notebook and held it out so Alex and Abbie could see.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked. "You can't do that. It was my turn."

"I can and I am," Olivia said. "It goes with yours, Alex. Mine says 'the glue' because that's exactly what I feel like."

"The glue?" Abbie asked.

"The glue," Olivia repeated. "I don't mean to sound self-important, but I feel as if I I'm the glue that holds this threesome together."

"She's right," Abbie admitted. "And it shouldn't be that way. If Liv weren't the glue, there wouldn't be a need to feel like the third wheel."

"I just feel as if it's either me and Abbie or me and you," Olivia told her girlfriend. "Id feel better if we did more as a threesome or if you'd occasionally hang out with Abbie."

"It's not that I don't want to hang out with Abbie. It's just that I'm in love with you and I got so wrapped up in being your girlfriend," Alex admitted. "Besides, babe, you and Abs have so many inside jokes that I'm not a part of and I feel like it's so hard to jump in. It's like you and Abbie are best friends and I'm the third wheel."

"Well, Liv _is _my best friend," Abbie admitted.

"And ever since you've become my girlfriend, Lex," Olivia began. "It's just been easier to get closer to Abbie. I feel like I can be myself around Abbie. Before we were a couple, I could be myself around you, but now I feel like I have to constantly worry about how I look. I want to be pretty for you all the time, but sometimes it becomes too much for me. With Abbie, I can just have fun. Plus, we have a lot in common."

"You're so negative sometimes," Abbie said to Alex. "But you weren't always like that. It's like ever since you decided to be Liv's girlfriend, you try to be so perfect. Liv tries to look perfect, but you try to act perfect. Just be yourself. When I pulled that sacrifice stunt on Addie, you kept telling me how immature I was, but Liv reacted differently. She's the one who helped me draw the pentagram and she laughed hysterically at Addie's reaction. Not only that, but Liv likes to dance around with me and shamelessly sing New Kids on the Block songs with me, but you think all of that is stupid and immature."

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't think it's stupid?" Alex asked. "Maybe I want to join you guys but I'm just embarrassed. I don't exactly have the highest self-esteem, you know?"

"We know, babe," Olivia told her. "But you can be yourself around us and you can tell us anything."

"But it's different now that you're my girlfriend," Alex said. "And I know that you feel the same way. It can't just be 'Cabenmichael' like it used to. We keep trying to impress each other, Liv, and sometimes we're so caught up in impressing each other that we neglect the big picture and forget to have fun."

"Then let's stop," Olivia suggested. "Let's just be ourselves like we used to. It would ease so many of our worries."

"Okay," Alex agreed. "We'll be ourselves."

"I think it's my turn now," Abbie said and held out a strip of paper that said 'excluding Serena.'

"Serena isn't a Cabenmichael," Olivia pointed out. "If she isn't a Cabenmichael then it's not like she can really be excluded."

"It's just different now," Abbie admitted. "You two are a couple and I feel so bad about these 'no making out' or 'no pet names' rules because of me. You two should be able to make out and call each other 'babe' and I shouldn't feel uncomfortable about it. At the same time, I don't think it's fair because when we hang out you two get to spend time with your girlfriends because—well, you're a couple—but I don't get to spend time with my girlfriend. I know Serena isn't one of us, but I love her and if you two are going to be making out, I should be able to include her. I'm not saying I want to invite her to our sleepovers, but whenever we do other things like go to the mall or go to the movies, I want to be able to invite Serena."

"I don't see a problem with that," Olivia said.

"Me neither," Alex agreed. "As long as sleepovers are sacred."

"Definitely," Abbie told them and started smiling.

"I think it's time," Alex said. Each girl threw her strip of paper in the fire and watched it burn. Their friendship issues had been fixed, but it was now time to exorcise their bigger demons. They had cried during their last exorcism and they knew this one was going to be even deeper and more emotional.

Each girl had written a letter and, although they didn't have to be long letters, they had to be uncensored or else it would defeat the purpose of the exorcism. Alex volunteered to be the first to read a letter aloud, so she could get it over with.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_What the hell do you want from me? I've been working my whole life to make you proud and it's never good enough. I'm sorry I didn't get into Harvard and I've shamed you, but the great majority of people would consider Princeton to be just as good, if not better. You should be proud that I was admitted into an Ivy League school based on my own achievement and not how much money you donated. I know you'd never wear a Princeton Mom or Princeton Dad sweatshirt, but that doesn't mean I can't be proud of my school and everything I've accomplished. Harvard wasn't my dream. Harvard was your dream that you forced on me. I want to break from tradition and marry someone who isn't a WASP. Or maybe I won't get married at all. If I do, I want to marry Olivia. I love her, Mom and Dad. Why can't you just accept that? You tell me it's because she's my best friend, but I know it's something more than that. You don't think she'd fit in with this family and you're right. She doesn't fit in with this family because she's better than you. Much better than you. The way you two love each other is nothing compared to the way Olivia and I love each other. It's not puppy love; it's the real thing. We're 18 and we already know more about love than you do. Olivia is my soulmate and she says that I'm hers. Sometimes she doesn't even have to say it. When I'm in her arms, I know it. She protects me, Dad. Not like the way you protect Mom. The two of you would be better off apart. I know you're fucking that 20-year-old blonde bimbo whose picture is in your briefcase. How can you do that to Mom? How can you do that to Jared and me? Jared looks up to you, but I hope he turns out nothing like you. And what about me, Dad? I'm your little girl, remember? Your little girl. She's two years older than me. Two! I'm your little girl and you don't allow me to have sex with someone I love, but you can fuck someone two years older than me? I hate you, Dad, and I can't wait until I never have to see you again._

Alex ripped the letter in half and tossed it in the fire. Abbie and Olivia looked at her in disbelief, but they couldn't do anything to console Alex. She was now crying hysterically and they had to try hard not to intervene. If they intervened, it would go against their exorcism rules. The girls had no idea Alex's dad was cheating on her mom. They knew there was going to be a _long _talk once they got back to the cabin.

Olivia started to read her letter next because Abbie insisted on going last.

_Dear asshole who raped my mom and gave me his DNA,_

_My name is Olivia and I'm your daughter even though I wish I weren't. You know absolutely nothing about me and I know nothing about you either, except for the fact that you raped my mom. Not that you care, but her name is Serena. She was beautiful back then and she's still beautiful now. In 1973, when you attacked her, she was only 21 and a junior in college. She read a lot and was really into politics. At the time, her favorite singer was Carly Simon and her favorite movie was Night of the Living Dead because of its criticism of white middle-class America. She and her friends watched the Brady Bunch every week even though they were embarrassed to admit it. She was totally fearless and carefree until you took that away from her. She had nightmares about you for years, but I shouldn't be telling you that. You'd probably get off on that, you twisted son of a bitch. To make matters worse, 9 months after you attacked her, I was born and her freedom was taken away. She had to be a mom even though she didn't want to. I know she loves me, but no matter how much she loves me, I'm still a reminder of you and that night you raped her. You've fucked me up so much and I'm realizing that more each day. I'm starting to think it's true that girls fall for people who are like their dad. Alex is an angel, but my first girlfriend Jenny is so much like you. She never saw me as a person the way you never saw my mom as a person. Jenny said I was her girlfriend but she never gave a fuck about me. She just forced me to have sex with her even when I cried and told her I didn't want to. I hate Jenny and I hate you. I dream about you every night and I want that to stop. I also want to stop seeing you every time I try to have sex with my girlfriend, but I don't think that's ever going to happen. Alex is the girl I love and I want to have a normal, healthy sex life with her but I can't because of you. Why am I even telling you any of this? It's so disgusting. You probably want to hear about my sex life. I'm almost in college and I know that's the age you like your women to be. You ruined me forever just like Jenny did. I hate that I lost my virginity to her and I hate that I have your DNA. Both of you are going to be on my mind for the rest of my life. I have so much pent-up emotions because of you and Jenny and I'm afraid that one day I'm going to snap. I want to be normal. I want to be normal. I WANT TO BE NORMAL!_

Olivia ripped her letter into small pieces and watched it burn. It was probably in vain, but she was hoping this would finally get her dreams to stop happening.

Abbie's letter wasn't to anyone who had hurt her, but she started crying even before she began reading it.

_Dear Lily or Alexander,_

_I know you already know who I am. I'm your mommy and even though you were taken from me, I'll always feel like your mommy. I would have been almost seven months pregnant, which means you'd almost be here and I'd almost get to hold you. My tummy would have been so big, but I wouldn't have minded a single bit. The bigger I'd get would mean the closer I was to meeting you. I want you to know that I think about you every day and every night. I always wonder what we would have done together. If you were a girl, I would have always told you that you were beautiful the way you are. I'd want you to be athletic just like your mom. We would have gone running together and when you were ready I would have taught you how to jump the hurdles. I promise they aren't as scary as they look. Your other mom Serena wanted to treat you like a princess and take you shopping. She wanted to do your hair in pigtails and put you in cute little dresses. If you were a boy, I was hoping you would love football and maybe even play for the Longhorns and eventually the Dallas Cowboys. I know it's a lot to ask, but I would have believed in you. You and I would have had so much fun together playing jokes on people and telling scary stories. I don't know why you were taken away from me and I spent so much time blaming myself, but I know its not all my fault anymore. Maybe it just wasn't time for us to be together. I want to get pregnant again someday when I'm older and settled in a nice little house with your other mommy. Maybe that's when I'll finally get to meet you. I promise to give you the best life I can and be there for you no matter what. I'll be a better mommy to you than my mom was to me. I love you so much and I always will. _

Abbie decided not to burn her letter. She wanted to get rid of the hurt, but she didn't want to rid herself of the memory of her baby. Instead, she neatly folded the letter and stuck it in her pocket. Reading that letter aloud made her feel closer to her baby. There was no rational explanation for it but that night she swore she felt her baby sleeping next to her.


	46. Diamonds And Pearls

**Megan: **Thanks! **Jessica-loves-Katie: **I'll have to admit that I felt weird writing about Alex and Olivia at first, but it's finally gotten easier. haha. **Lov peter peter: **the last chapter actually was the exorcism. haha. They just did more of an emotional exorcism, I guess. The seance is still coming up though and there will be plenty of ghosts in that one. **Dee Hensley: **I kind of wish I could do an exorcism like that too. It could be interesting. haha I loved that Koala Yummies had no nutritional value whatsoever. Same with Lunchables. '90s parents just weren't as concerned with health food as today's parents are. I pity kids today. No Koala Yummies, no Squeez-Its, and Happy Meals actually have a nutritious alternative. Sad times. haha I remained faithful to cassettes until the late '90s. CDs confused the hell out of me. :) **juicetroop82: **ohhh I will never be able to break up our Cabenmichael girls, but they did need some form of therapy no matter how weird. :) **litafan82: **It's okay if you cover the Angie tattoo. You shouldn't have my wife tattooed on you anyway! haha. And no, I'm not starting a new ship. Abbie is hot and Liv is allowed to play. :p

* * *

><p>The morning after the exorcism, Olivia felt completely refreshed. It was the first time in awhile she was able to sleep without any nightmares. Instead, she had a dream about kissing every inch of Alex's body followed by a dream about showering with Alex. Olivia woke up extremely aroused and that feeling was increased by the sight of Alex sleeping in nothing but her old softball jersey and a pair of cotton panties. When she saw Alex saunter over to the shower, she couldn't help but follow her. When Olivia opened the door, Alex was already undressed and looking at herself in the mirror.<p>

"Babe!" Alex said embarrassed as Olivia opened the door.

"If I were you, I'd be looking in the mirror too," Olivia said and winked at her girlfriend.

"I wasn't being vain," Alex admitted. "I tend to look at myself before showering and point out all of my flaws."

"You have no flaws," Olivia told her.

"Says who?" Alex asked and started smiling.

"Says me, your girlfriend, the girl whose opinion matters the most," Olivia said. She pushed herself up against Alex and started to kiss her. "Your body feels so good."

"So does yours," Alex said as she started running her hands up Olivia's shirt. "There's so much I want to do to you."

"Tell me," Olivia urged as she began slowly kissing Alex's neck.

"I want to start by kissing your breasts and running my tongue over your nipples," Alex began. "Then I want to gently rub your clit until you're wet and open enough for me to go inside you."

"I'm wet and open right now," Olivia said. She grabbed Alex's hand and slowly stuck two of Alex's delicate fingers in her mouth. Olivia started smiling when she saw the look on Alex's face. Her girlfriend's eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open. Alex pulled Olivia's panties down and let them fall to the floor. Olivia lifted up her feet and gently scooted them away.

"Are you sure you want to?" Alex asked, but Olivia didn't answer. She just gently pushed Alex against the wall and slipped her thigh between Alex's legs.

"You're wet and open, too," Olivia teased and Alex started smiling. "The proof is on my thigh."

Alex started to gently rub Olivia's clit and Olivia let out a soft moan at first contact. It had been a long time since she was truly able to enjoy Alex touching her. This was Alex and only Alex.

When she knew her girlfriend was ready, Alex slowly entered Olivia with two fingers.

"This is me," Alex reassured her. "The girl who loves you."

"I know, baby," Olivia said softly.

After no more than two minutes, Alex felt Olivia start to tighten around her fingers. She knew her girlfriend was close, no matter how long she wanted the moment to last. Olivia soaked Alex's hand and she felt her whole body get weak after the orgasm she had.

"That was quick," Alex teased.

"I'm sorry," Olivia responded.

"Don't be sorry," Alex told her and started to lick the wetness off of her fingers. "Did you feel good?"

"Better than good," Olivia said. "I feel like all of my tension is gone."

"Babe, if those dreams ever return, you can tell me," Alex urged. "I love our intimate moments, but I'd never force myself on you."

"I know," Olivia said. "And that's why I have the greatest girlfriend in the world."

"No, I do," Alex responded.

Olivia had wanted to give Alex her turn, but Alex insisted on taking a shower. Morning sex was Alex's pet peeve and she hated to be touched before she had her shower. What confused Olivia is that she couldn't touch Alex, but Alex had no problem touching her in the morning. This was no time to ponder that, though. While Alex was getting cleaned up, Olivia put her pajamas back on and went to the bed so she could join Abbie.

"You smell like sex," Abbie teased and then cuddled up to Olivia. "Damn, I miss that scent."

"What does sex even smell like?" Olivia asked even though she had a feeling she didn't want to know the answer.

"Like sweat, perfume, and girl cum," Abbie said and Olivia could swear that Abbie was salivating.

"You're so _gross_," she told Abbie and the two of them started laughing.

"Did you do it?" Abbie asked excitedly.

"She fingered me," Olivia responded.

"And how was it?"

"Perfect," Olivia said excitedly. "The exorcism worked. Abbie, I can have sex again!"

Abbie got up and started jumping on the bed. She held her hands out so Olivia could join her. The two of them were laughing hysterically and it became even worse when Olivia playfully hit Abbie with her pillow.

"What are you giving Alex tonight?" Abbie asked. "I mean, other than your vag."

"What gift is better than _that_?" Olivia teased and Abbie tackled her.

"I love you," Abbie said.

"I love you, too," Olivia responded and quickly kissed Abbie on the lips. "I want to show you something."

"What?" Abbie asked.

Olivia grabbed her class ring from her suitcase and tossed it to Abbie.

"This ring is _fly_," Abbie said. "Try it on. I want to see how it looks."

"It's mine, but it's not for me," Olivia pointed out. "It has my birthstone and softball insignia, but I bought it for Alex."

"You're giving her your class ring?" Abbie asked. "That's so '50s and so cute!"

"Since I can't give her an engagement ring, I figure this is the next best thing," Olivia explained. "I want Alex to know I'm committed to her and I want her to wear a symbol of that commitment. Do you think she'll accept it?"

"It's _Alex_," Abbie reminded her. "Of course she'll say yes."

The girls became silent the moment they heard Alex turn the door knob. Olivia quickly hid the ring and got ready to take a shower. There was just a few more hours until Alex's birthday celebration and she wanted to think of the perfect way to give her the ring.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Alex was sitting on the couch in the living room sipping a martini while Abbie and Olivia were in the kitchen. She was forbidden to join them, but she didn't mind. She knew they were preparing her birthday surprise. Alex thought they were probably baking a cake and she shuddered to think of the final result. Abbie and Olivia weren't exactly domestic. Abbie could barely microwave popcorn without burning it and Olivia had barely mastered the art of making Kraft macaroni and cheese even though the directions are on the box.<p>

"Yuck," Olivia said as she tried to wipe the frosting Abbie had flung at her face.

"I'm sorry, Olive," Abbie told her and then licked the frosting off of Olivia's cheek. "You taste so good."

"What's going on in there?" Alex shouted from her spot on the couch after hearing Abbie say that her girlfriend tasted good.

"Nothing," Olivia said and then Alex heard her and Abbie start laughing.

"Stop sucking on that," Alex heard Abbie say.

"Is that what Serena tells you?" Olivia asked and Alex heard Abbie start laughing hysterically.

"Olivia Benson, why are you wearing my bikini bottoms?" Abbie asked.

"You're barely realizing that, Carmichael?" Olivia asked. "I've been wearing them for an hour now."

"Just please tell me you don't have herpes," Abbie said.

"Of course I don't have herpes," Olivia said, offended. "But I _do _have syphilis."

"Yuck," Abbie said and started laughing. "You probably do. I wouldn't be surprised if Jenny gave you something."

"If she did, you're getting it too because I'm wearing your bikini bottoms," Olivia teased. Alex knew they were joking, but the sound of Jenny's name struck a nerve.

"Babe!" she shouted from the living room.

"Yes, love of my life, woman of my dreams?" Olivia asked innocently.

"Let's stop the STD talk, okay?" Alex urged them. "I can hear everything you're saying."

"Yes, my princess," Olivia responded. Alex could have sworn she heard a hint of sarcasm in Olivia's statement, but she didn't care as long as Jenny was no longer mentioned.

Fifteen minutes later, Alex sees her girlfriend walk out of the kitchen in nothing but Abbie's black bikini bottoms and a Princeton sweatshirt. Alex loved Olivia's sweatshirt. Since her mom and dad refused to wear one that said 'Princeton Mom' or 'Princeton Dad,' Olivia volunteered to wear one instead. When she went to visit her future campus, she purchased a school sweatshirt and had the word 'girlfriend' embroidered on it, so Olivia could have a one-of-a-kind 'Princeton Girlfriend' sweatshirt. Olivia wore it with pride whenever they were together and it always made Alex feel loved. Alex thought Olivia looked cute in it, but cute was not a word in Alex's vocabulary when she saw Olivia wearing it with nothing but bikini bottoms.

"You look so sexy," Alex said as she pulled her girlfriend toward her by the front of her bikini bottoms.

"I'm not wearing anything under the sweatshirt," Olivia whispered in Alex's ear. Alex instantly felt herself get turned on. She wanted to get Olivia in bed as soon as possible, but there was no way that was going to happen.

"Am I interrupting something?" Abbie asked as she carried the cake in. Alex knew it was wrong, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Olivia and Abbie standing next to each other. Abbie was in nothing more than her bikini top and red track shorts. After Abbie set the cake down, she gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek and Alex felt her heart start to race.

"Let's have a threesome!" Alex blurted out.

"What?" Abbie and Olivia asked in unison.

"Let's have a threesome," Alex repeated.

"Babe, how many martinis did you drink?" Olivia asked.

"Just two," Alex responded. "But that's not why I'm suggesting this. I just think it would be the ultimate bonding experience."

"Right," Abbie said sarcastically.

"I don't know, babe," Olivia hesitated to say.

"Well, I'm down," Abbie said. "Serena wouldn't care. But you two are a couple. You're the ones with something to lose. I mean, I'm pretty sexy. What if you both fall in love with me?"

"I'm sure," Olivia said sarcastically.

"Babe?" Alex asked.

"Okay, I'll do it," Olivia finally managed to say even though she still wasn't sure.

"But not tonight," Abbie insisted. "Tonight I'm going out with Aunt Olivia and Aunt Lorraine. You two are definitely going to need your alone time. Trust me."

Abbie and Olivia opted not to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Alex. They remembered how much she hated it and the last thing they wanted to do was upset her today. Olivia wanted everything else to be perfect for Alex if the cake might not be.

"Why does the cake just say 'Lex'?" Alex asked, confused.

"Because your girlfriend ate all of the icing," Abbie responded. "She sucked it out of the tube."

"What? It was good," Olivia said in her defense.

"Liv, it has no flavor!" Abbie insisted. "It's just gel!"

"Your taste buds just suck," Olivia responded.

Abbie rolled her eyes and started cutting the cake. Before they started eating, the girls grabbed their martini glasses and made a toast to Alex's belated 18th birthday. Olivia was excited about giving Alex her ring, but at the same time she was nervous about how she'd react. She started wishing she could freeze time to save herself the embarrassment of rejection.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Aunt Olivia and Aunt Lorraine were ready to take Abbie out to dinner and Alex and Olivia were left by themselves.<p>

"Let's sit on the porch swing," Olivia suggested and held out her hand for Alex. Instead of sitting next to her, Alex decided to sit sideways on Olivia's lap so she could rest her head on her shoulder.

"I love you," Alex said softly.

"I love you, too," Olivia told her. "I hope you're having a better birthday."

"Much better," Alex responded. "But I think this is the best moment I've had today. I love being in your arms."

"Do you want to be in my arms forever?" Olivia asked.

"Of course," Alex answered even though she was kind of confused by the question.

Olivia took her ring off and slipped it on Alex's ring finger. "Alex, will you—"

"Liv, what are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Will you wear my ring?" Olivia finally managed to get out.

"Yes, but what does that even mean?"

"I don't know," Olivia admitted. "I guess it's just a symbol of my commitment to you. I've spent the past 14 years with you. I'd love to spend 60 or 70 more by your side as your girlfriend and then your wife and maybe even the co-mom to our Cabot-Benson babies."

Olivia glanced at Alex and noticed that she was crying. She immediately became worried. She didn't know if Alex was crying tears of joy or if she was afraid of that commitment.

"Is something wrong, babe?" Olivia asked.

"No," Alex said softly. "I just feel like I've been imagining this moment my whole life and now it's finally here and I'm with you. You're really mine, Liv."

"I'm always going to be yours," Olivia reassured her. "I promise."

Alex got off of Olivia's lap and started to lead her back to the bedroom. She was still turned on, but she feared sex would just cheapen the moment. Instead, she cuddled up to Olivia under the covers and the two of them looked at Olivia's class ring on her delicate finger. Alex knew she'd eventually have an engagement ring from Olivia and then a wedding ring, but there was something romantic yet innocent about wearing the class ring of her high school sweetheart.


	47. The One I Love

**juicetroop82: **I'm glad you thought it was sweet. :) Finally, there is no tension between them. haha. **Megan: **Thanks and they will definitely be talking about it! **Dee Hensley: **Recording songs from the radio was the best thing ever! I just found all of my old cassettes. haha. So much Salt-n-Pepa! **peterpeter: **I took that into consideration. You'll find out about the threesome in this chapter. But the seance is definitely happening. :) **Jessica-loves-Katie: **My lips are sealed. I can't say if they will split up. haha. **FrozenPurple: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked the ring scene. I had fun writing that. Alex just might change her mind... ;) **Rhonda Petrie: **Thank you so much! That comment made me smile. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. **litafan82: **No more than one Angie tattoo is allowed. That's my limit for you. I know you love your AO. You're the one who made me jump ship from A/C. haha.

* * *

><p>"Isn't she an angel?" Olivia asked Abbie as Alex was still asleep in Olivia's arms.<p>

"Lex? No way," Abbie teased.

"She's perfect," Olivia told her and then gently kissed the top of Alex's head, causing Alex to elicit the slightest of smiles. "And I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving her."

"That's how I feel about Serena," Abbie confessed. "I miss her so much."

"How did we get so lucky?" Olivia asked.

"They're lucky, too," Abbie told her. "Yeah, they're great girlfriends, but so are we."

"How do you feel about tonight?" Olivia asked nervously.

"I don't know," Abbie said hesitantly. "If Alex wants to, I will."

"Same here," Olivia responded. "You and I have made out and we were each others first kiss, but that's where we've stopped. There's never been any tension between us."

"So, if there's never been any tension between us, that means we have nothing to worry about," Abbie pointed out.

"I wouldn't even know what to do," Olivia admitted. "Sometimes I get nervous with just Alex. I can just imagine you _and _Alex."

"We'll just take turns going down on her," Abbie suggested, which made Olivia feel even worse.

Once Abbie got in the shower, Olivia looked at the ring on Alex's finger and started to smile. Alex promised she would never take it off and Olivia knew that was a promise she'd definitely keep. Before they fell asleep last night, the two of them stared at the ring and thought about everything it symbolized for their future. They were only 18-years-old, but they felt as if their lives were set. They were going to visit each other every weekend while they were in college and as soon as they graduated, they were going to get an apartment together in New York City. Alex knew she wanted to go to law school, but Olivia had no idea what career path to take. They knew marriage wasn't legal, but they wanted to have some type of commitment ceremony after Alex graduated from law school. Alex and Olivia planned on waiting until they were at least 30 before they had children, but the thought of that had them wishing they were already that age. The Cabot-Benson babies were all Alex and Olivia talked about until they heard Abbie come home. Alex was going to have their first baby and then Olivia was going to have their second. If they had a daughter they were going to name her Abigail Serena after their best friend Abbie and their baby's grandma Serena. Alex hoped Olivia would have a girl and she would have a boy. She thought about how cute Olivia was when she was a little girl and she hoped their little girl would be the same way. Alex remembered five-year-old Olivia got into everything she possibly could. She wore Wonder Woman pajamas, stood up for people who were being bullied, had one pigtail that tended to be lower than the other by the end of recess, and always managed to get grass stains on her clothes. That was the Olivia that Alex first had a crush on and she hoped that their little girl would be just like little Olivia. Olivia wanted just the opposite, though. She imagined them having a little Alex with blue eyes, blonde hair, and glasses. Olivia thought Alex was the cutest little girl and she couldn't wait to have a daughter just like her. She imagined her reading stories to them, competing in Spelling Bees, and wearing cute dresses with Mary Jane shoes.

Olivia was so lost in thought that she failed to notice her girlfriend was staring at her.

"How long have you been awake?" Alex asked.

"Long enough," Olivia responded and gave Alex a quick kiss.

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"You know I always do," Olivia told her. "I like making sure you're safe."

"I'm always safe when I'm with you," Alex responded as she cuddled up to Olivia. "Were you thinking about our little ones?"

"Yeah," Olivia admitted. "They give me something to look forward to. Even though we're nowhere near having them, they're already making me want to be a better person."

"There's no way you could become a better person than you already are," Alex said.

"I love you so much, Alex," Olivia told her as she wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes.

Alex didn't respond. Instead, she started kissing her girlfriend's tears away and started to straddle her thighs. Olivia's eyes never left Alex's body as she slowly undid the buttons on her pajama shirt and tossed it aside.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Olivia asked even though she was enjoying the view.

"I want to make love to you," Alex said softly. "This vacation is the greatest thing that could have happened to our relationship. I feel so much closer to you and so connected to you. I'm not sure if soul mates exist, but if they do, I know you're mine. I'm aware of how corny this sounds, but I feel as if you were made especially for me and I was made for you. Most people never get to experience this kind of love, but we're so lucky, Olivia, because we found each other and we have so many wonderful years ahead of us."

"What?" Olivia asked, snapping back to reality. "I'm sorry."

"You weren't paying attention to a single word I said, were you?" Alex said and started laughing.

"No," Olivia admitted, embarrassed. "You're naked and I can feel how wet you are. Did you honestly expect me to focus on anything else?"

Usually Alex would have gotten mad, but this time was different. She forgot all about her morning sex pet peeve and gave herself to Olivia.

* * *

><p>Abbie had taken the cordless phone into the bathroom and waited for it to ring. She was expecting a call from Serena anytime within a two-hour window of opportunity, but she wasn't going to risk missing her call. She was lathering her body with soap when the phone finally started ringing. Abbie rinsed the soap off as quickly as she could, wrapped a towel around her body, and hoped Serena wouldn't hang up before she could get to the phone.<p>

"Hello," Abbie said when she answered the phone.

"Baby?" Serena asked excitedly. "Is that really you? I miss you so much."

"I miss you, too, Rena."

Abbie smiled when she heard her girlfriend start to ramble. "My parents bought me a calling card so I can call them. It has 100 minutes on it, but I want to use all of that on you. I figure I could use 50 minutes right now and 50 minutes tomorrow or maybe we'll use 100 minutes today and I'll just buy another one."

"How's Cabo?" Abbie asked.

"It's beautiful," Serena told her. "But I wish you were here. Casey and Connie aren't treating me like the third wheel and I'm not uncomfortable, but everything is so much better when we're together. I want to relax on the beach with you and kiss you goodnight before cuddling up to each other in bed."

"Are the girls hot?" Abbie asked nervously.

"I don't know," Serena responded. "I'm not even looking. I know it's not like me, but I can't even check out another girl now that we're in a serious relationship. You're all I want. I can't help that I'm only attracted to lanky track stars named Abbie who have unruly dark hair and sleep with Chucky dolls."

"And I'm only attracted to curvy blondes named Serena who have angelic blue eyes and a sex addiction," Abbie told her.

"I am _not _a sex addict," Serena said and started laughing. "I just like pleasing my woman."

"There's something I have to tell you," Abbie began. "Alex and Olivia want me to have a threesome with them."

"Do you want to?" Serena asked.

"No," Abbie admitted. "I know it's just sex, but I don't think I can do it."

"Why, babe?" Serena asked, confused. "You've always wanted a threesome."

"Why can't you be the kind of girlfriend who gets pissed off about me having sex with someone else?" Abbie teased.

"I'm not going to stop you," Serena told her.

"I just can't imagine sex being enjoyable if it's not with you," Abbie admitted. "I'm only yours, Rena. I only crave _your _body and _your _flavor. You're all I want."

"You're all _I _want, Abbiekins," Serena said. "Why do you think I'm refusing to check out other girls?"

"I miss you so much," Abbie told her as she started to cry. "I'm having fun here, but I can't wait to see you again. I want to hold you, kiss you, make love to you—"

"You said make love instead of saying 'let's do it,'" Serena pointed out. "What have you done with my girlfriend?"

"I killed her," Abbie teased. "So, what are you wearing?"

"My bikini," Serena responded. "You?"

"A towel," Abbie said.

"So, you're naked under that," Serena said in a flirtatious tone of voice. Abbie knew what was going to happen next. There was no way they'd be able to cap their conversation at 50 minutes.

* * *

><p>That night the girls decided to go night swimming in the lake. Abbie, the eternal daredevil, found a tree branch that extended over the water and decided to use it as a make shift diving board. She called it exhilarating, but Alex called it insanity. After 20 minutes of Abbie making clucking noises and calling Alex a chicken, Alex decided to take the plunge. She let go of her inhibitions and jumped off of the tree branch.<p>

"That was such a rush!" She said after she had come up from underwater.

"I told you," Abbie said excitedly. "Sometimes, it's fun to take stupid risks. You should trust me more often."

"I wouldn't go that far," Alex teased. "But maybe I'll start trying _some _new things."

"That's all I ask," Abbie said and gave Alex a hug.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Alex asked when she noticed Olivia was reading a book and had no intentions of joining them in the water.

"Reading up on séances," Olivia replied nonchalantly. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Well, of course," Abbie said sarcastically. "I mean, we _are _contacting the dead."

"Come on," Alex said to Abbie as she grabbed her hand and lead them to where Olivia was sitting down.

"This book says we have to have at least three people," Olivia pointed out. "Lex, we can't do it without you."

"I know!" Alex said. "I'm ready. We should just do it tomorrow."

"We need to have a medium," Olivia told them. "Any volunteers?"

"What's a medium?" Abbie asked.

"Our medium will be the person Emma makes direct contact with," Olivia informed her. "Either she'll have that person write something or she'll speak through her."

"1-2-3, not it!" All three girls said in unison and then started laughing.

"Liv, I think you should be our medium," Abbie suggested after their laughing fit died down.

"No way," Olivia said.

"It makes the most sense," Alex pointed out. "Your mom had the most encounters with Emma and she's the one that Emma tried to warn. I think we'd have a better chance of making contact with her if you're our medium."

"Fine," Olivia said reluctantly. "But if my body becomes possessed, you guys owe me. I don't know what, but it's going to be _huge_."

"Deal," Alex and Abbie agreed.

"There's something else I wanted to talk about," Olivia began. "It's about our plans for tonight."

"Are you chickening out?" Abbie asked.

"I think that was just buzzed talk," Alex admitted. "I'm really not ready to take that step. If the three of us were single, I definitely would. But now that I'm with Liv, I can't imagine myself making love to anyone other than her."

"I feel the same way about Serena," Abbie told them. "You two are sexy, but nobody can turn me on the way Serena does."

"I just don't want anything to get weird between us," Olivia said. "There's other ways to bond that don't involve a threesome."

"Raising the dead is definitely one of them," Abbie teased.

"Or we could just get matching earrings," Alex suggested and Abbie and Olivia rolled their eyes at her.

The Cabenmichael girls spent the rest of the night researching séances and how to protect themselves in case it was something other than Emma that made contact with them. After it was decided she would be the medium, Olivia began dreading the séance. Abbie was still excited and her excitement was starting to rub off on Alex. In less than 24 hours, they were going to try to make contact with Emma and they weren't going to leave Creekmore until they were successful.


	48. The Sign

It was the night of the séance and the Cabenmichael girls tried to mentally and emotionally prepare themselves. Olivia still didn't want to be the medium but she knew she had no choice. Emma had made the most contact with her mom so it really did make more sense for Olivia to be the medium. She started to wonder if she was ready for this, but she knew that none of that mattered. There were so many possible outcomes for tonight. Their séance could be unsuccessful and they'd quickly return to the cabin, Olivia's body could become possessed by Emma or another spirit, or they could even run into some trouble in the woods.

"Everything is going to be okay, babe," Alex told her girlfriend. She saw how worried she was and wondered if they should stop the séance.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Abbie asked as she gathered the flashlight, candles, camera, and tape recorder.

"We could summon some type of demon," Olivia said.

"Or get murdered," Alex added.

"Other than that?" Abbie asked. "Those are just minor details."

"We're three teenage girls alone in the woods. _Something _bad is bound to happen," Olivia urged her.

"Liv, nothing is going to happen. We're not the first group of teenage girls to go to Creekmore," Abbie pointed out. "Your mom and your aunts went there when they were our age and they made it back alive. Even Alex kind of wants to go. Are you going to let Alex be more adventurous than you?"

"I can live with that," Olivia told her and then turned to Alex. "Babe, you are now the second most adventurous member of the Cabenmichael family."

"Really, Livya, you're going to be okay," Alex reassured her. "I know you're afraid of being the medium, but if anything happens we can stop."

"No, you can't," Aunt Lorraine said as she walked into the living room. "That's the worst thing you can do."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"If you don't put a spirit back to rest after it has been contacted, it'll follow you," Aunt Lorraine said nonchalantly.

"Seriously?" Abbie asked.

"It happened to Serena," Lorraine told her. "We stopped in the middle of a séance because she was too afraid to go on and Emma followed her back. Emma didn't stop appearing in the mirror until we had our second séance. So, whatever you do, Liv, don't stop."

"That makes me feel _so _much better," Olivia said and rested her face in her hands.

The girls asked Olivia's aunts to go with them, but they both said they weren't going anywhere near Creekmore after what happened to them when they were teenagers. Abbie tried to get them to change their mind, but Alex and Olivia didn't blame them for not wanting to go near there.

Abbie had wanted to walk to Creekmore, but Alex refused. She said it was too easy to get lost in the woods and her girlfriend agreed so they loaded their stuff into Alex's car and slowly made their way over to Creekmore Road.

When they parked along the side of the road, Alex started kissing Olivia and reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. Abbie didn't want to intrude so she began making sure everything was prepared for their séance. She looked into the dark woods and wondered exactly where Emma had been killed. Lorraine had given her a rough idea, but she wanted to know the exact location.

"Let's get going," Abbie urged, interrupting their kiss fest.

"Abbie, she's been dead for over 60 years. She can wait another 15 minutes," Alex said in a condescending tone.

"You just want to suck face with Liv," Abbie said and rolled her eyes.

"I do," Alex admitted.

"We can kiss all we want when we get back to the cabin," Olivia told her girlfriend. "With that being said, I'm already looking forward to it."

"I really hope Emma shows up," Abbie said.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"Because hanging out with a dead girl would be a lot less awkward than hanging out with you lovebirds," Abbie responded. Alex and Olivia said they were sorry, but it was a lie. They honestly couldn't wait to start kissing again.

Abbie grabbed a flashlight and started to lead the way. Alex and Olivia lagged slightly behind and stole kisses every now and then when Abbie wasn't looking. Abbie may not have been looking, but she knew exactly what was happening behind her. She started not to care once they got deeper into the woods and the feeling of excitement overwhelmed her. They must have walked at least half a mile into dark woods when she shined a light on a tree and saw that it had been carved into.

"Guys, I think I found something," Abbie said excitedly as she continued to shine the light on the tree.

"_Sare + Liv + Lori 6-30-1970_," Olivia read out loud. "This must be where they had their séance."

"If this is where they had their séance, this definitely has to be the spot Emma was killed," Abbie told them. "Your aunts said they did theirs in that spot and I believe them. Your mom and your aunts spent _days _researching all of this."

"What's that?" Alex asked as she walked a few feet past the tree. She saw something sticking out and she decided to let her curiosity get the best of her.

"Babe, wait up," Olivia called out as she and Abbie walked toward Alex. They saw her pick up something from the ground and stare at it briefly.

"What is it?" Abbie asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to know," Alex said. She then dropped it on the ground and took a few steps back.

Olivia picked it up and saw that it was a picture. "This is my mom and my aunts when they were 18," she told them. "I've seen this picture so many times."

"So have I. Your mom has it framed," Alex said while still refusing to look at the picture. "But I've never seen it like that before."

"There's a weird shadow in the background," Abbie pointed out. "Liv, what the hell is that?"

"I don't know," Olivia admitted.

"It's a face," Alex told them. "A demonic face and whoever this demon is wanted us to know that it's here."

"I found something," Olivia said and then walked a few feet away from them. "Look at this!"

The three girls stood side by side and looked at a second picture that Olivia found. It was a picture of four teenage girls that neither of them had seen before.

"This looks like it's from the '40s," Alex said. "Who are they though?"

"I have no idea," Olivia told her. "But that same face that was in my mom and my aunt's picture is in this one."

"Shut up," Abbie said in disbelief. "It is!"

The girls spread out and searched the area for anything that seemed out of place. Together, they found a total of 8 photographs. The years the photographs were taken ranged from the 1930s to the 1980s, but each photograph had a group of teenage girls and the same demonic face.

"Maybe we should take one," Abbie said nervously. "I brought the Polaroid."

The fact that Abbie was becoming nervous made Alex and Olivia even more uncomfortable. If the fearless Abbie Carmichael was nervous, there was no hope for them. Abbie took the Polaroid camera out of her Texas Longhorns tote bag, took a picture of Alex, and set it aside. Next, she took one of Olivia and one of herself.

"How do you think they got here?" Alex asked as they waited for the images in the picture to become visible.

"These pictures were all taken at this exact location," Olivia told her. "The girls in these pictures must have all had séances or attempted séances. I have a theory, but it's going to have to wait until we can see our pictures."

"Our pictures are ready," Abbie said and Olivia noticed that she was shaking.

"Don't tell me," Olivia said nervously. "Your face says it all."

"We are _not _going to do this!" Alex said as she started crying. "I don't want this _thing _getting my girlfriend."

"We have to do this," Olivia urged her.

"Babe, this ghost or this demon is only in your picture. It's not in mine or Abbie's," Alex said through her sobs. "And it's more prominent in your photo than it is in any of the previous ones."

"Technology has improved since then. That's why it's more prominent," Olivia said in a failed attempt at calming Alex down.

"Bullshit!" Alex said. "I read that séance book when you were asleep and what this means is that this thing isn't Emma. It's something evil and whatever it is is getting more powerful. It's putting pictures in the woods of girls who have done séances here. How is that not freaking you out?"

"How about if we actually do this instead of fighting about it?" Abbie asked.

"Fine," Alex said even though she still didn't want to have a séance.

Alex sat back while Abbie and Olivia arranged three candles and lit them. She was no longer worried about being in the woods at night; she just wanted her girlfriend to be okay.

"Now we have to form a circle around the candles and join hands," Olivia told them. "Do you guys still remember the chant?"

"Yeah," Abbie said.

"Kind of," Alex responded.

"Kind of?" Olivia asked, frustrated.

"I mean, yes," Alex told her.

"Our beloved Emma, commune with us and move among us," the girls chanted. When they received no response, they repeated the chant. When they chanted for a fourth time, Olivia started to feel someone behind her.

"Do you feel anything, Liv?" Abbie asked and Olivia nodded.

"We're going to ask you some questions," Alex said to Olivia.

"She's not Olivia right now," Abbie told Alex.

"I know that, lame brain," Alex said and then looked at Olivia again. "I want you to squeeze my hand once for yes and twice for no."

"Is this Emma?" Abbie asked and Olivia squeezed Alex's hand twice.

"Are you a girl?" Alex asked and Olivia squeezed her hand twice.

"When did you die?" Abbie asked.

"I was never alive," 'Olivia' said. It was her voice, but it wasn't _her_, which freaked Alex out even more.

"There's a fucking demon communicating with us through my girlfriend," Alex said to Abbie and she started crying even more. "This isn't Emma. This isn't some teenage girl who was killed."

Alex let go of their hands, which made Olivia snap out of the trance-like state she was in.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We made contact," Abbie told her.

"With Emma?" Olivia asked.

"Not exactly," Abbie said nervously. She was about to tell Olivia that they had made contact with _something _when all three girls heard a rustling sound a few meters away. They tried to remain calm until they heard the rustling come closer and closer toward them.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Alex said frantically.

Abbie quickly packed up while Alex and Olivia blew out the candles. There was a half-mile distance to the car, but the girls didn't care. They started running as quickly as they could until Alex tripped over a branch and skinned her knee.

"Babe!" Olivia said as she ran back to help Alex.

"I'm okay," Alex told her, still examining the blood rising to the surface. "I can still run."

"Abbie, you run the fastest," Olivia began. "I want you to take Alex's keys and run as fast as you can to the car so you can get it started."

"I'm not leaving you guys," Abbie told them.

"Please, Abbie," Alex pleaded. "If you don't run ahead and get the car started, that's just more time we'll waste. Plus, if something is after us and we're frantically trying to start the car, it's not going to work out. So get it started and keep the doors locked until you see Liv and me."

"Okay," Abbie said as Alex handed her the keys. She then took off running as fast as she could while Olivia helped Alex up.

"It's getting closer," Alex told Olivia.

"We're halfway there," Olivia said. "Do you think you can make it?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alex reassured her. She forgot about the pain in her knee and started running full-speed a few steps in front of Olivia. She would have ran alongside Olivia, but she knew her girlfriend wouldn't allow it. She wanted Alex to be in front so she could keep an eye on her.

"It's him! It's him!" Olivia said as she quickly glanced behind her. "Alex, we need to run faster and get the hell out of here."

"I can hear the car running," Alex told her. "Abbie must already be in there."

But Abbie _wasn't _in there. The girls found her slumped down against a tree that lined Creekmore Road, crying hysterically.

"I don't know what to do," she told them. "I'm not going in there."

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know," Abbie said through her sobs. "I ran here and the car started making noises, but no one is in there. And even if we go in there, there's no way we can make it back to the cabin."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Look at the tires," Abbie urged them. "They're completely flat, but they aren't slit and I know for damn sure that we didn't run over anything on the way over here."

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked her girlfriend, the only person who wasn't crying. By that time, the noises had stopped and the girls felt like they were no longer being chased. Olivia pulled Alex toward her and held her as close as she could.

"We're going to be okay, babe," she reassured her. "We're just going to walk to the cabin."

"That's three miles!" Alex said. "Three miles of that thing chasing us."

"We'll be walking through the woods around Logan Road," Olivia reminded them. "There's nothing supernatural that can harm us there." She knew it was a lie, but there was no way she was going to tell Alex and Abbie the truth.

"I can't do this anymore," Abbie told them. "I'd rather take my chances walking through the woods than wait here where no one can see us."

Abbie took off walking across both roads and Alex and Olivia had no choice but to follow her.

"Abbie, wait up!" Olivia called out. "You don't know these woods the way I do. You're gonna get lost."

Abbie waited for Alex and Olivia to catch up and the three of them walked the rest of the way to the cabin without hearing another noise.

"Babe, what did you see?" Alex asked.

"I'll tell you when we're safe inside the cabin," Olivia insisted. She had seen whatever it was that took control of her during the séance, but she wasn't going to tell Alex that as they were walking through the pitch-black woods with nothing more than a flashlight to guide them.

When the girls got to the cabin, Aunt Olivia and Aunt Lorraine immediately approached them.

"You saw Emma, didn't you?" Aunt Lorraine asked Olivia.

"No," Olivia said meekly. Now that she was safe, she finally allowed herself to cry.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" Aunt Lorraine asked her.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Olivia told her.

Alex and Abbie told Olivia's aunts about what had happened to them in the woods and they arranged for a tow truck to pick up Alex's car in the morning. Olivia's aunts tried to talk to Olivia about their experiences on Creekmore and convince her that it was going to be okay, but she didn't believe them. What they had seen on Creekmore was _nothing _compared to what she had seen and felt. None of the Cabenmichael girls were able to sleep that night and Olivia didn't speak a single word until the next morning.


	49. Losing My Religion

**dove in love: **Oh no! I didn't mean for it to scare you that much. Forgive me? **juicetroop82: **sorry this took so long. it took me awhile to think of what Liv saw. haha. **holliwood4ever: **I must say your reaction is the BEST! I love being able to frighten people. :D **litafan82: **Would you expect anything other than that from Alex? **loverofbensoncabot: **No! haha. No breaking the circle. It causes crazy things to happen to poor Liv. **Dee Hensley: **You saying I write scary very well made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Horror is my favorite genre. :) I hope the nightmares weren't too bad. **Jessica-loves-Katie: **Yay! Although I'm sorry you were terrified. No more scary stuff ahead. **peterpeter: **so sorry for taking a long time to update and for stopping right there. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. **HouseBroken: **Thank you! Don't go in the woods! I've always been terrified of the woods. **lachach: **I LOVE that adjective. See what your spring break suggestion caused. haha. **Megan: **Thank you :) **pineapplegrl77: **haha. I won't keep you waiting any longer and I'm glad I was able to freak you out, I think. :) **me: **right now. haha.

* * *

><p>As everyone other than Olivia was eating breakfast at the table the next morning, Abbie grabbed her third soda from the refrigerator.<p>

"I think it's really cute that you three use soda to keep you awake," Aunt Olivia told them.

"What did you use?" Abbie asked.

"Coke," Aunt Olivia replied.

"Like Coca-Cola?" Abbie asked and Aunt Olivia and Aunt Lorraine started laughing.

"Sure, sweetheart," Aunt Olivia told her. "That's exactly what we used."

"I'm still having a hard time believing what happened to us last night," Alex admitted. "I tried to sleep, but I can't stop thinking about Emma and more importantly, I can't stop thinking about Olivia."

"Olivia will be fine," Aunt Lorraine told her. "Serena will be here any moment to talk to her."

"I know," Alex said. "But I want to be the one to talk to her. I hate seeing her like this. She's just lying on the couch, clutching Mr. Cuddles. She won't talk to any of us, she doesn't want to eat anything, and she isn't showing any emotions."

"I can hear you," Olivia told them. Those were the first words she had spoken since last night.

"Babe, do you want some breakfast?" Alex asked.

"No," Olivia responded.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Abbie asked.

"No!" Olivia said. "I want my mommy."

"It's like she's regressing," Alex said worriedly. "She's acting like a little girl. We were lying in bed the whole night, wide awake, but she wouldn't kiss me and when I tried to kiss her she told me it was gross."

"Don't use words like 'regressing'," Aunt Olivia told her. "My dad tried to shrink Serena when he heard her screaming and pointing at that mirror. He said that she had multiple personalities and Emma was one of them. He insisted that's why she saw Emma when she looked in the mirror."

"It's all bullshit. We didn't believe him," Aunt Lorraine said. "He went far enough to call Serena an unstable person. Three years later, he also said there was no way Serena could have been raped because, and I quote, 'you can't rape the willing.' He said Serena went home with some guy, had sex with him, and then changed her story when he didn't call her back. He said she wouldn't have kept Livvy if she had actually been raped."

"My parents were delusional," Aunt Olivia told them. "They said Sare was an unfit mother and they wanted to take Livvy away."

"Those two have an inseparable bond. Sare is making a three hour drive over here just because Olivia is scared," Aunt Lorraine said. "I don't know what they're going to do in a few months when Olivia moves away."

"Stop it!" Olivia shouted. "I can still hear you."

Olivia started crying, but there was nothing anybody could do for her. Alex wanted to hold her and kiss her, but she was disgusted with that right now. Abbie wanted to go over there and talk to her, but Olivia still refused to talk to anyone other than her mom. When Serena finally showed up, she immediately went to her crying daughter. She led Olivia to the bedroom so they could talk without anyone else hearing what Olivia had to say.

* * *

><p>Olivia cuddled up to her mom and started crying into her shoulder. Serena wrapped her arms around her daughter, but Olivia started to wince. Her shirt was slightly raised and a small burn mark was visible on her side.<p>

"Olivia, what's that?" her mom asked. "Is someone hurting you?"

"Yes," Olivia responded. "But it's not someone; it's something."

"Has he done anything else?" Serena asked and Olivia nodded.

"Yes, but this isn't a person, Mom. I don't know what it is," Olivia said frantically. "It followed me home, but Abbie and Alex can't see it. Only I can see it."

"Can you still see it?" Serena asked, which made Olivia cry even more.

"Not right now," Olivia whispered to her mom. "It touched me last night when I was putting my pajamas on in the bathroom."

"Where did it touch you?" Serena asked.

Olivia lifted up the back of her shirt and showed her mom the marks on her back.

"I know the marks are really small, but it felt like someone was branding me," Olivia told her mom. "I couldn't scream, though. I didn't want to worry Alex and Abbie, especially Alex. I really love her and I want to protect her."

Serena held her daughter as close as she could and decided to hold off on asking questions. She saw how traumatized and violated Olivia felt and she didn't want to ask any prying questions. Instead, she was going to let Olivia offer any information she wanted.

"Mom, what did you see?" Olivia asked. "Did you see Emma in the mirror?"

"I saw Emma in the mirror, but she wasn't all I saw," Serena responded.

"You saw it, too, didn't you?" Olivia asked, trying to remain hopeful.

"I just didn't want to tell Liv and Lori. They weren't the bravest girls," Serena admitted. "I remember it getting inside my head and making me think it was a part of me. It kept calling my name, but no one else could hear it. Finally, I broke down and started slamming that mirror. When the mirror wouldn't break, that _thing _started taunting me even more and saying 'Don't think you can get rid of me that easily, Serena.' I was screaming, but the louder I screamed the louder its voice became in my head. This thing was so malicious and I had to face it by myself."

"It's incapable of feeling anything," Olivia said to her mom as she started crying again. "When I was in the bathroom, it gave me visions of different girls and you were one of them. I saw you the morning after you did the séance and the whole thing was playing for me like a movie. It showed me some other things, too. Horrible things."

"Like what?" Serena asked.

"The night I was conceived," Olivia responded, but Serena didn't believe her.

"There's no way it—"

"You were talking to a girl named Carol with blonde hair and a tiny freckle above her lip," Olivia interrupted. "She left the library the same time that you did and she warned you about taking that damn shortcut. You were carrying a Shakespeare anthology and you joked about if anyone tried attacking you, you could smack him with that book and he'd go down for sure. Carol started laughing and said it was so obvious that you're a suburbanite. Then the two of you said goodbye and you started walking home all alone even though it was late at night. I don't want to say what I saw next, but when you got home, Olivia and Lorraine asked you what happened and you didn't answer them. You just slammed your bedroom door, put on a Carpenters record, and threw yourself on your bed. You didn't cry. Instead, you stared at the picture of you and your mom that you had on your nightstand and you threw the frame down and watched it shatter. That's when Olivia and Lorraine came in and you finally told them. Then I saw when you told your mom you were pregnant with me and she didn't react exactly the way you wrote it in your diary. She slapped you and said she wished she had never had you because you've done nothing but 'disgrace' the Benson name since you were a little girl. That's when you decided to have me and you told Olivia and Lorraine that you hope I'm a girl so you could raise me differently than your mom raised you. But, what bothers me is that I look so much like grandma. That's why you don't have any pictures of her, isn't it? You hate that woman and I look like her. That's why you won't let me see any pictures of her."

"It'll do anything to get mind control over you," Serena told her daughter. "I saw my mom at Wellesley in the '40s when she was no more than a year older than you are right now, Livvy. She was so smart and ambitious, nothing like the woman who raised me. She was editor-in-chief of her school newspaper and she wanted to work for the _New York Times_ after graduation, but she never graduated. When she was 19, she found out that she was pregnant with my oldest sister and she and my dad eloped the day she found out. He made her leave school because it would be inappropriate if she continued her education after she had a baby. My sisters followed in her footsteps, but she knew I was different. I was shown a time she went to lunch with her friends and she said she had no idea what to do with me. I was only 17 at the time, but she admitted she was jealous of me because I was everything she was before she got married and her dreams were taken away from her. She was actually crying in front of them and telling them how much she hated me. The woman who put such a strong emphasis on image and perfection was crying at a café in front of her friends. After I was shown that, I called my mom and told her that I loved her, but she wouldn't say it back to me. She just told me she had to start making dinner and then she hung up."

"I'm sorry," Olivia said softly.

"Livvy, you have no need to be sorry," Serena told her. "I should be the one apologizing to you. I wish you never would have seen any of that. Whatever it is, is trying to get inside your head and break you down so it can take over. You can't let it have mind control."

"I don't think I'll ever forget the way it looks," Olivia admitted. "It's so much taller than me and even though I can't see a face, I can see those eyes, but they're so _empty_. It showed me other things, too. It even showed me Alex and Jenny."

"That thing showed you Jenny? How appropriate," Serena said in an attempt at cheering up her daughter, but it didn't work.

"How do I get rid of it?" Olivia asked. "It's a demon. It's not like you can hold a séance for a demon."

"Livvy, don't say that word," Serena urged. "You know it's not a demon. What did I tell you about that?"

"The existence of demons or the devil cannot be proven," Olivia started to recite. "They are made up entities that are part of the Christian faith, which has no basis in fact and exists for the sole purpose of oppressing women and people of color."

"That's my girl," Serena said proudly.

"I love you, Mommy," Olivia told her.

"I love you, too, Livvy. But we have to get rid of this thing."

"We?" Olivia asked, finally perking up. "You're going to help me?"

"Of course I am," Serena told her. "But I'm not letting you go to Creekmore. Lorraine, Olivia, and I are going to tell you exactly what to do, but you three girls have to be the ones holding the séance. And, whatever you do, don't let Alex break the circle again."

"It's not her fault," Olivia said. "We kinda forced her to do the séance to begin with."

"Either way, make sure she understands the urgency of not breaking the circle," Serena warned.

The familiar scent of her mom's perfume and the feeling of her stroking her hair, lulled Olivia to sleep for the first time in over 30 hours. When she woke up four hours later, she was surprised to see Alex by her side instead of her mom.

"How are you?" Alex asked. "I was so worried about you."

"I had a dream about you," Olivia told her. "You left me."

"I'd never do that," Alex reassured her. "You're everything to me."

"I'm not going to push you away anymore and I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't be," Alex said. "Your aunts told me it was normal for you to react like that."

"I'm going to take a shower. Will you come with me?" Olivia asked. "I don't want to be in that bathroom by myself."

"Do you want me to get in with you?" Alex asked hopefully.

"No," Olivia said and started laughing. "But will you stay in the room with me?"

"I was hoping for more, but of course I'll stay with you," Alex said and Olivia quickly kissed her. She had wanted Alex to get in the shower with her, but she knew she wouldn't be able to hide the marks if Alex were to see her naked.

"We have to do a second séance tonight," Olivia told her while she was in the shower and Alex was leaning against a wall in the bathroom.

"I know, babe," Alex said.

"Are you ready for it?" Olivia asked.

"Are you?" Alex responded.

"No," Olivia admitted.

"Neither am I," Alex said. "But we have to do it. I want to get it over with so we can put all of this behind us."

While Alex was talking, Olivia started to have another vision. She saw her 8th grade self the moment she found out Casey and Alex had officially become a couple. It was Halloween and Olivia cried for the rest of the night. She had wanted to ask Alex to be her girlfriend that Christmas. She had everything planned out. Olivia was going to kiss her under the mistletoe and then tell her exactly how she felt, but that whole plan had been ruined because Casey had beat her to it and asked her out on Halloween, which Olivia thought was a stupid day to ask someone to be their girlfriend. She then saw herself as an 11th grader, undressing Jenny in the locker room and then getting on her knees for her when no one was around. She tried to fight that vision, but whatever was controlling her mind wanted her to have it. The more visions of Jenny she had, the more aroused she became.

"Stop!" she shouted, which pulled Alex out of a daze.

"Babe?" Alex called out.

"I don't want to think about her," Olivia said.

"About who?" Alex asked.

"Nobody," Olivia said even though Alex knew that was a lie.

Olivia finished her shower, wrapped a towel around her body, and made her way over to Alex.

"I love you," she told Alex. "Only you."

That was all she had to say for Alex to know exactly who she had been thinking about.

"Get dressed," Alex said almost a little too forcefully for Olivia's liking. "We're going to do that séance as soon as possible."


	50. Walking On Broken Glass

**HouseBroken: **Thanks. Same here. That stuff is scary! **peterpeter: **haha I think Alex would do ANYTHING if it meant keeping Olivia from Jenny. **dove in love: **(kisses and hugs) Aww, I think we've shared a lot together. Thank you for forgiving me. I still owe you a story. I like her being nice, too. I know it's not completely accurate, but I think Liv deserves a good mommy. **FrozenPurple: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked the past two chapters. Now I kinda feel like writing a flashback. Hmm. **Rhonda Petrie: **Poor Olivia, indeed. I'm glad you thought it was scary though. :) **Dee Hensley: **Thanks again! The usual ones? Oh no! I hope they aren't Freddy Krueger related. :( Those are the worst! **Megan: **I hope I didn't make you wait too long. :) **juicetroop82: **She'd do just about anything for her little girl. :) **litafan82: **It's Liv, Abbie, and Alex, they're smart girls but still not all there. haha. You'll get your answer in this chapter. :) I think I made Liv into too much of a mommy's girl. haha. **lachach: **haha no worries about the overanalyzing. I think it's awesome. I tend to be the same way. Jenny will factor into things, but mostly in the next story when her room is right next door to Liv's.

* * *

><p>After Olivia's shower, Alex and Olivia joined everyone in the kitchen. Olivia wanted to squeeze in some quality make-out time with Alex, but Alex flat-out refused. She knew Olivia was turned on because of Jenny and not her. Olivia insisted she wasn't, but Alex didn't want to take her chances. Instead, she stayed in the room with Olivia as she got dressed and threw her hair back in a messy ponytail. Olivia wanted to curl her bangs and put some make-up on, but Alex didn't give her time for that. All Alex thought about was her girlfriend fantasizing about Jenny and it disgusted her to the point where she could barely look at Olivia. She knew Olivia couldn't control her thoughts, but Jenny affected Alex that much.<p>

Alex led Olivia to the kitchen table and Olivia sat down in between Alex and her mom. Olivia was put in an awkward position. She didn't know if she should rest her head on her mom's shoulder or her girlfriend's. Before Olivia could make up her mind, Serena put her arm around her at the same time Alex did. Both women pulled away at the same time and exchanged awkward glances, which made Olivia feel even worse.

"I have to let her go eventually," Serena said and smiled at Alex.

Olivia mouthed a quick thank you to her mom and scooted her chair closer to Alex. There was no doubt Olivia was a 'mommy's girl,' but she knew there had to be a way to balance being her mom's daughter and Alex's girlfriend.

"Let's get started," Abbie urged. "I want my best friend to be demon free."

"It's not a demon," Olivia and Serena said in unison.

"Don't mind them," Aunt Lorraine told Abbie. "What are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm Baptist," Abbie said proudly. "Alex is Protestant."

"Lori and I are Catholic," Aunt Olivia told them. "Sare's been an atheist since she was five and she passed that on to Livvy."

"I raised my little girl right," Serena said in her defense.

"And yet out of all of us you two are the ones being possessed," Lorraine told Serena. "I think that means you need religion."

"I think that means you need to mind your own damn business," Serena responded.

"Let's not start another Holy war," Aunt Olivia urged her girlfriend. "Lori, Sare is entitled to her beliefs, or lack thereof."

"Can we just get this started?" Serena asked. "My daughter is traumatized."

Olivia squeezed Alex's hand and Alex finally started to feel at ease. Olivia was hers, not Jenny's and Olivia was _always _going to be hers.

"Babe, don't break the circle this time," Olivia urged her. "It's important."

"I wont. I promise," Alex said and then started kissing Olivia. What started out as a quick peck turned into another and then another. When the Eskimo kisses and 'I love you' and 'I love you more' began, Abbie was forced to separate them.

"I put up with this all the time," Serena told her friends. "These two are _always _kissing and gazing into each other's eyes. The other day, I made them sit on separate sofas while they watched a movie and they just gazed adoringly at each other the whole time. I started laughing when, after fifteen minutes, Alex said, 'Olivia, I can't bear to be apart from you for another second.' Then Olivia said, 'Alex, I love you so much. Our love is strong enough to survive any distance.' At that point, I didn't want to hear anymore of their melodrama, so I just let them sit together again. Alex made her way over to Livvy as quickly as she could and the two of them started holding each other like they had been apart for years instead of sitting on different sofas for fifteen minutes. Now, I see Olivia's class ring on Alex's finger"

"They're so cheesy," Abbie told everyone. "I'm glad my girlfriend and I aren't like that."

Serena started laughing. "Eddie, you and your girl are an entirely different breed. I remember coming home from work and finding Alex and Olivia innocently kissing each other on one couch while you and your girlfriend were on the other couch. She was straddling your waist while your hand was up the front of her skirt. I didn't even want to deal with that. I just walked by and tried to forget everything I saw."

"I get mine," Abbie said jokingly.

"So did Serena," Aunt Olivia told them. "Senior year, all the guys had a rhyme that spread around the locker room. 'Sare, Sare, you can feel her up and she don't care.'"

Serena glared at her friend. "My personal favorite was 'Olivia Jones, spread her legs and bury your bones.'"

"Okay!" Lorraine told her friends. "Now that we've got that settled. Let's get going with the séance before you two kill each other over some rhyme."

"What do we have to do?" Abbie asked.

"It depends. What did you see?" Aunt Olivia asked.

"Alex and I didn't exactly see anything," Abbie admitted. "I heard everything that happened with the car and I saw the flat tires, but I didn't see them get flattened and I didn't see any type of apparition."

"So it was just Olivia?" Serena asked.

"Yes," Alex responded. "What does that mean?"

"This is good," Aunt Lorraine reassured them.

"Aunt Lori!" Olivia said. "This isn't good! I'm having visions of things I shouldn't be having visions of."

"It only targets the people it feels need to be targeted," Aunt Olivia informed her niece. "When we did the séance, all three of us saw something, nothing as frightening as what Serena saw, but it still targeted all three of us. Whatever it is, only wants you. Abbie and Alex are completely safe."

"I think that makes me feel worse," Alex admitted. "I'd rather this thing take me instead of Olivia."

"I'd rather it take me than you, babe," Olivia told her. Even though everyone was looking, Alex couldn't resist giving Olivia another kiss.

"So does this mean Alex and I are pure?" Abbie asked and everyone started laughing.

"I wouldn't go that far, Eddie," Serena told her. "It just means there's nothing it wants from you."

"Don't break the circle again," Abbie urged Alex.

"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry," Alex said, frustrated.

"You three are going to do the séance around the table. You're not going back to Creekmore," Serena told them. "Emma was real, but it's not her that the three of you contacted. Somewhere along the line, something went wrong. I'm not going to blame any one of you in particular because I know neither of you had ever done a séance. These rituals are better left to actual mediums and not teenage girls pretending to be mediums. The three of us learned that the hard way and now the three of you are learning it."

"There's some more candles in the cabinet. You need to have a number divisible by three," Lorraine told them. "The more candles, the better. These entities are drawn to the warmth."

Olivia got up to grab some candles. She found nine of them and a few matches. Olivia thought nine was a bit excessive, but if her aunts said the more candles you have, the better, there was no way she was going to go against that.

"Olivia, you have to be the medium again," Aunt Olivia informed her niece. "It's only going to make contact with you, not Abbie or Alex."

"Abbie, Alex, you two can ask questions," Serena told them. "Just keep in mind that you aren't talking to Emma. The three of us are going to be sitting outside and if anything goes wrong, we'll be able to hear you and intervene. Alex, once again, do _not_ break the circle. I know it's a normal reaction, but breaking the circle only allows for the negative entity to remain with Olivia. Olivia, you need to remain calm and in charge. If this starts to get out of control, imagine your circle encompassed by a white light and keep imagining that until the three of us are able to properly intervene. Everything will be quiet, so we'll be able to hear you right away."

Over the next couple of hours, Olivia's mom and her aunts told the girls everything they needed to know about the séance. The girls didn't want to be left alone, but they knew it was up to them to stop this.

As soon as they were alone, the Cabenmichael girls started arranging the candles in the center of the table and lighting them. They turned the rest of the lights off so the entity would be drawn to them instead of an outside area. Their previous chant was directed at Emma, so they had to learn a new one that could be directed to an unknown entity.

When they sat down in a circle around the table, Abbie and Olivia made sure to hold Alex's hands extra-tight so there was no way she could break the circle even if she wanted to.

The chant they had said to Emma was comforting, but this one made them nervous. In fact, the whole process made them nervous.

"Spirits of the past, move among us. Be guided by the light of this world and visit upon us," the girls chanted and received no response. As soon as they had finished chanting for a second time, Olivia felt a chill go through her body and she started to squeeze their hands even tighter.

"What are you?" Abbie asked, but the entity wouldn't answer.

"What do you want from Olivia?" Alex asked and there was still no response.

"Why did you choose Olivia?" Abbie asked.

"She never had innocence," the entity said through Olivia.

"Yes she did and she still does!" Alex shouted.

"Alex, calm down," Abbie urged her. "We have to stay focused. It's just trying to get a rise out of you."

Alex noticed that her girlfriend was crying. "Baby, we're going to get rid of this," she told her.

"Fuck you, she's mine," the entity said.

"No, fuck you!" Alex said angrily. "Olivia is _mine_ and I will do _anything_ and I mean _anything_ for her. I'm not going to let you have her."

"I already do," the entity told her. "She's mine and I can do whatever I want with her."

Abbie saw that Alex was furious. She was glaring at Olivia. The words weren't Olivia's but Alex couldn't help but glare at their source.

"She doesn't want you," the entity told her. "She's had Jenny. She's had Connie. She could have anyone she wants. Why would she want you?"

"Because she loves me," Alex said angrily. "She loves _me_! Not them."

"She isn't thinking of you when you fuck her," the entity told Alex. "She may be using your body, but it's Jenny she's picturing."

"Olivia loves _me,_" Alex said as she stood up and started yelling at the entity inside Olivia. "You don't know what love is. You're incapable of feeling anything. I have Olivia and Olivia has me. Our relationship can survive anything, including whatever you may do to us. Olivia is better than you, stronger than you, and there's no way you're going to have a stronghold on her forever!"

"Alex, it's just trying to get a rise out of you," Abbie reminded her.

"Stay out of this," the entity said to Abbie. "Nobody cares about you. Not even your own mother wants you."

"Shut up!" Abbie yelled, forgetting the advice she had given Alex.

"You failed your mom just like you failed your baby," the entity told Abbie and started smiling.

"You bitch!" Abbie said angrily, completely forgetting about the entity speaking through Olivia. She forcefully let go of their hands and lunged at Olivia, sending them both to the ground. The flames were suddenly extinguished and Alex started screaming.

"What the hell happened in here?" Serena asked when she flipped on the light switch. The three of them walked in the room and found Olivia pinned to the ground by Abbie. "Livvy, your nose is bleeding!"

"Abbie lunged at her and when I tried to break them apart, she smacked Olivia," Alex said frantically. "Baby, is your nose broken?"

"No, it's just bleeding," Olivia said, looking down at her blood-stained shirt. "Abbie, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry," Abbie said and then helped her up. "It's just the things you were saying to me."

"But it wasn't me!" Olivia reminded her.

"I just never expected those words to come out of _your _mouth though," Abbie said.

"Come on, Livvy. Let's get you cleaned up," Serena told her daughter and led her to the bathroom with Abbie and Alex in tow.

* * *

><p>After Olivia was cleaned up, Serena gave her an ice pack to hold on her nose to keep the swelling down. The Cabenmichael girls changed into their pajamas and then retired to their bed with Olivia lying in between the two of them.<p>

"Having an ice pack on my face sucks," Olivia said to make Abbie feel bad.

"I'm sorry, Liv. I really am," Abbie repeated.

"And you broke the circle," Alex added.

"But I think it's going to be okay," Olivia reassured them. "I don't feel the entity anymore. All I feel now is this throbbing, excruciating pain in my nose."

"I'm sorry, Liv," Abbie said softly. "You know I love you."

"I love you, too," Olivia told her.

"I expected this trip to be pure fun, but it was actually educational," Alex told them. "We learned to never, _ever _fuck with the netherworld."

"You can say that again," Abbie added.

"I don't know," Olivia said hesitantly. "In retrospect, it's actually kind of cool. It's the kind of story we can tell our future children. How many people can actually say they were possessed by an entity?"

"Not many, I guess," Alex said. "Even fewer can say their best friend smacked it out of them."

"Abbie should probably do that for a living," Olivia suggested.

"Abbie Carmichael, beating the living hell out of people since 1992," Alex teased.

"Literally," Olivia added.

"Demon, be gone!" Abbie shouted and all three of the girls exploded into a laughing fit.

"Ow, my face hurts even more when I laugh," Olivia said. "I hate you so much, Abbie."

"No, you don't," Abbie told her and then cuddled up to Olivia.

The Cabenmichael girls fell asleep easily that night. They were going home the next day and even though they had a fun spring break, all three girls were looking forward to returning to school _and _returning to their normal lives.


	51. Baby, Baby

**juicetroop82: **It may take awhile, but they'll start getting closer. **HouseBroken: **Thank you! **litafan82: **haha maybe because I'm evil? **Megan: **You're welcome. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. **lachach: **I'll have to admit, it took me awhile to come up with a way to end that seance. Somehow, Abbie smacking the entity out of Liv seemed appropriate. Thank you for the standing ovation. That made me smile so much when I read that. **dove in love: **It's nice to have an awesome person like you too. (kisses and hugs). I won't forget about it! I'm actually looking forward to writing it. :) haha I think it's cute that you tell your mom, "Demon, be gone!" **Jessica-loves-Katie: **I think it would have been hard for me if I were in Alex and Abbie's position. I probably would have smacked it out of Liv too. haha. **BrokenDreams03: **Hmmm, I know entities can possess people, but I'm not sure you can smack one out of someone. haha. Unless you're Abbie Carmichael, then you can do ANYTHING! **Dee Hensley: **Chucky nightmares sound like no fun at all. :( I started cracking up when I read that you were thinking about Abbie beating the hell out of people. I think that would be a very valuable service to offer. **peterpeter: **I had never thought about that, but hmmm, that sounds like a good idea.

* * *

><p>Alex and Olivia walked into their seventh period Home Ec. class carrying two empty baby carriers that used to belong to Jared. They were slightly out of breath from running to their class, but they didn't care. Their Home Ec. teacher had been telling them about the baby simulator all week and now that it was Friday, Alex and Olivia were finally going to get their Cabot-Benson babies. Most of the students had been dreading this assignment, but Alex and Olivia couldn't wait. They already had names chosen for their babies and they had gone shopping for the day before. The onesies they purchased were solid baby pink, but the girls spent hours personalizing them with their daughters' names and flower embroidery. They had decided on the names Abigail and Serena. They chose Abigail because of their dear friend Abbie, who was just as excited about her son Lucas as she was about Alex and Olivia's daughters. Their other daughter was named Serena after the baby's grandma, but Abbie's girlfriend Serena swore the baby was named after her instead.<p>

As soon as they were given their babies, Alex, Olivia and Abbie dressed them in their onesies and placed them carefully in their carriers. Alex and Olivia weren't surprised that Abbie's son was dressed in a Dallas Cowboys onesie. "Start him young, raise him right. That's my motto for Lucas," Abbie told them once her son was dressed. She then pulled out a tiny Dallas Cowboys hat and placed it on his head.

At other schools, the baby simulator assignment lasted a week, but not at North High. Mrs. Rossi, their Home Ec. teacher, believed her students wouldn't get the full effect with only one week, so she always extended the assignment so it would last a month. During that month, they were expected to create a baby book and fill out daily time sheets with all the baby's activities. The Cabenmichael girls loved Mrs. Rossi. She was a sweet, older woman who had been at North High since the early '60s. Mrs. Rossi remembered Olivia's mom and her aunts. She told Olivia that her mom had received a C on the project for accidentally leaving her baby in the locker room overnight.

"She left her baby overnight?" Olivia asked in disbelief.

"She sure did," Mrs. Rossi told the Cabenmichael girls as they were hanging out in her classroom after class had been dismissed.

"I'm surprised she didn't get an F," Olivia told her.

"Your mom was scatterbrained back then," Mrs. Rossi informed her. "She was 15 and her boyfriend had just been sent to Vietnam. There was no way I was going to fail her. There were days when she'd come to school crying because she was so worried about something happening to him. A few of my other girls were going through the same thing and, even though it wasn't fair to my other students, I tried to take it easy on those girls in particular."

"How did my mom do?" Alex asked.

"Deborah Morgan, right?" Mrs. Rossi asked and Alex nodded. "I had her in '67, I believe. She was always a pleasure, very well-mannered and proper. She got an A+ on the assignment. Back in fall of 1966, I taught a sewing class that I will never forget. Both of your mothers were in it together. Deborah was a senior and Serena was a freshman. I paired the two of them up, which was a huge mistake. Deborah was the most popular girl in school. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad, head of the dance committee, senior class president, and she was nominated for Homecoming Queen. To top it off, the girl looked like a movie star. Her clothes were always so coordinated and there was a never a strand of her blonde hair out of place. Serena, on the other hand, was the total opposite. She was 14-years-old and fresh out of junior high. She was a pretty girl, but very gangly, no figure whatsoever. She was really young so she still had her baby face. Serena was still trying to find her niche in this school, but she was really interested in politics and very outspoken. She may have not been popular like Deborah, but her presence was known at this school because she was always in trouble for one thing or another. Deborah called Serena a twit and Serena called Deborah a square. Deborah had her eyes on a very handsome senior football player named Steven. One day, Steven comes into my seventh period sewing class just before the period began. He was holding a bouquet of flowers and he asked me if he could interrupt for just a moment. I gave him permission, of course. Then he walked over to where Deborah and Serena were sitting and, with everyone's eyes on him, he announces that he wants to ask the prettiest girl in the whole school to go to the Homecoming dance with him. Deborah was beaming because she thought he was definitely asking her, but who does he ask: Serena. Serena was so shocked. It took her awhile to say yes, but when she finally did she got up to give him a hug and he handed her the flowers and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He told her that he had a crush on her for the longest time, but he was too shy to ask her out. A couple weeks later, she became his girlfriend and Deborah was furious. One day in class, Deborah just snapped and started yelling at Serena. Here she was this popular senior and her crush had asked out a freshman girl. All of her friends were giving her a hard time for it and she couldn't take it anymore."

"What did she do?" Alex asked.

"Well, Serena started instigating her right after class ended. She told Deborah she wasn't afraid of her and that if she's so angry she should do something about it. So, the two of them get up and Deborah tries to smack Serena, but Serena ducks and then tackles Deborah to the ground and starts hitting her while Deborah is digging into Serena's skin with her nails. The whole time they were yelling and screaming at each other. It took myself and two other girls to pry them apart. To add salt to the wound, as Serena was being escorted by the principal, she turns around and shouts to Deborah, 'Stay away from _my _boyfriend!' We had to try our hardest to keep her from lunging at Serena after that. Never in my teaching career, have I seen two young ladies go at it like that. They were so full of hate and both of them were bleeding so much. Their parents picked them up and took them to the hospital immediately."

"Are you serious?" Olivia asked. "I can't imagine either of them doing something like that, especially over a boy."

"Believe it," Mrs. Rossi said and started smiling. "I couldn't believe it myself, especially since the two of them seemed like such sweet girls. They hated each other so much, though, which surprises me that you're friends."

"Oh, they still don't like each other," Alex told her. "When they see each other, they're civil, but as soon as Olivia's mom leaves, my mom starts talking about her."

"My mom does the same thing," Olivia said. "Alex and I never knew why."

"When Olivia and I first became friends in preschool, I remember her dropping Olivia off at my house on New Year's Eve and they just stared each other down. Then my mom said something like, 'When my daughter said her best friend's last name was Benson, I had a feeling she'd be yours. I always knew you'd have a child out of wedlock. Once a slut, always a slut, I guess.'"

"My mom looked like she wanted to smack her all over again," Olivia told Mrs. Rossi. "But she refrained because of Alex and me."

"Oh, we are going to have so much fun asking your moms about that," Abbie said and started smiling. "That's so scandalous."

"Just don't tell them your source," Mrs. Rossi teased.

* * *

><p>The girls stayed to chat for a few more minutes before they decided it was time to go. They grabbed their baby carriers and carried them to Alex's car. Fitting three carriers in the car wasn't an easy task. Abbie sat in between two of them in the backseat and Olivia set one of them on her lap. She knew it was illegal if it were a real baby but if they were stopped, they couldn't get a ticket for having a <em>doll <em>in a carrier without a seatbelt.

"My son is G," Abbie said when they were on their way to Serena's house to drop her off. It was supposed to be a Cabenmichael night, but Abbie and Serena wanted to spend their first night with their son and only their son. Alex and Olivia were the same way. They wanted some alone time with their new daughters and it gave them the perfect opportunity to practice for when they were really married and had children.

"He's pretty G," Olivia agreed. "Especially with that hat."

"He's G like his mom," Abbie added.

"That's pushing it," Alex teased.

"I'm G and so is Lucas," Abbie insisted. "Lucas Andrew Carmichael is the cutest little boy ever even if he's just a doll. Your girls probably have crushes on him already."

"Our kids are probably going to end up marrying each other someday," Alex said. "That would be so cute."

"They're dolls, babe," Olivia pointed out.

"I meant our real Cabot-Benson son or daughter is probably going to marry Abbie and Serena's future son or daughter," Alex told her.

"That would be so cute," Abbie said excitedly. "I can't wait."

After they dropped Abbie off at Serena's house, Alex packed an overnight bag and they headed over to Olivia's with the Cabot-Benson babies safely secured in the backseat.

* * *

><p>When Alex and Olivia were sitting on the living room sofa, little Abigail started to cry. If the baby cried, they were supposed to stick a special pacifier in its mouth until the crying noise stopped. Sometimes it stopped after five minutes, other times it lasted up to half an hour. There was a chip in the 'baby' that kept track of how long it took for the parent to respond to the baby's cries. The longer it took, the lower the grade the parent would receive at the end of the month. They were also expected to document every time someone else took care of their baby.<p>

The moment Abigail started to cry, Alex picked her up, put the pacifier in her mouth, and cradled her until she stopped crying.

"Does your mom still have her '66-'67 yearbook?" Alex asked once Abigail had stopped crying.

"Yeah, I'll go get it," Olivia said. She knew exactly where it was so she was back in a matter of seconds.

They started flipping the pages and found pictures of Alex's mom as Homecoming Queen and pictures of her with her cheer squad. Next, they saw her school picture. Alex hated that picture because her mom looked so beautiful. Her soft blonde hair was perfectly in place and she had a gorgeous smile. The senior class voted her 'Prettiest Girl' and Alex could see why. Next to her was Steven Morrison, the love of Serena's life and the class of 1967's winner for 'Most Desirable Guy.'

"I'd be obsessed with him, too," Alex admitted. "Look at this guy! He's a dream! He has those classic, all-American good looks. Plus, he's so sweet. Look at what he put for his future plans."

"_Marry Serena Benson_," Olivia read. " That _is _sweet. Your mom must have been livid when she read that."

"I bet," Alex told her. "I think for future plans, I'm going to write, 'Have a wonderful life with Olivia Benson by my side.'"

"You better not," Olivia said and then kissed her girlfriend. "That's what I was going to write. You can't steal my idea."

"I wanna see your mom," Alex said as she started flipping the pages again.

"There she is," Olivia said when Alex found the freshmen section.

"How cute!" Alex squealed. "Look at those curls and that innocent smile. How could my mom hate her? I'd be asking her out instead of hating her."

"Not everyone is as gay as us," Olivia said as she started kissing her girlfriend. "And it's kind of weird that you and Abbie drool over pictures of my mom as a high school girl."

"No, we think her high school pictures are cute," Alex corrected her. "We drool over her college pictures and the pictures of her at Studio 54, especially the ones at Studio 54. I swear those pants—"

"Okay!" Olivia interrupted and got on top of her girlfriend so she could start kissing her.

* * *

><p>"I want you so bad right now," Alex said as she was lying in bed next to Olivia that night.<p>

"Not as bad as I want you," Olivia told her. At that moment, she was glad they decided not to wear pajamas. Olivia removed Alex's panties and tossed them aside, along with her own.

As Alex was straddling Olivia's thighs, she slowly removed her bra and let Olivia take in the view.

"You're wearing the bra that clasps in the front," Alex pointed out. "You know what that does to me."

"That's why I wore it," Olivia teased. Alex undid the front clasp and lowered her body so she could tease Olivia's nipples with her tongue.

Olivia was enjoying every movement of Alex's tongue when they heard a loud, crying noise.

"Babe, check on the girls," Olivia told her. Their girls were in the guest bedroom, which they had designated as the nursery. They were going to keep them in the bedroom, but they thought having a nursery would make the experience authentic.

"Why do I have to?" Alex asked, but the pleading look on Olivia's face was all the answer she needed. She grabbed Olivia's robe, tied it tightly on her, and walked to the next room. She picked up little Serena and took her to the room so she could hold her. It was 15 minutes before the baby stopped crying and the whole time, Alex and Olivia were worried about waking up Olivia's mom and her new boyfriend.

"Where were we?" Olivia asked after they had put the baby to sleep.

"I believe I was about to please my girlfriend," Alex said as she got on her knees for Olivia. After feeling how turned on Olivia was, Alex started sucking on her clit. That was what got Olivia going more than anything. She couldn't help but reach down and gently pull Alex's hair. She became even more aroused when she saw that Alex was touching herself as she was sucking on her. The two of them locked eyes as Alex was on her knees and Olivia thought that was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

Both girls were close to their release when they heard yet another loud cry.

"That's probably Abigail," Olivia said as she was trying to calm herself down. "Babe, go check on her."

"No!" Alex said sternly. "I'm on my knees and you're already standing up. It is _your _turn anyway, Olivia."

Olivia put on the same robe and walked to the next room. She picked up Abigail, put the pacifier in her mouth, and tried everything to calm her down. After 15 minutes of cradling her, she walked back to her room holding their crying daughter. The girls tried singing to Abigail, rocking her, lying down with her, but nothing worked. She had cried for a total of 30 minutes before she finally stopped.

Olivia placed her back in her carrier in the nursery and quietly walked back to the room. She had wanted to return to what they were doing before their daughter started crying, but when she opened her bedroom door, she saw her naked girlfriend fast asleep on top of the covers. Olivia walked over to the bed, took Alex's glasses off, and placed them on the nightstand. She gave Alex a goodnight kiss on the cheek before she covered the two of them with her comforter. Olivia knew touching herself was an option, but she was no longer in the mood. It was only the first night and the Cabot-Benson twins were already wearing them out.


	52. Found Out About You

**Dee Hensley: **I think they'd be cute with their plastic kids. I didn't have that experience in high school, just junior high. We had flour babies. haha. **juicetroop82: **Not sure if there will be baby drama, but there is about to be other types of drama in their lives. **FrozenPurple: **Your sister broke yours? That's so wrong! i'd have been PISSED. The history between alex and liv's mom is going to come into play some more and make things just a little harder for our girls. **Megan: **Graduation is coming up! Probably another ten chapters though. **peterpeter: **oooh she would have gotten smacked! haha. **dove in love: **(kisses and hugs) Nah, you're the sweet one. Alex's mom got played. haha. I love when blue bloods don't get what they want. Your baby must have been cute! **litafan82: **I'd rather have the flour. Those dolls were so annoying. I didn't have one in high school, but a friend of mine did. They cried all the time and it got annoying when they cried in class. Girl fights are awesome! I couldn't resist.

* * *

><p>That Sunday afternoon, Alex invited Olivia over to her house to hang out. She really invited Olivia over to <em>make out<em>, but there was no way she was going to say that on the phone in front of her mom. Before she hung up, an 'I love you' escaped her lips and she hoped her mom wouldn't catch that. Unfortunately, her mother was listening a little too closely to her conversation with Olivia.

"You two are very attached," Mrs. Cabot said matter-of-factly.

"She's my best friend. I've known her since I was four," Alex pointed out. "I love Olivia like a sister."

"Nothing more?" Mrs. Cabot asked.

"Nothing more," Alex reassured her.

"She's a very attractive girl," Mrs. Cabot said, trying to get the truth out of her daughter.

"I hadn't noticed," Alex responded, trying to be as nonchalant as she possibly could. What she really wanted to say was that attractive doesn't even begin to describe Olivia. Alex would have used the words breathtakingly beautiful, but she knew she couldn't.

"I think she wants to be more than friends," Mrs. Cabot said.

"Olivia? No way!" Alex responded. "She has a girlfriend."

"She must not like this girl very much. I always see the two of you together instead."

"That's because she doesn't go to our school," Alex pointed out. "She's in college. She goes to Hudson University."

"How did Olivia meet a girl who goes to Hudson?" Mrs. Cabot asked.

"Her mom teaches there and she's one of Ms. Benson's students," Alex said, getting deeper into her lie. "One day Olivia went to work with her mom and that's when they met. Olivia said she was so beautiful and they clicked right away."

"Serena lets her daughter date one of her students?"

"It's not like she's a grad student, Mom," Alex pointed out. "She's an undergraduate. She's 19 and Olivia is 18. There's only a one-year age difference."

"What's her name?" Mrs. Cabot asked.

"Tiffany," Alex responded.

"And if I were to ask Olivia about this elusive girl named Tiffany, she would say the same thing?"

"Yes," Alex told her. She was starting to regret everything she had said, but there was no turning back now. She got deeper and deeper into her lie and now she had to explain everything to Olivia. It hurt her to associate Olivia with another girl, but after everything they had heard from Mrs. Rossi, it was easier to make up a fake girlfriend for Olivia than tell her mom she was dating the daughter of her longtime enemy.

Alex was so relieved when she heard her baby start crying. She felt like it was perfect timing. "I have to go," Alex told her mom. "Abigail is crying."

* * *

><p>Olivia stood nervously outside the door with her baby. She hated going over to Alex's house when her parents were home. She knew Mrs. Cabot was on to them and she didn't know how much longer she could handle it.<p>

"Hi," Alex said quickly as she opened the door. "If my mom asks, you have a 19-year-old girlfriend named Tiffany who is one of your mom's students. You met her when you went to work with your mom."

"Okay," Olivia said hesitantly. "Can we just go upstairs? This carrier is getting heavy."

Alex grabbed baby Serena from Olivia and led the two of them upstairs. As soon as baby Abigail and baby Serena were lying down in their crib, Olivia started eyeing her girlfriend. Alex was just dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, but Olivia didn't care. She thought Alex was beautiful no matter what she was wearing. Olivia's eyes grew wide as Alex pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside.

"Like what you see?" Alex asked.

"You know I do," Olivia said. "Is this why you invited me over? I knew you were just using me for sex."

"Do you mind?" Alex asked as she started kissing Olivia.

"Not at all," Olivia said and started returning Alex's kisses.

Alex and Olivia couldn't wait another second. They quickly undressed themselves and started kissing each other. Alex was pressed against her bedroom wall by Olivia's body and she was ready to completely surrender herself to Olivia. Olivia used one hand to pin Alex's arms above her head and the other hand to feel just how turned on her girlfriend was.

"I love when you're in control," Alex told her.

"I love when you _let me_ take control," Olivia teased. "That so rarely happens."

"Touch me," Alex insisted and Olivia started laughing.

"I told you," Olivia said. "I so rarely get to be in control."

Olivia kissed Alex as deeply as she could as she started to touch her. The moment Olivia let her hands go, Alex knew exactly what her girlfriend wanted. Olivia had always told her that she wanted to them to experience simultaneous orgasms so Alex took it upon herself to make her girlfriend's fantasy a reality. As Olivia continued touching Alex, Alex placed two of her fingertips on Olivia's clit and gently started to rub her. Olivia let out a soft moan the instant she felt Alex touch her.

"Baby, slow down," Alex said softly. "I'm getting close and I don't want to come until you do."

"You're in control, yet again," Olivia teased and Alex just smiled at her. She slowly entered Olivia with two fingers while continuing to rub her clit with her thumb.

"Are you close?" Alex asked and Olivia barely managed to say 'yes.' She started rubbing Alex even faster until Alex reached her breaking point. Olivia started moaning and Alex began screaming Olivia's name alongside a string of obscenities she'd never say if it weren't for the heat of the moment. Olivia let her body collapse forward onto Alex's and the two of them held each other as close as they could while they tried to catch their breath.

"I love you so much," Alex told her girlfriend.

"I love you, too," Olivia said as she started kissing Alex.

The two of them continued kissing until they heard a knock at the door followed by someone turning the doorknob.

"Jared! Get the hell out of here!" Alex shouted as she and Olivia tried unsuccessfully to cover themselves up.

Eight-year-old Jared took one more look at Olivia as she quickly put her underwear back on and handed Alex hers. "I heard you screaming and I thought you were hurt," Jared said to Alex even though his eyes never left Olivia.

"Stop looking at my girlfriend!" Alex shouted angrily. Both girls were so embarrassed that they had no idea what to do.

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Cabot asked after she heard Alex shouting at Jared.

"They were naked," Jared told his mom. "I think they were having sex."

"Jared, go to your room," Mrs. Cabot told her son. "Alex, Olivia, I'm giving you two minutes to get dressed."

"Your little brother saw me naked," Olivia said as they were putting their clothes on. "That's so wrong."

"I think he enjoyed it, though. Did you see how wide his eyes got?" Alex teased, but Olivia failed to see the humor in what her girlfriend was saying.

"Girls!" Mrs. Cabot said as she started knocking on the door.

"Come in, Mom," Alex told her when they were fully dressed.

Alex and Olivia had a feeling they knew what was going to happen next, but they tried to hope for the best. They knew Mrs. Cabot didn't want them to be a couple and she would have been upset had they told her, but they knew she was going to be more upset now that they had lied to her and Jared caught them.

"Olivia, I need to talk to my daughter in private," Mrs. Cabot said. Olivia didn't want to leave, but Alex gave her a pleading look with her eyes.

"I—" Olivia started to say.

"Olivia, don't make me tell you again," Mrs. Cabot said.

"I'll wait for you in the next room," Olivia told Alex.

"No, you won't, Olivia!" Mrs. Cabot said angrily. "I want you out of this house, _now_! My daughter had a great girlfriend and a bright future ahead of her but she threw all of that away to be with you: some white trash, bastard child that nobody wants. Your own mother didn't even want you, Olivia. That's why she left you here all the time when you were a little girl. She didn't care about you, all she wanted was to fuck every guy in sight."

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Alex yelled.

"She's just using you for what's in between your legs. You're her third girlfriend this school year, Alex," Mrs. Cabot pointed out. "That shows you she's a whore just like her mom."

"My mom isn't a whore!" Olivia said angrily. "You're still upset with her because of something that happened in high school. That's so pathetic. Let it go already."

"At least she isn't a prude like you," Alex added. "Do you think maybe that's why Daddy is screwing some other woman?"

Mrs. Cabot didn't answer, instead she just gathered her strength and slapped Alex as hard as she could across the face. She was going to hit her again when Olivia grabbed her wrist mid-air and started to twist it.

"I usually wouldn't do this, but I will not allow you to disrespect the two women who mean more to me than life itself. And I am definitely not letting you lay another hand on Alex like that ever again," Olivia said angrily and then let Mrs. Cabot's wrist go. "Maybe this is a radical concept, but did it ever occur to you that Alex and I are actually in love with each other?"

"You don't know what love is, neither does Alex," Mrs. Cabot told her.

"I do know what love is and I know that I love Olivia more than I love anyone else in this world," Alex said and then started clinging to Olivia.

Olivia noticed that her girlfriend was now crying. She wanted nothing more than to tell off Mrs. Cabot, but she knew that wouldn't make the situation better for Alex. Mrs. Cabot left the room saying that she couldn't look at the two of them anymore. Olivia held Alex as closely as she could and tried to think of a plan.

* * *

><p>"I still can't get over how cute our son is," Serena said as she and Abbie were cuddling with Lucas.<p>

"Well, I can't get over how cute my girlfriend is," Abbie said and then started kissing Serena.

"I love you so much, Abbie," Serena told her.

"I love you, too. You're my whole world."

"Not your _whole _world," Serena teased. "We _do _have our little Lucas now."

"Abbie, Serena, I want you two downstairs _now_!" Mr. Southerlyn said angrily as he knocked on Serena's bedroom door.

"We'll be right there, Daddy," Serena shouted.

"What do you think that's about?" Abbie asked.

"Who knows," Serena said. "Maybe he noticed we got into the liquor cabinet last night."

Abbie picked up Lucas from the bed and the three of them hurried downstairs only to see Mr. and Mrs. Southerlyn watching something on TV. Serena started to become terrified. She remembered having sex with Abbie in the living room last night while they were home alone. They decided to watch their video while they were having sex because Abbie thought it would heighten the experience. By the time they were finished, they were so exhausted that they forgot all about the tape in the VCR. Serena hoped that wasn't what they were watching, but she knew it was. Right on the screen was the image of her and her girlfriend completely naked and sharing an extremely intimate moment.

"Shut it off, I can't watch this," Mr. Southerlyn told his wife.

"We can explain," Abbie said even though she knew it was pointless.

"Save it," Mrs. Southerlyn told them. "Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael are on their way right now. The six of us are going to have a little talk about what's going on here."

Abbie and Serena knew exactly how this little talk would pan out. The two of them would have no say in anything and, instead, they'd be forced to listen to their parents degrade them and tell them how sinful they are.

"Is there anything else you're hiding, young lady?" Mr. Southerlyn asked.

"No," Serena responded.

"Check her room," Mr. Southerlyn urged his wife.

"Come on, Serena," Mrs. Southerlyn said to her daughter as she started leading her up the stairs.

"Abbie, I want you sitting right there," Mr. Southerlyn said and then pointed to the sofa on the other side of the living room. Abbie did what she was told. She knew disobeying him would only make things worse at this point.

Mrs. Southerlyn went right for Serena's chest of drawers and pulled out the top drawer. When she saw what it was filled with, she spilled its contents on the floor. Serena felt her cheeks become red when she saw her lingerie, toys, and flavored lube scattered all over the floor. Mrs. Southerlyn didn't even know what a strap-on was, let alone assume her 16-year-old daughter would own one.

"You disgust me, Serena," Mrs. Southerlyn told her daughter and then turned to leave the room. Serena followed her mom even though she wished she could just hide. If she were alone, she would have snuck out, but Abbie was waiting downstairs and there was no way she was going to leave her. When she heard the doorbell ring, she ran downstairs and hurried over to Abbie's side. Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael had arrived and Serena wanted to make sure she was holding Abbie's hand the entire time their parents were lecturing them.


	53. Cold Hearted

**nattie89: **Thank you! Thank you! You're about to find out... :) **lachach: **haha sorry for leaving you hanging. There will be some more time with the babies, i promise. I loved that you used the word 'rad' in your comment. That earns you 100 points. :) **HouseBroken: **Thank you! **juicetroop82: **You just may be right...**loverofbensoncabot: **haha, it's just a great big slap fest in this story. **Dee Hensley: **Thank you! Yeah, I can't see Liv not sticking up for the woman she loves, especially when it's Alex. Yeah, Abbie's and Serena's parents are just a tad on the conservative side. :( **Megan: **I'd be happy if I were Alex's mom, but I can't imagine being happy about the situation if I were Abbie or Serena's moms. haha **peterpeter: **No, Alex's mom isn't that evil to rat on them. :) But the four of them living together would be super cute. **dove in love: **(kisses and hugs). Awww, your comment about me being the baby's other mom made me blush and smile uncontrollably. We would have a gorgeous kid. I repeat, you are such a sweetheart. And I totally agree with you that Abbie and Serena are screwed. **litafan82: **When does shit not hit the fan in my stories? haha.

* * *

><p>When Mrs. Carmichael walked into the living room, the sight that greeted her was Serena clinging to her daughter while her daughter kissed her forehead and told her everything was going to be okay.<p>

"They don't understand how much I love you," Serena said, sounding more like a normal teenage girl and not the 'sexpert' Abbie knew. "You're my sweet Abbiekins. I'll never leave you."

"I'm sorry my husband couldn't be here. He had to stay with our youngest daughter," Mrs. Carmichael told Serena's parents. "What's going on here?"

Abbie knew her dad's reason for not being there was bullshit. Addie could have stayed with Libby, but he chose to stay because he didn't care about anything Abbie did. He knew Abbie wasn't his and because of that he wasn't as interested in her as he was in Addie and Libby.

"Have a seat," Mrs. Southerlyn said to Mrs. Carmichael. "We have a video you really need to see."

"Please, Mom, don't," Serena pleaded, but Mrs. Southerlyn ignored her. She pushed play on the VCR and their video started playing from the beginning.

"Abigail, why are you naked with her?" Mrs. Carmichael asked.

"Oh, it gets better," Mrs. Southerlyn insisted.

"I really can't watch this," Mr. Southerlyn told them as he got up to leave the room. "I don't want to see Abbie forcing herself on my little girl."

"Forcing myself?" Abbie asked, but Serena just told her to let it go.

"_You were a good southern girl until I got a hold of you,_" Serena heard herself say in the video. She looked at the screen and saw herself feeling Abbie up. Next, was the part about her being jailbait and Abbie saying she was willing to risk everything to 'fuck' her.

"Mom, please stop this," Serena said as she started crying. Abbie remained silent the whole time. All she could do was hold onto Serena.

"_My girlfriend is a squirter_," Serena said on the video. "_And I love when she gives me a facial._"

"A facial?" Mrs. Carmichael asked.

"You'll find out," Mrs. Southerlyn assured her.

Serena started crying hysterically as their moms watched her get on her knees and taste Abbie. She loved when Abbie pulled her hair and Abbie happened to pull her hair particularly hard in that video. It had turned Serena on at the time, but now she wished she wouldn't have done that. The hair-pulling looked violent and both Mrs. Carmichael and Mrs. Southerlyn were already upset with Abbie.

"Mom! Don't watch this!" Serena tried yelling through her sobs. "Please!"

She wanted them to stop the video before the upcoming scene, but her mom wouldn't listen. The next thing their moms saw was Abbie squirting into Serena's mouth and on her face. After she squirted, Abbie immediately got on her knees with Serena and they started passing her fluids back and forth before Serena swallowed all she could.

"_We love cum-swapping_," Serena heard Abbie say on the video, which made her cry even more.

"Baby, it's okay," Abbie whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"Did you pee in her mouth?" Mrs. Carmichael asked, looking completely disgusted.

"She ejaculated," Serena told Mrs. Carmichael. "That happens when I stimulate her g-spot at the same time I'm sucking on her clit."

"How do you even know this?" Mrs. Carmichael asked.

"My daughter considers herself an expert on sex," Mrs. Southerlyn told her.

"That's not sex," Mrs. Carmichael told Mrs. Southerlyn. "I don't know what that is, but it's unnatural."

"It's rape," Mr. Southerlyn said as he walked back into the room and took a seat next to his wife.

"What?" Abbie asked, nearly hysterical. "That was consensual! Didn't you hear your daughter keep saying that she loved me?"

"My little princess is only 16. She's way too young to consent to anything you made her do," Mr. Carmichael told Abbie.

"I didn't make her do anything!" Abbie insisted. "Serena, tell them."

"Are you gay now, Abbie?" Mrs. Carmichael asked. "Just four months ago, you were in the hospital for a miscarriage and now you're a dyke?"

"She was pregnant?" Mrs. Southerlyn asked Mrs. Carmichael.

"I always knew she was a screw-up," Mr. Southerlyn said. "I don't know why I let my little girl befriend her."

"Daddy, I love her!" Serena said as she continued to cling to Abbie. "Abbie has my heart and you guys are all wrong. I _did _consent to everything we did and the whole thing was my idea."

"Princess, what matters is that you're 16 and she's 18," Mr. Southerlyn insisted.

"But I'm still in high school!" Abbie told him. "Serena and I are only one grade apart and we really love each other."

"I'm moving to Texas with her," Serena announced. "I can't live without Abbie."

"Princess, don't throw your life away with her," Mr. Southerlyn told his daughter. "There's plenty of nice boys out there who would love to date a beautiful girl like you."

"You don't get it, Daddy! I'm gay!" Serena said angrily. "I've been hooking up with girls since I was 13, but Abbie is my first girlfriend. I love Abbie and Abbie loves me."

"You'd know that if you paid any damn attention to your daughter," Abbie told them. "Same goes for you, Mom. Stop the concerned parent bullshit. Serena and I aren't convinced. How can the three of you be so fake? None of you care about me and Serena. You just care about us destroying the image you've created. Well, fuck that image and fuck _you_."

"You will not disrespect me like that, Abbie," Mr. Southerlyn told her.

"Why the hell not?" Serena asked. "You've been disrespecting her ever since the conversation began and since you're so intent on calling her an adult, she should be able to tell you off like an adult."

"Honeybee," Mrs. Southerlyn began.

"Don't call me that! I'm not a little girl anymore!" Serena insisted. "I'm Abbie's woman and I'm moving to Texas with her."

"Out of the question," Mrs. Southerlyn said.

"Then I'll get emancipated," Serena threatened. "You aren't going to keep me away from her."

"What are you going to do about this?" Mrs. Southerlyn asked Mrs. Carmichael.

"Nothing," Mrs. Carmichael admitted. "She's 18 now. She's an adult. I'm not required to take care of her anymore. As of today, she's out of my house."

"What?" Abbie asked in disbelief. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Mrs. Carmichael told her. "You already know how to have sex on camera. Maybe you should get a job in the porn industry. In the meantime, there's some street corners you can work on. I'm sure there are plenty of men who would love to get their hands on you. You could pull in a lot of money that way."

"You're suggesting that I become a porn star or a prostitute?" Abbie asked.

"Honestly, I don't care what you do, Abigail, as long as you're out of the house," Mrs. Carmichael told her.

"Do you want the same fate?" Mr. Southerlyn asked Serena.

"No," Serena said sheepishly as she let go of Abbie.

"Then will you stop seeing her or any other girl?" Mrs. Southerlyn asked.

"Yes, Mommy. Yes, Daddy," Serena said.

"Serena!" Abbie said, completely shocked about what had just happened.

"I'm sorry, Abbie," Serena said as she started crying even more.

"But a few minutes ago, you said you wanted to get emancipated," Abbie said, confused. "Now, you're going to break up with me?"

"Can I have a minute alone with Abbie?" Serena asked her parents and Mrs. Carmichael.

"You can talk to her in the front yard," Mrs. Southerlyn told her daughter. "I don't want you alone in a room together."

Serena led Abbie to the front yard and held her as close as she could. After a few seconds, Abbie pushed her away.

"What's your problem?" Serena asked.

"You!" Abbie said angrily. "You're my girlfriend and you didn't stick up for me."

"Yes, I did," Serena insisted. "But I can't be disowned. Yeah, getting emancipated would be ideal, but we have to be realistic, Abbie. How would we survive in Texas?"

"We would have found a way," Abbie told her. "It would have been hard at first, but we would have each other."

"I can't, Abbie," Serena insisted. "I love you, but I can't."

"You don't love me! Don't even say that!" Abbie said angrily. "I sacrificed everything for you, Serena. I don't know where I'm going to live or what I'm going to do, but none of that bothered me as long as you were my girlfriend. Now, I don't even have that. I have nothing now."

"We can still be friends," Serena told her.

"Fuck you," Abbie said. "I can't even look at you right now, Serena."

Abbie quickly went inside, grabbed Lucas, and took off. Her mom asked where she was going, but all she could tell her was that it didn't matter. Abbie started walking two blocks over to Alex's house. When she saw a teary-eyed Alex open the door, she finally let go and started crying.

"What happened?" Abbie asked.

"My mom," Alex responded. "What happened to you?"

"Same," Abbie told her.

"Come in," Alex said. "Liv and I were about to go to her house. Do you want to come with?"

"Yeah," Abbie told her.

Alex packed an overnight bag and her backpack while Abbie filled them in on everything that had happened. The girls let Abbie talk completely uninterrupted even though Olivia was fuming. She was so angry with Serena and Mrs. Carmichael, but she knew anger was counter-productive right now.

"So, it all boils down to two things: my mom disowned me and Serena broke up with me," Abbie said when they were riding along in Alex's car on the way to Olivia's house.

"I hate your mom and I hate mine," Alex said. "What's wrong with these women?"

"I don't know," Olivia said. "But I have a plan."

"A plan?" Abbie asked.

"Why don't you two move in with me and my mom?" Olivia suggested.

"Liv, you can't just suggest something like that without even talking to your mom first," Alex pointed out. "You don't know if she'd go for that."

"Yes, she would," Olivia said. "Abbie is already like a daughter to her and, Lex, you're the love of my life and the mother of my Cabot-Benson babies"

"I don't know if I can leave my parents," Alex admitted. "I'm upset with my mom, but I don't know if I can actually move out."

"Alex, she slapped you," Abbie reminded her.

"And do you honestly think she's going to let me live with my girlfriend?" Alex asked.

"You're 18, Lex. You can do whatever you damn well please," Abbie told her.

"I don't know," Alex said hesitantly.

"Just think about it, babe," Olivia told her. "No one is going to pressure you to do anything you don't want to do."

Olivia went inside her house with Alex and Abbie in tow. She was nervous about talking to her mom, even though she had a feeling she'd say yes. What Olivia didn't expect was to find her mom in the living room with her boyfriend.

"Hi, Mom," Olivia said as she gave her mom a hug. "Hi, Peter."

"Hi, Mom," Abbie and Alex said. "Hi, Mr. Moretti."

"Livvy, I didn't know you girls were having a sleepover tonight," Serena said to her daughter.

"There's something I want to talk to you about," Olivia said.

"Is everything okay?" Serena asked. "Alex has a bruise on her face and Eddie is crying. What did you girls do this time? I swear it's always _something _with you girls. Did Eddie and her girlfriend break up again?"

"Mom, please," Olivia warned.

"There's no need for TV in this house," Serena told her boyfriend. "Everyday is like a teen drama with these girls. In the beginning of the year, Olivia was heartbroken over her cheerleader ex-girlfriend and then she started dating another cheerleader and swore she was in love. Then Eddie cheated on her girlfriend, got pregnant, won Homecoming Queen, got back with her girlfriend and at the same time this was happening, Alex broke up with her girlfriend of four years and her and Olivia suddenly realized they were in love with each other. So they became a couple and have been inseparable ever since. Also, Eddie invited her girlfriend to move to Texas with her and so now they're making plans for that. Over Spring Break, Olivia was possessed by an entity and Eddie had to smack the hell out of her to get rid of it. All of that is just this school year. I won't even get into the rest of their teen years. I don't know how it's possible, but these girls have managed to simultaneously age me and keep me young. Regardless, I love them and I can't imagine life without them."

"Scotty is the same way," Peter told Serena. "There's always something happening between him and Shante."

"My girlfriend and I broke up for good," Abbie told them. "Our parents found out about us."

"Eddie, I'm sorry," Serena said. "I wouldn't have made light about the situation had I known."

"I know," Abbie told her.

The Cabenmichael girls told Olivia's mom everything that had happened that afternoon and Olivia didn't even have to ask her mom about Abbie and Alex moving in. As soon as they were finished telling their stories, she offered to let them move in. Alex planned on staying a few days or until her mom calmed down, but Abbie was in it for the long run.

"We get to live together like sisters," Olivia said excitedly and wrapped her arms around Abbie.

Abbie felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. She no longer had to worry about where she was going to live and what she was going to do. She didn't have to hide who she was anymore and she didn't have to live with people who constantly criticized her.

"Now that this has all been taken care of, I would love to take the four most beautiful women I know out to dinner," Peter told them.

"Peter, no," Serena warned him. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I want pizza," Olivia said excitedly.

"Let's get hamburgers," Alex suggested.

"No, let's get seven layer nachos," Abbie added.

"That sounds good! Let's have that," Alex said.

"Yeah," Olivia agreed.

"Seven layer nachos, it is," Peter said to them and Serena just looked at him and shook her head.

"Welcome to life with my girls," she told him.


	54. Just The Two Of Us

Half an hour passed before the Cabenmichael girls got their babies ready, grabbed their purses, and safely secured their little ones in Alex's car. They would have taken one car, but Abbie, Olivia, and Alex needed more space to fit their baby carriers, so they took Alex's car while Serena went with Peter in his car.

"You brought us to a place called Sticky's?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"It's not as horrible as it seems," Serena insisted. "I'm here at least once a month with these girls."

"The nachos are amazing," Abbie said.

"And they have the best gooey cheese fries," Olivia informed him. "They melt in your mouth."

"That's not the only thing that melts in your mouth," Abbie said and winked at Olivia. "I hear Alex does, too."

"Girls!" Serena said and tried not to laugh.

"I thought young ladies were supposed to be soft-spoken," Peter said as he held open the door for them.

"Not my girls," Serena told him. "There are so many words that can be used to describe them, but soft-spoken isn't one of them. They're loud, they're vulgar, and they only have one thing on their perverted little minds."

"So, they're basically the '90s version of you, Olivia, and Lorraine," Peter joked and then placed a kiss on Serena's hand.

"Exactly," Serena told him.

When it came time to place their orders, Alex, Olivia, and Abbie ordered seven-layer nachos, gooey cheese fries, and mini corn dogs. The three of them were going to do what they always did: mix all three appetizers on one plate and pig out.

"How did you two meet?" Abbie asked as she grabbed a tortilla chip covered in cheese, olives, and sour cream. "Was it love at first sight?"

"For me, it was," Peter told her. "But it took Serena about 25 years."

"That's sweet. You've known each other since you were teenagers?" Abbie asked.

"He moved in next door to me the fall of our freshman year of high school," Serena told the girls. "But I always saw him as a friend."

"I'm well aware of how crazy this sounds, but for awhile I was happy just to be a part of her life and a witness to how things were in the Benson household," Peter said to them. "I was 14-years-old and I had moved from the Bronx to the suburbs. I hated it here until I saw the three most gorgeous girls on God's green earth living next door to me. The Benson girls were the kind of girls you'd only find in the suburbs and only in the mid-'60s. The three of them weren't innocent, but they had a way of making everyone believe they were. The first one I saw was Norma, who was 17. She was the only kid in school to drive a brand new Mustang. Mr. and Mrs. Benson got it for her for her birthday. Norma was just as self-centered as she was beautiful. Soft blonde hair, big blue eyes, and long eyelashes that she batted at boys to get whatever she wanted. There was no talking to Norma unless you were in her social circle, which I wasn't. Her best friend was Deborah Morgan and the two of them strutted around like they owned the place. She looked so pristine but she had a reputation and I'm assuming you three know what that means."

"Oh, yeah," Alex said. "Deborah Morgan is my mom. Well, her name is Deborah Cabot now. She's still best friends with Norma and she visits every time she's in town."

"How this sweet girl came out of Deborah Morgan is beyond me," Serena told Peter. "Alex is going to be my daughter-in-law someday, which means Deborah is going to be family. I don't know how I'm going to put up with that."

"She'll never accept me making a commitment to Olivia because of some feud you two had in high school," Alex told Serena.

"But that's not going to stop us," Olivia told her mom. "I love Alex way too much to ever let her go."

"I love you, too," Alex said and then kissed Olivia on the cheek.

"Go on with the story," Abbie told Peter. "I love hearing things like that. You had just finished talking about Norma."

"The middle Benson daughter is Eleanor. She kind of looks like Olivia, absolutely beautiful," Peter told the Cabenmichael girls. "Eleanor was 15 at the time and she was already a notorious party girl, not because she wanted to but because it was a way to get out of the house. She'd come home drunk every Friday night on the back of her boyfriend's motorcycle. Eleanor was popular and in the same social circle as Norma, but she had a way of fitting in with every group. When she was at school she dressed like the preppy kids, but on weekends she wore thick eyeliner and her boyfriend's leather jacket. Serena was the last Benson daughter that I met. We were both 14 at the time. She was lying on the grass in her front yard with her transistor radio right next to her. When a Beatles song came on, I remember her getting up and dancing around not giving a damn about who might be watching. When she caught me looking at her, she wasn't embarrassed at all. She just walked over to the fence and said, 'Had I known anyone was watching I would have upped the theatrics.' Then we introduced ourselves and she asked me about the Bronx and why my parents would move here. She said the Bronx seemed like it had character unlike this place. We talked for the next two hours about my life before I moved, American Bandstand, what it's like to live in the Benson household, and what I should expect when I started school the following Monday. I had only known her two hours, but I was already drawn to her. She had invited me to sit on the porch swing with her and when a slow song came on, I leaned in and kissed her. That's when she told me she had a boyfriend and that she'd really like for us to be friends, but we couldn't be anything more. I would have talked to her more, but her mom came out and started yelling at her. I remember her saying, 'Serena Lucille, you're a little tramp just like your sisters. Get inside this house right now!' We said goodbye to each other and that's when I learned why Norma and Eleanor were the way they were. Serena and I became close friends after that. Out of every girl I knew, I felt like she was the one I could turn to when I needed a girl's opinion and she did the same when she needed a guy's opinion. We remained friends throughout high school and college, but I was in love with her the whole time and either she didn't see it or she didn't want to see it. We kissed each other a few times when we were in college, but it always meant more to me than it did to her. One time when we were 20, she changed into her bikini right in front of me like I was Olivia or Lorraine and not a guy who was in love with her. The guys in my frat said I should look on the bright side and be grateful that I even got to see her naked, but I didn't look at it that way. I was heartbroken and we stopped being friends after that because I knew I was never going to have her."

"Which was an asshole thing to do," Serena added. "Why I'm in love with him now is beyond me."

That last statement made Olivia cringe. She never wanted her mom to fall in love. She grew up admiring her mom and she had always thought her mom was above something so trivial as falling in love. For as long as she could remember, it had been her and her mom and now she felt as if Peter was ruining their mother/daughter relationship.

"I think that's sweet," Abbie told Peter. "There's just something about women named Serena, right? That's my ex-girlfriend's name."

"Hey, Mom!" Olivia interrupted. "The Double Creature Feature is on this Friday night on the classic movie channel. They're showing _Creature From the Black Lagoon _and _The Wolfman_. After that, we're going to watch _Rosemary's Baby_. You're still joining us, aren't you?"

"Please," Alex and Abbie pleaded.

"I'm going out with Peter that night," Serena said hesitantly.

"But, Mom, you promised," Olivia said. "Alex even found a place that sells blue popcorn."

"Livvy, I can't," Serena said, hoping her daughter wasn't too crushed. "Why don't you record the movies and we can watch them together Saturday?"

"But it's not the same," Olivia said, frustrated. "_Nothing _is the same."

"Why don't you join us?" Serena asked. "Peter can bring Scotty. We'll go see anything that Scotty and the three of you want to see."

"What do you say, Livvy?" Peter asked.

"It's _Olivia_. Only my mom and my aunts can call me Livvy," she said angrily.

"Do you girls want to play some video games?" Peter asked them after he sensed the tension. "I can give you some money or are you above that now that you're 18?"

"Oh, trust me, we are _not _above free money for video games," Abbie said and then held out her hand. Peter handed Abbie a ten dollar bill and she and Alex hurried over to the change machine.

"Babe, come on," Alex urged, but Olivia refused.

"I have to watch the babies," Olivia told her girlfriend.

"Livvy, go ahead, I'll watch the babies," Serena said.

"But I—"

"Olivia Lorraine Benson, I am ordering you to go play video games. How many mothers would do that?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and left the table. Alex had waited for her, but Abbie had already changed the ten-dollar bill into ten dollars worth of quarters.

"They have Mortal Kombat here!" Abbie said excitedly. "I hear it's the most violent game ever made. We have to play!"

"I don't want to," Olivia said and started pouting.

"I do," Alex said and Abbie deposited quarters into the machine. Olivia leaned against the machine and waited for one of them to pay attention to her, but they were way too focused on the game.

"Alex, I hate you!" Abbie said and started laughing. "You tore out my spine! This is so cool!"

"Well, you pushed me into a room filled with spikes," Alex told her. "That was the _best _revenge."

Olivia lightly banged her head against the machine, which made Alex and Abbie finally stop playing.

"What's wrong, babe?" Alex asked.

"I don't like Peter," Olivia told her.

"But he's so nice," Abbie said.

"He's doing my mom!" Olivia said a little louder than she should have. "I can hear them whenever he spends the night."

"So?" Abbie asked. "He's hot. If I were 40, I'd do him too. Your mom totally scored, Liv."

"But she's my mommy!" Olivia told them.

"She's also a grown woman with the same urges that you have," Alex told her.

"Gross," Olivia said.

"Don't you think she says the same thing about Alex?" Abbie asked. "She probably tells Olivia and Lorraine that she hates the fact that Alex is doing her daughter."

"I just don't want him moving in on what we have," Olivia said, frustrated. "My whole life, it's been me and my mom, or me and my mom and my aunts, or me and my mom and the two of you. I don't want anything to change."

"But things were bound to change," Abbie told her. "You're moving out in a few months and Alex and I are leaving the state."

"I'm still going to come home," Olivia told her. "And it's weird when he spends the night. I mean, what if I want to walk around in my underwear? I can't do that if he's there all the time."

"Livya, you never walk around in your underwear," Abbie pointed out. "Not even in front of Alex."

"What if I wanted to start?" Olivia asked and Alex and Abbie rolled their eyes.

"Babe, I know you're your mommy's little girl and I think that's cute, but there comes a time when you have to let go and so does she," Alex said as she held her girlfriend. "Abbie and I learned all about that today."

"I'm sorry," Olivia said. "I know what you guys are going through is so much worse."

"That doesn't mean you can't be sad about something too," Abbie told her.

"Can we just play Mortal Kombat and try to forget about everything?" Olivia asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Abbie told her. "Just don't rip my spine out like Alex did."

* * *

><p>That night, the phone started ringing during the Cabenmichael girls' game of Truth Or Dare.<p>

"I'll get it," Abbie said.

"No way!" Olivia told her. "I'll get it. You're supposed to be preparing yourself for your dare."

"Start stripping," Alex insisted. "As soon as Liv gets back, you're going to the backyard so you can do cartwheels in your underwear."

"Hello?" Olivia said as she answered the phone in the kitchen.

"Liv, can I speak to Abbie?" the girl on the other line asked. Whoever it was had been crying and Olivia had no idea whose voice it was.

"Who is this?" Olivia asked.

"It's Serena."

"Abbie isn't here," Olivia told her.

"Liv, I know she's there. Where else would she be? Now, let me talk to my girlfriend," Serena pleaded.

"She's not your girlfriend," Olivia reminded her. "You betrayed her when she needed you the most."

"Olivia, please!"

"Abbie is having a great time right now without you," Olivia informed her. "I'd be a horrible friend if I ended that great time by giving her the phone."

"I need to talk to her."

"Then talk to her at school," Olivia told her. "But I'm warning you Serena, I'm not letting you talk to her alone. I'll be there the whole time."

"You need to mind your own business, Olivia."

"And you need to stop being such a spoiled bitch, Serena. You're not getting your way this time."

"What the hell is your problem?" Serena asked, but Olivia didn't respond. She just hung up and returned to Alex and Abbie.

"Who was it?" Abbie asked.

"No one important," Olivia told her. "Let's get back to our game."

Alex, Abbie, and Olivia fell asleep cuddled up to each other in Olivia's bed, but Abbie was the last one to fall asleep. All she thought about was Serena and she wondered why she hadn't called yet. The fact that Serena hadn't tried to apologize made her worry that it really was over.


	55. I Wanna Sex You Up

**juicetroop82: **You won't have to wait much longer...haha. **Dee Hensley: **I don't think there are words that can express how much I love Mortal Kombat. Oh and I feel you on the germs. I just take hand sanitizer with me everywhere I go. **pineapplegrl77: **I have everything planned out and outlined ahead of time so it really doesn't take that long for me to update because everything is mapped out for me. **peterpeter: **You will find out by the end of this chapter, I guarantee. :D **litafan82: **I think I'd be seriously pissed off if I were Liv. I feel weird making her a mommy's girl after everything that is said on the show, but I guess in this story it fits.

* * *

><p>Alex put the final touches of embroidery on the onesies and held up the finished product. It was the day of the big softball game between North High and South High and Alex was excited to see her girlfriend play. She bought red onesies and embroidered them using white thread so their Cabot-Benson babies could show some North High spirit. The front of their onesies said 'North High' and the back said 'Benson' with Olivia's jersey number.<p>

"They're adorable," Olivia said and then kissed Alex. "I feel better knowing that my three best girls are going to be cheering for me."

"And me," Abbie added.

"And Abbie," Olivia said.

"I'll meet you in your room," Alex said and started kissing Olivia. "Make sure you're ready for me."

"What's that all about?" Abbie asked once Olivia had left.

"It's time for her massage," Alex told her.

"I can massage her," Abbie insisted. "I did the same thing to Serena before her tennis matches."

"I meant it's time for her special _girlfriend_ massage," Alex said and started blushing.

"Oh!" Abbie said and winked at Alex. "Gotcha. You're massaging her…lady parts."

"Yeah," Alex said and started blushing even more. "It's like a pre-game routine of ours. You don't know Olivia's mind the way I do. Lately, she's been thinking about sex 24/7 and it's affecting her performance on the field. When Olivia thinks about sex, she loses focus on everything else. So if I have sex with her before the game, she'll be focused and ready to play."

"So, you're making your girlfriend come so she'll play better?" Abbie asked. "That's so weird."

"You've obviously never been a softball girlfriend," Alex told her. "I've even made a little reward system for her. Whatever base she gets to _during _the game is the base she'll get to with me _after _the game."

"Like that works," Abbie said sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised," Alex told her. "Olivia's batting average has gone up so much this season, which means she's been scoring on and off the field."

"What do you do to her?" Abbie asked.

"Just finger her at first and then we'll finish off with me eating her out," Alex said. "I won't let her do anything to me. Our pre-game fun is all about Olivia and I use that time to discover all of her hot spots."

"You're basically spending an hour before each game worshipping Olivia's body. Not to mention the hours you spend having sex after the game," Abbie told her. "I _so _miss having a girlfriend."

"You're beautiful, Abs," Alex said as she gave her a hug. "I'm sure so many girls would kill to be your girlfriend."

"Thanks, but it doesn't really matter if other girls want me," Abbie said glumly. "There's only one girl in the world that I want and I can't have her."

"Have you talked to her?" Alex asked.

"No," Abbie responded. "It's been six days and I still haven't heard anything."

"She loves you, Abbie. I know she does," Alex reassured her. "She was just afraid of her parents. It's only normal. Give her some more time. She'll call you."

"Yeah, I guess," Abbie said. "I should probably let you tend to your girlfriend's lady parts now."

"That'd be a good idea," Alex told her.

"Lex, when did you become such a freak?" Abbie asked.

"Ever since Olivia," Alex responded shyly. "She's so addicting."

"Just like Serena," Abbie said and tried not to cry. "I miss her."

"Abs, I—"

"I don't want to talk about it," Abbie told her. "Just go please Olivia. I'll take care of your girls."

Abbie turned the TV on in the living room to drown out the sound of Olivia moaning. When that didn't work, she grabbed Lucas from his carrier and started talking to him.

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened this past week," Abbie told him. "But I'm still your mommy and I still love you. My mommy doesn't love me. I don't think she ever did, Lucas. My dad doesn't love me either. He said he does, but I wrote to him in January and he still hasn't responded. I don't think it's that hard to pick up a pen and write to your own daughter, especially after you left her with a woman who can't stand her. You're all I have, Lucas. I used to have Serena, but I don't have her anymore either. I really miss her and I know you do, too. She doesn't miss me though. She betrayed me. I just wish things could go back to the way they were and I'd be lying down in bed with you and Serena."

"Abbie, are you okay?" Olivia asked when she and Alex finally emerged from the bedroom.

"I'm fine," Abbie insisted.

"But you're crying," Olivia pointed out. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"You're more than welcome to," Alex told her.

"Thanks, but I need to be alone for awhile," Abbie said and then started wiping her tears with the sleeve of her University of Texas sweatshirt.

"Not completely alone. You still have Lucas," Alex said and smiled at her.

"And he's still G," Abbie told them.

"Let's go to Sticky's afterward," Olivia suggested. "I have a feeling we'll want to celebrate our victory against South High."

"Aren't you cocky?" Abbie teased. "Yeah, I guess we can do that."

"Cool. See you in a couple of hours," Olivia said and she and Alex hugged Abbie as tight as they could.

* * *

><p>"You're going to do great today, baby," Alex said and Olivia started blushing.<p>

"I love you," Olivia told her.

"I love you, too, Liv."

"Can I have a kiss for luck?" Olivia asked.

"Not in front of your team, babe," Alex said. "But you can kiss our Cabot-Benson babies."

Olivia started smiling at her girlfriend. She couldn't get over how cute she was for embroidering onesies with her last name on the back and for taking care of their babies during the game. She kneeled down and planted a kiss on each baby's cheek before gently squeezing Alex's hand and heading into the dugout.

Alex found a seat in the bleachers next to Connie, Connie's mom, Casey's mom, and Olivia's mom. She started to become nervous when North High took the field for warm-ups and the catcher threw the ball from home plate down to second base where Olivia missed it.

"She always misses that," Alex said.

"Benson!" Alex heard the coach shout. "Drop and give me 10."

"What?" Olivia asked in disbelief.

"You know the drill," her coach responded. "For every time you miss the tag at 2nd you owe me ten push-ups. I don't care if it's just warm-ups."

Olivia dropped and started doing ten push-ups while the rest of her team warmed-up. Olivia hated doing push-ups, but Alex didn't mind watching, especially when Olivia was in her uniform. She loved seeing the muscles in her girlfriend's arms and push-ups gave her the perfect opportunity to do so.

"She looks so sexy when she does push-ups," Alex said

"I never want to hear the word 'sexy' associated with Olivia," Serena teased. "I don't care if she's 18. She'll always be that little girl with a messy ponytail and grass stains on her clothes."

"Well, that aspect of Olivia hasn't changed," Alex said and pointed out Olivia's grass-stained uniform and messy ponytail.

"You're such a softball slut," Connie told Alex and the two of them started laughing. "Last year, you were at these games because of Casey and now you're here because of Olivia."

"I take an interest in my girlfriend's sport," Alex said.

"I'm not into softball," Connie admitted. "But I do take an interest in the way my girlfriend looks in her uniform."

"Casey has always looked good in it," Alex agreed.

"So does Olivia," Connie said. "But I love the way Casey looks when she pitches. Her muscles flex and she has this look of determination that turns me on so much. We have this incentive and for every strikeout she gets, I—"

"Consuela!" Mrs. Rubirosa said and Connie started blushing.

"Sorry, Mom," Connie told her and then started whispering in Alex's ear. "I make her come that many times."

"Liv has an incentive too," Alex whispered so Olivia's mom couldn't hear her. "Whatever base she gets to on the field is the base we get to off the field."

"I love that!" Connie said.

"Love what, Consuela?" Mrs. Rubirosa asked.

"The onesies that Alex embroidered," Connie answered nervously. "Aren't they cute?"

Mrs. Rubirosa started watching her youngest daughter Carmen on first instead of answering Connie, which was no disappointment for Connie. She'd rather not have to explain her sexual adventures with Casey to her mom.

"Your mommy Olivia is the short stop," Alex explained to her Cabot-Benson daughters. "That's a very important position. Sometimes she has to cover second base and sometimes she has to cover third base, depending on where the ball is. There's also times when she has to catch line drives and the occasional pop fly, but she catches those easily."

People were starting to give Alex weird looks, but she didn't care; she continued talking to her daughters. "What are we going to do if your mommy Olivia does good today?" Alex asked them. "That's right! We're going to give her lots of hugs and kisses and tell her how proud we are of her. I love your mommy Olivia so much and I know you girls love her too."

When Olivia went up to bat, she hit the ball out of the park and as she crossed home plate, she turned to the bleachers and winked. Alex knew exactly what the wink was about, so she started thinking of every naughty thing she was going to do to Olivia after the game.

* * *

><p>Abbie laid down on the living room couch and started looking at some pictures she had of her ex-girlfriend. The first pictures were innocent, but each subsequent photo showed Serena with less clothing and in more suggestive positions. In the last photo, Serena was completely naked and spreading her legs so Abbie could see her most private part. Abbie put the other photos aside and held onto that one. The more she looked at it, the more aroused she felt herself become. She knew six days wasn't a long time to go without sex, but with a girl like Serena, six days was an eternity.<p>

She unbuttoned her jeans and slowly stuck her hand down the front of her already soaked panties. As she touched herself, she started to imagine it was Serena touching her. She missed everything about her. She started to think about the scent of Serena's perfume, how soft her lips were, the sound of her voice, and the way she held her at night. When she started thinking about being held by Serena, Abbie stopped touching herself and cried into the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later and Abbie was in no mood to answer it. Her eyes were stinging from crying and she knew she must look horrible, but no matter how long she waited, she knew the person at the door wasn't going to go away.

"Abbie, are you there?" she heard a familiar voice ask. After hearing her, Abbie rushed over to the door and flung it open.

"Serena!" she said excitedly and held her as close as she could. "Baby, what are you doing here?"

"I had to do _something_," Serena said. "I've been calling you and you never responded. I just wanted you to know that I'm never going to give you up."

"That's not what you told your parents," Abbie said as she led Serena to the couch.

"Fuck them," Serena told her. "They can't control the way I feel. We just have to keep our relationship a secret for awhile."

"I knew that was coming," Abbie said disappointedly.

"It's only for awhile, baby," Serena said and started kissing her. "I love you so much and I want nothing more than to move to Texas with you. I just need some time to figure out how and if they know we're still a couple there's no way I'll get to see you. They think I'm at Casey's house right now."

"So, you're going to sneak out to see me?" Abbie asked.

"Every chance I get," Serena reassured her. "The only bad thing is we have to tone down our sexual activities now that our parents are on to us. I got my toys and lingerie confiscated last weekend."

"I don't even care about sex right now," Abbie told her. "I'm just so glad to be holding you."

"If you don't care about sex, why are there naked pictures of me scattered on the coffee table?" Serena asked and then pulled Abbie closer for some more kisses.

"Okay, I lied," Abbie told her. "I'm so addicted to you, Serena."

"I feel the same way about you, Abbiekins," Serena said and Abbie started smiling uncontrollably. "I love those dimples. I kept thinking about them and those beautiful dark eyes and the way you hold me close. When you hold me, I feel so complete."

"I complete you?"

"Would I want to start a family with you and move to Texas with you if you didn't?"

"Point taken," Abbie told her. "Speaking of family, Lucas missed you, too. I noticed he's been crying more since we broke up. He senses something is wrong."

"His mommies are back together, though, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I guess they are," Abbie responded. She tried to be nonchalant, but she really felt like screaming it out for the world to hear. "So, what is this about you calling during the week?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Serena, tell me," Abbie said with a stern voice.

"Liv would answer each time I called and she'd tell me that you were over me and that I didn't deserve you and if she gave you the phone, it would make her a bad friend," Serena blurted out and hoped it wouldn't ruin Abbie's friendship with Olivia.

"That bitch!" Abbie said angrily. "I should kick her ass for that."

"Baby, don't be upset with her," Serena insisted. "She was trying to protect you. I would have done the same for one of my best friends. What matters is that this misunderstanding is over and we're together again. After hours of listening to 'Love Takes Time' and crying into my pillow, I have you back."

"And we have another hour before everyone gets home," Abbie said. She decided to set the mood by lighting some candles, putting on some soft music, and dimming the lights.

"What's with the baby-making music?" Serena asked as Abbie started undressing her.

"That's what I feel like doing with you," Abbie said as she slowly stripped for her girlfriend. When Serena couldn't take it anymore, she pulled Abbie on top of her and took her time caressing her body. It didn't matter to Serena that they could no longer do the things they used to do. She was happy just to _feel _Abbie again.


	56. Follow You Down

It had been two weeks since Alex had seen her mom and, although she missed her family, she considered those two weeks to be some of the best of her life. Seeing as Alex and Olivia were both 18, Olivia's mom let them sleep in the same bed together, no questions asked. The only time they had sex was when Abbie was hooking up with Serena in her car and when Olivia's mom was out with her boyfriend, which meant their grand total came to three times during that entire two weeks. They wished it would have been more but Alex was content with falling asleep in Olivia's arms every night for two weeks. She considered it to be a preview of what their lives would be like in college. During the week, they'd be in different states, but Alex planned on coming back to New York as soon as her weekend began. For once, she was grateful Olivia was going to have an apartment.

When Alex pulled into her driveway she had no idea what to expect. Her mom had called her once during those two weeks to ask her to come home, but there was no apology during that whole conversation. She tried to hide how nervous she was as she grabbed her bags from the car and entered her house.

"Alexandra!" her mom said as she grabbed her daughter's bags. "Let me help you take these upstairs."

Alex looked at her mom in shock and started to wonder who this woman was. Her mom wasn't the type to get excited over _anything_, so seeing her like this was something new. As soon as Alex's bags were in her room, her mom sat on the bed and insisted that Alex take a seat next to her.

"So, tell me, how were things at Olivia's?" her mom asked.

"Fun," Alex replied, wondering if she was walking into a trap.

"Did Serena say anything about me?" Mrs. Cabot asked.

"No!" Alex said, frustrated. "She's over that petty high school feud and you should be, too."

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Cabot told her daughter. "I just don't want you to be with Olivia—"

"But I love her," Alex interrupted. "And I'm not going to give her up."

"You didn't let me finish. I don't want you to be with Olivia, but I'm going to have to accept that," Mrs. Cabot said. "I'd never want my daughter dating anyone that came out of Serena, but Olivia is a sweet girl and since her aunt is my best friend, I'm assuming she has _some _good breeding."

"Mom! Don't say things like that! That's exactly why I left," Alex said angrily.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Cabot told her. "About everything. You know I'd never lay a hand on you."

"I know," Alex said even though she really didn't believe her mom's apology. She felt as if she didn't have a choice. She didn't want to wear out her welcome at the Benson household, but she didn't exactly want to stay at home anymore. There were only four more months until she left for college, but for Alex, those four months felt like an eternity.

"I'm willing to set aside my differences with Serena for the sake of your relationship with Olivia," Alex's mom told her.

"Do you think you deserve an award for that?" Alex asked sarcastically. "She's been more of a mom to me than you have lately."

Mrs. Cabot tried to hold her daughter, but Alex pushed her away and told her she wasn't in the mood to be held right now. Instead of becoming angry this time, Mrs. Cabot pointed out a letter that had been mailed to Alex and then left her alone in her room.

"It's from Princeton!" Alex said excitedly even though no one else was in the room with her. She quickly tore open the envelope and threw herself down on her bed so she could read the letter they had sent.

A few days after Alex found out she had been accepted to Princeton, she applied for a summer program there so she could get used to the campus and get a head start on earning her credits. The spaces were filling up quickly, so she was surprised to learn that she had applied in time and a study plan had already been made for her. She would be scheduled to start the Monday after graduation, but her move in day was two days before that. She was sad about not spending the summer with Abbie and Olivia, but she had finally found her ticket to independence.

* * *

><p>Within an hour, Alex was back at Olivia's house and bursting through the door.<p>

"Babe, guess what!" Alex said excitedly as she pounced on Olivia. Not wanting to feel left out, Abbie took it upon herself to pounce on Alex, which meant the two of them were dog-piling Olivia.

"You're moving in with me and Abbie?" Olivia responded as she tried to push them off of her.

"No, but I'm moving sooner than I thought," Alex said.

"When?" Olivia asked after finally pushing Alex and Abbie off. "The beginning of August?"

"More like the weekend after graduation," Alex admitted.

"What?" Abbie asked in disbelief.

"I think Abbie and I heard you wrong," Olivia insisted.

"Yeah, we must have," Abbie told her.

"You didn't hear me wrong," Alex said. "I was able to register for a summer program. I have my classes and dorm assignment already."

Olivia knew Alex was looking forward to summer school and she wanted to be happy for her, but she couldn't no matter how much she tried. It wasn't school that she was looking forward to even though she made it seem that way. What Alex was looking forward to was independence from her parents' strict rules. Olivia had told Alex on countless occasions that she could stay at her house, but Alex was eager to get away from everything in her life. She didn't want to have to sneak around or have anyone make her feel dirty about what she and Olivia do to each other. She wanted an adult life with her girlfriend and she wanted Olivia to visit her at Princeton during the summer where she could spend the night with no adult supervision.

"You can't go," Abbie said, breaking Alex and Olivia's train of thought.

"It's our last summer," Olivia reminded her.

"Our last Goonie summer," Abbie added and Alex started laughing.

"Not that again," she groaned.

"Our last Goonie summer," Abbie repeated.

"_Because it's their time! Their time! Up there! Down here, it's our time. It's our time down here_," the Cabenmichael girls recited in unison and started laughing.

"We're not Goonies anymore," Alex told them after their laughing fit had died down. "Yeah, it was fun to pretend when we were younger, but that's all over now. We're grown women now and we've already made serious commitments. Abbie, you're moving to Texas with your girlfriend and you two are going to have your own apartment together. It's like you're practically getting married. Liv, you've given me your class ring and we're making plans for our life after college. We want to get a place together someday and have children. Those are some serious decisions that we've made. We're growing up whether we like it or not."

"Maybe you're right," Abbie agreed. "But we don't have to grow up yet, Alex. Legally, we're adults, but we're still just 18-year-old girls. We're teenagers and we have a teenage mindset. Yeah, I'm in love with Serena and I'm making a commitment to her, but I still want to hang out with my best friends and sleep with my Chucky doll."

"It's not always black or white," Olivia added. "Sometimes there's shades of gray and that's the phase of life we're in right now. We're not quite women but we're not little girls anymore. It's like we're caught in between. It's not the best place to be, but that's where we are and I'm going to try my hardest to enjoy it."

Alex couldn't help but kiss her girlfriend. "That's fine, babe, but I'm not changing my mind."

* * *

><p>That night, Olivia had a hard time falling asleep. All she could think about was Alex leaving in a few weeks and she had to keep herself from crying. She had asked Alex to spend the night, but she insisted on going home. She had wanted Abbie to sleep in the room with her, but Abbie was in the guest bedroom with her girlfriend and Olivia knew they were doing anything but sleeping. A few minutes later, Olivia decided to get out of bed and sneak over to her mom's room.<p>

"Mommy," she said as she quietly knocked on the door.

"Come in, Livvy," she told her and Olivia opened the door.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked.

"Of course," Serena told her. "You look just like you did when you were a little girl and you had a bad dream. You'd always climb into my bed while clutching Mr. Cuddles. I never expected my 18-year-old to do that."

"I don't feel 18 right now," Olivia admitted.

"What's wrong, Livvy?"

"Nothing," Olivia said. "Where's Peter? He usually spends the night here."

"Peter won't be spending the night here for awhile," Serena told her. "We've decided to take a break. Actually, _I've _decided to take a break."

"Why?" Olivia asked even though she was relieved.

"We were having a perfect evening and then he suggested that we move in together," Serena said in disbelief. "We've only been a couple for two months and he already wants to take such a big step. In my whole life, I've only been in love with two men and he's one of them, but he needs to realize he has to do things differently with a woman like me."

"A woman like you?" Olivia asked.

"I'm 40, I've never been married or had a live-in boyfriend, and I plan on keeping it that way," Serena said, which made Olivia smile.

"I'm going to be just like you," Olivia insisted and her mom started laughing.

"I don't believe that for a second. I see the way you look at Alex. If marriage were legal for you two, you'd marry her at this very moment."

"Okay, I would," Olivia admitted. "She's so hot."

"I don't know about _that_," Serena teased. "I'd never look at a teenage girl."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Olivia asked.

"Yes," Serena admitted. "Olivia, Lorraine, and I used to kiss each other all the time when we were in our teens and 20s, but it was always platonic. At least it was platonic for _me_. The two of them ended up becoming a couple. I love those two women and I think they're beautiful, but kissing them made me realize exactly how straight I am."

"I think kissing a boy would make me realize how _gay _I am," Olivia said, making her mom start laughing again.

"I was so worried that you would grow up to be gay," Serena told her daughter. "That was the last thing I wanted for you."

"Why?" Olivia asked. "Don't tell me you were one of those people who is okay with having gay friends but not a gay child."

"Not at all," Serena said. "I was just jealous. I still am. If you were straight, you'd be with a man, which is fine with me. I could care less. But you're gay and you're with women and that means I'm not going to be the only woman in your life. When I see you with Alex, I know I'm seeing you with the woman you're going to spend the rest of your life with and that simultaneously makes me happy and depresses me. I'm not the one who'll be making dinner with you anymore or holding you when you're scared. That'll all be Alex and it sounds ridiculous but a teenage girl who I've known since she was in preschool has now become my competition and I know she's going to win. I'm already losing my little girl."

"You can't lose me," Olivia said. "I'll always be your little girl, even when I'm 40."

"No, you're going to Alex's woman and I'll have to accept that," Serena said sadly.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Olivia told her mom. "Alex is leaving the weekend after graduation. We were supposed to spend our whole summer together."

"I know you're hurting, Livvy," Serena said as she wiped Olivia's tears. "But look on the bright side, that's still a few weeks away. Alex is doing something that will better herself and instead of being upset with her, you two should make the most out of this time you have together. Besides, it's not like you'll be that far away from each other and you know you're going to be asking me for money every weekend to take a train over to Princeton."

"Are you going to give it to me?" Olivia asked hopefully.

"Do I ever say no to you?"

"No," Olivia answered.

"Then maybe I should start now," Serena said and smiled at her daughter.

"Mom!" Olivia groaned.

"Livvy!" Serena mimicked.

"Can I visit Alex on weekends?"

"You expect me to hand over my hard-earned money so you could visit your girlfriend and spend the weekend together with no adult supervision?" Serena teased.

"Yes," Olivia said. "And you love what you do, so it's not exactly work."

"It's work when I have little freshmen like you," Serena said and ruffled Olivia's hair. "Just promise me you won't take my freshman composition class in the fall."

"I've already registered for it," Olivia said. "And so has Scotty, Shante, Mark, Becky, Dylan, Chucky, and Jenny because she failed last semester and has to take it again. You're going to see all eight of us every Monday and Wednesday from 11 to 12:15. Isn't that exciting? After that, you can even take me out to lunch!"

"Olivia Lorraine Benson, you are _definitely _not getting money to see Alex this summer," Serena said.

"I love you, Mommy," Olivia said as innocently as possible to get Serena to change her mind.

"Trying to kiss up to me, are you?" Serena teased. "I better give Alex some pointers. She needs to know that I've spoiled you rotten and ruined you for all other women."

"I'm okay with that," Olivia said as she gave her mom a goodnight kiss on the cheek. She grabbed Mr. Cuddles and pulled him close to her. Once she had gotten her goodnight kiss on her forehead and Mr. Cuddles was in her arms, she was finally able to fall asleep. Alex may be leaving but she still had six weeks left with her and she was going to make the most of that time.


	57. That Girl Is Poison

**kleberm: **They might, but Liv is going to have a lot of 'distractions' so you never know. **Dee Hensley: **haha I don't know why, but I've always imagined Alex with a bitchy, uptight mom. Alex is so perfect; there has to be some reason she turned out that way. **juicetroop82: **I kind of just glossed over their last weeks together, but there will be more Alex/Liv love soon. :) **litafan82: **My lips are sealed when it comes to Jenny. Well, not really. You kind of already know what might happen. haha. **tansikat: **Thanks. I'm glad! Liv is a such a wonderful person. I just felt as if she deserved a good mommy. **peterpeter: **haha i don't think you're the only one who has that feeling, but I'm going to keep my mouth shut until the next story. :) **Grace: **Thank you for your review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, especially because you usually don't read AU. I'm sorry about the slang. Some of it is necessary to make it authentic, but I'll try not to use too much of it.

* * *

><p>As soon as the last day of school ended, all six girls headed over to Sticky's to celebrate. It was supposed to be just a Cabenmichael outing, but Abbie insisted on bringing Serena and Serena insisted on bringing her two best friends Casey and Connie. Hanging out in a group with their ex-girlfriends was awkward for Alex and Olivia, but they promised to make up for it by spending time with each other afterward. The weather was warming up and Olivia thought Alex was looking particularly beautiful in her short sundress. She couldn't wait to take it off of her, but she knew she would have to behave herself in front of their friends.<p>

Alex squeezed Olivia's hand under the table and the two of them started looking into each other's eyes when everyone else was busy with their yearbooks. Normally, they would have been able to control themselves but both girls kept thinking about Alex leaving in just three days.

"I love you," Alex mouthed to Olivia.

"I love you, too," Olivia responded.

"Just fuck each other and get it over with," Serena said loud enough for the people at the next table to hear.

"Serena!" Casey said in disbelief.

"Who cares?" Serena said. "They're graduating tomorrow anyway. They can be out of the closet now. Abbie and I were out at school and it felt great. Didn't it, baby?"

"Very," Abbie responded and started nibbling on Serena's ear.

"I'm not ready," Connie admitted. "Next year, I'm going to be captain of my cheer squad. The girls won't respect me if I'm out."

"It's okay, babe," Casey told her girlfriend. "I'm not going to be out either, even though people sorta have an idea about me."

Alex had called Casey 'babe' for four years and it was still weird for her to hear anyone else call her that.

"Is this awkward for you?" Connie asked Alex.

"A little," Alex replied. "I _did _lose my virginity to your girlfriend."

"And I lost mine to yours," Connie said hesitantly.

"And birds go tweet," Serena said and Casey started laughing.

"Why was I expecting that?" Casey asked. "This is why Serena is my best friend."

"You girls and your virginity," Serena said. "It's like an obsession."

"Seriously," Abbie agreed. "Who cares who you lost it to?"

"Says the girl who lost it to the girl she's moving to Texas with," Olivia teased.

"Shut up, Benson," Abbie said. "Serena lost hers to some chick when she was like five and I don't care."

"Babe, I wasn't five!" Serena said. "I had just turned 14."

"Might as well have been five," Alex told her.

"Speaking of virginity, there goes the cherry popper herself," Abbie said to Olivia. "Don't look her way."

"Who?" Olivia asked.

"Jenny," Alex said. "She's here with Becky. Don't let her get to you, babe."

"She wouldn't dare bother Olivia now that she has her own personal bodyguard," Serena said. "Everyone knows about Alex's fight with Jenny."

"I'll mess her up even more if she tries anything else with my girlfriend," Alex insisted.

"Alex is no kind of fierce, but I believe her," Connie said.

Just as Olivia started feeling at ease, Jenny approached their table. All eyes were on her and any other girl would have been uncomfortable, but not Jenny. Jenny loved when all eyes were on her; it stroked her ego even though she knew she wasn't wanted.

"Babe, I need to talk to you," Jenny said, looking straight at Olivia.

"Go away," Alex told her.

"Was I talking to _you_?" Jenny asked.

"You weren't talking to anyone at this table because you can't address any of us as babe," Alex said.

"You're such a waste of time," Jenny said to Alex. "I need Olivia, not you."

"What do you want?" Olivia asked.

"You, in my car," Jenny said. "I have to give you something."

"She's not going with you," Alex insisted.

"Babe, it's okay," Olivia told her. She leaned in and kissed Alex, not caring who else was watching. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Alex responded as she started to kiss Olivia even more. She hated public displays of affection, but she wanted Jenny to know she meant business.

"I'll be right back. Remember, _you_ are the one wearing my ring, not her," Olivia whispered in Alex's ear before she got up to leave.

As the two of them started walking away, Jenny turned her head and winked at Alex. It took both Abbie _and _Casey to hold her back as she tried to get up and lunge at Jenny.

"Who does that girl think she is?" Alex asked angrily. "I hate her. I've always hated her. Olivia is my girlfriend, but Jenny still has her wrapped around her finger."

"Jenny's in love with her," Connie told them. "Becky bitches about it all the time. She's practically obsessed with Olivia. Becky loves Jenny but she says all Jenny talks about is Olivia and getting her back and how she's sorry that she treated her like shit when they were a couple."

"And that's who my girlfriend is going to live with and that's who she's in a car with right now," Alex said and the girls noticed she was gripping her glass extra tight.

"But Olivia isn't in love with Jenny; she's in love with you," Connie told her. "Even when Olivia and I were a couple, I knew she was in love with you."

Alex tried to smile, but she started sobbing instead. She was leaving in three days, but Jenny was going to be home all summer. Alex knew Olivia was going to be vulnerable and she hoped she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their relationship.

"I'll keep an eye on her this summer," Abbie said, knowing what Alex thinking.

"Thanks," Alex replied meekly.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret," Serena told Alex.

"Babe, no," Abbie pleaded.

"Tell me," Alex insisted.

"The way to keep your girl faithful is to fuck her brains out," Serena informed her. "None of this hearts and flowers bullshit. If you want Olivia to think about you and only you, you need to pin her down and ride her 'til she's screaming. Ride her _hard, _Alex, until she's soaking the sheets and then when her body is writhing underneath you, you spread her legs, stick your face down there and just—"

"Okay!" Connie interrupted as she was blushing. "I don't think this is proper restaurant conversation."

"Nothing is off limits with Serena," Casey told her. "I've come to learn that over the years."

"I don't think I could 'fuck' Olivia," Alex admitted. "Olivia and I make love. We get off, but sex with Olivia is emotional and sweet. We hold each other afterward and spend hours whispering sweet nothings to each other."

"At least change it up a bit," Serena urged.

"No," Alex insisted. "I have a great sex life. I'm not going to mess it up."

* * *

><p>Jenny and Olivia returned a few minutes later and Alex couldn't help but notice the huge smile on Jenny's face and the fact that Olivia's lipstick was smeared.<p>

"What did she give you?" Abbie asked.

"The key to our apartment," Olivia said matter-of-factly. Hearing the words 'our apartment' come out of Olivia's mouth in reference to Jenny made Alex start to cry even more.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Olivia said as she leaned Alex's head on her shoulders.

"Why is your lipstick smeared?" she asked hysterically. "Were you making out with her?"

"No! Alex, that's crazy!" Olivia said as she held Alex.

"We need to talk," Alex said. "Excuse us."

Alex led her girlfriend outside to her car and insisted that they sit in the backseat. She knew Olivia was hiding something and she wasn't going to stop questioning her until she got answers.

"Alex, I think we should go back," Olivia told her.

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"Nothing," Olivia responded. "She just gave me the key."

"Then why is your lipstick smeared and why do I smell her perfume on you?" Alex asked angrily. "Did she kiss you?"

"Yes," Olivia said softly.

"Did you kiss her back?" Alex asked, but Olivia didn't say anything. She just started crying and Alex knew she had gotten the answer to her question.

"I'm sorry," Olivia said.

"I know it just wasn't a peck," Alex said. "Your lipstick is smeared and I could tell it kissed off on her."

"It wasn't a peck," Olivia admitted. "She was on me and we were kissing, but that's it, Alex. I swear to you."

"That's it?" Alex asked in disbelief. "That's all that happened! You act like it's nothing. Jenny was on you and you two were making out, but I'm supposed to forgive you and act like everything is okay, because at least you didn't fuck her!"

"I'm not expecting you to forgive me. I just didn't want to lie to you," Olivia said. She expected Alex to get out of the car, but instead she scooted next to her and started crying into Olivia's shoulder.

"I trusted you, Olivia, and you broke my heart," Alex said through her sobs. "I don't know what we're going to do next year when you're living with her. I don't even know what we're going to do now that she's home for the summer and I'm leaving."

"Look at me," Olivia said as she scooted down so Alex could lie on her and look into her eyes. "I love you, Alex. I love you with all of my heart. You're the girl wearing my ring, not Jenny. You're the girl wearing my letterman jacket and you're the one I want to be with. I know I messed up and I'm sorry. Even if I have to spend the rest of my life making it up to you, I'll do it. I will never hurt you again, Alex. I swear to you."

"I'm not going to forget this, Olivia," Alex said sternly. "It's going to take awhile for me to trust you, but I'm not going to break up with you. I swear, Olivia, if you mess up just one more time though, we're finished. No questions asked, we are _over_."

"I won't," Olivia said. She tried to kiss Alex, but she refused.

"Those lips just touched Jenny's. They aren't touching mine," Alex told her.

* * *

><p>That night, Abbie decided to spend the night at Alex's house because Mr. and Mrs. Cabot were out, Jared was at a friend's house, and there was no way Alex wanted to be alone after everything that had happened earlier. What was supposed to be a Cabenmichael sleepover, turned into a night of Abbie and Alex opening her parents' liquor cabinet and drinking as much vodka and whiskey as they possibly could.<p>

"Do you want to talk about it?" Abbie asked as Alex started chugging her bottle of vodka.

"No," Alex said. "No, I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk about how I gave Olivia Benson the best months of my life and she goes and makes out with Jenny. Jenny! Of all people. That girl probably has Herpes, which means Olivia has Herpes and then I'm going to get Herpes."

"You're not going to get Herpes, Alex," Abbie reassured her, but Alex wasn't paying attention. Instead, she was turning the radio to a country station. Abbie started laughing because listening to country meant Alex was truly drunk.

"Maybe Tammy Wynette was right," Alex said as she stumbled back to the couch. "Maybe you gotta stand by your man. Or…your…Olivia. You gotta stand by your Olivia."

"Fuck that," Abbie said after chugging her bottle of whiskey. She chugged it so sloppily that some of the alcohol started dripping down her chin and on to her shirt. "I love Olivia, but that's fucked. You gotta do somethin' 'bout it, Lex."

"Like what?" Alex asked.

"Hell if I know," Abbie told her. "But I'm sure there's something."

"Listen to this song," Alex told her and once they realized it was Loretta Lynn, the two of them stood on the couch and started singing into their bottles. "_Sometimes a man's caught looking at things that he don't need. He took a second look at you, but he's in love with me. Well, I don't know where that leaves you but I know where I stand and you ain't woman enough to take my man_."

"I wish we could dedicate that to Jenny," Abbie said and started cracking up.

"I know! It's so perfect," Alex said, joining Abbie in her laughing fit. "She ain't woman enough to take my…woman."

"Jenny is such a bitch!" Abbie said. "I think we should tag team her."

"I'm down," Alex told Abbie. "I know it's horrible, but I'm so glad I don't fight like my mom."

"Maybe your mom didn't want to fight back," Abbie teased. "I mean, if Livya's mom was on top of me, I sure as hell wouldn't put up a fight."

"You're such a perv!" Alex said even though she didn't exactly disagree with Abbie.

"Don't tell Liv this, but her mom was my first wet dream when I was 12," Abbie admitted. "In junior high, I even went as far as stealing a picture of her when she was in her 20s and used it every time I—"

"I get it," Alex said and started laughing. "Liv did the same thing with your mom and her Miss Texas picture."

"See, that's not fair!" Abbie told her. "I'll never get to have sex with Liv's mom because she's like the straightest woman in the world, but Liv could definitely have sex with mine."

"Shut up," Alex said in disbelief. "No, she couldn't."

"My mom may be all conservative, but I know that's a cover," Abbie pointed out. "She wants Olivia to bang her. It's so obvious. She's been checking Olivia out for years, but when she turned 18, she started becoming more upfront about it. You never noticed how she shamelessly flirted with Olivia?"

"Oh, god, it makes sense now," Alex said. "That's so creepy and it's kind of making me hate Olivia. She can have any woman she wants and apparently in more than one age group. She wanted Jenny, she got her. She wanted Connie, she got her. She wanted me, she got me. Now I know she could even have your mom."

"Olivia has spent her whole life surrounded by women, therefore, she knows how to talk to women and get them to fall for her," Abbie said as she made a ball out of the Play-Doh she found on the coffee table. "That girl is spoiled and you need to put a stop to that. You need to re-mold your girlfriend."

"What the hell?"

"Allow me to demonstrate," Abbie said as she started tearing chunks from the ball of Play-Doh. "This ball represents Olivia. These tiny chunks that I've torn off represent all of the people who are probably thinking about fucking her right now. Knowing people want her causes her to have a big head and we don't want that. These next two larger chunks I've torn off represent her aunts. The two of them have no children, so they treat Olivia like she was their own. They spoil her and would do anything for her, which makes her feel like she is entitled to things. We definitely need to rid her of that. This next, gigantic chunk that I've torn off represents her mom. You and I both know she gives Olivia everything she wants. She isn't married and Olivia is her only child, so she gets so much attention and is treated like she could do no wrong. Therefore, she thinks she could go around doing whatever the hell she wants because she could do no wrong and if she actually gets in a jam, her mom will bail her out. Your girlfriend has random people telling her she's beautiful and three women who spoil the hell out of her. After all of that is taken away, you are left with this tiny ball. That tiny ball represents Olivia and _that _little part is all you have to work with."

"Abbie, what the hell are you talking about?" Alex asked. She was now more confused than she was earlier.

Abbie started laughing. "I'm just saying I love Olivia, but she's a spoiled ass brat and you're going to have to do something about that."

"She's kinda arrogant, too," Alex admitted. "She always has to have her hair and make-up so perfect. Like that time we couldn't leave for the cabin until we found kk. She's just like Becky and Jenny except she's not a bitch about it like they are. I guess that goes back to her being a spoiled ass brat, but it drives me crazy."

"It _all_ goes back to the spoiled ass brat syndrome," Abbie said. "Trust me, Lex."

"I do trust you, Abbie, because you're Abbie and you don't bullshit anyone even if it means you have to be a bitch," Alex told her.

"Thanks, Lex. I love you," Abbie told her. "I love whiskey, too, but I think I mostly love you."

"I love you, too," Alex said. "I don't want you moving to Texas. To Hell with Texas. Just promise me we'll stay friends after graduation."

"Of course we will, Lex," Abbie said and cuddled up to her. "We'll still be friends even when we're old women sipping brandy on the front porch and talking about how much we hate the current generation's clothes, hair, and music and how things were so much better when we were young."

"We already do that, kind of," Alex teased. "Jared and Libby are going to be the class of 2002. That's so weird! That seems so far off. We'll be 28, Abbie. What do you think we'll be doing?"

"I don't know what you'll be doing, but I'll be doing a 27-year-old Serena," Abbie said and Alex started laughing into Abbie's shoulder. "Career wise, I don't give a damn. I'll figure it out later."

"You should go to law school like me," Alex suggested.

"Me go to law school? You're crazy, Lex."

"You'd make a perfect lawyer," Alex insisted. "I don't know if you know this, but you're kind of a bitch, but in a good way not a Jenny way, and you love arguing with people who don't see things your way."

"And I'd get paid well for this whole fancy lawyering thing," Abbie said after taking a few more sips from her whiskey bottle. "Oh, what the hell, I guess I'll look into it when the time is right."

Alex and Abbie talked about their future for another twenty minutes before they finally got bored and decided to play drunken Mario-Kart. Alex loved Olivia, but she knew there were certain things she had to change about her if she planned on being in a long-term relationship with her. Tomorrow was graduation and even though she had been waiting her whole life for this moment, she now cared more about laying down the law with Olivia.


	58. End Of The Road

**A/N: So I finally got the nerve to click on the little 'complete' button. Thanks so much for all the reviews and for sticking with me throughout this story. That really means a lot to me. :)**

Five hours before graduation, Abbie stumbled into the Benson household and collapsed on the couch. She had wanted Alex to drop her off, but Alex was way too hung over to drive, so Mrs. Cabot volunteered to drop her off at Olivia's house so she could get ready for graduation.

"You look like hell," Olivia said as she looked at Abbie lying on the couch.

"I feel like hell," she said. She hated Olivia right now for spending the night at home and actually being sober. Even though there were five hours left, she was already doing her hair. Abbie didn't even care what she looked like right now. She just wanted to go half an hour without throwing up.

"What happened to you?" Aunt Lorraine asked Abbie.

"A depressed best friend and a bottle of whiskey," Abbie told her. "I just want to sleep for the rest of the day."

"Was Lex that upset?" Olivia asked.

"Not _was_," Abbie corrected her. "She's still _is _upset."

Olivia squeezed herself into a spot on the couch next to Abbie, but within a few seconds, Abbie pushed her off and ran to the bathroom so she could throw up. When she was finished, she brushed her teeth and returned to her same spot on the couch.

"Mom, I'm dying," Abbie told Serena when she walked into the living room.

"What's wrong with my Eddie?" Serena asked as she sat down next to Abbie. Abbie rested her head on Serena's shoulder and Lorraine started laughing.

"I'm dying," Abbie told her. "Save me."

"Sare, don't feel sorry for her. That girl is hung over," Lorraine said.

"I know she is and that's why I feel sorry for my Eddie," Serena told Lorraine and then turned to Abbie. "I'm going to make you a drink that is guaranteed to cure any hangover. Liv, Lori, and I invented it when we were in college and it's never let us down."

"What's in it?" Abbie asked.

"It's probably best that you don't know," Serena responded.

"She's right," Lorraine told Abbie. "You're going to have to get used to binge drinking, sweetheart. You're starting college soon."

"I'm not going to be that kind of college girl," Olivia said. "That's a stereotype."

"I don't know, Livvy. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Lorraine told her.

"Lori, don't!" Serena warned.

"Tell us," Abbie and Olivia said in unison.

"It's three against one, Sare. I'm telling the story," Lorraine shouted to Serena before turning back to face the girls. "This was the beginning of our junior year in college, just a week before she got with Walter, I believe. Sare, Liv, and I were at some college bar that a lot of other Columbia students frequented. Liv and I were pretending to be straight back then but we were still all over each other and Sare was making out with some guy like always."

"I heard that, Lori!" Serena said as she came back to the living room with Abbie's drink. It tasted awful, but Abbie didn't care as long as it stopped her from throwing up.

"Anyway," Lorraine continued. "He was wearing some sweatshirt from a fraternity that wasn't at our school so we assumed he went to NYU. So, Liv and I were all over each other and we wanted to get into bed. We felt bad about leaving Sare because she was so drunk, but she insisted that she was fine. She was all over this guy and it was so disgusting because we were trying to convince her to go home and all she'd do was nibble on his neck while his hand was on her ass. Liv and I hated each for doing this, but we left her there with him while we had sex all night in our apartment. I got up about 11 in the morning to make breakfast for Liv and I saw that Serena's room was empty. I tried to tell myself that it was just Sare being Sare, but there was something different about this time. I'm sure you girls have heard of the walk of shame, well this became the train ride of shame. I get a call from Serena an hour later and she is extremely frantic. She woke up in an apartment next to an empty bottle of Jack Daniels, a used condom, and a different guy than the one she had left with. The first thing she said to me was, 'I don't think I'm in New York anymore.' She told me she saw a sign that said Babcock Street and then she freaked out because she saw a Massachusetts license plate and some guys in Boston University sweatshirts. I have no idea how, but Serena started her night making out with a guy in New York City and then woke up with a different guy in Boston. That's four hours away! To make matters worse, she couldn't remember anything that had happened the night before. We later found out that the guy she was making out with at the bar was a student from Boston University and she had taken a train with him to his apartment in Boston, but when she got to his room, she saw a Nixon sign and went on one of her trademark rants. His roommate put down his guitar and tried to calm her down. When Sare sat on the bed next to him, he started playing his guitar and singing 'Hello, I Love You' to her until she put his guitar aside. He told her she was hot and she smiled and said 'I know.' Well, I'll leave the rest to your imagination. I'm assuming you know what happened next. The guy who paid for Serena to take the train over there didn't get any, but the guy who sings a Doors song got some action for the rest of the night. What does that say about Serena's taste in men?"

"I'm just glad my sister Eleanor went to Harvard back then," Serena told them. "I managed to take a subway over there and I went back to her place for awhile before she helped me get a train back to New York."

"That is just _scandalous_," Abbie said. "I love it."

"This woman was the queen of the walk of shame," Aunt Olivia said when she finally entered the living room. "But as soon as she was pregnant with Livvy, all of that stopped. Livvy was born during our last semester of college and while we were out having fun, all Sare wanted to do was hold her daughter and push her in her bassinet around the park."

"I remember the picnics we had in the park when I was six. When we were finished eating, you'd push me on the swing, and then if I had homework, I'd do my homework and you'd work on your dissertation," Olivia told her mom.

"And now my baby is graduating," Serena told her and Olivia started crying.

"I'm not ready," Olivia said. "I want to be a little girl again and I want to start over with Lex. I want it to be the day I met her so I could ask her to be mine and I could be her first kiss and she could be the one I lost my virginity to. I wouldn't have met Jenny and I wouldn't be going through any of this right now."

"What are you going through?" Serena asked her, but Olivia didn't answer. She just cried into her mom's shoulder until it was time to get ready for graduation.

* * *

><p>All three Cabenmichael girls posed for pictures together outside of the school gymnasium before their graduation ceremony. When it was time to line up inside the gym before heading out to the field, Abbie already started to feel herself tear up.<p>

"You look beautiful," Trent told her and gave her a kiss on her hand.

"Thanks," she said. "You look great, too."

"Thanks. We've been through a lot together this year, haven't we?"

"Yeah," Abbie agreed. "Today was supposed to be my due date, but here I am instead."

"Maybe it's for the best," Trent told her. "I'm playing football for Notre Dame and you're moving to Texas. I think everything turned out okay for us."

"I guess you're right," Abbie said even though she didn't believe her own words. She knew in her heart she wanted her baby instead.

Olivia looked at Alex who was holding her notes in her hand and mentally preparing herself for the ceremony. As valedictorian, she was expected to give a speech and she was anything but ready. The speech may have been inspirational, but she wanted to rip it up and leave the gymnasium. She didn't have good memories with a lot of these people. In fact, she could honestly say she only had two friends in her entire graduating class and one of them had betrayed her. She may have been standing next to Olivia, but she had never felt so distant from her in her whole life. It had only been 24 hours since she had made out with Jenny and the memory was still fresh in her mind. There was something she needed to say to Olivia. It may have been the worst time, but she knew if she didn't get this off of her chest, she wouldn't be able to focus on her speech. She grabbed Olivia by the hand and led her a secluded spot just outside the gym.

"I want to take a break," she blurted out.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"I don't want to be a couple anymore, Olivia."

"Why?" she asked. She tried to hold back her tears but it was no use. "I thought we were okay."

"You broke my heart, Olivia," Alex said. "Ever since I was four years old, I've put you on a pedestal. I thought you were the great Olivia Benson, the do-gooder. That's the girl I fell in love with, but yesterday I realized that girl doesn't exist. I know you have flaws like everyone else, but infidelity is the one flaw I can't put up with."

"But I'm sorry," Olivia said through her sobs.

"I know, Liv, but I can't stop thinking about you kissing her. And that was just five minutes in her car. What about when you live together and she's in the next room? She's going to be strutting around you in skimpy clothes and flirting with you and you're going to give in to her. If I stay in a relationship with you, Olivia, I'm going to be spending every waking moment wondering what you're doing and if you're cheating on me."

"Baby, don't do this," Olivia pleaded. "I love you. You're my Alex. You have my ring, remember?"

"I have to," Alex said and then slipped the ring on Olivia's finger. "I love you, Olivia, and you broke my heart and you broke my trust. What makes it worse is that it wasn't just my girlfriend that broke my heart. My best friend did, too. We've known each other for fourteen years now and I know it hurts right now, but we're going to get through this. I love you so much, Olivia. You had me, baby. You had all of me. And that changed yesterday when you kissed Jenny."

"Can we still be friends?" Olivia asked.

"Someday, but I don't know when" Alex told her. "Someday high school is going to be a distant memory and we'll talk about our experiences every now and then over drinks when we have a Cabenmichael reunion with Abbie. She'll be with Serena. I know she will. You and I will probably hook up every now and then, but it won't be the same. It'll never be the same. We had the kind of love that most people will never experience."

"Alex, please. I'll do anything," Olivia pleaded again, but Alex didn't know what to say. She hated to see Olivia cry, but she knew she had to be strong and stick to her decision. Olivia had made out with Jenny and there was no way Alex was going to let her get away with that. She hugged Olivia one last time and then left to read over her speech.

Olivia was sobbing uncontrollably in the girls' bathroom when Abbie found her. "Livya, what happened?" she asked.

"Alex broke up with me," she told her. "She broke up with me right before graduation and to top it off she says she doesn't want to be friends. I want to go back to yesterday and make Jenny give me the key at our table instead of going to the car with her. I made that one little mistake and it ruined my whole life."

"I'm sorry," Abbie said as she held her. "Maybe it's for the best that Alex is leaving tomorrow. If you two spent the summer together, you'd be even more hurt. Liv, you know I love Alex, but my loyalty is to you. It always has been. I have moments with Alex, but you're the best friend I've ever had. We're going to have a whole summer together and I'm going to help you get through this in any way I can. Your mom and your aunts are taking us out to dinner after graduation and then you and I are going to pig out on ice cream and candy, watch horror movies, play Metroid, and talk about random things for the rest of the night."

"Abbie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Abbie told her as she started to dry Olivia's tears.

* * *

><p>The entire graduation ceremony was a blur for Olivia. She had always pictured graduation day as one of the happiest days of her life and she had been looking forward to hearing Alex's speech, but after everything that had happened, hearing her speech only made the situation worse. She wanted to start crying again, but if she did, she knew everyone would start staring at her. It was normal to cry at a graduation ceremony, but no one sobbed uncontrollably the way she felt like doing. She kept her eyes on Alex and thought about how beautiful she looked. All eyes were on Alex and Olivia started filling with pride. For once, everyone noticed how brilliant Alex was. They were finally seeing what Olivia saw and then she remembered that Alex was no longer her girlfriend or her friend. She knew Alex was hurting as much as she was, but it amazed her how Alex could keep her composure as she delivered a speech to the whole crowd just minutes after breaking up with her girlfriend.<p>

Abbie squeezed Olivia's hand and smiled at her, but Olivia couldn't smile in return. She kept thinking about the day she met Alex and every good time they had together as best friends. Then her mind flashed back to their five short months as a couple. Olivia felt as if she had lived a lifetime during her relationship with Alex. She had learned about true love and how fragile hearts can be. She thought about her relationship with Jenny and how heartbroken she was when it ended. She thought she would never love again, but she did. She fell in love with Connie and, even after Connie, she was able to love again. Olivia began to realize that this feeling would eventually pass, but she didn't want it to pass. If this feeling passed, it meant she was over Alex and, no matter how long she lived, she never wanted to be over Alex.

She wanted to scream out that she loved Alex. She wanted to go on stage and give her the most passionate kiss of her life, but she knew she wouldn't do any of those things. Instead, she sat down until it was time to go up on stage and receive her diploma.

After the last name was called, fireworks went off and the Class of 1992 was history. Olivia hugged Abbie tightly before Serena started smiling uncontrollably and pounced on her girlfriend.

"Congratulations, baby," Serena told her before smothering Abbie with kisses.

Olivia looked at Alex taking pictures with Jared and some of her cousins nearby. She gave Olivia a half smile before turning away. On the other side of the field was Jenny, who had come to see her friends graduate. Jenny spotted Olivia and blew her a kiss, but all Olivia could do was avert her eyes. She had seen the two women who had broken her heart and they both looked happy. Olivia hated that they looked happy. She wanted them to feel what she was feeling. With that in mind, she rushed over to the one woman who would never break her heart and gave her the biggest hug she had ever given anybody.

"Congratulations, Livvy," she told her and handed over Mr. Cuddles, whom she had dressed in a cap and gown as a surprise for Olivia.

"Mr. Cuddles looks so cute! I love him and I love you, Mommy," Olivia said and she stopped holding back her tears.

"My girl. My beautiful girl," Serena said as she wrapped her arms around Olivia and held her close. It made Serena cry to see her daughter hurting so much. Even though Olivia hadn't told her what had happened, Serena knew exactly what was bothering her. "I wish I could make it all better for you like I did when you were little."

"Alex isn't replacing you anymore," Olivia said. "She's not the woman in my life."

"I wish she were," Serena admitted. "I've never seen two people as in love with each other as you two are."

"But she—"

"Get her back," Serena interrupted and Olivia finally started to smile.

"I will," Olivia said. She was going to make Alex hers again, no matter how long it would take or what she had to do.


End file.
